Phoenix Wright: Toontown's Number One Lawyer
by BuddyJack
Summary: Phoenix Wright goes on investigating cases to prove his toon clients innocent with help from Maya Fey, Pearl Fey, Dick Gumshoe, Miles Edgeworth, and others. Rated T for graphic references, obvious character deaths and minor language.
1. Intro

Phoenix Wright moves into Toontown and has many cases in his hands. Each one that challenges his skills of being a defence attorney.

Cases:

Turnabout Rabbit Stew: Framed victim: Roger Rabbit

Turnabout Checkard Flag: Framed victim: Lightning McQueen

Turnabout Chemical-X: Framed victims: Buttercup Utonium and Boomer Jojo

Turnabout Star Bits: Framed victim: Bowser

The Ghoulish Turnabout: Framed victim: Shaggy Rogers

Turnabout Ribbons: Framed victim: Ash Ketchum

Turnabout Circuits: Framed victim: Optimus Prime

The Enchanted Turnabout: Framed victim: Applejack

Turnabout Screams and Laughs: Framed victim: Mike Wazowski

Turnabout Detention: Framed victim: Hoagie Gilligan

Turnabout Space Shuttle: Framed victim: Trunks Briefs

Turnabout Exhibition : Framed victim: Miles "Tails" Prower

The Electric Turnabout: Framed victim: Phosphora

The Solar Turnabout: Framed victim: Serena Tsukino

Turnabout Piñata: Framed victim: Manny Rivera

The Fabricated Turnabout: Framed victim: Garry Roseville

The Painted in Turnabout: Framed victim: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

**I would like some help on how I can make the cases interesting like some tough pieces to the puzzles. (R&R)**


	2. Turnabout Rabbit Stew

Turnabout Rabbit Stew

Intro: It was a dark night at the Acme Factory. Lights were bright, but was too dim for anybody to see anything else. A shadow figure walked up to huge doors in front of the factory. The figure unlocked the doors and slid them open. He walked in and closed them. The figure way upstairs, when all of a sudden, he heard some boxes being knocked down. He went over there to investigate what was going on. He looked to see that a box of Acme Portable Holes have been knocked over and opened accidentaly. He then heard someone run up the stairs. He ran up the stairs yelling "Hey you! Stop! Who's there?" When he opened the door, he was punched in the face with great force as he came tumbeling down and his head fell into a portable hole that was activated. When his head was in the hole, the wieght of his body being flung above the floor made his neck snap, killing him instantley.

The one who hit him, came down and saw what had happened. Then four other figures came down and one of them with a stupid sounding voice said "Uh oh...! I think we made a boo-boo..."

"Isn't this just a fine night for us!" Anothe one said in sarcstic frustration. "Now we're gonna be charged for a murder theft, and it's all because of you!"

The shadow figure, who appeard to be the leader, hit the two who spoke out with a hammer and said in panic and frustration "Shut yer yaps! It wasn't even my fault to begin with! This old fool just decided to barge in here when he's not supposed to!"

"I cannot go to jail for this!" Said another voice.

"Calm down, boys! In case you've forgoten, I'm the brains of this outfit...!"

"Well, what are we gonna do, huh?"

"It's simple! We'll pin the murder on someone else! Someone that is close to this guy! Like, eh... The Rabbit...!"

End of intro.

**Febuary 12, 9:23 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Sitting in a couch was non other than everybodies favorit defence attorney, Phoenix Wright, who was waiting for the court to begin. He seemed a bit tired as if he didn't get enough sleep last night. He yawned on his fist, stretching his other arm out. "Oh boy... I've just moved into Toontown and already, something's up...! I knew that I might have to take some cases when I settle in, but I never figured that it would start the sooner I arrived here!"

"Hey, Nick!" A young female voice called out. Phoenix got up from hearing his name being called as he sees Maya running up to him with an excited smile. "I just came to watch you reel out the crime!"

"Hey, Maya." Phoenix made a quiet and exhuasted sigh. "Would you believe that today I have to take a case after settling in Toontown yesterday?"

"Hey, don't let it get to you. I'm sure that you'll pull this off in one day!" Said Maya. "Anyway, who's your client?"

"Well..."

Before Nick could finish, he heard someone make loud cries of over dramatic sorrow. "Aaaaahhhhh, huh, huh, huh, huuuuuuuhhhhh...! I'm framed of yet another murder... Only now... I need a lawyer... If... *sob* If only Eddie wasn't retired... he would be able to clear my name..."

"That would be him right now..."

"Gosh... He sounds very sensetive... I don't think anybody that sounds like that would have had the guts to hurt anybody. Even if it's by accident." Then, a white rabbit with tears leaping out of his eyes came into the room. He had pants that were held on by his shoulders with a big bow tie with pokkadots. Maya made a surprised expression of who is Phoenix client for the day. "Wait, Roger Rabbit, is your client? The Roger Rabbit? Wow. Three T.V. stars in a row, only the second one was evil."

"Um... Good day, Mr. Rabbit, sir."

"Good day? GOOD DAY?" Roger said as he went from having a waterfall of tears to having a steamed head. He leaped towards Phoenix and landed his feet on his chest, gripping him by the collar of his suit while Phoenix was still standing up. With his noes pressed against Phoenix's he continued "I have been suspected for killing Mr. Acme, and your saying 'good day' to me? You've got some nerve acting as if it's alright to be blamed for something that you would never think of doing!"

"Actually, Mr. Rabbit, I happen to know how it feels to be framed. If not twice."

After hearing that, Roger made a blank face, creating an awkward silence. He then started to bawl as he dropped to Phoenix's legs, hugging those lower legs dearly as he said in desperation "Oh... P-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-leeeaaassse... Mr. Lawyer, sir...! You've gotta help me get off the hook...! I would never kill anyone, I swear...! My only purpose in life is to make people laugh..."

Hearing the Rabbit's plight, Maya said "Well, being framed for murder, I'm guessing that you can't be in the spirit of humor until your cleared of all charges. I actually like how cheerful you are like on the show."

Roger turned to Maya with a sniffeling smile. "*Snife* You'd rather laugh on the inside instead of crying on the inside?"

Maya smiled back at Roger saying "Yep, and so would my little cousin Pearl!"

"Gee. That's real swell. If your friend here will be able to get me out of this mess, I would be so happy that I would allow you, your friend, and your cousin to visit me in my dressing room or my humble home anytime!"

"I'll do my best, Mr. Rabbit!" Said Phoenix. 'My first case in Toontown, defending a cartoon star. That's a start. Believe it or not, I am willing to get this little guy the 'not guilty' verdict!'

**Febuary 12, 9:30 District Courtroom No. 2**

"All rise, to the honorable Judge prosiding." The Judge enters the courtroom and sits on his chair.

The Judge slamed his gavel and said "The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Roger Rabbit."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Said Mr. Payen.

"The defence is... ready, your honor." Said Phoenix.

"Hm... Mr. Wright? You seem a bit dowzey today. Have you gotten any sleep last night?" The Judge asked in a bit of concern.

"I'm... I'm fine, your honor. It's just, it's been a day since I moved into this town and already I have to take a case and prove someone's innocence."

"I understand that you've only moved here in Toontown, but as the judge, I must ask of you to stay focused, for your client's sake. I expect nothing less from the best defence attorney we have. Now then, prosecutor, about the victim."

"The Victim's name was Andrew Acme, thrid owner of the Acme Factory. The cause of death was a snap on the neck. It is believed that the defendant had snapped his neck due to a possible struggle. This is to be believed because of how there were fainted paint smudges that were yellow left on the victim's hair and face. We also have a photo of the victim's body that was near the stair case."

"Very good. The court accepts the death report, the photo and the paint smudges as evidence. Now then, if we can call any witnesses to the stand, we will get this trail underway."

"The prosecution calls the defendant, Roger Rabbit to the stand." Roger Rabbit walked up to the stand with a nervous and glum look. "Mr. Rabbit, I understand that your wife, Jessica Rabbit is in show busi and of the fact that she would allow Mr. Acme, a 'friend' of her's to visit her in her dressing room and would leave that part out when you ask her how her night went, am I not right?"

"WHAAAAAAT?" Roger flipped his lid and broke into panic and sorrow. "No! No, no, no! Not my Jessica, not my honey-bun! She would never keep secrets from me! She told me that Acme is a socail goofball! And I for one liked the guy! He and I saw eye to eye! And Jessica would never stab me in the back! She is the bwankey that helps me sleep at night, the Greek goddess of Love of which I idolize, the mushroom that is in between two pieces of a chocolate bar and two graham crackers..."

Phoenix leand his elbows on his podium and his head was clutched in his hands. 'Does he see her as a therapist also, I hope...' He said in his thoughts.

"Ahem, Mr. Rabbit." Mr. Payen continued. "I couldn't help but hear that this happened to you before. It has come to my attention to ask if you are jealous in an insane way."

Roger started to have nervous sweat run down his face. "Mr. Payen! I believe that kind of question is irrelevant to the case!"

Mr. Payen flinched and made a nervous chuckle. "Yes, well, um... Mr. Rabbit, we've went to the Acme Factory and had recentley learned that you were there last night, which is where Mr. Acme asked to have a chat with you, am I not correct?" Roger felt even more nervous.

"M-Mr. Payen, are you saying that the victim attempted to kill the defendant?" The Judge asked in a surprised manner.

"Hardley, your honor. The defendant claims that when he went to the office, the victim wasn't there, in other words, he was delayed."

"Yeah, Mr. Acme wanted to have a heart to heart conversation as friends, and I was more than happy to do just that! I was on time, but Mr. Acme was alittle late!" Roger agreed. "And after an hour of waiting, I've decided to..."

"Ahem, I take that your going to tetify on what you did the night of the murder?" The Judge asked.

"That's right, Judgey! I'm gonna tell ya a little story of what happened the night before today!"

'Dear Kenzo Tsujimoto... This is gonna be a long trial...' Phoenix said in depressed thoughts.

**Testimony: A Meeting Last Night**

Roger: I got a letter from Mr. Acme who said that he needs somebody to chat with. As a pal, I could never say no to an offer! It was about 10:30 when I arrived at his office, and the place was real messy, and he wasn't there yet. I waited for an hour, and after that, it was now 11:30, I was getting worried that he might've been delayed, so I figured that maybe I would have to have Mr. Acme reschedual our meeting tomorrow night. So I left the factory and headed home.

After Roger finished, the Judge said "I see. So your claiming that you recieved a letter from Mr. Acme, telling you to meet him at his office at the factory."

"I don't claim, I know!"

Mr. Payen tapped his forehead with his finger tips saying "If it is true that Mr. Acme invited you to his office, where is the letter he sent you?"

"Er... About that... You see... I eh...I think I lost it..." Roger admited.

"Wha? What do you mean lost it?" The Judge asked.

"You see... I thought I left it on the desk, but all I saw on it was a blank piece of paper."

"OBJECTION!" Mr. Payen shouted. "Your honor! If I may point out, when we looked into that office, we saw no letter, nor any blank pieces of paper!"

"WHAT?" Roger said in surprise. "But, but, but, but, but... I-I could have sworn that...!"

The Judge nodded his head from side to side saying "We'll discuse of the supposed non existing letter in the near future. But for now, we should head on to the cross examination. Mr. Wright?"

"Yes your honor."

**Cross examination: A Meeting Last Night**

Roger: I got a letter from Mr. Acme who said that he needs somebody to chat with. As a pal, I could never say no to an offer! It was about 10:30 when I arrived at his office, and the place was a real mess, and he wasn't there yet.

HOLD IT!

"He wasn't there when you got to his office and it was all messy? You think that something might have made him panic and made him look through every inch of his office?"

"Well, I'm sure he had his hands full considering that he ran a factory and had a head full of all sorts of ideas that would make people have trouble to breath after laughing."

"And making gag products is a living for him? He must have been a jolly guy."

"Jolly as old Saint Nick!" Roger jocked.

"Nick, you never told me that you were a saint!" Said Maya.

"He meant some old fat guy in red named Nick...!" Phoenix answered.

"I know. Hm, hm, hm, hm...!" Maya giggled with her mouth closed.

The Judge then said "Defendant, you may add that claim to your testimony."

Roger: My only guess is that Mr. Acme was trying to kill time by busying himself on some new products that he's latley been thinking of making.

OBJECTION!

Mr. Rabbit, I'm afraid there is a contradiction in your belief."

"HUH? Wait, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Well, how am I to defend you if I don't find the mistakes in anybodies testimonies?" Said Pnoenix. "You said that Mr. Acme was wanting to kill time by making his latest products. Weather he was or he wasn't doesn't matter. What does is that if he was wanting to make products, wouldn't he be at the factory?" Roger jumped in surprise.

The Judge, also surprised, said "Wait, so... the victim actually made it to the factory before the defendant?"

Phoenix nodded his head. "Percisley, your honor! Which means Mr. Rabbit didn't come to the factory until after Mr. Acme's death!"

OBJECTION!

Mr. Wright, do you honeslty expect us to believe that the victim beat the rabbit to the factory?"

"Mr. Payen, your agument?" The Judge asked.

"It has come to my belief that Mr. Rabbit had arrived at the factory at the same time Mr. Acme arrived! Their so called conversation was actually an argument. And that argument turned into a physical fight. They were fighting each other, struggling in the office. And I, in fact have a photo of the after math in the office!"

The Judge looks at the photo and looks surprised of how messy the office was as if it was ransacked. "Good gravey! It's as if Mr. Acme was having a party!"

"As a result, it also explains how the victim's body was found near the stair case. The defendant and victim had stumbled down the stairs before the vitim's neck was snapped!"

Phoenix flinched in shock. "Wow... That was a good argument..."

"Wait! Wait! WAIT, I SAY!" Roger said in an offended manner. "If I was in a fight with Mr. Acme, wouldn't I have bruises on my arms, or a black eye, or have my fur all messy and my ears be all crooked?"

"He's right! Nick, there's no way that Roger was there!" Said Maya. "Mr. Acme's death might have been an accident!"

"But the paint on Mr. Acme's head is hard evedince against him! I don't know what else to... Wait! I think I've got us away out of this hole! Suposse the letter did exist. What did the letter say exactley?"

"Oh! Asking the defendant what the letter said? By golly, that is an excelent idea, Mr. Wright! Where would we be without you? Any objections, Mr. Payen?"

"No objection, your honor. I would like to hear what Mr. Rabbit's imaginary letter said."

**Testimony: What the Letter Said**

Roger: Well... Mr. Acme wrote to me that he wanted to descuss about... something. He wrote that he wanted to meet me at his office at 10:30, and that I had better come alone. Meaning I can't tell my wife where I'm going... I felt terrible having to lie to my hunny-bun...

"Mr. Rabbit, you said you left the letter on the desk. Where would you have left it next to?"

"I left it beside an ink well that had a yellow spot on it. Their were also some yellow paint stains on the desk right next to the ink well. I'm not quite sure why that matters."

"Does anyone have that ink well?"

"Yes. I have it right here, your honor." Said Mr. Payen. "And there were some paint stains on the desk, just like the defendant said, but there was no letter, as I said so before."

"I see. The court accepts the ink well and the paint stain on the desk as evidence. Mr. Wright, you may move on with the cross examination."

"I'll do my best, your honor."

**Cross Examination: What the Letter Said**

Roger: Well... Mr. Acme wrote to me that he wanted to descuss about... something.

HOLD IT!

"Is this 'something' a little secret you don't want us to hear, Mr. Rabbit?"

"Mr. Wright, that shouldn't be any of our buisness if he doesn't want to talk about it."

OBJECTION!

"It should be when it's necessary for the defendant to be fully honest with us!"

Payen flinched in a dumbstrucked manner. Roger sighed and said "I guess your right, Mr. Wright... I shouldn't keep secrets because of how shameful it is... He was wanting to talk about my salery..."

The Judge made a surprised face. "Wait... You mean that he wanted to negotiate with you on how your getting payed?"

"Yes, your honor. Being an actor isn't as easy as it seems, mind you. I was a bit nervous of what he was gonna say."

"You may add that to your testimony, Mr. Rabbit."

Roger: He wanted to talk to me about my salery. He wrote that he wanted to meet me at his office at 10:30, and that I had better come alone.

HOLD IT!

"Why would he want you to come alone?"

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure why he's wanting me to come alone."

"Was Mr. Acme... paranoid in anyway?"

"I don't think so. Although I did find it odd that Mr. Acme had a bullet proof vest on all day yesterday." Said Roger with a fist under his chin. "I think he might have been a little nervous. It was making me worry for the poor guy."

"Mr. Acme was worried that someone is after him? Goodness!" The Judge said in surprise.

"In other words, he was afraid that the rabbit or his wife were trying to kill him." Payen said.

Maya then turned to Phoenix saying "Nick, you really think that someone else was wanting to kill Mr. Acme?"

"It looks like it, doesn't it, Maya? Maybe, if we're lucky, there might have been a witness that saw the whole thing happen. Mr. Payen!"

"Heh, heh, heh...! Yes, Mr. Wright? Does your defendant plead guilty?"

Phoenix bowed his head and nodded it from side to side saying "Not quite yet. Not until we find a witness that has seen this happen."

"Hm... very well, Mr. Wright. I'll play your game. I do happen to have about five witnesses that had seen the action take place!"

Phoenix flinched in shock. Then he started to make nervous and bored look. "Oh... five... That's just wonderful..."

"One of them is here right now. He is an employee that worked late during the murder."

"Bailiff, bring fouth this witness!" Said the Judge.

"Yes, your honor!"

A few seconds later, a weasel in a zoot suit with a hat that matched his suit with a cigar in his mouth. "Name and occupation."

"The names Smarty, Smarty Weasel...! By day, I'm an agent and the leader of the Toon Patrol. By night, I work at the factory."

The Judge then glared at Smarty saying "Um... good sir, we do not allow smoking in the courtroom, I'm afraid."

"Not to worry, Judge...! It's not lit. You got a problem with unlit cigars?"

"Uh... No, no! I'm quite fine with that!"

"Mr. Weasel, you and your team have been working at the factory late at night when Mr. Acme died, is that true?"

"Yeah, that's true. Me and my boys saw everything! We saw both the poor sap and the rabbit fight in the office. My eyes don't lie!"

"That is for me and the defence attorney to decide on that! Tell us about what you saw!"

"Anything for you, Judge!"

**Testimoney: The Struggle**

Smarty: When me and my boys arrived at the factory at 9:00, we heard a comotion up stairs. Me and my boys hid behind the boxes to see if it ends badly. And it did! We saw both the rabbit and Acme fall down the stairs, and the rabbit snapped his neck! After that, the rabbit left the body, walking out of the factory without noticing us.

'Uh oh... That statement was absolute. It all seems to add up...'

"Mr. Rabbit said something about a note he said he recieved from the victim. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a note anywhere, would you?"

"Nope! I haven't seen any note! Checked the whole office after the rabbit left!" Said Smarty.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh...! It would appear as though your client's claim of a letter is complete nonsence, meaning he invited himself to the factory!"

"Look's like the jig is up!" Smarty exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Weasle!" Phoenix challanged. "There is still the matter of cross examining your statement!"

"Don't think that I'm not aware of that, porcupine!"

'Ugh...! I hate it when people call me that...!' Phoenix thought in annoyance.

**Cross Examination: The Struggle**

Smarty: When me and my boys arrived at the factory at 9:00, we heard a comotion up stairs. Me and my boys hid behind the boxes to see if it ends badly.

HOLD IT!

"You just hid behind the boxes? You didn't even bother to go and stop it?"

"What's it to you?"

"I believe that as an employee, you would have helped your boss out a little. Risk a finger or leg for him?"

"Everything was happening fast! Besides... he didn't pay me enough for saving his butt!"

"So your saying that you wouldn't care if your boss is dead or not?"

The Judge shivered and said "Am I glad that I have guards that wouldn't allow any violence in this courthouse and would risk their lives for anyone in here!"

Smarty: When me and my boys arrived at the factory at 9:00, we heard a comotion up stairs. Me and my boys hid behind the boxes to see if it ends badly. And it did! We saw both the rabbit and Acme fall down the stairs, and the rabbit snapped his neck! After that, the rabbit left the body, walking out of the factory without noticing us.

HOLD IT!

"He just left?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Doesn't it strike you odd that he didn't go back to that office to see what he can get his hands on?"

Roger made a shocked jump and said "Hey! I would never steal stuff from people!"

"Exatcley!"

"Huh?"

"Why would you kill Mr. Acme if you wanted to know what he wanted?"

"Are you still fixed of the fact that there was a letter, Mr. Wright?" Payen asked in a humored voice. "I am surprised at someone with great knowledge such as your self would believe in such false tales!"

"And I'm here to prove that this tale is not false! I will find it true at all costs! But for now, let us continue with the examining!"

Smarty: When me and my boys arrived at the factory at 9:00, we heard a comotion up stairs.

"OBJECTION! Your saying that the murder took place at 9:00?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Judge if you would remember what Mr. Rabbit said in his first testimony, he said that it was around 10:30 when he went into the factory."

(Flash Back)

Roger: It was about 10:30 when I arrived at his office, and the place was a real mess, and he wasn't there yet. I waited for an hour, and after that, it was now 11:30, I was getting worried that he might've been delayed, so I figured that maybe I would have to have Mr. Acme reschedual our meeting tomorrow night. So I left the factory and headed home.

(End of Flash Back)

Smarty laughed aloud and said "That is a bunch of baloney, if you ask me!"

"Say what you want to say! But, as a defence attorney, I have to believe in my client's storys!"

"In other words... lawyers are such gullibe idiots!" Smarty laughed.

'Grr...! I don't like this guy...! He acts as some sort of bully, not worrying who he's insulting...!'

"Nick! You can't let this guy pumble you like that!" Maya said in offended anger.

"Your right, but I can't prove that Mr. Rabbit was there after Mr. Acme was murdered with out any hard evidence, and that hard evidence is the letter. So I'm going to have to look into the photos to see if I can find anything odd. Your honor, if I may look at those photos and see if there is anything strange in one of them?"

"Um... Very well, Mr. Wright. If you insist. Point out the very thing that you find odd in one of the photos."

Phoenix looked at the photo of the office and saw that the chair was neatley set under the desk as if it hasn't been moved. TAKE THAT! "Everything in the room seems to have been knocked over, except for this single chair. It's neatley in place under the desk!"

The Judge looked at the chair in the photo with an astoned expression. "Oh! Oh, your right! That does seem odd. But... what does that mean?"

"Your honor, if you were in a fight for your life, wouldn't you use anything to defend yourself, like a coffee table, or a vase?"

"I... I suppose I would. Oooohhh...! So your saying that the chair wasn't moved at all?"

"It would appear as though, your honor! So it would mean that Mr. Acme and Mr. Rabbit never really did get into a fight! Which means, your eyes lied for the first time, Mr. Smarty pants?"

"Whaaaaa?" Smarty flinched in a shocked manner. The jurry quietly rabbled of where this case was going.

The Judge slammed his gavel down three times. "Order in the court! Witness, do you have any arguments about that?"

Smarty sweated nervousley, stamering "I... Uh... Er... I... Uh... I mean..."

'Look's like I got this case rolling on our side!'

"Way to go, Nick! I knew you would be able to pull someting under your sleves!" Maya said cheerfuly.

Smarty then calmed his nerves and smirked saying "Wait, I think I remeber now! Eh, heh, heh...! The shadows on the curtains were so big, I mistaken it as a fight going on!"

"You mean... They were doing something else?" The Judge asked.

"Yeah. I think Acme and the rabbit were making a mess in the office for another reasone."

"Well then, explain what you think was happening."

"Gladly...!"

**Testimony: What Really Happened**

Smarty: Me and my boys saw the shadows on the curtains. They were too big for us to see what they were doing. And the noise we heard gave us the wrong idea. And I think Acme forgot something and was panicking about it. He tore through his own office and the rabbit claimed to have been helping him. And I think the rabbit opened the door and said "Hey, Mr. Acme! I think I found it!" Then Acme looked out the door and the rabbit pushed him down those stairs! Then Acme landed on his neck with a SNAP!

"Hm... That... sounds more possible. But how does it explain the paint smudges on the vitim's head?"

"Your too smart, Judge, really!" Smarty said. "The rabbit must have leaped up to him, saying 'I'll help ya, pal!' And that would explain how the paint was left on Acme's pretty face!"

'Hm... very convincing, Mr. Weasel, but I'm still not buying it! Your hiding something...! And I won't stop until I find out what it is...!'

**Cross Examination: What Really Happened**

Smarty: Me and my boys saw the shadows on the curtains. They were too big for us to see what they were doing. And the noise we heard gave us the wrong idea. And I think Acme forgot something and was panicking about it.

HOLD IT!

"He panicked? Why would he be all excited about forgeting something in a negative way?"

"Acme had a bit of a nervous break down problem."

'That's right. Mr. Rabbit did said that Mr. Acme was acting a bit paranoid by wearing a bullet proof vest. He might have thought that someone was out to steal his ideas, and would do anything to get it.'

Smarty: He tore through his own office and the rabbit claimed to have been helping him.

HOLD IT!

"So he was in so much stress that he started to tear his office apart?"

"Call it unnecessary, if you'd like. Other than that, he was a bit of a crack like his great uncle!"

"Hm... So it's only natrualy genetic to be this nuts for the victim?"

"Not that it's improtant, but yeah, you could say that."

"Hm... Very well. Continue with your testimony, witness!"

Smarty: Then Acme looked out the door and the rabbit pushed him down the stairs!

HOLD IT!

"Mr. Rabbit pushed him down the stairs? I thought he rolled down with him."

"He must have been trying to race Acme down those steps, to make sure that he dies!"

"And he tripped while running down those steps?"

"That would sound possible, yeah!"

The Judge then nodded his head saying "You may add that to your testimoney, witness."

Smarty: I saw the rabbit tumble down those steps. When they both landed, he picked up Acme's head and it looked like he was trying to break his neck, which actually, checked to see if he died!

OBJECTION!

"Mr. Weasel, before we go any further, I would like to point out that you have failed to notice something!"

"Oh yeah? And what might that be, eeeehhhh...?"

"I would like everyone to turn their attention to the photo of the body and look at the bottom of the photo!" Phoenix pointed at a small round perfectley carved looking hole on the floor ahead of the body. TAKE THAT! "I couldn't help but have my eyes be occupied by the hole in the floor."

"What about it?" Smarty asked impatiently.

"It has come to my attention to ask why was there a hole on the floor? Plus, look at how cleanley carved it looks. I wounder what could have made that hole in the floor. It surley couldn't have been made by his neck! How do you think that hole could have been made to look like that, Mr. Rabbit?"

"Why... that looks like it could have been made like it was supposed to be there." Said an astouned Mr. Rabbit.

"What kind of Acme product could make that kind of hole?"

"Why a portable hole, of course!" Said Roger. Then he made a face of realization. "Oooohhhh...! I think I might have tripped on that once while I was on my way to the stairs."

"So the question is... how did it get there? What do you think, Mr. Weasel?"

Smarty started to sweat again, with widened eyes. "Um... I uh..."

The Judge then boomed out "Witness, if you do not explain this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull you off the stand permanently!"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, I don't believe that a hole on the floor would matter much. I'm sure that the scene was tampered with."

The Judge nodded his head from side to side on that statement and said "Overuled!"

"Hold on a second! The bald guy has a point there...! The rabbit might have been tampering around before he left!" Said Smarty, making the jury rabble in confussion.

The Judge slammed his gavle three times again. "Order! Order! Order in the court! Mr. Rabbit, what is your respons to this?"

"I say this is ludicrous! I would never in my life lie to anybody!"

"You are for certain of that, aren't you, Mr. Rabbit?" Mr. Payen said.

"I believe the time has come for a fifteen minute recess. In the meantime, you had better come up with an explanation of this whole letter deal and this tampered crime scene! If you cannot then Mr. Rabbit will be found guilty as charged! Is that understood, Mr. Wright?"

"Yes your honor." Phoenix said with a worried face.

**To be continued...**


	3. Turnabout Rabbit Stew Pt2

Turnabout Rabbit Stew Part 2

**February 12, 10:30 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Roger went up to Mr. Phoenix, all frustraited of how difficult it is to get the jury to see how innocent he is. "Ohhhh! I just hate that Smarty the Weasel! Him and his gang have been causing nothing but trouble for many toons they think that they can pick on, including me!"

"I don't like the guy myself!" Said Phoenix. "And the fact that he dresses like a rich guy just makes billionairs look bad!"

"That makes the three of us! When I first saw that guy, I knew right away that he has to be nothing but trouble!" Maya said.

"Mr. Wright! He's lying! I know he is! I swear on my life that Mr. Acme wanted to have a word with me about my payment!" Said Roger.

"I believe you, Mr. Rabbit. But, I'm afraid without the letter, we can't prove that what your saying is true." Said Phoenix with a discouraged voice. "Plus, we need some thing like a fotage or a time entery list that tells the time you arrived."

"This is just no fun! We can't fight back without any evidence! And we won't have enough time to head over to the factory and back here to look for it either." Maya added. "Who would have the nerve to take that letter from you?"

"I don't know...!" Roger said with his head bowed down in grief.

Phoenix then pondered on this and said "Mr. Rabbit, did you just checked around the factory to see where Mr. Acme was then you went back to the office to find that it was gone?"

"That's right! A blank piece of paper replaced it when I got back." Said Roger.

"You think that the Toon Patrol took it?" Maya asked.

"That's my only guess." Roger answered. "They have such nerve!"

"What are we gonna do now? Without any evidence of our own, we're sunk." Said Maya, facing the floor in worry.

Then, they heard the doors from behind them open as a woman's soothig voice said "Excuse me." They turned and saw a lovley looking woman in a red sparkeling dress.

"Oh! Uh... Hello. Who might you be?" Phoenix asked in surprised confusion.

Roger then jumped in joyful excitment saying "Jessica! My hunny-bun!" Roger went up and hugged the woman of which he called Jessica.

Phoenix and Maya stood their with their eyes widened in surprise of what Roger just said. "This... This lady is... the Mrs.?"

Maya placed her knuckles under her chin in thought. "I'm surprised about this too. I didn't think that Mrs. Rabbit would be a different species. But hey, who are we to judge that?"

"Uh... right. Mrs. Rabbit, what are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"I've figured that I would help you out, Mr. Wright. I couldn't help but over hear that your in need of a time entry list."

"Uh... Yes, ma'am, you heard right."

"I believe I have the very things you need in order to win this case." Jessica said as she handed Phoenix a time entry list, a can of yellow paint that appeard to have been opened, a big hammer, and a record book.

"Um... Thank you, Mrs. Rabbit, but why are you giving me the record book also?"

"It might help you find out who the real culprit is. Oh, and I believe you'll be needing this as well." Jessica then handed to Phoenix a blank piece of paper with barely noticeable yellow paint on it.

"Uh... thank you Mrs. Rabbit, but... wasn't there a letter also?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Wright. You'll have that letter soon enough."

Phoenix was confused and skeptical of what Jessica just said. "...? Wh... What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Phoenix raised an eye brow, not getting what Jessica was talking about. "Uh... Mr. Rabbit, do you have any idea of what your wife is talking about?"

"Not really. I'm not sure what she's saying myself." Roger answered.

"Well, whatever the case, she gave us some evidence that might be able to help back up your claims!" Said Phoenix.

"You really think so?" Roger asked with an innocent smile and big eyes.

"Yeah, if we're lucky! Once we get back inside the courtroom, we'll show them that you are telling the truth!"

**February 12 10:45 A.M. Courtroom No. 2**

"The court will now reconvene." The Judge said. "Mr. Wright, is your client ready to explain what he was doing while he was at the factory?"

"Yes, your honor. He's ready to explain specifically of what he did at the crime scene."

"Very well, he may take the stand." Roger went up to the stand. "Mr. Rabbit, I ask that you please tell us everything you did at the factory."

"Yes, your honor..." Roger said in a sad and nervous voice.

**Testimony: What I did at the Factory**

Roger: Like I said, I arrived at the factory. And it was so dark, I couldn't see a thing that wasn't shun by the light. And I swear! I didn't see Mr. Acme anywhere, not even at the bottom of the stairs! When I walked to the stairs, I tripped on a hole. I didn't bother to wonder why that was there, so I went up to the office and waited for him. When it was 11:00, I left the letter on the desk and looked around the factory. I went back up the office to find the letter gone! A blank piece of paper. When it was near half an hour until midnight, I left the factory.

"Mr. Rabbit, your still trying to convince us that you were alone in the factory?" Mr. Payen said in disbeliefe.

"I was there alone! And it was a little spooky too...!" Said Roger.

"My goodness! If I was in a dark place alone, I would be scared too...!" Said the Judge, shivering at the thought of being alone in the dark. "Mr. Wright, if you would cross examin your client."

**Cross Examination: What I did at the Factory**

Roger: Like I said, I arrived at the factory. And is was so dark, I couldn't see a thing that wasn't shun by the light.

HOLD IT! "It was that dark, really?"

"What do you mean, really? What do ya want me to do, take my brain out so that you can see it for yourself? It was really, really dark there!"

"But that would mean that he woudn't be able to see anybody, wouldn't you say, Mr. Payen?"

"Um... Yes."

"Which means, the real killer or the body couldn't be seen by Mr. Rabbit!" Payen flinched in shock of what Mr. Wright just said.

"Defendant, continue with your testimoney." Said the Judge.

Roger: And I swear! I didn't see Mr. Acme anywhere, not even at the bottom of the stairs!

HOLD IT!

"Mr. Rabbit, in the photo, it shows that Mr. Acme was at the bottom of the stairs. But your saying that you didn't see his body in that very spot while you were there, meaning the body was moved, is that what your telling us?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying!"

"OBJECTION! That is completely obsered!"

"Your objection, Mr. Payen?" The Judge asked.

"The reasone Mr. Rabbit didn't see a body down those steps is because he didn't push him down there yet!"

"Hm... I'm not quiet sure if I should sustain or overule that objection. Perhaps we should hear more of what the defence finds odd."

Roger: When I walked up those stairs, I tripped on a hole. I didn't bother to wonder why that was there, so I went up to the office and waited for him.

HOLD IT!

"The fact that there was a hole in the floor didn't bother you much?"

"Only because he was the one who placed it there!" Mr. Payen said.

"I don't remember asking you that question, Mr. Payen!" Phoenix lashed, making Mr. Payen flinch as a reaction.

"I admit... I was kind of careless at that time. And I regreted that too when I tripped on it on again when I got off the stairs. And it happend thrice on my way back up, and the fourth time when I was leaving..."

'Sheesh... There's no wonder why this guy is mainley being suspected for this crime...'

Roger: When it was 11:00, I left the letter on the desk and looked around the factory.

OBJECTION!

"Mr. Rabbit, are you saying that you looked around the factory, even though it was dark?"

"Uh... yeah. I had a flashlight with me, so that I would be less afraid."

"Did you find anything suspicious?"

"I'm not sure, but I did find a yellow paint can that looked like it had recentley been open, concidering that it had went paint droppings spilling out from it."

"Wait, first there was a letter, and now you have an imagenary paint can? Oh, ho, ho...! If I had a dollar of every imaginary item you come up with, I would be rich and have a manson made of gold!" Said Mr. Payen.

Phoenix nodded his head from side to side and said "Actually, Mr. Payen. The paint can is real!"

Mr. Payen made a confused look with nervous sweat rolling down. "Huh?"

"And I happen to have it right here!" Phoenix exlaimed as he held the paint can up.

"Woooo...!" Payen yelped in surprise.

"Ladies and Gentalmen of the jury, by the paint drippings on the side of the paint can, it has come to my attention that someone used this paint to make it look like Roger Rabbit himself killed Mr. Acme!" Payen flinched in shock again. The jury rabbled at this.

The Judge slammed his gavle down. "Order! I shall have order! Mr. Wright, this... this evedince you have there is... is just surprising and interesting! I suppose we could accept this new piece of evedince."

"So... This could only mean that... Someone tried to make it look like the murder was cause by Mr. Rabbit?" Mr. Payen asked.

"And the real murderer was there while Mr. Rabbit was in the factory!"

"WHAAAAAAT?" Roger cried in shock. "The killer was there with me?"

"Yes! The only question is, who? Who else would kill Mr. Acme? I believe the real murderer is... the witness, Smarty Weasel!"

"WHAAAAAAAA?" Smarty flinched in shocked surprise when Phoenix pointed at him. The members of the jury whispered to each other of how they think of this turn of events. "WHAT? ME? YOUR BLAMING ME FOR ACME'S DEATH?" Smarty said in offended anger. "Your a funny lawyer, Porcupine! REAL funny! Did you get fired from a restauraunt after telling many bad jokes?"

The Judge glared at Smarty and said "Witness, if you are not the one who commited this crime, then I suggest you tell us who was the one who killed him!"

"I still say it's the rabbit! The rabbit is the one who killed him! Who is to not believe that?"

Phoenix smirked and said "I happen to know who wouldn't. His wfe, Jessica Rabbit! And she is here in this courtroom right now!"

"Hm... Mr. Payen, do you have any objections of bringing the Mrs. to the witness stand?" The Judge asked.

"Uh... No. I have no objections, your honor."

"The defence calls Jessica Rabbit to the stand!"

Jessica approuched the stand and everybody eyed her in awe and confusion. The men were mostley in awe. "Um... Your... Mr. Rabbit's... wife?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. That's me. My name is Jessica Rabbit, and my occupations are a dancer and an employee at the Acme Factory."

"Mrs. Rabbit, you and your husband were good friends with Mr. Acme, is that fair to say?"

"Yes. My Roger was a bit concerned of my friendship with Mr. Acme, but when he and Mr. Acme started talking, Roger cooled down and accepted him as a companion."

"Mrs. Rabbit, your husband told us that Mr. Acme has been having a paranoia problems latley."

Jessica crossed her arms and made a sad expression. "Yes. Mr. Acme did seems to look as though someone is stalking him. My hunny-bun and I were very concerned for him."

"Could you describe the victim's behaviour?"

"Yes. I'll do my best."

**Testimony: What was Acme Scared of?**

Jessica: All I can say is that Mr. Acme had been very jumpy, and it was making me and my husband worry for him. I've asked Mr. Acme what was wrong, but he said he didn't want me to get involved. So I've decided to let my hunny-bun see what was troubling him.

"I uh... I suppose you would believe your husband of anything?" Mr. Payen asked.

"Yes. Except for when he say's he can drive. Plus, he can be terrible at lying."

"You mean your husband didn't do well in keeping his meeting with Mr. Acme at the factory a secret?"

"Yes. Hunny-bun, don't be let down. I forgive you."

"... Mr. Rabbit seems very lucky to have a wife like you." Said the Judge with eyes widened in awe. "... Ah... Ahem! Mr. Wright, the cross examination, if you please."

**Cross Examination: What was Acme Scared of?**

Jessica: All I can say is that Mr. Acme had been very jumpy, and it was making me and my husband worry for him.

HOLD IT!

"Do you have any guesses of why he would be all jittery?"

"Yes. Two guesses, actually. One: He could be worried that someone is after his ideas. Two: He's afraid that someone is after his money."

"He didn't suspected that you and Mr. Rabbit could be one of them, did he?"

"Of course not! He trusted us with his life!" Jessica said with a stern face.

Mr. Payen smriked and patted his own forehead. "Or so you want us to believe, Mrs. Rabbit...!"

Offended of what she heard, Jessica said "Excues me? You may be a prosecutor, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to call anyone a lier!"

"I wonder if your past would agree with you on that...!"

Jessica felt hurt by that. "How dare you!"

"Mr. Payen, that is enough!" The Judge snapped sternley. "I will not have this cross examination turned into an argument!"

Mr. Payen made nervous sweats and said "Uh... Yes, your honor..."

"I apologize for you being offended of this, ma'am. Please, continue."

"Thank you, your honor."

Jessica: He might have been worried that he could get robbed of his money or latest products.

HOLD IT!

"Who would want to steal products from him?"

"Maybe some rival company, meaning Ajax, or it could be some double crossing employees, which can't be my dear Roger...!"

"Do you think that it could be the motive of this killer?"

"It's a possibility, yes."

Jessica: I've asked Mr. Acme what was wrong with him, but he said that he didn't want me to get involved.

HOLD IT!

"He refused to let you in on his fear?"

"I'm not entirley sure why. It could be that he didn't want to risk anyone he cared about getting hurt."

"So he did see you and Mr. Rabbit as friends after all!"

"Yes, I suppose he did."

Jessica: So I've decided to let my hunny-bun see what was troubling him.

HOLD IT!

"You said you knew that Roger was heading for the factory, didn't you?"

"Yes, as I said, Roger was bad at keeping secrets."

"So you pretended to have no clue about the letter from Mr. Acme?"

"Yes. And I let him go alone at 10:28."

"Hm... Maya, I think Mrs. Rabbit is hidding something."

"What? You think that Mr. Rabbit is an accomplice?" Maya asked in shock.

"No, but I think she might have done something that would have made Roger think that she doesn't trust him. I'm going to check the time schedual to see if Mrs. Rabbit payed a visit to the factory." Phoenix checked the list and saw that someone went into the factory at 11:34. "Ah-ha! I think I've found it!"

"What? What? Let me see! Let me see!" Maya said in an excited voice.

"Look at this, Maya. The last time entry below is dated at 11:34, meaing that someone was there after Mr. Rabbit left!"

"You think that person was... Mrs. Rabbit?"

"Only one way to find out...!"

Jessica: Even though, I knew that my hunny-bun was keeping his meeting with Mr. Acme a secret, I just allowed him to go to the factory alone.

OBJECTION!

"Mrs. Rabbit."

"Hm? Yes?"

"Pardon me for pointing out, but I don't think that you let your husband go alone."

"What?"

"I believe that you followed your husband and waited until Mr. Rabbit left. Then you heard 'him say, he just didn't arrive, I hope he's okay' or something like that. Then after he left, you went in and gone up to Mr. Acme's office!"

"OH!" Jessica jumped in shock.

"I believe that, because according to this time schedual, Mr. Rabbit arrived at the factory at 10:30. Then he said that he left at 11:30. And below it says that someone went in there at 11:34!" Jessica yellped in surprise of how Phoenix found that out. "And I believe that you were there to take some evidence out of there after hearing the real killer's plan!"

"Wait! She took the evidence away form the crime scene so that they wouldn't be endangered of being disposed of?" The Judge asked.

"Exactley, your honor! And she did it out of love." Said Phoenix, as Jessica looked down in a bit of shame.

"Je... Jessica..." Roger said. "You... you were that worried about me...?"

"Two of the them were this book of records and the blank piece of paper that Roger said replaced the letter!" Said Phoenix as he showed the two said items, making Payen yelp in surprise. The jury rabbled at this astonishing show.

The Judge silenced the jury. "Order in the ourt! Why there's... There's yellow spots on the edges of the paper! I suppose Mr. Rabbit was telling the truth after all!"

"OBJECTION! Your honor, please! It still can't confirm that the letter was real." Payen pointed ou.

"Hm... I suppose your right. I will sustain that objection. That is until I see proof that the letter is infact real."

"He's right, Nick! We're stuck without showing a single shread of proof that the letter existed." Said Maya.

"Hm..."

"What's up?"

"Well... It's what Mrs. Rabbit said when I asked her if she found the letter. She said that I'll have it soon enough."

"Do you think that Mr. Acme wrote on tha letter in some sort of specail ink, you think?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I'm just wondering if Mr. Acme wrote his letter in some sort of different colored ink."

"There's a possibility, but I don't know. I'll check on the ink well. Your honor, if I may, I would like to have a look at that ink well."

"Um... Very well Mr. Wright. Here you are."

Phoenix took a look at the ink well and saw yellow smudge on the lable. He scratched the paint off and saw words that said 'Acme Disappearing Reappering Ink.' "Hey! I think I found something!"

"What Nick? What did you find?"

"Look! This ink must be one of Acme's products. Disappearing Reappearing Ink! This could explain the switcheroo trick!"

The Judge eyed Phoenix in confusion and said "Mr. Wright? Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling, because I've just learned that the letter and the blank piece of paper are one and the same!"

Everyone was surpsied of hearing this. The Judge calmed them down with his gavel. "Oder! Order!"

"So... So someone turned that paper over and made it look like a blank paper took the letter's place?"

"Not exactly. Mr. Rabbit, did you check both sides of the blank paper to make sure that the letter was turned over?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, I did. I checked both sides of the paper and found no words on it."

"Mr. Payen, you wanted proof that the letter existed, and here it is, right here!"

Mr. Payen looked at the ink well and saw the lable's words, when he did, he flinched and widened his eyes in surprise. "Disappearin Reappearing Ink? Tha... That just impossible!"

"Not to the Acme Corp. it isn't!" Said Phoenix. "Mr. Rabbit said that he left the letter on the desk when he went to look around in the factory. When he came back, all he saw was a blank piece of paper, which actually, he was looking at the letter when the words disappeared!"

Roger flinched in surprise. "So... So this whole time... the letter was right where I left it until I left the factory? Boy, how could I have forgoten about Acme's specail ink?"

"Which means at any minute now, we will see the letter and see what it says! But in the mean time, I think it is time we ask Mr. Weasle a few questions about his relationships with Mr. Acme."

Smarty made nervous sweat run down his face with an angry look. "So... You wanna know if me and Acme were like brothers or not, eh? Fine! I'll tell ya how much of a family he's like to me, Mr. Porcocupine!"

**Testimony: Me and Old Acme**

Smarty: Acme saw me as the wise guy out of all the other employees! You could say I make them jealous of how Acme favors me! When ever Acme needed advice, who does he go to? Me! When he has his hand stuck in a pickle jar, who does he rely on? Me! He even placed me on supervising duty every Tuesday and Thursday! He pays me well too, and I do feel uncomfortable of being spoiled, if you know what I mean.

"Hm... I'm not sure wether to believe that or not." The Judge said.

Jessica then slamed her hand down on the witness stand sayng "He may have been a reliable guy to Mr. Acme, but he was rather rude to his fellow employees! He once called my husband a wet blanket!"

Roger sniffled with sad eyes saying "It still makes me feel bad, thinking about it..."

"Oh, boo-hoo. Suck it up like a man! Or a rabbit, or which ever toughens you up!"

"Order! I will not have this trail turn into a free-for-all!" The Judge shouted. "If anyone causes another fight, I will have them pulled out of the courtroom! Now then, Mr. Wright, the cross examination, if you will."

"Yes, your honor."

**Cross Examination: Me and Old Acme**

Smarty: Acme saw me as the wise guy out of all the other employees! You coulc say that I make them jealous of how Acme favors me!

HOLD IT! "So you were one of the best out of the rest, is that what your telling us?"

"Heh, heh, heh...! Yup. I am very popular around there... in a bad way at the most...! Heh, heh, eh...! People can sometimes be very ungreatful of what they have. Not that I'm saying the rabbit is like them steam dumplings!"

'Grr... This guy's arrogant acts just makes me want to vomit...!'

Smarty: When ever Acme needed advice, who does he go to? Me! When he has his hand stuck in a pickle jar, who does he rely on? Me! He even placed me on supervising duty every Tuesday and Thursday! He pays me well too, and I do feel uncomfortable of being spoiled, if you know what I mean.

OBJECTION!

"You would like us to believe that, wouldn't you?"

"Eh? Why would you say that?"

"I'm just saying that the last part of your testimoney is a little far fetched to me."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, let us just check the record book and find out, shall we?" Phoenix opened the book and read the page that was dated the day before the night of the murder. "Hm... interesting... It says here that you were telling the truth about him seeing you as a responsible handyman. However, it would appear as though he caught you napping on the job, and suspended you for three weeks! Which would explain why Mr. Acme was acting paranoid during lunch! He was afraid that you were going to get back at him!"

Smarty flinched, making his cigar drop form his mouth. "Aaahhh!"

"And I believe with that and the time schedual that said that someone entered the factory at 9:00, I say that you were there trying to steal somethings last night! When Mr. Acme arrived, he heard one of your boys sneak around and saw his shadow run up the stairs! In panick, you tried to punch him out cold, which resulted in killing him by accident, by having his head fall in the hole!"

"But... how did that hole get there? That is what I don't get!" Said Mr. Payen.

"It's elementary, my dear Payen! Mr. Weasle said that he and his boys were at the factory the night of the murder. It could be possible that oneof them attempted to make Mr. Acme trip on his way to the stairs, which failed. It only caused him to have his head fall into the hole when he was punched down the stairs and have his neck snapped, instant death!"

Smarty sweated nervousley as his cigar started to let out smoke. But then he cooled down and so did his cigar and he started to chuckle. "He... He's laughing! But why?" Maya asked.

"That is some wild story, you have there, Wright!" Mr. Wealse said, holding his cigar in his finger.

"But?" Phoenix asked.

"But, I wouldn't have the strength to punch him down the stairs in rapid speed! I would have been able to reach his face, but one punch would only make him roll down the stairs with minor injuries!"

Phoenix flinched in outwitted surprise. 'Wow. He may have a point there. By the looks of him, he would only have the strength to knock him out cold and not off his feet for a split second.' He then scrached his upper chin with one finger, poundering. 'But wait, neather would Mr. Rabbit! So Mr. Weasle had to use a murder weapon or something in order to make him fall down those stairs.' Phoenix then smirked and said "Then it is only possibe that you used a murder weapon that would be strong enough to force Mr. Acme fall down in a fast pace!"

"A... A murder weapon? Oh my!" Said the Judge in nervouse shock. "What is the murder weapon, Mr. Wright?"

"The murder weapon, is this hammer!" Phoenix then held up the large hammer.

"Oh! But, wait... That hammer appears to require two hands for someone as small as Mr. Weasle."

"Who are ya calling small, ya old coot?" Smarty said with an offended sneer.

The Judge got scared of Smarty's glare and hid behind his podium. "Hm... the Judge may have a point. Maybe there is something about this hammer that we ought to know." Said Maya.

"You might be right. Let's examine this thing more closley." Phoenix looked at the holding part of the hammer and saw a button. "Hey, I think I found something here!"

Maya looked a the button and said "Oh... what does this button do?"

Maya reached for the button, making Phoenix worry. "Maya, wait! Don't push it!" It was too late to stop her. She pushed the button as the face of the hammer that was in front of Phoenix opened and had a boxing glove punch him in the face, making him drop the hammer and slam against the wall. "Ow...!"

He colapsed on the floor as Maya widened her eyes and placed both of her hands in her mouth in shock and guilt of what she just did. "Oops! I'm so sorry, Nick! I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?"

Phoenix's vision was a little blury, but he managed to slowly regain his sight. He got up, rubbing where the glove hit him. "Oh... Yeah. I'm fine, Maya. My nose may be hurting, but I'll be alright."

"The... The hammer just... had a boxing glove inside... and it just punched you!" Said the Judge. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, your honor. Fine, because I've just found the proper murder weapon! The Acme Boxing Glove Hammer! Mr. Weasle, when you got suspended, you swore to get back at him by stealing his products just to make a quick buck by selling stolen goods! But then, Mr. Acme came in when you didn't excpeted it! One of your boys came up to the office in panic, telling you that Acme is here. Thinking quickley, you picked up the hammer and when Mr. Acme put a foot in the room, you pushed the button!"

Smarty nearly felt that he was about to lose it, but managed to keep his cool. He even started to laughed hystaricaly. "Why is he still laughing?"

"You wanna know, what I'm laughing at, cutie pie? I'll tell ya!" Said Smarty with an arrogant smirk. "Because I still say that the letter you keep talking about is a bunch of balony! And you were having the nerve of pinning the murder on me and making up a big fish story! Your so good at making storys, you should make a novel and get rich!"

Phoenix nodded his head from side to side saying "So you don't really believe that Mr. Acme wrote the letter using his specaily made ink? I find that hard to believe."

Smarty's smirk disappeared and formed into a nervous frown. "Huh?"

"Because the ink will reappear and say the exact words that Mr. Rabbit said was written and match the hand writing with the words on the record book. Plus, with the help of forscience, we'll be able to find your finger prints on the hammer!"

When Phoenix finished, Smarty started to freak out at the inside, breathing heavily as his cigar disolved quickley. Then he pulled a gun out of his pocket and placed the nose of it against the right side of his head. He pulled the triger, and a flag that said 'BANG!' popped out. Smarty noticed it and started to hit his own head with the fake gun, wimpering in defeat.

A minute later, the Judge asked Mr. Payen "Where is Mr. Weasle right now?"

"He is being held at the defendant loby. We are prepairing for his arrest for murder and as well as his members of the Toon Patrol for being accomplices."

"I see. I suppose now is a good time to lay out a verdict. And we find the defendant, Roger Rabbit..."

NOT GUILTY

Everyone cheeres as confetti fell from the sky. The Judge slams his gavle down. "That is all. Court is adjourned.

**February 12, 11:00 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"Way to go, Nick! I knew you would pull it off!" Said Maya in with a face full of joy and cheer.

"Yeah! I guess I was able to pull it off!" Said Phoenix.

Then Roger came in saying "Yeah! You pulled it of alright!" He said as he pulled his bow off with no trouble at all.

Then Jessica Rabbit came up to him and said "Mr. Wright, I couldn't thank you enough for saving my Roger's life! I owe you alot!"

"It was nothing at all, really, ma'am." Said Phoenix, scratching the back of his head in modesty. "Of coures, I couln't have done it without your help."

"Oh, your too kind, Mr. Wright." Jessica said in modesty.

"What do ya mean? He's right!" Said Roger. "If it weren't for you, following me last night and over hearing the weasel's plan, I would have been as good as dipped!"

"Oh Roger... I am very sorry for having to lie to you though..." Said Jessica with a guilty look.

Roger looked down in guilt as well. "It's alright. I'm sorry that I lied to ya too..."

Happy to hear that, Jessica held Rogger up to her face saying "Oh... Roger...! My hunny-bun...!" Then she started to smooch all over his face, making Roger chuckle.

"Aw... they are such a good married couple, Nick..." Said Maya with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. They sure are."

Roger then leaped up and hugged Phoenix's head, much to his surprise. "Thanks so much for showing how clean my hands are, Mr. Wright!" He then gave Nick a big kiss on the lips, much to Phoenix's disgust. "How can I ever repay ya?"

Phoenix spat his mouth out multiple times saying "How's about you promise to NEVER do that again!" He wipes his own lips with his sleve. "Yuck!"

The End.

**How did you like my first trail? There will be more coming up! So I will need some help on how to make the other cases interesting by giving me reviews.**


	4. Turnabout Checkard Flag

Turnabout Checkered Flag

Intro:

It was pitch black as someone's sigh was heard. "Okay, here we go...! Focus...! Speed... I am speed...!" Then a vison of cars went passing by in blury speed was show before going pitch black again. "One winner... fourty-two losers..." Another vision shows a car's wheel rolling extremley fast, trying to reach the car infront of it. "I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick! I am Lightning...!"

Then, a knock on metal was heard, and so was a voice that said "Hey, Lightning! You ready?"

A door then opened downwards, letting light inside as it showed parts of a shiney car that was coming out. "Ooohhh... yeah...! Lightning's ready...!" The car came out revealing to be the famous race car, Lightning McQueen. His engin purred loudley as he greets the cheering crowed and flashing cameras.

When the last lap was up, Lightning raced down, neck and neck with his greatest rival, Chick Hicks. Then, Doc's voice in Lighning's head set said "Come on, kid! You can do this! Your almost there!"

When they both went past the checkered flag, Darrell Cartip said "And it's a photo finish!" And after looking a th photo, they saw that McQueen got above the finish line first. "Aaaand... McQueen wins the Piston Cup! Our new champion!"

Everybody cheered as Lightning drove up to the stage and poses for the cameras. "Ka-chow!"

End of Intro

April 3, 7:00 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Office.

Phoenix was all dressed in his white button shirt. He got some toast and butter out with some coffee.

Then Maya and Pearl came in a cheerful mood. "Moring Nick!" Maya sung.

"Good moring, Mr. Nick!" Pearl sung also.

Phoenix smiled at them saying "Morning, you lovley ladies!" making Maya and Pearl do humming giggles.

"What's for breakfast?" Maya asked.

"Well, it's not much, but I'm having some buttered toast. Want some?"

"Sure! Thank you, Mr. Nick!" Said Pearl.

While they were eating, someone barged in. It was Detective Dick Gumshoe. "HEY PAL!" He shouted, making Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl jump in surprise.

"Gumshoe! You scared the wits out of us!" Said Phoenix.

Gumshoe heared his mistake and looked down in guilt. "Oh... Sorry, pal... I didn't mean to catch you guys in the middle of breakfast."

"It's okay, Mr. Gumshoe? What brings you here?" Maya asked.

"Did you guys see the news?" Gumshoe asked in a tough and excited voice.

"What? What happened?" Phoenix asked in worried wonder.

"Take a look for youself!" Gumshoe turned the T.V. on and changed it to the news.

"Good morning, citizens of Toontown! I am Kori Turbowitz with breaking news! This just in, a murder has been discovered last night at the Piston Cup stadium! The victim's name was Doc Hudson, other wise known as the racing legend, the Hudson Hornet! It is believe to be that the cause of death was a gunshot to the hood! Police are saying that the main suspect in this case is non other than the famous race car, Lightning McQueen! He has been apprehended last night and is now at the Toontown Jail! The suspect claims that he had no means to kill Dr. Hudson, nor did he do it last night. Only in court, would the Judge decide on that. This is Kori Turbowitz signing off!"

Phoenix just stood there with a rather disturbed face. "Was... was that a... car talking... with eyes on the front windshiled window?"

"Well, what you expect, Nick? This is Toontown!" Said Maya.

"That's not important, you guys!" Gumshoe shouted.

"What? What is it?" Phoenix asked, wondering what Gumshoe is wanting to tell them.

"Well, ya see, Mr. McQueen's lawyer is out of town, meaing he doesn't have a lawyer to defend him. So he needs someone to replace his lawyer for this trail. And I just figured since your a good lawyer and all..."

"Let me guess. You believe that I'm the man for the job, right?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I was thinking! Your a good mind reader, pal!" Said Gumshoe with a big smile.

"Hurray! Mr. Nick gets to help a race car!" Pearl said cheerfuly. Then she made an innocentley confused look. "What's a race car?"

"Well, what do ya say, Nick?" Said Maya. "Are you gonna take the case?"

"Well... it's not like I have anything better to do, I suppose we could head on over to the Detention Center and meet with Mr. McQueen."

"Okay! We'll see you there at the crime scene, Gumshoe!" Said Maya.

April 3, 7:03 A.M. Detention Center Visitor's Room

"This is just so awsome, Nick!" Maya said with a smile. "Two famous guys in a row! You must be that important!"

"Uh... I don't think I would say that, Maya. But I would say that I can come in handy!"

"That's the spirit!"

"So, your my lawyer's replacment?" Said a voice that sounded a bit Texan. They looked at who said that and saw Lightning McQueen that was on the other side of the window.

"Uh... yes. I'm Phoenix Wright."

Lightning stopped Phoenix and said "Hey, wow, wow, wow! Hold up. You mean, Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix made an awkardly modest face saying "Well... I guess you could say that."

McQueen made a relief filled sigh saying "That's a relief...! I've heard that your one of the best laywers in America!"

"Um... Thank you. And I take that your his client, Lightning McQueen?"

"Yup, the one and only. A long time racing Champ of the Piston Cup! Ka-chow!" Lightning answered as he shines the reflecting light on his lightning bolt sticker on Phoenix's face

"Wow! Hey, easy on the way your 'ka-chowing' my eyes!"

Lightning chuckled in a friendly manner saying "Hey, I can't help it. It's how I greet people and say good-bye."

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to that. Could you tell us of what happened last night?"

"Sure. It was the last race of the Piston Cup Championship. Me and my pit crew from Radiator Springs were there to win it!"

"Wow! That sounds exsiting! I wish I was there to see that!" Said Maya.

Lightning chuckled and said "Yeah, it was pretty awsome! I even won the race!" Then he made a sad expression. "But... after that... having a party, then... I found Doc... with a bullet hole in the hood and a gun right in front of him..."

Maya felt sorry for Lightning, seeing how depressed he looks. "We're... we're sorry to hear that."

Lightning looked at them with a gentle smile saying "Ah, don't worry about it. He was a good grumpy old car."

After a few seconds of silence, Phoenix went on asking "So, what is the Piston Cup?"

"WHAAAT? Nick! You have no idea what the Piston Cup is? It's only the most popular racing competition in town! You have the nerve to not be into sports!"

"Hey, cool your engin, sweetheart. Not everybody has to know about what's hip!" Said Lightning, calming Maya down. "Anyway, the Piston Cup is a series of racing compatitions between the fastest cars in America. A total of fourty-three racers, each representing a different sponsor can enter."

"And, which sponsor did you represent?" Phoenix asked.

"Rust-Eze. It's a medicated bumper ointmet and a rear end formula that soothes out all the rust that is on your bumper, supposed to make it sparkle and shine for just 36 weeks. In other words, almost a year!"

"Um... Okay..." Phoenix said with a raised eye brow. 'I can't imagine a car like that to be representing something like some medication product.'

"When and where was Dr. Hudson last seen before he died?"

"He was at the buffet, having a chat with some folks. It was 9:12 when Doc went left for the restroom. It was then 9:18 and he was gone for a very long time, and I was getting worried, so I went to check on him. When I was on my way to the restroom, I suddenly heard a gun shoot! I panicked and looked in the men's room, but he wasn't their. I ran back outside as fast as I could, when I saw someone drive away from my sponser's tent where Mack parcked my trailer. I didn't have a good look of who it was, all I know was that when I looked inside... Doc was there... Or his body to be exact..."

"Is there any reasone why anyone would want to kill Dr. Hudson?" Maya asked.

McQueen looked away in concern saying "Non that I know of... I can't imagine who would hold a grudge against someone like Doc. He was a real selfless old car, a good doctor, a well respected judge, and a racing legend... everybody liked him. I don't know who would kill such a guy and why."

"What's the situation at the Piston Cup Stadium right now?"

"The whole stadium is being occupied by the police right now. No one inside there is allowed to leave until the one responsible for the murder is found and arrested." Then Lightning made a mad and frustraited look. "I was singled out as the main suspect and they locked me up in here! And it's all because they found me facing Doc's dead body with the gun on the floor! Can you believe that? You'd think that 'seeing is believing' is taken way too seriousley!"

'Wow, and his lawyer picked a bad time to take a vication.' "Mr. McQueen, I would be more than honored to accept this case and find you innocent of this charge."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Said Lightning, now all calm and smilig.

"No problem, Mr. McQueen! Oh! And, when we're done with finding your verdict, do you think I can have your autograph as a reward?"

"Okay, if that's what you would like, then that's what you'll be getting. I promise."

'*Sigh* typical Maya Fey... I just knew that she would be wanting to ask for something like that...'

"I'll draw you guys where the stadium is on the map, so that you won't get lost." Said Lightning as he drew a line on the map of Toontown, leading to the Piston Cup Stadium.

"Thanks, Mr. McQueen! You won't regret this!" Said Maya. "I bet Pearly would love this! Let's bring her along for this!"

April 3, 7:19 A.M. Piston Cup Stadium Parking Lot

"Wowie! Look at this place! It's even more amazing than I had hopped!" Said Maya with a smile full of amazement. "What do you think Pearly? It's pretty cool, huh?"

Pearl looked at the stadium with a raised eye brow and said "Well... It is big. Does that count as a yes?"

"Yeah, it is huge place. I wonder what it's like at the inside!" Said Maya, who held on to Pearl's hand as they were about to walk inside, when all of a sudden, they hear a police siren, which starteled them.

"Hey! Where do you foalks think your going?" said a stern sounding Texan voice. They turned to see that the vioce belonged to a 1949 Mercury police car. The officer had his beacon on and as if he just chased them down. "This here area is off limits to civilians! Only personnel are allowed in and out!"

"Oh, uh... sorry. We didn't see you there." Said Phoenix. Then he took a good look at the car, seeing that the design he has looks old. "Wait a minute, what the heck is a late 1940s car doing guarding a place this modern? Shouldn't you be... well, retired?"

"I don't need any new tires to help me keep up with crazy youngens like you!" The police car responded in an offended manner. "I've been bustin runaway robbers, import low lives, and drunk vehicals for over 63 years, and these tires never gave out on me!"

Phoenix looked at the police car with a wiered expression as he said in his thoughts 'I guess it's hard for cars to understand what other people mean by retire when it's said to them...'

Then Maya explained "Um... Officer, what Nick is meaing to say is 'shouldn't you be done with your job as a police man? Er, car?'"

The car looked at Maya with a realizing face and said "Oh... that's what you meant. Sorry." The police car chuckled at misunderstanding Phoenix. "Yeah, I guess I should be retired, but my heart is telling me that I still have the rush within me! In other words, I can't rest as long as there are speed demons out there!"

"Uh... Mr. police car... sir..." Pearl asked in a nervous and curious voice.

"Oh! I didn't realize that you two had a child. Your the parents?"

Phoenix and Maya flinched at what he said. "Uh, no. These two girls are actually cousins. I'm just their friend."

"Hm... well, anywho." The car then turned his attention to Pearl. "You were saying, little missy?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh, well, eh, heh, heh, heh, heh... They call me Sheriff. Ratiator Springs' one car police force! Sorry for starteling you people. You seem alright to me now. But I got my eyes on you...!"

"It was no problem, officer. Really. I'm Phoenix Wright, I'm replacing Mr. McQueen's lawyer for this time."

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so? And to think, I was about to arrest you if you refused to leave!" The Sheriff laughed.

'Yeah, and how does he intened to do that when his hands are wheels?' Phoenix thought.

When the Sheriff finished laughing, he continued "So your all here to find evedince to prove Lightning McQueen's innocent of this murder? Well, I can't say that he's either guilty or innocent, but I can tell ya one thing...!"

"And that is...?"

"If he is guilty of this, then that would mean that I was wrong to trust him!" The Sheriff finished with a serious look.

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked in wonder.

"Well, that's kind of a long story, so I suggest we spare the time by talking about what the ruckus is about instead."

"Right, good idea. So, why was Mr. McQueen arrested?"

"He was arrested and send to the Toontown Detention Center for being the main suspect, due to how I found him facing Doc's dead body."

"Wait, you found him with a dead doctor?" Maya asked.

"Yup. Truth be told, I had to do my job and arrest him. It seemed like a scene that couldn't be denied, but Lightning was declared as the most likely dirt-bag that killed Doc."

Pearl then started to cry in loud sorrow. "That just doesn't seem fair to blame someone that is seen with something bad that just happend...!"

What Pearl said made the Sheriff feel guilty. "Hey now, little missy. Don't cry, I might have made a mistake, and I'm sure when I see that he didn't do it I'll let him go free, okay?"

Pearl sniffled and said "Okay."

'Wow, Pearl is really good at making people feel guilty with that innocent act.' "When was the crime scene discovered?" Phoenix asked.

"It was 9:19, right when everone was at the buffet, when we suddenly heard a gun shot somewhere in the sponser tent area. Me and some of the security officers went over to where the shot was heard, but when we got there, we saw nothing. When I drove in to the trailer that was parked in the Rust-Eze tent, I saw Doc with a bullet hole, and McQueen standing right in front of him and a gun on the floor between them!"

"And you arrested him because of that?"

"I had to, it's the way of the American police, to arrest the main suspect. But, truth be told, I just find to hard to believ that Lightning would even think about killing Doc. The Doc was a mentor and a father to him..."

"Does Dr. Hudson have any enemies?"

"I can't even name one. Doc never really had anybody that had a grudge on him. Everybody loved Doc. The only person who would ever think of killing such a guy is a sick low life I say!"

'Hm... I guess it's time for me to look into this a little further, see what everybody else was doing.' Phoenix had to go in and investigate if he wants to find his client innocent. "Would it be alright if we go in and check inside?"

"I don't see why not. Go on ahead in. Oh, and here's a map of the stadium. Just remember, if you're causing any trouble, I'll boot all of you out without any second chances!" Said the Sheriff as he drove out of their way for them to pass by.

"That officer gives me the creeps when he does that!" Said Maya.

"He is acting a little scary, Mystic Maya." Said Pearl.

'More like untrusting, if they ask me.'

April 3, 7:22 A.M. Piston Cup Stadium Audience Seating Areas

When Maya and Pearl saw the inside of the stadium, they were both in awe. "Woooooow...! This is soooo... awesome! Isn't it as great as I said it would be, Pearly?" Maya asked.

Pearl jumped for joy saying "Uh-huh! It's really beautiful! This is an amazing stadium!"

'Yeah, a stadium that has no chairs. Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised, considering that the people that come here are cars.'

"It looks as though no one is here though." Said Maya after looking around in the nearly deserted stadium. "But it looks like there are some people down on the road! Let's go and meet them!"

But before they went down their, they heared woman's say "Um... Excuse me?" They turned and saw a royal blue 2002 Porsche 911 Carrera that had a feminine looking face. "Are you the attorney that's replacing Lightning's lawyer?"

Phoenix looked at the Porsche and said "Yes, ma'am. I'm Phoenix Wright, and you are?"

"Oh! Excuse me. I almost forgot my manners. I'm Sally Carrera, I'm a District attorney from Ratiator Springs."

'District? That means she's a prosecutor. Small world.'

"Well, Mr. Wright. I just want to thank you for taking this case for Lightning. You have no idea how greatful everyone close to him would be!"

"What do you mean? Do you have any connections towards him?" Maya asked.

"Well..." Sally began with a smile that made her head lights lighting up. "You could say that... I have strong feelings towards him."

Pearl gasped in surprise when she heard that. "You mean... you and Mr. Lightning..." Then she made an adorable smile with glitering eyes. "Are in love...?"

Sally made a giggling hum at Pearl. "Yes, me and Stickers are pretty much a couple, and I'm not shy enough to hide it."

'Stickers? That must be a nickname she gave him.'

"That's how you should be, Mystic Maya! You should be more opened about your feelings towards Mr. Nick!" Pearl said sternley at her cousin.

Maya glared at Pearl with mad eyes saying "Pearly! Now is not a good time!"

Phoenix then asked Sally "So um... what have you been doing here last night?"

"I was in the audience, cheering on Stickers for the win. He was amazing out there! He even won!"

"Sounds like it was a race to remeber." Said Phoenix

"Oh yeah, other people must be jealous of not having to see it live." Sally then made a sad expression. "Of coures... speaking of which... it was also the night Doc died..." She started to have tears form up in her eyes. "I just couldn't believe that Doc is gone... Everything was happy until Doc was found dead..."

Pearl started to cry along with Sally. Phoenix waited for both of them to finish crying until he can ask Sally again. "Ms. Carrera, where were you before Doc's body was discovered?"

"I was in the crowd of the buffet after the award ceremony, Doc left for a restroom at 9:12, and he was gone for a while, so Stickers went to check on him around 9:18. When it hi a minute later, we heard a loud bang, and that scared me half to death. I was worried that it was a gun shot, so I went after some of the news crew, but then a secuity guards stopped me from going into the parking lot for trailors. I asked why they wouldn't let me in and they said that The Fabulous Hudson Hornet has been killed. My heart started to ache when I heard that. Doc was a wonderful car. He was like a father to me and some of my friends."

"That must have been terrible..." Said Maya in a sorry voice.

"Yeah... I can't imagine life without him..." Said Sally as she started to have an angered face. "Who ever did this, I hope rots! Actually, I hope the jail rots ontop of him so that they will have to move him into a new jail, and if that jail rots, they're gonna have to..."

"Ms. Carrera! Calm down." Phoenix said, calming Sally down.

Sally sighed out her energy and said "Sorry. Anyway, after that, everyone except for the racers and their pit crew were forced to leave, I managed to stay without being caught. I just wanted to find out who the real killer is. But, now that your here, I'm sure that Lightning will be cleared of all charges and Doc's death will be justified."

"I'll do my best, Ms. Carrera." Said Phoenix as he and Maya and Pearl went down the steps and straight to the pit crew area.

April 3, 7:25 A.M. Piston Cup Pit Crew Area

Phoenix looked around for some clues, when he saw a small early 50s Isetta forklift, moving tires around. Phoenix approuched the forklift and said "Excuse me, sir?"

The forklift turned around and saw Phoenix. He smiled and friendley greeted him by saying "Ah, buon giorno! Che cosa posso Io deu tu?"

Phoenix raised an eye brow at the forklift. He was speaking in Italian, so he couldn't understand him. "Mr. Nick..." Pearl asked with a confused expression. "Why is he talking funny?"

Maya then snapped softly "Pearly! That's not nice!"

"Oh! Sorry..." Pearl said in guilt.

The forklift's smile went away and he made a confused look. "Cosa torto?"

"Um... I'm sorry, I'm afraid we don't speak Italian." Phoenix said.

The forklift's then became a little shocked. "Tu non parlo Italiano?" He said as he looked down with a discrouaged frown.

Maya looked at the forklift with a sad expression. "Gosh, I think he's sad that we can't understand him."

"I suppose we're going to have to find somebody around here who can translate for us. But for now, I think we should look around for some clues." Said Phoenix. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Il suo ok..." Said the forklift as he continued to work with a sad look.

'That's kind of odd. Even though he doesn't speak English, he seems to uderstand it.' Pheonix thought to himself. He looked around and saw some gas tanks up against the crew cheif stand.'

"Wow! There sure are alot of gas tanks here! I guess the racers want to feel prepaired for anything." Said Maya.

Pearl made an innocently confused look. "Gas... tank...?"

Phoenix made a smile full of pity saying 'Poor Pearls... if only she was allowed to see the outdisde world in an earlier age, she wouldn't be this confused.' Pheonix then saw four tires on the floor. "What's this? Some spare tires?"

"No, Nick!" Maya corrected sternley. "You are such a dweeb when it comes to stuff so exciting! These are used tires!"

Phoenix then thought 'Don't call me a dweeb because I'm not aware of what's going on around us...!'

"You should've seen it, Nick!" Maya said in excitment. "Lightning McQueen was going sooooo fast! He had to have his tires changed twice!"

"Twice? All I see are four tires. How can you proove to me that Mr. McQueen had his tires replaced twice?"

"Huh. Come to think of it, your right. I can only see four of his tires. Where could the other four be, I wonder?"

"Who knows."

"Mr. Nick can find them!" Said Pearl. "Solving mystories is what he does best!"

"Yup! Your right, Pearly!" Said Maya in agreement.

'I only look for evidence and information, not missing objects.'

Then they heard somebody with a hillbilly accent said "Uh, excuse me, foalks? Can I help you?" They followed the voice and met a rusty looking tow truck with buck teeth that had most of his sky-blue paint covered in rust.

"Oh, hello. I'm Phoenix Wright, I'm a lawyer and I'm replacing Mr. McQueen's lawyer for the time being."

"Oh! Your Lightning's new lawyer? Well dadgum!" The tow truck said happily. "I'm glad to meet ya!"

Pearl giggled saying "He seems nice, Mr. Nick!"

Mater saw Pearl and said with an astouned smile "Well, hello there, purrty little lady. My name is Matter, what's yours?"

"I'm Pearl."

"Pearl... That's a pretty name for a little darlin like you." Mater then faced Maya asking "And your name is, miss?"

"Oh, I'm Maya Fey. Nice to meet you, Mater."

"Mater?" Phoenix asked with a confused face.

"Well yeah, like tomater, but without the to!" Mater laughed at himself.

"Um... Pardon me for asking, but what do you do for your friend, Mr. McQueen?"

"Why I'm the co-crew chief! I work along side with Doc, who..." When Mater heared himself mention Doc, he started to make a sad face and start to form tears. "Who... who was a crew chief until... until last night... So that means... I'm... replacing him...!" Mater broke down crying in sorrow.

Maya made a sad expression, seeing Mater cry over his old friend's death. "Gosh... he must be taking it the hardest out of everybody else..."

"Yeah, your right. He seems to be a bit of a sensitive guy. He's even makng Pearls cry with him." Phoenix then said "Mr. Mater, I need you to please calm down and tell me everything you know about last night."

Mater sniffled and said "Well... *sniff* we were at Radiator Springs where we got ready for the next race in Toontown, I helped get tires, gas tanks and uh..."

"What? No, Mr. Mater..."

"I think I'd rather be called Mater than Mr. Mater." Mater then chuckled. "Of coures, I do like beng called a mister."

'Sheesh, this truck is just nuts.' "I meant what happened here last night."

"We arrived at the stadium and Lightning got on the road with the other..."

"After the race...!"

"Well, why didn't you say so? I was helping everybody get ready to depart, until we saw Lightning being taken away by officers. I had no idea why they were draggin McQueen away until they told me that he was found in the trailor with Doc's body and a gun on the floor. I just couldn't believe my ears! Doc was dead! And they think my best buddy killed him! To tell yall the truth, I never would imagine Lightning doing such a thing."

"You must've been really upset when you saw that happen." Said Maya.

"Yup, I sure was. And to top it all off, they would't allow any of us to leave the stadium because we were considered to be suspects."

"I see. Do they have any leads?"

"All they have so far is the bullet hole in Doc's hood, and the gun as evidence. I think there's gotta be alot more than that."

"Where was Mr. McQueen before he discovered the body?"

"Well, he was up on the stage after winning the race and..."

"After that, Mater."

"Oh. We was celerbraiting his victory. I was really happy for my best friend! I always wondered what it would be like to race just like him, I sometimes wish I could race like him! I would be all like..." Then Mater did some fast driving sounds from his mouth, making Pearl giggle.

"He's so funny!" Pearl Exclaimed.

"And, I don't mean to brag, but I happen to be one of the best backwards drivers! Wanna see?" Mater asked in an eager mood.

"Maybe later, for now, I would like to know where Mr. McQueen was before the murder was discovered."

"Uh... to tell ya the truth, I have no idea where he went, I was pretty occupied by the food and drinks at the victory celibration buffet. There was alot of people there, I couldn't tell where any of my friends were." Mater then drifted off into food dream land saying "Speaking of buffet, boy you should've seen it. There was punch, shrimp, other kind of shrip that look like are wrapped in some green paper..."

"Were there burgers too?" Maya asked, almost having water in her mouth.

"Boy howdy! You betcha, there was!"

'Wait, if there were burgers there, how would cars eat them with their wheeles? I guess they always find a way.' "By the way, who's the little forklift?"

"Oh, that's Guido! The fastest forklift from Italy! He could replace sixteen tires in twelve seconds!"

Phoenix and Maya widened their eyes in shocked awe of what he just told them. "What...? And your saying a lone little guy can do that? That... is... so awesome! I guess when it comes to racing, everythings gotta be fast, and Lightning McQueen has the fastest team!"

"Ya darn tutin, it is! Only problem with him is..." He looked at Guido to see if he is too busy to listen, then he moved an inch closer to them whispering "He can't speak English."

"Yeah, we kind of found that out ealier. Isn't there anybody who can translate for him?"

"I know one fella who can! He's a good friend of his, but I have no idea where he is right now." Then he looked dow in concern. "I hope he hasn't been killed too..."

Phoenix made an uneasy and annoyed look and said in his thoughts 'I hope not too! Because if that little forcklift knows something very improtant to this case, we need that one guy so that he can translate for us!' "Well, thank you for the information, I guess we'll be on our way."

"Any time! I'll be right here when you come back, Mr. Wright!" Mater then chuckled at himself when he said that. "Right here, Mr. Wright...! That's funny, right there...!"

'I can't realy imagine a shiney race car like Mr. McQueen being best friends with a rusty truck like him.' Phoenix thought before he and the two spirit medias left and went to where the sponsor tents were.

April 3, 7:26 Sponsers Tent Area

"This must be where the sponsers people congratulate their racers. And that over there must be the Rust-Eze tent, the one Mr. McQueen represents in this race."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Said Maya, who was eager to go inside and find some clues.

"Wait, Maya! We can't go in there yet!"

"Huh? Aw, come on, Nick! Why not?"

"Because those police cars are busy investigating it! They might kick us out if we get in their way."

"Oh! Those police always want to hog all the fun!"

"Maya! How is the police force any fun? It can be a dangerous job!"

Pearl then made a dreaming smile sayin "But if Maya were in trouble, you would have to join the police, wouldn't you, Mr. Nick? Of course you would!"

"Hey pal!" They heard Gumshoe call out. They turned and saw Gumshoe.

"Oh, Detective Gumshoe! I thought We'ed never find you here." Said Phoenix.

Gumshoe then made a sad face saying "Why would you think I wouldn't...?"

"He-he-hey! Don't take it the wrong way, I just thought that you would be de... I mean... finished and had left. Eh heh heh..."

"Oh, okay!" Gumbshoe said with a cheered up smile. "I thought you were thinking that I was lazy, but you would never think that, would ya?"

'Yeah, you may not be lazy, but your not very bright is what's the problem...!' "What lead do you guys have so far?"

"We've just got started on examining the trailor. We've found the gun and the doctor's body inside." Gumshoe answered. "And while we were there, the place smelled like gasoline."

Maya flinched in surprise and said "What? You mean the truck is leaking gas?"

"Maya, that's a trailor, the truck pulls it around and can detatch from it. Speaking of which, where's the truck do you thi..." Then, a green car suddenly sped past by them, nearly hitting one of them. "WOW! That guy almost hit us!"

Pearl, who was shocked of what had happened, said "That... that was scary...!"

Then Maya angrily shouted at the green car "Hey! Why don't you watch where your going, jerk!"

"Uh... Maya, I don't think we want to agitate him...!" Phoenix said in a bit of a nervous voice.

"Oh, your worried that he'll get agitated because I'm agitated?" Maya said with a mad look, making Phoenix nervous.

"Eh, heh, heh... As I was saying... Where is the truck that carries that trailor?"

"He's around here somewhere, he's just near the sponsors tent being questioned, so your going to have to wait until then, pal." Gumshoe answered.

'Oh, great...' Phoenix then saw an open area with tables and empty bowls near by. "Is that where they had the victory celibration buffet? I had no idea it was this close to where the gun fire was heard."

"Your telling me pal! What made it wiered was that the gun shot was heard somewhere a bit farther from here, and it was on the race track. Some one would have to be a strong and fast guy to be able to shoot somebody then carry his body over to where he can hide it, if you ask me."

"Yeah, who would be able to do that?" Maya asked.

"The only fastest guy around here is Mr. McQueen himself. He is the racing champion of the Piston Cup after all!" Gumshoe said in confidence. "So It's obvious that he could pull off a crime like this!"

"Hm... I think we'll check the race track out."

"Okay, not sure what your gonna find out there, but be my guest." Said Gumshoe as Phoenix and the two girls went to the race track.

"By the way, who will be prosecuting on tomorrow's trial?"

"It'll be Mr. Edgeworth, pal. He was interested in attending in the tiral of a race car. Of course, he was just as surprised as you were when he saw cars that have eyes and can talk."

'Oh good... That means no Franziska... She takes too much pride in her work...' Phoenix thought as they left for the race track.

April 3, 7:28 A.M. Race Track

'Hm... now that we're on the part of the race track where the shot was heard, let's see how the killer managed to kill Dr. Hudson here and moved him into the trailor.'

Then, he felt somebody bump into him. "Oh! Excuse me, sir."

Phoenix turned and said "Oh, it's alright. I should've..." He then stopped when he saw that the car that bumped into him was the same lady on the news. "Wait... Aren't you Kori Turbowitz, the car I saw on the news today?"

"Yeah, that's me!" The car, revealed to be Kori Turbowitz said. "Since me and my cameraman were forced to stay here, I thought that I might as well tell everyone outside what had happened. You could say that I take pride in my job."

"Wow! A real live news reporter!" Said Maya in childish delight. "I was always jealous of how pretty they look!"

"News... Reportor...?" Pearl asked in confusion. "What's a news reporter?"

Kori made a humming chuckle and said "I'm someone who informs people of what has been happening out of their houses in places far away or near."

Pearl made a smile of realization saying "Oh...! Okay. That's pretty neat!"

"It sure is. Traveling the world, capture events that is bond to happen, see what the future can throw at you..." Kori sighed in happiness. "It's an amazing job."

"Speaking of events, you wouldn't mind telling us of what happened last night, would you?" Phoenix asked.

"No, not at all." Kori assured. "Ask away!"

"Thanks. First, where were you before the murder happened?"

"I was in the area where the ceremony feast was being held. I was going around asking race car after race car of how the race was to them, of course... alot of reporters beat me to them before I could get the chance to talk to them... But I managed to get one retired racing legened to talk to me!"

"Wait, you mean you talked to the victim before he was killed?" Maya asked in surprise.

Kori chuckled and said "No, actually, I meant a more younger racing legend. Strip Weathers, A.K.A. The King!"

"Oh...! That is so cool!" Said Maya in a pleased manner.

"I was asking him questions and he was commenting about how amazing the race was, when suddenly... it happened!"

"The shooting?" Maya asked nervously.

"Yes! We heared a gun shot right here in the race track, but it looked as though we were too late to catch the shooter. Plus, there was no body too, it's like the perfect crime mystery...!"

"Did you see Dr. Hudson leave the buffet area at some point?"

"Yeah, it was 9:12 when Doc Hudson left. I could tell that he was looking for the restroom, and then, six minuts later, Lightning McQueen left also, and then three more minute later, we heard a loud bang! I gave me chills thinking that Mr. McQueen would kill a racing legend that was his crew cheif!"

'Well... that information isn't gonna help me in this case...'

Phoenix took a look around and saw some cameras up on the top of the walls. "Those cameras up there must have captured a footage of the whole race."

"Yup! It was super cool! Lightning McQueen was really burning up the track! My eyes couldn't take the action that was going on!"

'What action? All it is is racing around in an oval.' He looked at the finish line.

"That's the finish line that Lightning went past!" Maya said. "They even take photos and recored films of who made it to the checkared flag first! I just gotta have that footage so that I can relive the moment!"

"Maya, if they catch you trying to get that footage, they'll pin you down and put you in a straitjacket...!"

Maya made a mad face at Phoenix, not finding his joke funny. "Very funny, Nick! Maybe I can have them put you in a straitjacket also for not being into modern thrills!"

'Wow...! That was a good come back, Maya...!' Phoenix thought sarcasticly.

Phoenix then spotted what appeared to be an electric screwdriver on the asphalt. He picked it up and examined it. "Hm? An electric screwdriver? What's it doing out here? Shouldn't this be in the pits?" Then Phoenix saw something behind the fence that surrounding the grass area for mobile homes. "Hm? What is this?"

"You found something, Nick?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I think it's some tires." Phoenix took a closer look at the tires and found that he was right. "Hey, these look like the tires we saw in the pits."

Pearl looked at the tires herself and gasped in awe. "Your right, Mr. Nick! You found the missing tires! Yay!" Pearl cheered.

"Wait a second... One of these tires seem flat. Let me take a good look at them..." When Phoenix looked on the other side, he saw a popped hole in the flat tire. Hey, one of these tires has a hole!"

"A hole! That's imposible!" Maya said. "Lighitning never had a blown tire in that race!"

"But then how did this tire get blown, do you think?"

Maya then held a fist under her chin, thinking "Hm... That's a good question, Nick. I think we should ask somebody that might know about this." They headed back to the pits to ask Mater about the race.

April 3, 7:30 Pit Crew Area

When they arrived at the pits, they saw a 1959 Fiat 500 with Matter and Guido. "Hey, Luigi! I was wondering where you were!" Said Mater.

The Fiat, who Mater called Luigi, explained "I was just looking around for the tires that went missing, I was for sure that they would be around here somewhere!"

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl watched the confersation going on, hearing that they were talking about the tires that wet missing. "Hey, that car is Italian! And he speaks English! We might be able to get him to translate for us when we ask Guido!" Said Maya. "Excuse us!"

Luigi heard Maya and turned to face them. "Hm? Ah, good morning! What can I do for you?"

"Uh... My friend didn't mean to interupt, but may we ask who you are?"

"Who am I?" Luigi made a chuckel and said "Why I am Luigi of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, home of the Leaning Tower of Tires...! If you need tires, please feel free to stop by whenever you are at Radiator Springs!"

'Is it just me or is this guy nuts about tires...? I'm even starting to go mad about tires myself, everytime I hear that word...!' "So, you help with getting tires ready to be switched?"

Luigi laughed in a jolly mood saying "Yes, as you can very well tell, I am a a big racing fanatic!"

"Hey, me too!" Said Maya in joy.

Luigi was very excited to see a fellow race fan. "Oh, glorious day! If only I had a camera, I would take a picture of you with myself and then post it to the web, spreading the word to every fan to gather around here!" Luigi then asked Maya eagerly "Have you seen the ferraris?"

"Uh... no, I never watched any European races. I watch the Piston Cup, though!" When Maya finished, Luigi made a face full of disgusted and bored disappoinment, much to Maya's confusion. "What?"

"Luigi only follows the ferraris." Luigi said.

"Um... Okay..." Maya said with a raised eye-brow.

"Luigi, mind if I ask where you were before the murder?" Phoenix asked.

Luigi then made a sad expression and said "Well... I was at the ceremony feast... Then we heard a bang and everyone went over to where they heared it! I was a bit too scared to go see what had happened... Then, a minute later, they said they found Doc dead in Lightning McQueen's trailor...! Oh... last night was the most horrible night of my life... not only was our beloved friend dead... but our other beloved friend and the car I am a big fan of is arrested for suspicion...!" Luigi started to sniffle at the lose he went through.

"Nick, we better calm him down and ask him some other questions." Said Maya.

"Right!" Phoenix agreed. "Luigi, I'm going to ask you to calm down and tell me some more information." When Luigi stopped sniffing his tears in, Phoenix asked "Do you have any idea who would kill Dr. Hudson?"

"Not really, Lightning had seen Doc as a mentor, a long lost father."

Pearl then started to sniffle. "Poor Mr. Lightning... He's been through so much trouble... He lost his father... he's arrested because they think he killed him..."

'Sheesh, Pearl even believes that Dr. Hudson is literaly Mr. McQueen's father...! She doesn't even notice the different last names...'

"Say, you would've happened to have seen something odd, did you? Maybe before or after the murder?"

"Well, I couldn't find either Guido or Mater anywhere, does that count as odd?"

"I don't think that would be considered as odd, since you were in a big crowd of people." Phoenix pointed out.

"Oh! Eh, heh, heh...! Your right."

"But assuming they weren't their, you think that they would be somewhere you could think of?"

"Not really, no." Said Luigi, when suddenly, in Phoenix's vision, two Physic Locks appeared around Luigi.

Maya noticed the surprised look of suspicion on Phoenix's face and asked "Nick? What's wrong?"

Phoenix turned to Maya and whispered in her ears "It appears as though Luigi knows where Mater and Guido were before the murder, and he's not gonna tell me for some reasone. I think it's about time I ask Mater, he doesn't seem the type to keep secrets." He then turned to Mater and said "Mater, I've been meaning to ask, did you hear the gunshot also?"

"Uh... sure I did! Just like everybody else." Said Mater when three Physic Locks appeard around Mater as well.

"Wha? He's keeping secrets too!"

"What? Both of them are? But why?"

"I'm not really sure, but maybe we should ask Guido." He then turned Luigi. "Luigi, do you mind translating for us?"

"No, no, no, no. You have it backwards like you are puting the wrong side of the tire into the car. I will translate for Guido."

"Um... alright, then." Phoenix turned to Guido and asked "Guido, you change Mr. McQueen's tires, right?"

Guido happily repsonded in his native language as Luigi said " He said 'Yes, that is what I do the best! No other pit crew would dare compare with me."

"I see. Do you know anyone who would want to kill Dr. Hudson?"

Guido then made a sad face as he answered. "He said 'I don't know who would do such a thing to the poor doctor.'" Luigi translated, with sadness in his face also. "'He was a friend to everyone! It was a shock to us that someone killed him...!'"

"What was happening before the murder? Where were you when it happened?"

As Guido talked, Phoenix saw two other Physic Locks appear. 'Oh no! Not him too!'

"All three of them are keeping secrets?" Pearl asked in shock.

After Guido finished talking, Luigi said "Guido said that 'He was at the feast just like everybody else.' I'm sorry if we weren't of any help."

"Their not being any help at all...! Mr. McQueen is in trouble, and if there is anybody who might help lower suspicions on Mr. McQueen, it's these three, but if they keeps secrets, last night's race could be his last."

"What are we gonna do, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked in concern.

"We're going to have to get the truth out of them at court, during recess tomorrow."

To be continued...

**I might need a little help on how to make this case and the other ones more interesting, so feel free to send reviews to tell me what I can do. (R&R)**


	5. Turnabout Checkard Flag Pt2

Turnabout Checkered Flag Pt.2

April 4, 9:30 A.M. District Courtroom No. 2

The courtroom was filled as the Judge slammed his gavel down and announced "Court is now in session for the trail of Mr. Lightning McQueen."

"The defence is ready, your honor." Said Phoenix.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Said Edgeworth.

"Um... Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth. I... didn't expect to see you here in Toontown."

"Yes, I can understand that your surprised, your honor. You see I am here under reluctant mesures. However, I mustn't allow my dignity as a top prosecutor be deminished even for refusing to prosecut any indevidual of this town of luntics!"

Seeing Edgeworth not looking very happy, Phoenix thought to himself 'Geez, he doesn't like it here one bit. I shouldn't be too surprised though, this town is like a whole different world that doesn't seem to belong here. And I know that Edgeworth doesn't usualy feel comfortable being around the most unusual people, due to his pride, brains, and well-mannered behavior.'

"Hm... Well, anyhow, present your statement, prosecutor." Said the Judge.

"A murder had occured at the Piston Cup Stadium late at night. The victim's name was Dr. Doc Hudson. His body was found inside of Mr. McQueen's trailor, and the cause of death was a bullet to the hood."

"To the... hood?" A confused judge asked.

"The victim and all the suspects are... ahem... cars."

"Oh... I see. Well, I have met many humanoid animals and some mythical creatures, so I wouldn't be too shocked of that."

"Aside from that, I believe we should have the trial begin now, your honor."

"Ahem, yes your quite right. Bring in the first witness."

"The prosecution calls our very own Detective Gumshoe to the stand." Gumshoe approched the stand. "Name and occupation."

"Dick Gumshoe, Private-Eye detectve, reporting for dutey, sir!" Gumshoe said in the voice of a private in attention.

Edgeworth then sternly glared at Gumshoe saying "Detective, how many times must I tell you, this is a courtroom, not a millitary base!"

Gumshoe made a face full of shame and said "Oh... Sorry, sir..."

"Detective, just tell us of what leads we have." The Judge demanded.

"Yes sir. Here is the map of the Piston Cup Stadium. It was nine o'clock during the party. What we're hearing from witnesses is that the victim, Dr. Hudson left for the restroom at 9:12. At 9:18, Mr. McQueen went over there soon after. At 9:20, a gun shot was heard on this side of the race track." Gumshoe informed, pointing at the right side of the stadium. "The party was held at the other side of the stadium when the shot was heard. The security guards arrived at this very spot only to find nothing but fresh tire tracks." Then Gumshoe pointed at where the trailor parking lot was. "Three minutes later, the victim's body was found inside of Mr. McQueen's trailor, and the defendant was found facing the body with a gun between them."

"Which allows the fact that McQueen is our main suspect to stand!" Edgeworth stated.

"Hm... I see. Is their a photo of the body?"

"Yes sir, and I gotta tell ya, it's kind of creepy, like the guy could open his eyes and attack you as a zombie at any minute."

When the Judge saw the photo, he had a chill up his spine. "Brrr...! Your right, this photo is a bit disturbing. And I see the bullet hole in the hood. Where is the gun that shot him?"

"It's right here, your honor!" Said Gumshoe as he took out a very peculiar gun.

The Judge looked at it in awe and confusion. "This... This gun is... not like any other gun I've ever seen in my life."

"That's because this gun was desinged to be held by a car. As you can see, there is a magnetic hook and fires vie a button right here." Edgeworth shows that their is a magnet and a button on the right side.

"Ah... very amazing device that is. Now then, who was the one that saw Mr. McQueen with a dead doctor?"

"It was the Sheriff of Radiator Springs. He saw the trailor door open in the tent, so he went in and saw the defendant standing there with a gun on the floor. And that, I'm afraid, is a sight that is undeniable proof."

"I could overule any objection to that. And what say you, Mr. Wright?"

"The defence disagrees with the prosecution. I believe that it was just a coincidence that McQueen was found with the body and the gun!"

"Then if we can have the sheriff testify what he saw, we will see if it is true or not."

'Maybe I can find a contradiction on the Sheriff's testimony so that it'll lower suspicion on Mr. McQueen. It's a long shot, but I have to try, for my client's sake.'

The Sheriff drove up to the stand as Edgeworth began "Name and occupation."

"I don't have much of a name, people just call me Sheriff." The Sheriff answered honestly. "I'm a lone law inforcment of Radiator Springs."

"You are also the one who saw Dr. Hudson dead while Mr. McQueen was in there, is that not true?"

"It sure is true! I saw that hot rodder inside the trailer with a gun on the floor."

"But, before that, it was said that there was a gun shot at the other side of the stadium, is that correct?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, there was a gun shot at the far left of the race track. And me and the security cars immediately drove towards where the shot was heard as fast as we could."

"But when you arrived, there was nothing there, as if there was an apparition." Edgeworth finished.

"Yup. But I doubt that the Ghost Light was involved as an accomplice or anything! The dead does not interfere, ya know?"

Edgeworth flinched in surprised annoyance. "Er... Right... But I would have to disagree with you on the dead not interfering, after what I have experienced, I assure you."

'You and me both, Edgeworth...' Poenix thought.

"Ahem, anyway your honor, it is clear that Mr. McQueen had carried his victim to his trailor right after he shot him. And seeing as though he is the fastest race car, we can assume that he mannaged to commit the crime, however, he nearly elude the police when they spotted him in the trailor of which was his own."

"Hm... It appeared as though he thought he could get away with it."

Angered with irritation of what he just heard, Lightning shouted "I did not kill Doc! I swear it's the truth!"

"Only I can decide on that, thank you very much, Mr. McQueen!" The Judge said sternly.

'Mr. McQueen, I understand that your frustrated of all of this, thinking that the law has turned on you. But you have to put your trust in me. I'll find the clues that'll prove your innocents.'

"Now then, Sheriff, you may tell us of what you saw that night, if you don't mind."

"I'll try my best, your honor."

Testimony: The Shot

Sheriff: I was at the party with everybody else. Of course, because of the crowd, I couldn't keep track of who was there and who wasn't. But I could tell that Doc left for the restroom at 9:12 and has been gone for six minutes, then McQueen left for the restroom as well at 9:18. I was over by the fruit punch while that was happening, and on my fourteenth cup, we heard a gun shot. We immediately drove as fast as we could over to where the shot came from, but as soon as we got there, we saw nothing.

"Well, that statement sounds very convincing, Sheriff."

The Sheriff stands in pride with a smile. "Ya see? I told ya I'd do my best!"

"Not so fast, Sheriff! There is still the matter of the cross examination."

The Sheriff made a sheepish grin "Oh, yeah...! Eh, heh, heh, heh... I guess I should know better, Huh...? Eh, heh, heh, heh... Sorry, I shouldn't act so sure of myself very much."

Phoenix makes a bored expression and said in his thoughts 'Well, at least he's of nobel heart.'

Cross Examin: The Shot

Sheriff: I was at the party with everybody else. Of course, because of the crowd, I couldn't keep track of who was there and who wasn't. But I could tell that Doc left for the restroom at 9:12 and has been gone for six minutes,

HOLD IT!

"The victim had been gone for exactly six minutes? That seems very odd, if you ask me."

"Hey now, listen here, boy!" The Sheriff snapped with his beacon turned on. "He was an old engine runner! It would take him a while to get to the bathroom! You'll be going through the same problems too when you get old!"

Phoenix was annoyed of the Sheriff's lecture. 'Like I needed that?'

"Ahem, Sheriff, need I ask you to please excuse Mr. Wright's nonspecific questioning." Said Edgeworth with an arrogant smile. "I believe he finds it odd that it would take a person of any age to a long time to get to a restroom."

'Gee Edgeworth, thanks...! That really helped make my question clear to the old officer...!'

"Well, he might've had three or five drinks. He could hold over about seventy gallons without springing a leak."

"Continue with your testimony, Sheriff."

Sheriff: Then McQueen left for the restroom as well at 9:18.

HOLD IT!

"The defendant had to go as well, or did he went to check on the victim?"

"That's at least what he wants us to believe, as it would seem." Edgeworth acknowledged. "It clearly causes the theory of the defendant, Lightning McQueen killed Dr. Hudson to stand!"

"We shall see about that, Mr. Edgeworth!" Phoenix said with a determined face and his hands pounding on his stand.

Edgeworth also pounded a hand down with a face full of determination. "We shall see indeed, Mr. Wright!"

Sheriff: I was over by the fruit punch while that was happening, and on my fourteenth cup, we heard a gun shot.

HOLD IT!

"You had that many drinks?"

"Not sure why that's so important, but yeah, I had that many."

"Gosh, he must have been really thirsty that night." Maya said. "Plus that fruit punch must have been very tasty!"

The Judge then said "Hm... It's making me thirsty for fruit punch right now!"

"Your honor, if you would please focus on the situation of finding proof of who is guilty of the good doctor's death, this is serious!" Said Edgeworth. "Sheriff, you may continue."

Sheriff: We immediately drove as fast as we could over to where the shot came from, but as soon as we got there, we saw nothing.

HOLD IT!

"So you all drove as fast as possible to the shot, but found nothing?"

"Well, we did find some fresh tire tracks on the racetrack. That would mean that Lightning was using all of his horse power to push the body to his trailer."

"So it would seem." Said Edgeworth. "It is a very logic explanation, if I do say so myself."

'Don't start feeling proud too soon, Edgeworth. I'll find a flaw in this logic that your not quite seeing.'

Sheriff: I was at the party with everybody else. Of course, because of the crowd, I couldn't keep track who was there and who wasn't. But I could tell that Doc left for the restroom at 9:12 and has been gone for nearly half an hour, then McQueen left for the restroom as well at 9:18. I was over by the fruit punch while that was happening,

OBJECTION!

"So you were drinking the fruit punch while Dr. Hudson and Mr. McQueen were gone? That seems to be far fetched to me."

The Sheriff made a rather nervous look on his face. "Wha? F-Far fetched? How so?"

"Hey, Maya. Do you remember the Halloween party where you were drinking the soda?"

Maya made a face full of regret and annoyance "How canI forget...? That Kay chick tricked me into a dare to drink over about ten to fifteen cups...!"

"And a minute after that, you felt your bladder all filled up and you had to use the bathroom."

"Well yeah, captain obvious...! Oh wait! So what your trying to point out here is..."

"Now your getting the idea, here! How about you, Miles?"

"I clearly see where your going with this, Phoenix." Said Edgeworth as he waged a finger up to his face with a smirk. "The Sheriff clearly claimed in this testimony that he had fourteen cups of punch. And his bladder, or rather... his oil tank would be on the urge to leak, so he would have to go empty it."

"Wha-what does that got to do with the shooting...?" The Sheriff asked rather sheepishly.

Phoenix smirked and said "I believe you should know by now," He then slammed his palms down "If you were going to the restroom, wouldn't you have run into either Dr. Hudson or McQueen at that time?" The Sheriff jumped as if someone had pointed a gun at his face, it made his beckon light up and spin around eight or ten times fast.

"Sheriff, what is the meaning of not being fully honest with the court?" The Judge said in a stern tone. "If you want to serve justice, I suggest you tell us the full truth!"

"Y... Yes your honor...! Sorry your honor...!"

"It looks like we got the Sheriff on the ropes! Way to go, Nick!" Maya said, feeling proud of Phoenix.

"Thanks, Maya. But I wouldn't cheer too soon. We still have a long way to go." Phoenix then asked the Sheriff "Did you see anything on your way there? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I didn't see anything odd on my way. I thought I saw the Ghost Light at first, only to realize that it was nothin but a little light bug."

Phoenix face palmed himself. "I didn't mean supernaturally out of the ordinary, sheriff...! I meant suspicous acts."

The Sheriff made a nervous grin in embaracement. "Oh... Eh, heh, heh, heh... Sorry, got carried away..."

Testimony: Trip to the Restroom

Sheriff: My tank felt like overflowing after drinking too much punch. So I went for the restroom before Doc and McQueen. When I was in there, neither of them came inside, so that would mean that they didn't get there until I came back. I left this part out because I didn't think it would be important.

"Oh, is that it?" The Judge wondered. "Then I suppose if it's not important..."

OBJECTION!

"Your honor, my apologize for the out burst, but this testimony is important!"

"How so, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Well, for one thing..." Phoenix then made a mad skeptical look at the Sheriff. "This law inforcment unit might be too afraid to admit his mistake as an officer." The Sheriff started to sweat nervously from the pressure he was in. "Or he could be hiding the fact that he actually committed the crime!" The Sheriff's beacon light up as he was shocked of what was going on right now. The jury rabbled at the idea.

HOLD IT!

The Sheriff was rather appalled and angered of the lawyer accusing him of a murderer of a good car. "NOW JUST HOLD ON A DAG BLABIN MINUTE HERE! How could you accuse me? ME! An officer in killing Doc? He was like a brother to me!"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth slammed a hand down as he stared at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, putting the blame of a doctor's death on law inforcment! I thought you were better than this!" He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head from side to side. "I excepted a bit more of respect from you, my good man!"

Phoenix made an annoyed face as he thought sarcastically 'Gee, thanks Edgeworth... What was I thinking trying to say the Sheriff is the killer?'

"Ahem! Now then, the cross-examination if you please, Mr. Wright!"

"Yes your honor."

"If you can find a flaw in his testimony, you might be able to get this case in the bag!"

"I hope so, Maya."

Cross-Examine: Trip to the Restroom

Sheriff: My tank felt like overflowing after drinking too much punch. So I went for the restroom before Doc and McQueen.

HOLD IT!

"Is that so? You went to the restroom before them?"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth raised a finger and waged it with a smirk. "Mr. Wright, if you are trying to say he is lying about being there at that time, than I'm afraid that you are wasting your time!"

"It was just a question, Edgeworth...!" Said Phoenix in annoyance.

Sheriff: While I was in their, neither of them came inside,

HOLD IT!

"Really? It took them until you came back to go after you?"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth glared at him sternly as he said "Really, Mr. Wright! As if that is relevant to this case!"

Sheriff: so that would mean that they didn't get there until I got back. I left that part out because I didn't think that it would be important.

HOLD IT!

Phoenix slammed his hands down and said "Sheriff, even someone such as yourself would know that every witness' statement has to be very detailed and true!"

The Sheriff made a nervous look and said "Hey, take it easy on this old wagon, son...! Everybody makes mistakes, right...?"

The Judge nodded his head and said "I couldn't agree more with the sheriff! Even I make mistakes. I once hit a baseball and accidentaly hit a pedestrian when I was a boy."

Phoenix made a nervous and annoyed look saying in his thoughts 'Gee, that makes walking in the sidewalks sound alot safer for me...!'

Sheriff: My tank felt like overflowing after drinking too much punch. So I went for the restroom before Doc and McQueen.

OBJECTION!

Pheonix nodded his head from side to side and said with a smirk "So your for certain that you went before Dr. Hudson and Mr. McQueen?"

"Yeah, wh-why would you ask that?" The Sheriff asked with a nervous tone and look.

"I'm just asking if you were going to the restroom, wouldn't you have ran into them?" The Sheriff started to sweat nervously. "It is clear that there is a major contradiction in your testimony!"

"Oh? And I find that you have some reasone and proof?" Edgeworth asked in doubt.

"If you could all turn your attention to the map and look at the distance between the restrooms and the trailor parking lot. As you can see, the party was right here just a few inches away from the parking lot. The restroom was located at the back out side the stadium. According to witnesses' testimonys, Dr. Hudson went to the restroom and McQueen went there soon after. The shot was believed to have been heard from this side of the stadium, isn't that right, Sheriff?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"If you had went to the restroom before, wouldn't you had ran into the victim and the defendant?" The Sheriff jumped in shock as his beacon went off. "And further more, it could possibly mean that if the Sheriff was in the restroom, would it be hard for him to hear the shot?"

Edgeworth flinched in surprise and glared at Phoenix in envy of the lawyer's logic. "Y... Yes, that would be a very logical statement...!"

"Let me get this straight...!" The Judge pondered. "A party was being held at the Piston Cup Stadium after the award cerimony, and during the party, Doc Hudson left for the restroom and Lightning McQueen went over there soon after, followed by the Sheriff, of which he kept from us earlier! And all of that happened before the shooting, is that what I'm hearing?"

"That is correct, your honor!"

The Sheriff was sweating nervously. But then he calmed down when he thought of something. "Wait! Now I remeber! While I was on my way to the restroom, I went past McQueen. He looked very worried about somethin."

"So, you did run into Mr. McQueen after the shot was heard?"

"Yeah, I did."

Phoenix pondered at this. "So you actually saw McQueen after you went into the restroom which was another reasone why you suspect it was him?"

"Yes, I'll admit, that is true. He asked me where Doc went, and I said that I have no clue. Then he asked if I saw Mater anywhere, I didn't know where he was either."

"M-Mater? And who might that be?" The Judge asked.

"Tow Mater the towtruck, he's a good friend of McQueen."

"I see."

Edgeworth nodded his head from side to side with a smirk. "But it still doesn't prove that Mr. McQueen didn't kill Dr. Hudson! It could be possible that McQueen only asked that to look like he was only looking for him!" Phoenix flinched in a bit of a dumbstrucked manner.

"You may have a good point, prosecutor." Said the Judge in agreement. "I suppose it is time to hear the defendant's side of the story."

"If you insist, your honor." Said Edgeworth. "The prosecution calls Mr. McQueen to the stand." The Sheriff left the witness stand and Lightning went up in his place. "Name and occupation."

"I am Lightning McQueen, a very famous race car of the Piston Cup! Ka-chow!" Lightining showed off his lightning sticker which reflected light right on Edgeworth's face.

Edgeworth covered his eyes in irritation. "Ah! Mr. McQueen, please! This is serious! A murder has been comitted and you are our main suspect, if I must remind you!"

Lightning rolled his eyes and said in a sarcastic "Sheesh, sorry. I didn't mean to have light penetrate your preasious eyes."

The Judge cleared his throat and said to Lightning with a little bit of sterness in his voice "Defendant, please have a more proper aditude! Your the main suspect in this trial, mind you!"

McQueen wipped his smirk away and said with respect "Yes, your honor. I can't help myself."

"The Sheriff said that he ran into you when you were returning from the restroom, is that true?"

"Yes your honor, it is true. He saw me twice that night. We met when we past by each other, when Doc's body was discovered."

Phoenix then said to Lightning "Mr. McQueen, will you give us a testimony of where you have been to before the shooting?"

"I would be glad to, if it'll clear my name!" Said McQueen.

Testimony: Looking for Doc

Lightning: After the race, we had a little party. Doc left for the restroom at 9:12, and he had been gone for six minutes. I was getting a little worried, so I went over to the restroom, but I didn't find him there. I was on my way back to the race track when I heard a gunshot. I was scared and desperat to see who got shot, but then I noticed something odd near my sponser's tent. When I went in, I saw Doc in my trialor... dead...

"What do you mean by odd, defendant?" The Judge asked.

"Well, there was some oil spilt all over the front of the tent and there were tire tracks that were covered in oil." McQueen answered.

The Judge pondered at this. "I see. Mr. Edgeworth, did the police find anything like that there?"

"Yes, your honor. They did see spilt oil and tire tracks covered in oil. Two sets of them to be exact."

"Two sets of tracks?" The Judge asked in surprised tone.

"Yes, and one them is obviously without a shadow of a doubt... Mr. Lightning McQueen's!"

McQueen flinched in shock as he said in a mad tone "Hey, don't sound so dramatic to make it like I really did do it!"

"I believe these pieces of evidence is very important to the case. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine your defendant's statement."

Cross-Examine: Looking for Doc

Lightning: After the race, we had a little party. Doc left for the restroom at 9:12, and he had been gone for six minutes.

HOLD IT!

"Did it strike you odd that he took that long?"

"Yeah, I was worried that something bad happened to him."

"So you decided to go and look for him by yourself?"

Lightning made an appauled and mad face saying "Hey, what do you mean by myself? It wasn't my fault that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Ahem, Mr. McQueen!" The Judge said sternly. "Being at the wrong place at the wrong time is something we of the law take seriously! Don't blame the witnesses for catching you by a body!" Lightning sighed in frustration.

"Mr. McQueen, please remain calm." Said Phoenix. "If I find a condradiction in your statement, it could lead me to the real killer."

Lightning made an annoyed look at Phoenix. "Why do I get the feeling that what you said came out wrong?"

"Come to think of it, Nick. That did pretty much sounded like your talking about him." Maya pointed out.

Phoenix made an annoyed look. 'Sheesh, give me a break here!'

Lightning: I was getting a little worried, so I went over to the restroom, but he wasn't there.

HOLD IT!

"That means he left before you even got there."

"Well, yeah. It was the first place I expected him to be."

"And you didn't run into him long the way?"

"No, I didn't."

Edgeworth crossed his arms and said "A convincing story."

Lightining: I was on my way back to the race track when I heard a gunshot.

HOLD IT!

"But what about the Sheriff, he ran into you, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah he did, just like he said. And I asked him if he saw either Doc or Mater anywhere."

"Why were you wondering where this Mater is?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, I only saw Mater when he was going on about how phyced out he was of how I finished the race, and that was the last time I saw him that night."

"You may add that information to your testimony, Mr. McQueen." The Judge allowed.

Lightning: I asked the Sheriff if he saw Doc or Mater anywhere, but he wasn't sure where they were.

OBJECTION!

"Where do you think this friend of your's went after he spoke to you?"

"You got me."

"What did he say before he left?"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth slammed a hand down on the table and said "Mr. Wright, what makes a conversation between two friends so important to the case?"

"It's important because we need to know where everyone was that night of the murder." Phoenix explained. "Like Mr. McQueen's friend, for instance."

Lightning made a shocked and angered expression "WHAT? Your accusing my best friend as the murderer? Some lawyer you are!"

Phoenix made an annoyed expression. "I wasn't trying to, Mr. McQueen...!"

"Oh, so your saying that you planed Mater to become the main suspect in my place?" Lightning shouted furiously.

The Judge slammed his gavle down three times. "Order! Order I say!" When things were calm, the Judge said "It would appear as though some other witnesses will have to explain to us where they were during the night of the murder. Until then, we will have a five minute recess."

April 4, 10:15 Defendant Lobby No. 2

"What should we do now until our fifteen minutes are up?" Maya asked.

"All we can do now is wait until Mr. McQueen calms down." Phoenix answered. "But right now, I think we should have a little chat with Luigi and Guido."

"Good idea Nick!" Maya said with a smile. "We should see what our little Italian friends are hidding! They might probably be acomplises!"

"I'm a lawyer, I don't jump to conclusions, Maya...!" Phoenix said.

Maya made a mad look and said "Oh poo! Your no fun, Nick!"

'And you get me in trouble in these things you consider fun of which you drag me into...!' Phoenix and Maya went up to Luigi and Guido. "Hey, Luigi, Guido. What do you think of the trail?"

"It was very exciting! I don't think I could contain it inside!" Luigi exclaimed in over dramatic passion. "It wasn't anything like the trials we have back at Radiator Springs. But, it will not change the way of how I miss my home town!"

"You've only been away for two days, Luigi." Said Phoenix.

"Two days seems far too long to me...!" Luigi said in a passionetly depressed tone, Guido patted Luigi's side, tying to comfort his friend.

'Oh brother...! Do all Italians act like this?' Phoenix thought. "Luigi, you understand that this trial is more serious than the ones you had back at home. You even lost a judge, and the only way to justify his death is to have every suspect and witness confesses where they were that night, meaning you two and Mr. Tow Mater!"

Luigi and Guido made nervous expressions. "U... Us and... Mater...?"

"Yes, and by the way you two are looking, I'd say your keeping secrets from us...!

Luigi and Guido flinched in shock. "What do you mean secrets? I have already told the police everything they needed to know!"

"You may fool the police, but you can't fool us!" Said Maya. "We can read your faces and eyes, so spill the beans!"

'Maya, since when were you suitibale for a bad cop role?'

-Where were you Two?-

"From what I can tell, you guys are Mr. McQueen's trusty pit crew, and you've been working form him for two in a half years."

Luigi smiled and said "Ho, ho, you bet ya we are! I have the passion for helping a famous race car, and Guido is the quickest when it comes to changing tires!"

"Pit stop!" Guido said with an agreeing smile.

"Um... yeah. And by trusty, I meant do alot of good things like keeping things in check."

"Why but of course! We always make sure that we are prepaired for anything in order to win the race. You cannot have a perfect race without a perfect amount of equipment."

"And speaking of equipment, I'm afraid you two haven't been keeping track of somethings at the pit crew area."

Luigi laughed a bit hystaricly. Then he calmed down and said in a more polite manner "No, no, no, no. That is impossible, we keep track of everything, even the gas."

"But you weren't responsible for the gas, your responsible for something else."

TAKE THAT!

"During the race, it is said that Mr. McQueen had to have his tires changed two times, is that fair to say?"

"Yes, Guido worked twice as hard to help our friend. Why are you bringing that up?"

"While we were at the pit crew area talking to your friends, we noticed something that seems strange."

TAKE THAT!

"There were only four used tires sitting near the tire selves."

Luigi and Guido made nervous looks as Luigi said "Oh... really? I uh... I can't believe that we were so careless."

'I believe I might've found some tires somewhere, and it would appear as though they are exatcly the same as the ones in Mr. McQueen's pit stop.'

TAKE THAT!

"My friends and I went to a part of the race track and found some tires hidding in the grass, and apparently, one of them had a hole in it." Luigi and Guido started to have little bits of sweat form on their faces.

"Well, anyone could've tooken them, right?" Luigi said. "If you think it is us, what proof do you have?"

"Oh, I have proof alright!"

TAKE THAT!

"I wonder if either of you recgonize this powered screw driver?" Luigi and Guido became even more nervous. "We found this beside the track in the grass feiled." The two Italians flinched in surprise as one physice lock broke. 'One of the locks broke, which leads me down to one more! And by the looks on their faces, I can tell that they have something to do with the missing tires.'

"Oh, please don't blame us for being so irrisponsible...!" Luigi pleaded over dramaticly. "A big fan just wanted to try them out, and we couldn't refuse such a big fan of our friend...!"

Guido got in a begging position as well and said "Grandia tifosi!"

"A big fan?" Phoenix said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...! He was McQueen's big supporter!" Luigi explained. "We didn't want to break his heart into not trying out the tires, so we helped him put on the used ones."

"And who was this big fan?"

"Uh... well... We sort of forgot." Luigi said with a convinsing smile.

"Sort of forgot?" Phoenix said with a suspicious look on his face. "I think the fan would be disappointed if he found out that you didn't tell Mr. McQueen who his big fan was."

"I'm sure Lightning would find out sooner or later." Said Luigi with a nervous smile.

"Ah-ha! So you do know who the fan's name is!" Phoenix exclaimed with a smile that said 'Your busted!'

"Oops!" Luigi said with a tire up to his mouth.

"And after my visit to the Piston Cup Stadium, I think I know as well!"

Luigi and Guido flinched in surprise. "What? You already know?"

"Yes, as a matter in fact, I do!" Phoenix looked through the mug shots and took out one of Mater.

TAKE THAT!

"I believe his name is Mater from Radiator Springs. The same town you two live in!" Luigi and Guido couldn't believe that Phoenix figured it out. "Being a best friend of Mr. McQueen, he decided that he wanted to try thoes tires out, and who better to trust him in doing him a favor in putting those tires on than you two?"

"Mama mia! You found us out! Oh... I feel so ashamed." Luigi said, bowing his head with a sad frown as well as Guido, who nodded his head in agreement as the last lock broke.

Unlock Successful

"I think it's time for you to explain what Mater was doing that night."

Luigi glanced at Phoenix and Maya with an unsure face. He sighed and said "Alright, supposing your Lightning's lawyer, you have the right to know. You see, Lightning and Mater had been such good friends, just like Guido and myself. That is what I mean by big fan, they were like cousins that act like brothers, and you know that brothers tend to do things as great as the other one. Mater was talking about how amazed he was at his friend's driving and so he wanted to try out for himself. So he asked me and Guido to help put them on."

"Why didn't you want to tell us about that?" Maya asked. "Were you afraid that McQueen might get mad?"

"No, we were sure that Lightning wouldn't mind." Luigi assured.

"Then why keep it a secret from everybody?" Phoenix asked.

"Well... Eh... You see... Uh..." Luigi looked nervous as if he had bad news. "He was driving backwards with the tires, and when he did that... one of the tires burst, making a loud boom sound!"

Maya acted as if shocked to hear that. "WHAAAAAT? He blew a tire? A Lightning McQueen tire? Some friend he is!"

Phoenix face palmed himself of what Maya called the tire. 'What the heck is a Lightning McQueen tire? I swear Maya, you and your little fantasy world...!'

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. I can only say that they were so worn out that it couldn't take the presure of the speed and popped."

"Well, if he hadn't been driving backwards, that wouldn't have happened, wouldn't you think?" Phoenix pointed out.

"But Mater is the best backwards driver! He never crashed or ran into anything while driving backwards in his life." Luigi argued. "He was worried that Lightning would get furious, even though we could always get more, so we helped him hide the tires."

"Well, I guess that proves that the shot that was heard was actually a tire being blown. But it still isn't enough evidence to clear McQueen's name."

"Your right, Nick." Maya agreed, acting energetic about it. "We're going to have to keep on pushing until we find the clues that'll lead to the real killer!"

"Right! But right now, we have to get through today's trial."

A few more minutes later, they returned to the court room. "The five minute recess is up so the trail can now reconveen. Prosecution, your thoughts of the leads we have?"

"The prosecution's beliefes have not changed." Edgeworth informed. "There is no proof that Mr. McQueen didn't drag Dr. Hudson's body over to his trailor, the only quetion remains is... how?"

"So, you think there had to be a way for the defendant to move the victim?" Asked the Judge.

"Yes. And I believe the Sheriff's testimony has prooven nearly faulty. I suggest we hear what the other witnesses that followed the shot have to say."

"Hm... An excelent idea, Mr. Edgeworth." Said the Judge. "Any objections, Mr. Wright?"

"No objection your honor."

"Very well then." The Judge slamed his gavel and ordered "Bring in the next witness!"

"The prosecution calls a very useful witness to the stand." Kori Turbowitz approched the stand as Edgeworth asked "Name and occupation?"

"Kori Turbowitz, I'm a news reporter."

"Oh...! So that's what you meant by useful witness, Mr. Edgeworth!" Said an impressed Judge. "If there is one witness who can't tell a lie, it's a news reporter!"

Kori hid her modest blush as sh said "Oh, ho, ho, ho...! Your too kind, your honor."

"Ms. Turbowitz, you were following the crowd to the source of the shot, were you not?" Edgeworth asked.

"That's exactly right, sir. I was at the party with my cameraman when suddenly we heard a gun shot!"

"Do you have the footage of that event?" Phoenix asked.

"We sure do."

"Bailiff, bring in a mobile television in here! We need to watch this video!" The Judge demande.

"Yes, your honor!"

"You think we might be able to see anything unusual in the video, Nick?" Maya asked.

"We might, though I'm not sure it'll do us much of anything." Said Phoenix.

As they watched the video, they saw that Kori was wandering around the party area, trying her best to get someon to talk to her. The time at the corner showed that it was a minute after the shot was heard. Kori ran into a bright blue race car. Kori eagerly approuched the car and said "Oh! Mr. The King! Mr. The King! It is such an honor to see you at the party!"

The car, who Kori called 'The King' turned to Kori and said with a friendly smile "The pleasure's all mine, Kori."

"What are your thoughts of the race?"

"I thought it was exciting! It was the most intense race I've ever saw, it makes me wish I wasn't retired." Said the King. "One of the parts I found odd yet exciting was how McQueen had a have his tires changed twice! I gotta say, I'm proud of that kid for imroving on his skills and strategy. He took my advice of getting good folks behind him quite well!"

The Judge held a fist under his chin as he said "Bailiff, fast forward one minute."

"Yes your honor!" The Bailiff pressed the fast forward button until it reached one minute. And just like that, a loud bang was heard. Everyone gasped and panicked as the security guards and Kori with her cameraman drove as fast as they could over to the very spot where they saw nothing except for some tire track burns on the asphalt.

"My goodness, I felt like I was part of the action!" The Judge exclaimed. "Ahem. Thank you for sharing with us, witness."

"I was happy to help your honor."

"It would appear as though nothing odd beside the area where the shot was heard."

"I couldn't agree with you more, your honor." Said Edgeworth. "Anything you would like to object to, Mr. Wright?"

'Was there someting odd beside the mysterious gun shot?' Phoenix then thought about what he saw before Kori met the King. "Your honor, I wish to look at this tape from the begining again. There was something odd that I can't seem to ignor."

"Um... very well, Mr. Wright. If that is what you want."

"You really think something out of place was going on in this tape?" Maya wondered.

"I'm for sure. Just trust me."

"When have I not?"

Phoenix played the video from the begining and then paused it on a where Kori began talking with the King. "Righ here! This is what is catching my attention!"

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix pointed at a dark blue car that appeared to be made in the 60's. "Does this car's design look familiure to anyone?"

Edgeworth looked at the where Phoenix was pointing at and then flinched in surprise when he did. "That... That is the same design Dr. Hudson has!"

"Exactly! And Dr. Hudson was the only car in the stadium that has that desing!" Phoenix slammed his hands down and announced. "Ladies and gentalmen of the jury, it has come to my conclusion that Dr. Hudson had returned to the party a minute before he was shot and killed!" Edgeworth flinched once again as the jury rabbled about what this could mean.

"Order! Order!" The Judge demanded.

"Why didn't you mention this to us before, Ms. Turbowitz?"

Kori looked nervous as she explained "I...! Well, I...! I didn't see him in that crowd. And the crowd must've made it hard for my cameraman to notice too!"

"Calm down Ms. Turbowitz. We all make mistakes." Phoenix then looked at Edgeworth and said "Is this enough proof for you, Edgeworth?" Edgeworth just smirked and wagged his finger, leaving Phoenix confused. 'Why is he making that smirk?'

"Mr. Wright, the fact that Dr. Hudson returned to the party after all doesn't prove of the fact that Mr. McQueen didn't kill his own crew cheif!"

Phoenix made an annoyed face. "I am very aware that I still haven't proven that yet...!" Then he place his hands on his hips with a smirk and said "However, I have a pretty good idea of what that gun shot was actually!"

"Oh? You mean it wasn't a gun shot that was heard?"

OBJECTION!

"That is ludicrous!" Edgeworth shouted. "Of course it was a gun shot! What else could it have been?"

"I believe I have proof that it wasn't the sound of a gun firing!"

TAKE THAT!

"There were some tires in the grass that was located on the same track the loud bang was heard. And one of them had a ripped hole in it, meaning what they heard was a blown tire!"

Edgeworth flinched in surprise. "A... A blown tire?"

"That's right! Someone had used these tires and drove around in them, then suddenly, one of the tires blew up, causing a large bang!"

The Jury rabbled about the surprise information. The Judge was equally surprised. "By golly! It wasn't a gun shot after all then?"

"Quite frankly, your honor. The tire simpley covered the noise of the gun shot! It was a case of mistaken sound identity!"

"Well, that is very interesting!" Said the Judge. "Any objection's Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth smirked and said "Yes your honor, I have one."

'He doesn't believe that it's possible? Why?' Phoenix thought.

"To be truthful, I can't argue that it is a possible statement that it was actually the sound of a blown tire." Edgeworth then slammed a hand down. "However, a question that wanders my mind as of now is... How did that tire blow?" Phoenix flinched in dumbstrucked surprise. "For as you can see, we didn't find anything like a broken glass or a sharp rock that was in the race track, therefore it is impossible for the tire to be blown!"

'Wow... That was a good objection. I guess I didn't think this through.'

The Judge then slammed his gavel down and said "Indeed, this trail has gotten me rather baffeled. From what I have seen and heard, it has come to my decision that it is impossible to lay out a verdict at this time. By tomorrow, both of you are to gather more evidence if you can, is that understood?"

"Yes, your honor."

"It will be done, your honor."

"Excelent. Then we all agree. This trial will stop for now. Court is adjourned."

HOLD IT!

Everyone looked at the witness stand in surprise. "What? Who said that?" Edgeworth demanded.

At the witness stand was a mean looking green race car that had a mustache and a lot of stickers all over himself. "Hey! That's the same green car that almost ran us over!" Maya said with a mad look. "I have a bone to pick with him!"

Phoenix calmed her down by whispering "Maya, now is not the time...!"

The Judge looked bewildered at this stranger. "Um... and who might you be?"

The green car gave the Judge a smirk and said "The name is Chick Hicks! And the occupation, McQueen's racing rival! And I'm here to tell you of what I saw!"

"Um... Very well then. I suppose one more testimony for today wouldn't hurt." Said the Judge.

Testimony: The Party

Chick: Like it was said before, the Doc left for the restroom at 9:12 and McQueen went there at 9:18. But before that happened, I noticed one guy that was talking to McQueen left from the party. Then a lady went and followed him.

"Hm... I see. So two people left the party before Dr. Hudson?"

"Yup, that's what I'm saying!"

"But who? Who were thoes two?"

"You got me. All I know is that one of them looked like a rusty vehicle."

"Alright then, Mr. Wright, you may cross examin the witness."

"Yes your honor."

Cross Examin: The Party

Chick: Like it was said before, the Doc left for the restroom at 9:12 and McQueen went there at 9:18. But before that happened, I noticed one guy that was talking to McQueen left from the party.

HOLD IT!

"Mr. McQueen was talking to someone? What did he look like?"

"If you want to know, he looked like a rusty tow truck!" Then he pointed at Mater. "Just like him!"

Mater flinched in shocked surprise, as did everyone else. "WWHHHAAAATTT?" The Judge shouted

"WWHHAAATTT?" Phoenix shouted along.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTT?" Maya shouted as well.

"That's right! There's no doubt in my mind that he could be an accomplise!"

Edgeworth flinched in surprise and said "An accomplise? Are you for certain of this?"

Chick shrugged his tires and said "Hey, don't take my word for it, I was just supposing. Or I may be on to something!"

"Now wait a minute here!" Lightning shouted. "Don't frame my friend for helping out a murderer just because were close!"

Chick made an arrogent smirk at Lightning saying "You might want to becareful what you say, McQueen! Because what you said just now raised suspiciouns on you even higher!"

Lightning glared in anger and hate at Chick as the Judge slammed his gavle down three times. "That is enough!" When things were calm, the Judge nodded his head from side to side saying "Phew...! This trial has too much excitment for an old coot such as myself. So there is a possibility that Mr. McQueen had accomplises. Very interesting indeed. We may need more evidence for the trial after tomorrow. So until now, this court is adjourned."

**To be continued...**


	6. Turnabout Checkard Flag Pt3

Turnabout Checkard Flag Pt.3

**April 4, 12:00 P.M. Wright and Co. Law Office**

Phoenix and Maya returned from the courthouse. Pearl was there, who was crying after hearing that Mater was convicted of helping out in a murder. "WWWHHHAAATTT...? Why would they think he helped Mr. McQueen hide the doctor's body...?"

Maya, who was more likely ticked off of this, answered "It's because of that stupid jerky green car! He has some nerve! First he almost ran us over, then he just made the case harder for us! Ooohhhh...! This makes me so mad, that I could summon an angry spirit who would use my body to go around and kill someone!"

Phoenix made a nervous look and said "Uh... I don't think you want to go there, Maya...!"

"And why not? You afraid that I'll summon my evil cousin, ya big wimp?"

"Maya! This is serious!"

"So am I!"

Phoenix calmed the older spirit media down by saying "Look, we'll prove Mr. Hicks wrong by finding out more information and evidence."

"But where do we start?"

Phoenix took this moment to ponder at this. "Hm... I guess we could go and check on Mr. McQueen and Mater, see how there doing."

"Good idea Nick!" Maya said with a smile of confidence. "Maybe they could tell us if there are any reasons in framing Mr. McQueen!"

"That might be the possible alibi of the killer." Pondered Phoenix. "We should head on over to the detention center."

**April 4, 12:04 P.M. Dentention Center Visitor Room**

Maya looked really nervous, worried that Lightning might still be mad at what happened in the court today. "Nick, do you think Mr. McQueen is mad at us for what we allowed to happen?"

"You may have a point there, Maya." Phoenix answered. "He did acted real upset when his best friend became accused of being an accomplice."

When the door from the other side of the glass opened, it showed Mater all sad of being locked up. "But Doc was my friend... I would never help hide his body if he died... Even if Lightning did it, I would have him tell the truth."

"Oh, uh... Hi Mater..." Maya said, feeling a little guilty of seeing Mater in a depressed state.

Mater sniffled and looked at his visitors. "Oh... Hi Mr. lawyer and... *sniff* Miss Maya..."

"We're really sorry for you having to be sent here." Said Phoenix.

"It's okay... I'm not so sure tha Lightning is gonna forgive ya easily... He tends to hold grudges..."

"What? Even on his own lawyer?" Maya said in an upset manner. "What kind of celebrity is he?"

"Uh... Maya? I'm technically not his lawyer, I'm just filling in for his real one."

"And your not doing a very good job on it in his eyes!" Said Maya.

'Wow Maya...! Thanks...! Yeah, that's considered as supporting me...!' He looked at Mater and said "Were you able to talk to him at all after the trail today?"

Mater looked sad and nervous at the same time. "Well... I was afraid that Lightning was so mad that he would yell at me..."

'He didn't speak to McQueen because he was scared of being yelled at?' Phoenix thought in a dumbfounded manner. 'He clearly should be upset with him for not being fully opened to everyone!'

"Mater, we're sorry to say this, but... Don't you ever get the feeling that there's another reason you were sent here like facing consequences of your actions?"

Mater flinched in surprise. "What? Wh-What do ya mean?"

"Meaning like keeping secrets from your best friend." Said Phoenix.

Mater flinched again, this time in shock. "No, no, no...! You got me all wrong! I would never lie to my best buddy...!"

"Well it's something you have to work on then!" Said Maya.

"Starting now!" Said Phoenix.

**-You left the Party-**

"Mater, you were at the party celebrating, right?"

"Well sure. I was really happy for my buddy." Mater said. "I told Lighting how hyped I was during the race."

"Did you tell him where you were going?"

Mater made a nervous look as he said "Well, eh... Uh... No. I didn't tell him..."

"Is it because you were out doing something you shouldn't be?"

"Uh... No...!" Mater made nervous smile.

"Well, I can't say you were doing something wrong or disobeying, but you did do something in secret. And this is what it is..."

TAKE THAT!

"I think you were out trying on some new tricks. Backwards driving, I believe that's what it was."

Mater made a surprised expression. "Wha? How do you know that I like driving backwards?"

"That's not important right now. What is is that you went out to drive backwards and not with your own tires, it looks like."

Mater started to sweat nervously as he asked "What are ya gettin at...?"

"I'm saying that you had different types of tires on!" Phoenix pointed out. "And I know exactly what kind."

TAKE THAT!

"I do think that you put on some racing tires and tired them out. You were so fascinated with the action that you wanted to drive in those tires in revers."

"Uh... Y-yeah, that's... that's what I went and did."

"But you couldn't have used any of the other racers' tires. There was only one person of whom you had to borrow it from without him knowing." Phoenix dug through the mug shots until he found one of Lightning.

TAKE THAT!

"Mr. McQueen is your personal friend, and with that being the fact you believed that he wouldn't mind that you borrowed some of his tires wether he found out or not."

Mater gulped nervously when he heard that as one of the locks broke. "Er... I uh... Okay, maybe I did borrow Lightning's tires without askin. But I wasn't able to put them on by myself."

"Your right, you weren't able to put them on. Not without anyone helping you, that is. You needed a forklift to help you on that." Phoenix dug through the mug shots again for one of Guido.

TAKE THAT!

"You recognize this little guy?"

"Um... Yeah, that's Guido."

"That's right! He was the only forklift that was working on McQueen's pit crew. So you put your trust in him to help change the tires on you."

"Well... Uh... How could I have? I mean, I wouldn't understand him."

"True, he may understand English yet only speaks Italian, therefor it would make it hard for you to comunicate with him."

Mater smiled, thinking that Phoenix has lowered his suspicion on him. "Thanks for believing me."

"I wasn't finished yet. It is ture that you couldn't understand him, fortunately though there was someone there who would be able to translate for him." Phoenix dug through the mug shots once more and took out one of Luigi.

TAKE THAT!

"Luigi, another member of Mr. McQueen's pit crew was also from Italy and he could speak English, meaning he would translate Guido's words into English for anyone."

Mater made a nervous expression with the second lock breaking, leaving one more. "I... Eh... Okay, okay! I was able to put them with some help. And I was able to drive in them. And I did say that I was borrowing them."

"Yes you did. And borrowing means you will return it."

"Well yeah, that's what I was doing: promising that I would return it!"

"However, you broke that promis. And I have proof!"

TAKE THAT!

"During our visit to the pit crew area, we were told that McQueen had to change his tires twice, but when we got there, we only saw four used tires there. Care to explain where they are?"

Mater started to sweat oil. "Uh... I don't know..."

"I think you do. And so do I!"

TAKE THAT!

"We found the missing tires on the grass in the race track. Not only that, but we also know that one of them had a tire blown." Mater looked guilty and nervous at the same time, seeing that Phoenix found him out. "The reasone you couldn't return them was because one of the tires was blown, and out of shame you hid the tires so that no one would find them."

Mater felt shame and guilt weighed so heavy on his tow cable, that he started to break down in tears and cry like a baby. "I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to...! All I wanted was to try out some race tires...!" With that said, the last Psyche Lock broke.

_Unlock Successful_

Mater sniffled from he crying he was doing and calmed down. "I... *sniff* I was only... *sob* only wanting to... *sniff* see what it feels like to... *sniff* race around the tracks while driving backwards... *sniff* I didn't mean to keep it a secret... I was scared that Lightining might get mad at me..."

"He's going to be even more upset than he is now when he hears what you did that night and didn't tell anyone about it, because now your in jail with him!" Said Maya sternly.

Phoenix agreed in a stern tone "That's right!" Mater showed his sad eyes that were asking them to forgive him. Phoenix took pity and said in a more calm and sympathetic tone "Now look, if you are really sorry, you will help tell us if you saw or noticed anything odd."

With his tears dried up, Mater thought back of what happened and confirmed "Well, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, except that when I was there, the only used tires that were there were the ones I put on."

"Wait, there were only four used tires there when you went to borrow some?" Phoenix asked in surprise.

"Well yeah. It did look a little weired, but I was too busy being excited to put some tires on."

"That means someone else was borrowing his tires." Said Maya. "Or more likely stealing them...!"

"Yeah, but for what perpous?" Phoenix wondered in suspicion. "Something tells me that this was the killer's goal to pin a murder on McQueen."

"But why would anyone want to do that to him?" Maya asked in a sad look.

"That's what we're going find out. And I think we should start by asking this Mr. Hicks, if we can find him!" Said Phoenix.

Maya acted all pumped up and said "Yeah! Let's go get that nasty car!"

Before they left, Phoenix looked at Mater and asked "Did you see anything else?"

"Well yeah, I just saw Ms. Sally caught me borrowing the tires." Mater told them.

Phoenix and Maya made confused expressions at Mater's infromation. "Huh? Ms. Carrera saw you taking the tires? Why didn't she tell us about that?" Phoenix wondered.

"Well, she said she'll keep it a secret for me, but she also looked nevous about somethin." Mater answered.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"I don't really know, I can't help ya there." Mater said honestly. "But I am worried about what was bugging her." Mater then picked out a note and said "Plus, she dropped a note on the floor while driving away. I tried to return it to her, but she was long gone."

"A note? What did it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't bother to read it. You can go ahead and look for youself, not sure if it'll help." Mater gave them the note as Phoenix opened it and read it.

"Sally, I'm going to investigate some things. Whatever you do, do not follow me. Doc. P.S. Don't tell the kid." When Phoenix finished reading it, he thought aloud "So Doc didn't go to the restroom after all. He was just going around looking for something. But what?"

"Nick, you don't suppose he was up to something, do you?" Maya asked nervously.

"There's only one way to find out, and that's to have a word with Carrera."

**April 4, 12:12 P.M. Piston Cup Stadium Parking Area**

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl looked around the parking area and saw that the Sheriff wasn't anywhere to be found. "Hm... the Sheriff must be taking a break." Said Phoenix "Let's just go on in and get some answeres."

"Yeah! Time to crack some shells!" Said Maya in eagerness.

April 4, 12:12 P.M. Piston Cup Stadium Seating area.

"Hm... There doesn't seem to be anybody here either."

"Maybe their all down in the race track." Said Maya. "Let's check there."

"Good idea."

**April 4, 12:13 P.M. Pit Crew Area**

Peal saw Luigi and Guido setting the tires up and said "Hi Mr. Luigi and Mr. Guido!"

Luigi and Guido turned and saw Phoenix and the two spirit medias. "Oh, hello..." Luigi said with a glum voice.

"Ciao..." Said Guido, also looking down hearted.

"Wh... What's the matter?" Pearl asked in concern. "Why do you two look so sad? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, it's what we did wrong...!" Said Luigi, almost sobbing. "Because of us... both Lightning and poor, poor Mater are in jail...!" Guido patted Luigi on the side to make him calm down.

Maya looks at the two with pity. "Gosh Nick, they're taking this very seriously. Two of their friends are at the detention center and they feel responsible for it. I feel really bad for them."

"But it wasn't entirely their fault, it was that Chick Hicks guy who was the reason Mater was apprehended!" Phoenix said.

Luigi and Guido over heard it as they looked at the trio. "Really...? You... You don't think that... we caused this to our friends...?" Luigi asked.

"No, of course not. You just wanted to help a friend keep a secret, and the secret wasn't as bad." Said Pearl with a confident smile.

"But... But you did thought that we had something to do with... hidding Doc's corpes...!" Luigi continued to bawl and Guido did the same.

Pearl felt bad for them. "No, we didn't think that at all."

"We just wanted you to tell us where you guys were, and you telling us that you were just helping Mater put some tires on was very helpful." Said Phoenix.

"R... Really...?" Luigi asked.

"Assistenza...?" Guido asked.

"Sure, it's giving us a hand in what was happening the night Doc was killed." Maya assured.

"It tells us that the gun shot everyone heard was just a blown tire. And seeing as though Mr. McQueen didn't have any blown tires on him, I'd say he's going to be off the hook in no time."

Luigi and Guido smiled with rejoice and they surrounded Phoenix with hugs. "Oh Grazie, Mr. Wright...!"

"Grazie mille...!" Said Guido.

Having mixed feelings of warmth, discomfort, and awkwardness, Phoenix tried to push them away saying "Okay, okay! Your happy that I don't blame you, I get it!"

"Why would that mean green car say Mater helped hide the poor doctor...?" Pearl asked with a sad look.

"Hm... It may seem like a stretch, but I say that it's because any friend of Lightning McQueen is an enemy of his!"

"Wh... What makes you say that?" Phoenix asked in a bit of nervous discomfort.

"Well, you see, Chick Hicks had been Lightning's racing rival ever since Lightning started to become famous when he was still a rockie."

"Wow! He was that famous when he started racing?" Phoenix said in amazement. "That's pretty impressive."

"Of coures, Lightning used to only care about the championship and the sponsorship of Dinoco, the most successful oil company in history."

"So... he was a bit of a jerk before?" Phoenix asked.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that, Nick!" Maya said sternly.

"But it is true, he was a very rebelious and whiney car when he came to our town, but during his time he started to grow found of us. Anyway, he and Chick were all in at it to be sponsored in it, so you can tell that they have been in at it like two boys compeeting with hate."

'Hm... I wonder if this murder has anything to do with the rivalry between McQueen and Hicks.'

"Do you think we can take a look at the tires?" Maya asked.

Luigi and Guido looked puzzled as to why they want to look at the tires. "You want to look at the tires? Why?"

"Mater told us that when he went to borrow some tires, he only saw the used ones he took, meaning that someone took the other four and then put them back."

"Um... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the detective has already asked for those tires, so their in his hands now."

"Whaaaattt?" Maya said in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix said, also surprised.

"Yes, he just took them three minutes ago."

"Well, so much for getting some evidence here."

"What should we do now?" Maya asked.

Pearl thought about what they should do then said "Should we go and look at the spo... spu... spoo..."

"Sponsers tents?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, those."

**April 4, 12:14 P.M. Trailer Parking Area**

They looked around Lightining's sponsors tent, seeing that the police were done investigating. "The officers don't seem to be anywhere around here." Said Maya.

"Yeah, but they might still be investigating the trailor, we should just check around the tent." Phoenix suggested. They looked at the front where some oil was spilt and saw two sets of tire tracks. "This is the oil that was spilt infront of the tent."

"And those are the tire tracks that Edgeworth said were in it." Said Maya.

"Let's just try to see who these tire tracks belong to." Phoenix looked through the mug shots and the tire prints of the cars. He examined Lightning's tires with one of the tires, and he saw that the one turning to the left matched Lightning's. "It... It matches Mr. McQueen's prints!"

"WHAAAAATTT...?" Maya cried in disbelief. "Please tell me your jocking!"

"Sorry Maya, but it's a perfect match, there's no mistaking it."

"Well now we're sunk...!" Maya said in discouragement.

"Hold on, don't feel in the dumps just yet. There's still the second pair that we need to look at." Phoenix went through the mug shots again and took out one of Mater and examined his tire print, and it match the same as the second ones in the oil. "This can't be good...!"

"What is it, Mr. Nick...?" Pearl said in discomfort and concern.

"These other two tire tracks match Mater's."

"Oh no...!" Pearl felt even more worried. "That means everybody will think that Mater did help him.

"But these tracks are going straight, their not turning anywhere. It's just a straight line."

"Wait, does that mean that Mater as just passing through?" Pearl asked.

"It could be, but we're going to have to ask Mater where he went after he changed back to his own tires."

Then they heard a familiur arrogant voice behind them saying "Well hello, Mr. Wright, is it?"

They turned and saw Chick Hicks making an arrogant smirk. Maya turned red with anger and said "Hey, your the one who said Mater was an accomplise! You have some nerve to do that!"

Chick stretched his tires out and backed away a bit humorously saying "Hoo, hoo, hoooo...! Cool your engines, sweet heart...! I was only trying to help...!"

"Grrr...!" Maya was really mad at what he said to her.

"Your Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen's racing rival as you said in court, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Speaking of which, I feel really bad for what I did to you guys in court today."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Maya asked in suspicioun. "Because you made it hard for us to prove Lightning McQueen innocent?"

"No, becaus you guys are on the losing side, WHICH IS MCQUEEN'S SIDE!" Chick yelled in a humorous manner as he laughed aloud. Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl just glared at him with ticked off expressions. Chick took notice and just made a grumpy face, looking away. "People have no sence of humor these days...!"

"Probably because a good doctor is dead!" Said Phoenix in a stern tone.

"Oh, that's right. You are right." Said Chick, acting as though he forgot about Doc's death. "I just figure that laughter was the best medicine for depression. At leats that's what doctors say."

Phoenix just sighed, thinking that it's pointless to argue with the likes of him, so he changed the subject and said "Why would you think that McQueen would kill Dr. Hudson?"

"Yeah! He's a racing legend, and his crew cheif!" Said Maya.

"What's a doctor?" Pearl asked.

Chick looked at Pearl with a confused expression as to why she asked such a question. "Eh... heh, heh, heh... How cute...? Anyway, I think it should be obvious as to why McQueen would kill the doc. Because he once fired his old one, thinking that he doesn't need any help from a little voice in his head!"

"And you think that he would be stupid enough to kill him instead of just firing him?" Phoenix asked.

"Maybe McQueen didn't want any gossip happening around him, but he only made it worse for himself." Said Chick with a shrug.

Maya was steaming with fan rage as she cried out "THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT LIGHTNING WOULD BE THAT STUPID! Sure he may have been then, but he's not now! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Uh... a person who wouldn't hurt a fly would be pretty rare in life, cutie pie. Trust me...!" Said Chick as he gave a whink.

Maya became frustrated and said "Oooohhhh...! Nick, he is really ticking me off...!"

"Calm down, Maya." Phoenix said ina calm tone. He looked back at Chick and said "Mr. Hicks, would you care to tell us what you saw?"

"Well sure, what I can tell you is that I saw the tow truck going by past McQueen's sponsors tent." Chick answered. "He looked real nervous too. I was pretty skeptical of this, and when I heard that McQueen was found with the Hudson Hornet's dead body, I thought right away that this punk helped hide the body!"

'Hm... I suppose that would explain why he thinks Mater was an accomplice, but I'm gonna find something that will argue that conclusion.'

"About the race..."

When Chick heard Phoenix mention it, he started to become steaming mad. He made his engine roar real loud. So loud, it scared them. Pearl hid behind Phoenix as she said "Eeeeehhhh...! He scares me, Mr. Nick...!"

"I do not want to be reminded of how humiliated I was that night!" Chick said in irritation. "I was so close to beating that stupid rockie too!"

"So would you care to tell us how close you were?"

When Phoenix asked that, Chick just shuned him and said "I was real close, I even played fair!" When he said that, one Psyche Lock appeared.

'A Psyche Lock just appeared when he said that! Could it be that he's actually been cheating?' "Well thank you for your time, Mr. Hicks. If we have any other questions we'll be back here."

Chick rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say, it's not like I've got much stuff to do here anyway."

**April 4, 12:16 P.M. Piston Cup Stadium Race Track**

When they showed up at the race track, they saw Kori talking to a bright blue car. Maya quickley recognized him as The King. "Oh... My... Gosh... OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH!" Maya cried in excitment. "It's The King! Strip Weathers!"

Phoenix backed up from Maya, seeing how over excited she was behaving. 'Is she going to do that everytime she sees a celebrity of which I am completely oblivious of?'

The King and Kori spotted them when they heard Maya's fangirl cry. The King greeted them with a smile saying "Well hey there, folks. What can we do ya for?"

"Um, good day, Mr. uh... The King." Said Phoenix.

The King chuckled and said "You can call me Strip Weathers if you prefer."

Maya then leaned towards Phoenix and said "Nick, Nick, Nick!"

Phoenix, feeling annoyed of the way Maya's pushing him answered "What?"

"Ask him if I can have his autograph...!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I don't think I can take the pressure...! I could faint from dream come true experiance...!"

'Oh brother... What am I, her father...?'

"Um... Mr. Nick? What's an autograph? Can I have one of thoes too?" Pearl asked.

'Great... She even got the Pearls into it...!'

"Is there a problem here?" The King asked with a raised eye brow while still smiling.

"Uh... no. We have some questions we want to ask. I'm Phoenix Wright, I'm filling in for Lightning McQueen's lawyer."

"Oh, really?" The King said heartily. "Well I would be more than happy to help. Just ask away."

"Um... are you a race car too?" Pearl asked.

The King made a kind face and said "Well, I used to be, darlin. But I'm retired now."

Pearl made a shocked expression and said "Oh... That's too bad..."

"It's nothin to cry about." The King assured. "I was glad to take it easy after years of burnin through the asphalt. Especialy what happened that day I retired."

Phoenix looked at The King with a feeling of concern. "What do you mean, Mr. Weathers?"

The King looked down with a sad look and said "Well, ya see... Two years ago, it was the chanpionship between me, Chick Hicks, and Lightning McQueen. It was a race to remember, and I mean a race to remember. McQueen was about to win when all of a sudden... Chick knocked me off the track and made me tumble, doing a number on me!"

Maya made a nervous expression and said "Oh yeah... I remeber that race... It was when that jerk Chick made you fly over and crash."

"Yup. What that guy did was somethin the fans will never forget or forgive. Lightning was a sportsman enough to help me finish the race, giving up the Piston Cup. He told me that it's just an empty cup."

"Yeah, Lightning is awesome guy that way!" Said Maya with a happy expression.

"You can say that again, little missy."

"We just saw on the tape that you were there the night of the murder."

"Well what can I say? I did have some racing spirit in me. Just like Doc Hudson, A.K.A. the Hudson Hornet."

"What kind of race car was he?"

"Again, noob!" Said Maya.

'Again with that, Maya?'

"Well Doc was an amazing kind of race car. He even won three Piston Cups!"

"Wow! Three? That is nuts!" Said Phoenix.

"Yeah, it is. He was my insperation, and that made me the car I am today."

"Why didn't he win four?"

The King scratched his rims and said "Well, you could say that me and Doc nearly faced the same fate."

"You mean he was in the same accident you endured?"

"Yeah... The poor old guy was totaled so he had to forfit. And when he was all patched up, he was expecting a big wlecome back, but they just said to him 'your history! Move on to the next book that's standing in line!' It was the worst day of his life... And since Lightning helped keep me from suffering the same fate, he was given an opportunity to be famous, but he turned it down."

"And your saying that Chick..."

"He was given the Piston Cup, but no one appreciate how he cheated. And ever since that day, Chick has been trying to best Lightning for two years, but had lost against him two times."

"So wait, if he cheated at that race, does that mean that he cheated on every other race?" Maya asked.

"That is so mean of him!" Pearl said in an angered tone. "Always cheating so that he could become a chanpion!"

"You bet yer little bunny ears, he is!" Said The King. "He was never the type to play fair, always wanting to play it his ways, such as ramming into the other cars and make them spin out of control."

"Hm, talk about desperate." Said Phoenix. "Mr. Hicks said in court today that Mater left the party followed by another car, do you think you know who he's talking about?"

"Not really. But, if I had to guess, I'd say it's McQueen's sweet heart, Sally. She's a real keeper too, she is."

Pearl sighed dreamingly saying "Mr. McQueen and Ms. Sally must really love each other, don't they...?"

"What do you think they were doing?"

"I'm not entirley sure what they were up to, but I don't think it had anything to do with the murder, that I'm for certain."

"Your right. Mr. Mater seems too goofy and nice to help a murderer." Said Pearl.

'So Mr. Hicks saw Mater leave the party, then after the shot, or the blown tire was heard, he saw Mater drive by the sponsors tent. I wonder why he didn't bother to look inside the tent?'

**April 4, 12:18 P.M. Pit Crew Area**

"Looks like Luigi and Guido had left." Said Phoenix.

"But it looks like Ms. Carrera is here."

Phoenix approuched Sally and said "Ahem." Sally jumped in surprise after hearing the fake cough. "Wow! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, really!"

Sally sighed to relaxe herself then said with a little laugh "It's okay. Just don't sneak up on people like that."

"I'll try to learn to not do that." Phoenix then thought about how Sally was feeling about the trail today. "Ms. Carrera, we're really sorry for how things are turning out."

Sally made a sad expression and said "It's alright, Mr. Wright. I may be a prosecutor, but that doesn't mean that I should say your doing a sloppy job because your a lawyer. Besides, it wasn't your fault, it was that... that...!" Sally looked real angry when she's about to mention a certain green car.

"That good for nothing cheater, Chick Hicks?" Said Maya.

Sally blew air out through her nose and said calmly yet angrily "Yeah... That guy...!"

"I'm sure your upset, Ms. Carrera, but I'm going to prove this guy wrong."

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Said Pearl as she jumped for joy.

Sally smiled at Phoenix and Pearl who cheered her up and said "Thanks. I'm really greatful."

"Mr. Hicks said in court today that he saw Mater leave the party and saw another car follow him behind." Phoenix reminded. "Was that other car you, if I may ask?"

"Yeah, it was. I spotted him leaving, so I thought that I should go and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt or into trouble. I caught him trying to borrow some of Stickers' tires, he saw me and looked nervous and guilty. He begged me to keep it a secret, and I said I promise I wouldn't tell anyone, even Lighitning."

"And is that the only reason why you didn't tell the whole story?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the whole thing of what happened that night." When Sally said that, one Psyche Lock appeared in front of her, which Phoenix expect would hapen.

'Your lips say yes, but this lock infront of you says no.'

"Why do you think that Mr. Hicks would say Mater helped out on a murder?" Maya asked.

Sally made a mad expression and rolled her eyes as she explained "It should be obvious. It's not just because he 'saw him go by the tent or left the party.' It's probably also to make Stickers look bad infront of everyone! He just plain hates Lightining for being a better sportsman than him!"

"Well he should know that some people are best at somethings but not everyone is best at everything!" Said Maya.

"Yeah, try telling that to him!" Sally exclaimed.

**-Your Not telling Me Something-**

"Ms. Carrera, you said you were at the party after the award ceremony, correct?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not sure why your asking me this again."

"I just have a hunch that your not telling me something."

Sally looked nervous when she heard him say that. "And what makes you say that...?"

"I think your pretty aware of what I am talking about. And here's why."

TAKE THAT!

"You said you met Mater in the pits where he was trying to borrow some of Mr. McQueen's tires."

"Well, yeah. But why are you bringing that up?"

"Mater said that you looked worried when you left, which made me a bit skeptical of this."

"I... Well, uh... I..." Sally stammered as a little drop of sweat came down her forhead.

"The reasone you looked nervous is that you were worried about someone." Phoenix dug through the mug shots and took out one of Lightning.

TAKE THAT!

"I believe it has something to do with Mr. McQueen, your lover." Sally became nervous with guilt. "You were scared that something terrible was going to happen to him."

"Why would you say that I was worried about him?"

"I believe it is because of this."

TAKE THAT!"

Phoenix took out the note that had Sally's name on it. "Do you know what this is?"

Sally flinched in surprise. "That... That's the..."

"This is a note that was given to you that night."

"How...? How did you get that?"

"Mater saw you drop it when you left, so he figured he'd keep it until he saw you again. Then he decided to let us give it to you for him." Phoenix explained. "And this note happens to be from this man right here!" Phoenix took out a mug shot of Doc and showed it to her.

TAKE THAT!

"I believe Dr. Hudson was the one who gave you that note, telling you to keep what he was doing a secret in lowering the risks of anyone getting hurt."

Sally looked down in guilt as she said "It looks like you found me out... I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." The lock then broke.

_Unlock Successful_

"Dr. Hudson trusted you to keep something a secret so that he wouldn't get anyone hurt if they were involved."

"Yes... It's ture. Doc just couldn't help but notice something odd in the race. Such as Chick not ramming into anyone for example, or of why the cars that were behind him started to have their tires blown."

"Wait, you mean every single car that was behind him had a tire blown?"

Maya pondered at this with a fist against her cheek. "Come to think of it, I did find that a bit wiered."

"Doc's only guess was that Chick was performing a different kind of dirty trick, so he decided to follow Chick around to see what he was up to during the race."

"So he told you to tell McQueen some lies?"

"I felt really bad in not telling him the turth, but yes. I told him that he's probably in the bathroom, which I didn't know he followed Chick there."

"So wait, if Doc was following him around, that would mean that..."

Sally made a serious look saying "It seems like it, doesn't it?"

"So Chick Hicks is the real killer?" Maya said, looking surprised.

"Looks like we got our man! But the only quenstion is how did he move the body? Plus, how can we prove it if the tire tracks infront of McQueen's sponsors tent belong to Mr. McQueen?"

They thought about it for a moment, then Pearl said "Maybe we should go check the bathroom?"

Phoenix and Maya looked at Pearl with astoned smiles. "That's not a bad idea, Pearly!" Said Maya.

"Yeah, we might be able to find something there!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Pearl held her hands up to her cheeks and said in modesty "Aw... It was nothing. I was just suggesting."

**April 4, 12:20 P.M. Men's Restroom**

"Gee, this place looks kind of clean for a bathroom." Said Maya, seeing how nearly spotless it is.

Pearl then spotted the toilets on the walls and said "Oh... what are thoes?" Out of curiosity, Pearl reached for the handle and pulled on it of which caused the water to fall. Pearl was amazed at what just happened. "Oooohhhh... It's a little waterfall!"

Maya face palmed herself and said "Uh... Pearly? That's a toilet."

Pearl gasped and said "Toilet? Ew! Ew! Ew! I touched a toilet!"

Phoenix looked around and saw an oil can behind a stall. He opened the door and picked the oil can up. "There seems to be an oil can here. And it looks as though someone's tire prints is on it."

"You think we could identify the print, Nick?" Maya asked.

"Let's try to find out." Phoenix checked each tire print on the on the mug shots until he match one that belongs to Lightning, which confused Phoenix. "Hm? That's odd, Mr. McQueen's tire prints are on this one too."

"That just doesn't make any sence." Maya pondered. "Why would Lightning McQueen leave tire traks covered in oil if he doesn't want anybody to find him with Dr. Hudson's body? That's like asking someone to see what he did!"

"You got that right. It could be possible that the one who stole the tires put them on through the whole act so that McQueen would be blamed for the murder." Phoenix looked some more when he saw five nails on the floor. "Hm? What's this?"

"What did you find, Nick?"

"I found some nails."

"Nails? Why would a bunch of nails be in the bathroom?"

"That's what we want to ask Mr. Hicks I believe."

"Wait, you think that maybe Chick was using these nails in order to cheat?"

"Well, Sally Carrera did say that the cars that were behind him were getting blown tires."

Flash Back

_"Yes... It's ture. Doc just couldn't help but notice something odd in the race. Such as Chick not ramming into anyone for example, or of why the cars that were behind him started to have their tires blown."_

_"Wait, you mean every single car that was behind him had a tire blown?"_

_Maya pondered at this with a fist against her cheek. "Come to think of it, I did find that a bit wiered."_

_"Doc's only guess was that Chick was performing a different kind of dirty trick, so he decided to follow Chick around to see what he was up to during the race."_

End of Flash Back

"I think it is time we asked Mr. Hicks a few more questions."

**April 4, 12:21 P.M. Trailer Parking Area**

Chick saw them come back, so he shined the light reflecting on his special sticker right in Phoenix's eyes. "Aaaahhhh! Hey!"

"KA-CHICK-A! KA-CHICK-A!" Chick chuckled after having his little fun. "Back to ask me something else?"

"Yes, actually." Said Phoenix.

**-Playing Fair?-**

"The race was pretty intense, wasn't it?"

"Hmph...! You may say that." Said Chick with a grumpy face. "But to me, it was a disappointment! I didn't even win! And to make it worse, I lost to McQueen! Which means I have to wait for a whole other year!"

"Besides that, I think you've been causing trouble to the other cars besides McQueen." Chick raised an eye brow at Phoenix. "Meaning that you have been in a series of cheating, or so I was told."

"Well I didn't cheat! I never cheat!"

"I'm afraid what you consider as playing fair is considered as cheating! Such as ramming into other cars."

"Tch! Aw, come on...! I was just roughening them up. No big deal."

"It seems like a big deal to everyone else! Especaily to him!" Phoenix dug through the mug shots and took one of The King out.

TAKE THAT!

"I believe Mr. Strip Weathers, A.K.A. The King was whoes shadow you've been living under through your whole life."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, being fed up with it, on his last race, you bumped into The King and send him flying, causing him major injuries!" Chick made a nervous look and started to sweat. "Being that the case, I think it clearly shows how much of a dirt bag you are!"

Chick roared his engine in anger saying "I do not want to be reminded of that day! Ever!" Chick calmed down, but still looked angered and continued. "Besides, I didn't make anyone crash two nights ago!"

"Ture, you didn't push anyone around that night, however someone could tell that you were playing dirty. And that person is..." Phoenix took a mug shot of Doc an showed it to Chick.

TAKE THAT!

"Dr. Hudson, A.K.A. the Fabulous Hudson Hornet."

"What does he got to do with it?"

"Being a crew cheif, Doc is supposed to keep watch of the screen and see what goes on in the race. And he was seeing that many cars that were behind you have been having blown tires."

"Oh, I see where your going with this, you think that because he's saw cars behind me have their tires being blown, he assumes that I'm cheating?"

"I believe I have proof that would say Dr. Hudson was right!"

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix then took out some of the nails he found in the restroom and showed it to Chick. "Do you recignize these?"

Chick made a mixed expression of anger and nervousness as he said "Wha... What are you taking about? Why are you showing me those nails?"

"Because we found them in the men's restroom where it is said that Dr. Hudson was going to." Chick flinched in surprise. "Ms. Carrera however told me that Dr. Hudson was investigating you, so he decided to follow you around to see what you've been doing."

"I... That doctor, he..."

"Care to argue against that?" When that was said, the lock shatered.

_Unlock Successful_

"As someone like you would say, he was sticking his noes in places he shouldn't. Having nails in a race was illegale, because it is obvious as cheating!"

"Which means these nails were the reason why cars behind you kept getting flat tires!" Said Maya sternly.

"That was a very dirty trick, Mr. Hicks!" Said Pearl angrily.

Chick made a nervous face, but then he started to smirk evily as he chucked. "Um... Why are you laughing?" Phoenix asked.

Chick stopped and said with a smug look "I guess you kids know too much already...! Which means your going to have to go like the doc...!"

"Eeep! You mean your going to kill us?" Maya asked in fear.

"Maybe...! Or I could just stuff you guys in a trailer where no one will think of finding you!"

"So you did kill Dr. Hudson!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! But I know you won't be telling anybody...!"

Before Chick would do anything, the heard The King's voice call out "Hey, what's going on over here?"

Chick stopped and turned around to see The King. And behind him was Sheriff. "The King! Sheriff!" Maya said in joy.

"Is there a problem here?" The King asked.

Chick just glared at The King and said "No trouble at all. We were just havin friendly chat, weren't we...?"

"He was trying to kidnap us!" Said Pearl.

"Kidnap?" The Sheriff said in stern shock. "Why I ought-a lock you up and throw away the key for threatening to kidnap!"

Chick kept his cool and said "I was just kiddin around, they were all thinking that I went and killed the doctor."

"We'll see about that in court tomorrow, Mr. Hicks!" Said the Sheriff sternly with a raised eye brow.

Chick then looked back at Phoenix and said quietly so that she Sheriff or The King and hear him "Look here, lawyer...! You may have gotten lucky this time, but don't think that your gonna win the case tomorrow, because even if you know I did it, you can't prove that I did it...! So I'd watch what I mention if I were you...!"

Chick drove away as Phoenix and said in his thoughts 'Don't get so confident, Mr. Hicks...! I will prove that you commited the crime with the help of the information that Mater and Sally gave me...!'

"Thank you for saving us, Sheriff!" Said Pearl as her eyes glimmered.

The Sheriff smiled at Pearl and said in modesty "Well, you know me, I'm just doin my job. But so should you, Mr. Wright." The Sherrif said with a serious look. "You have a murderer to expose, and we're counting on you to save McQueen and Mater, so don't let us down."

"I'll do my best, Sheriff. Tomorrow, Mr. Hicks is going to have a big surprise."

_To be continued..._

**So how was it? Pretty good, it could've been better? Just tell me what you think and see what happens on the next part. (R&R)**


	7. Turnabout Checkered Flag Pt4

Turnabout Checkered Flag Pt.4

April 5, 9:20 A.M. District Court Lobby No.2

While they were in the lobby, Maya looked around and then spotted Lightning looking depressed. "Oh. There's Mr. McQueen."

"Yeah, I hope he's not still mad at us." Phoenix said as he cautiously approached the race car saying "Um... Mr. McQueen?"

Lightning snapped out of his sad thoughts and looked at Phoenix and Maya. "Huh? Oh, hey." Lightng said with a weak smile.

"We're really sorry about how things are going, Mr. McQueen..."

Lightning nodded from side to side and said "Nah, it's not really your fault. And I wasn't mad at you guys. You were doing an awesome job..." McQueen then looked down with anger "Until that thunderin Chick had to burst his way in and make it hard for you guys! He even had the nerve to say my best friend is an accomplice!"

Maya made the same face as Lightning as she said "I agree! That guy is such a prick!"

"And this prick is going to get what's coming to him!" Phoenix said.

"Are you sure you have enough evidence to back us up?" Lightning asked.

"You trust your lawyer, right?"

"Uh... Technically, your filling in for my lawyer, but yeah. I trust you!"

"Good, because of the information and evidence I have, I'll be sure to clear both you and Mater of this crime!"

April 5, 9:21 A.M. District Courtroom No.2

"Court is now in session for the trail of Mr. Lightning McQueen."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"Now this trail has lead to the fact that Mr. McQueen has a possible accomplice. This Tow Mater character has been pointed out as a possible suspect seeing as how close he and the defendant are."

"That sounds possible, your honor." Said Edgeworth. "And after matching the other set of tires on the oil, we have confirmed that they belong to Mr. Tow Mater!"

"Hm... Very good, Mr. Edgeworth. Anything else?"

"Yes, your honor. We also have the tires from the pits that McQueen used during the race and they had oil stains on them, which makes them very decisive pieces of evidence, of course."

Phoenix gulped and said in his thought 'That's what I was afraid of...'

The Judge nodded his head in approvement and said "Excelent work, Mr. Edgeworth. Now, if we could have any witnesses testify, we shall get started."

"The prosecution calls the supposed accomplice to the stand." Mater, who was a little scared, approached the stand nervously. "Name and occupation."

Mater gulped and said stammering "I... I-I... I'm..."

Edgeworth calmed Mater down by saying "Mr. Mater, please remain calm, just tell us your name and business."

"Ma-Ma... Ma-Ma-Ma... Mater. Tow Mater." Mater said finally. "I tow in cars that broke down."

"You are also a very good friend of Mr. McQueen, am I not right?"

"Yeah, we're best buddies. We did almost everything together."

"Even if it's hiding a body?"

Mater flinched in shock, but then recovered and said "Hiding a body? Shoot no! We may tip tractors, look for the Ghost Light, and find proof of aliens! But we would never do something so despicable!"

Edgeworth flinched awkwardly as he said "Mr. Mater, I would love to hear your heartfelt story of friendship, but right now, what we want to know is where you were during the night of the murder!"

Testimoney: Where I Was

Mater: I was at the party talkin to Lighting. I told him how awesome he was out there and that I wished to be as amazing as him. Then at 9:10, I left the party and headed for the pits where I took some of his used tires.

The Judge then said in confusion "You went to the pits to get tires McQueen used?"

"Um... Yeah, that's... That's what I did." Mater said with a face full of shame.

Edgeworth waged his finger with a smirk saying "It would appear as though you helped him with more things than I give credit for, Mr. Mater!"

Mater made a nervous and confused look and said "Huh? Wh-what do ya mean?"

"When the Sheriff arrested McQueen, his tires had no oil staining his tires, which stroke us odd. However, after hearing Mr. Mater about borrowing tires..." Edgeworth then slamed a hand down. "We could assume that McQueen had Mater bring those tires, so that he would change into one of his used ones!"

"WHAAAATTTTT?" Mater said in shock.

"Hm... That does appear to be possible. What say you Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix slams his hands down and said "The defense disagrees with the prosecution, your honor! I believe Mater had a whole different reasone to borrow those tires!"

"Hm... Very well, then. You may proceed with the cross examination."

Cross-Examine: Where I Was

Mater: I was at the party talkin to Lightning. I told him how awesome he was out there and that I wished to be just as amazing as him. And at 9:10, I left the party and headed for the pits to borrow some tires.

HOLD IT!

"You went to the pits alone? Because Mr. Hicks mentioned that two people left the party at the exact same time."

"Well, actually yeah. Someone did follow me to the pits. I didn't realized it until I had tires in my hook."

"Hm... So another witness followed you to the pits? And who was this person?"

"It was Ms. Sally."

"Ms. Sally?" The Judge asked.

"That is the name of Ms. Careera, McQueen's sweet heart."

"Ah, I see. Do you believe the information the witness has given us is relevant?"

"Yes, I believe so, your honor! And with your permission, I would like to call her to the stand to testify."

"Hm... Any objections, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"None what so ever."

"Very well, then. Mr. Wright, you may call forth the witness."

"The defense calls Sally Careers to the stand."

From the crowed came a nervous Sally as she approached the witness stand. "Name and occupation." Edgeworth deemanded politely.

"Sally Careera, and my occupation is the same as yours, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth was a little surprised to hear that as he said "Hm, is that so? How interesting. It's a small world to meet a prosecuter that lives here."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Sally said with a smile. "Only I doubt that Stickers was the murderer! So don't expect me to help you win this case!"

Edgeworth raised an eye brow awkwardly and said "Ahem, yes, well, anyhow. You were at the party with everyone else, correct?"

"Yes, that's exactly true."

"But then you left one time at 9:10 P.M. then came back two minutes later, right?" Phoenix added.

"Yes, that's how it happened."

"Please tell the court of what you were doing last night, witness." The Judge demanded.

Testimony: During the Party

Sally: Well, I was having fun, like everyone else, then I saw Mater heading for the pits. I followed him there and he was just scared silly to see me catch him carrying Lighting's tires. He asked if I would keep it a secret from everybody, especialy Stickers. I couldn't say no, it was just a harmless thing he was doing.

Edgeworth was surprised to hear that Mater kept a secret from Lightning about the tires. He asked "M... Mr. McQueen didn't know about his tires being taken?"

Phoenix smiled and said "Is that enough proof for you that Mater wasn't an accomplice?"

Edgeworth slamed his hand down and exclaimed "Don't be so arrogant, Mr. Wright! I am still convinced that Mr. McQueen had help in committing this crime!"

Phoenix let out a sigh of discouragement and said in his thoughts 'Your always hard to satisfy, aren't you, Edgeworth...?'

"Besides, there is no shred of proof to say other wise yet." Edgeworth said, shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head from side to side. "Anyway, I believe you know what you must do."

Cross Examine: During the Party

Sally: Well, I was having fun, like everyone else, then I saw Mater heading for the pits. I followed him there and he was just scared silly when he saw me catch him carrying Lightning's tires.

HOLD IT!

"Why did you follow him?"

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get into any trouble." Sally answered.

"Did he always?" the Judge asked curiously.

"As he mentioned earlier, yes, he can be very mischievous, sometimes." Sally said with a giggle.

"Just like that night?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes, just like that time."

Sally:He asked if I would keep it a secret from everybody, especially Stickers.

HOLD IT!

"He wanted you to keep it a secret? Why?"

"You could say that he doesn't want Litghting to be really mad with him for borrowing them without permission."

"I'm mad now that he didn't tell me before any of this happened!" Said an angry Lightning from off screen.

Edgeworth just let out a sigh as if he is feeling stressed out.

Sally: I couldn't say no, it was just a harmless thing he was doing.

HOLD IT!

"So you kept it a secret anyway?"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth slammed his hand down sternly as he said "As if that is relevant to the case, Mr. Wright!"

"Actually, Mr. Edgeworth, it is relevant to the case! Because you see, she was keeping another secret another person told her to keep."

The Judge looked surprised to hear that. "Wait! So a lot of people at the stadium was keeping secrets?"

Phoenix scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile saying "Eh... Not really, your honor. Just a few."

"But who? Who else had a secret that told Ms. Carrera to keep?"

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix took out a mug shot of Doc and said "It was Dr. Hudson who had a secret, your honor."

Edgeworth seemed rather interested in this new information. "Hm... Interesting. The victim had a little secret the night he was killed."

"But what was this secret the victim had?" The Judge asked.

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix then took out the note Sally had to herself yesterday. The Judge looked surprised and flattered at this. "Oh! Why thank you, Mr. Wright! I didn't know that you wrote a letter for me! That's very touching!"

Phoenix held his head on his hands as he said "This note isn't for you Judge! This is evidence!"

The Judge made a disappointed look and said "Oh, it's just evidence? Mr. Wright, I thought you cared!"

"I have to agree with him on that, Nick!" Said Maya who glared at him sternly. "You rarely think about your loved ones and those who appreciate you!"

"Ngh! Maya, now is not the time or place to discus about me not showing appreciation!" Phoenix shighed as he explained to the Judge "This note was written by the doctor and was given to Sally some time before he was murdered."

"Oh, really? Let me see!" The Judge looked at the note and read "Sally, I'm suspecting some dirty tricks were being played here tonight. No one else had noticed, so I'll have to look into this alone. Whatever you do, do not follow me. Doc. P.S. Don't tell the kid what I'm doing." The Judge was rather stunned of what he just read. "Wh... What? So wait! Dr. Hudson was actually doing something other than going to the restroom?"

"It would appear as though, your honor." Said Phoenix.

"My, this truely is surprising." Said the Judge. "So it seems that the victim was on a secret solo mission of some sort. What is your response to this, Mr. Edgeworth."

"I admit, I am skeptical of what the good doctor was up to that night myself." Said Edgeworth with his arms crossed. "And I believe this dirty trick he was mentioning meant that someone was cheating in that race!"

"Oh! Cheating?" The Judge said in a disapproving voice. "Just like using forged evidence in order to win a case! Such a world we live in!"

"I couldn't agree more, your honor." Said Edgeworth. "Ms. Careers, you were there watching the race, correct?"

"Yes. And to tell you the truth, I was only paying attention to Stickers, I didn't really see anything out of the ordinary in the race. Well, maybe except that Lightning had to change his tires twice."

"So it could be possible that McQueen had been doing something that Dr. Hudson saw when no one else did. Which explains Mr. McQueen's alibi!"

"Hm... So Mr. McQueen had cheated in the race and Dr. Hudson was aware of it. And Mr. McQueen had his pit crew hide the body and cover his tracks. Such selfish acts. And the doctor informed Ms. Careers to not tell McQueen about any of it. What do you believe Mr. Wright?"

"The defense has a whole different belief, your honor! I believe we need to investigate who really was cheating in that race!"

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head from side to side. "Ah, Phoenix Wright. Never willing to admit to anything."

"Hey! I once admitted to you that it was me who added too much sugar to the tea at the Christmas party last year!"

"Well then, Mr. Wright. Who else could it have been that cheated in that race?" Phoenix took a hug shot of Chick out and showed it to the Judge.

TAKE THAT!

"Hm? Isn't this Mr. Hicks?"

"Yes, your honor. I believe that Mr. Hicks has caused trouble for Mr. McQueen and other race cars throughout his career. I think it is time we hear of what he has to say."

"Hm... Very well then. You may call him forth, Mr. Wright."

"The defense calls Chick Hicks to the stand!"

Chick went up to the stand and said in an impatient tone "Well, you want me in the stand and here I am, what do ya want?"

"Just a couple of questions that need answering, Mr. Hicks." Said Phienix.

"You mean of what happened at the race?"

"Yes, seeing as how you did enter that race with McQueen, I believe that you might hold the key to this mystery."

"You mean you want to know who was cheating?" Chick said with an arrogant smirk. "If you think it's me, I'm afraid your wasting your time! I wasn't pulling any tricks visible to the naked eye!" Phoenix flinched in confusion. "If ya don't believe me, then check a recording of the tape and see for yourself!"

"Hm..." The Judge gave it some thought before ordering the bailiff to bring in a television and the video tape of the race. As the tape played, they saw the cars racing around he track. And they could see that a car behind Chick had a tire blown. In a minute, two more cars behind Chick had a tire blown.

After the video, the Judge showed a baffled expression. "Erm... I'm not entirely sure if I saw any cheating in that video."

Chick made a smirk and said "See? I told ya there was no foul play! The old motor was being delusional! You know how people of old age are. No offense, judge!"

Edgeworth shrugged and said "Well, Mr. Wright? Do you still believe Mr. Hicks was playing unfairly in the race?"

Phoenix was sweating nervously as he tired to think of something. "I... I um..." 'Oh great. And just when I thought I had this case on my side! Not even that video helped me out!' Chick then had his thunder sticker shine in Phoenix's eye, which made him close his yes tight and block the light. "Agh! Hey!"

"Ka-Chicka! Ka-Chicka!" Chick laughed hysterically. "Well, lawyer! If you can't answer the question, then that means I'm off the hook and McQueen's going to jail!"

Phoenix growled at the green car. 'This guy is so full of himself! Way worse than McQueen!'

Thr Judge then said "Well, if the defense can't argue any further, then it is about time we lay out a verdict."

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" Lightning said in anger. "He's lying! You've gotta believe me!"

"That is enough!" The Judge nodded his head from side to side. "I'm sorry, defendant, but there aren't enough evidence that proves your innocent. So I'm afraid we find the defendant, Mr. Lightning McQueen..."

HOLD IT!

Everyone turned to where they heard those words and saw Mia Fey taking control of Maya's body. "Mi... Mia?"

"Hello, Phoenix. I see your in a bit of a pickle again." Mia greeted with a smile.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess so."

The Judge looked surprised of Mia being channeled right now. "Oh! Mia Fey! I-I didn't expect you to be here with us among the living again."

Mia smiled at the Judge saying "It's nice to see you too, your honor. Same to you, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Like wise." Said Edgeworth, taking a bow.

Mater was all confused of what was going on. "Hey now, what just happened to that girl? Why does she look older? Eh, pardon my judge of look."

Mia then said to the court. "Your honor, I couldn't help but over hear talk about a defendant found in his own trailor with a body."

"Yes, at least that's what the defendant claims. And the oil covered tire tracks in front of the trailer is undying proof, we believe." The Edgeworth stated.

"I see." Miai pondered at this. She then requested "If it's alright with the prosecution, we would very much like to see the photo of the body."

"Huh? Why do you want to see the photo? You think there's something there that we're not quit seeing?" Phoenix asked his dead mentor.

Mia faced Phoenix and said "They said there were tire tracks covered in oil outside the trailer. If so, then shouldn't there be oil in the trailer as well if McQueen was found inside?"

Phoenix pondered at this and said "You know? That is a very good point."

"Glad to hear your thinking outside the box. Or in this case, inside the box!"

'That is just the most corniest joke I've ever heard in my life...!' Phoenix thought to himself. 'Now to take a look at the photo of the crime scene and point out the spot that is out of place.' Phoenix then pointed at the bottom of the picture.

TAKE THAT!

"Your honor, if you would look at the bottom of the photo, you can see that there is no oil on the floor, aside from Dr. Hudson's."

The Judge took a good look of the floor in the photo and said "Hm, yes, it would appear so. But what does that have to do with the case?"

"If you recall, your honor, the police reports say Mr. McQueen's tire tracks were found out on the right side of the trailer's entrerance, indicating that he left the trailer, however he was found in the trailer with the body. Meaning he never left the trailer!"

Chick flinched in shock crying out "What?"

The Judge looked at Chick with a confused expression about this. "Witness, is there something the matter?"

Phoenix made a smile as he said "It could be that he's disappointed that he could be proven wrong." Phoenix then took his badge out and reflected some light in Chick's eye. Ka-Nicka!"

Chick closed an eye tight to keep the light from his eye. "Ah! Hey! No one uses my catch phrases on me! NO ONE!" He said aggressively.

The Judge gave it some thought and said "Well witness? Do you have any explanation in this?"

Chick started to sweat nervously as he stammered "I... Uh... Well... He might've... Um..."

Mia looked at Phoenix with a proud smile saying "Looks like you got Mr. Hicks in a corner, Phoenix! Way to go!"

"Well, I could've done it without you, chief!" Phoenix admitted.

HOLD IT!

Everyone looked at Edgeworth who shrugged with a smirk. "Perhaps you've forgotten, Mr. Wright, I have already established of the fact that McQueen had his tires changed during the murder. And if you are saying that it is not so, then by all means, enlighten us."

'Can I find proof that McQueen didn't change tires after the race?' Phoenix asked himself. 'Hm... Maybe if I take a good look at those tires, I might be able to find out the.' He hen asked aloud "Your honor, if it's alright with the court, I would like to take a look at the tires."

"Very well, Mr. Wright. You may take a look at the tires, if you believe you might find something there." Said the Judge as he allowed Phoenix to borrow the tires.

"Mia, if I could find... Huh?" Phoenix saw that Maya was back in control of her body. "Maya? Wh... Where did your sister go?"

"Hm? Oh! I guess she felt that she did all she could to help you, so I guess we're in our own from here on."

"Great...!" Said Phoenix as they received the tires.

Maya looked at the tires in disgust and said "Wow, those tires really are messy. It left a stain on my finger! Yuck! You really think we'll be able to find something on one of them?"

"I hope so, Maya. Other wise, coming this far would be for nothing." Phoenix closely examined the tires until he found that one tire had a nail stuck to it.

TAKE THAT!

"Hm? Hey! I think I might have found something!"

"Really? What is it?"

"It looks like the head of a nail. Meaning a nail is stuck inside it!" He then said to the court "Ladies and gentalmen of the jury, I'd like for you to see what is on this tire here!"

The Judge looked at it and said in wonder "Hm? Why what is this we have here? It looks like a nail has penetrated the tire's surface."

"Exactly, your honor. And if you look at the photo of the oil covered tracks, you can clearly see that the nail was in one of those tires. The only question is, how did they get there?"

Edgeworth pondered at this and said "Interesting. A piece of evidence we've over looked. This could explain why Mr. McQueen had to change tires twice."

"Plus, if McQueen wanted to cover trails leading to him, why of all the tires would he use the ones he used in the race?"

Chick started to sweat again as he said "He... Uh... Well it... Was a coincident, maybe."

"You seem a bit nervous about this, Mr. Hicks? Care to explain?"

Chick stammered a little, but he regained his cool when he thought of something. "Oh yeah! Now I remember! That tow truck was the one who picked out the tires McQueen was wearing during the race!"

"Hm... That is a possibility." Edgeworth agreed. "That Mater person sure doesn't seem as bright as any other person we know of. He's surely to make little mistakes."

Phoenix made a bored expression. 'And I'm back to square one again...! This Hicks guy is very persistent. There has to be something I can do to make him crack.' He then pondered, scratching his chin. 'Hm... should I ask him about the nail or why he followed Mater to the pits?' He then said aloud with his hands slammed onto the table "Mr. Hicks, explain in detail of what you saw that night in the pits."

Chick laughed at Phoenix and said "What, non trusting much? I don't need to explain anything! I've told you enough!"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders and said "Mr. Hicks, I do believe that Mr. Wright wants to know what happened. So do be so kind as to, how they say, spill the beans!"

Chick was surprised to hear Edgeworth tell him to testify. "What? Now wait a minute! Why are you wanting me to talk? Aren't you supposed to trust the witness?"

Edgeworth wagged his finger and said "The only thing a prosecutor trusts in the court room is logic, Mr. Hicks. The witness would sometimes try to bend any logic! So I ask that you tell us in detail of what you saw!"

Chick grumbled in hate as he said "Fine! Have it your way!"

Testimony: The Pits

Chick: It was 9:12 when I saw that tow truck drive to the pits. I followed him and saw him take those tires. And that's all I saw!

Edgeworth smirked as he said "Now was that so hard?"

"Pfbt! Whatever! I'll be happy if it convinces you people that I'm no liar!"

Phoenix then said in his thoughts 'We'll see about that, Mr. Hicks! There's still the cross-examination to go through.'

Cross-Examin: The Pits

Chick: It was 9:12 when I saw that tow truck drive to the pits.

HOLD IT!

"But didn't you see Ms. Careera follow him?"

"Yeah, I saw her follow him. While I was at the pits I heard them talking about what he was up to."

"You may add that to your testimony, witness." Said the Judge.

Chick: Both the tow tuck and the Porsche went to the pits and started to talk about what he was doing.

OBJECTION!

"If you overheard that conversation of Mater being an accomplice, why didn't you stop him?"

Chick made a nervous look saying "I eh... I don't know. I was stunned of what I heard, what do ya want from me?"

Phoenix slammed his hands down and exclaimed "What I want from you is the truth! I believe that the reason you followed Mater at the pits because you we're going to use some of McQueen's tires as well!"

Chick flinched as if in shock. "WHAAAAT?" The jury spoke to one another confused. "Wh... What are you trying to pull here, lawyer?"

"Nothing. I'm just assuming that you had another reason to go to the pits, such as finding something to frame Lightning McQueen!"

Chick flinched in surprise of Phoenix pointing at him. The jury was at an uproar. The Judge slammed his gavel. "Order! We shall have order!" Then he looked at Phoenix with a confused look. "Mr. Wright, are you implying that the witness before us is the real killer?"

"Yes, your honor! I believe so." Phoenix said with a smile.

The Judge then asked "But why? Why would he do it?"

Phoenix then looked at Chick saying "Mr. Hicks, according to Strip Weather A.K.A. The King, you have been doing showing some poor sportsmanship in your career, meaning you have bumped into other cars, made some illegal moves, and pulled some dirty tricks without anyone noticing. In the letter, Dr. Hudson said that he saw something in the race that was overlooked by others. And in the news paper article, it said that you've turned a new leaf, however the good doctor could plainly see that you had your... Uh... Rims crossed!"

Chick sweated nervously again as he heard the jury talk about him with stern eyes.

"Wow. He sounds like a real dirt bag!"

"I can't believe they still allow him to race!"

"What a jerk! They should suspend him!"

Maya looked at Phoenix with a smile. "Awesome job, Nick! You got him cornered right where we want him!"

"Thanks, Maya! But this isn't over yet, it's only a matter of time when..."

Before Phoenix could finish, Chick let out a chuckle. Maya looked at Chick all confused. "Why is he laughing?"

"This is the one thing I was about to tell you about. He's meaning to say that it is a possible alibi, but I need proof."

Chick narrowed his eyes at Phoenix saying "You got that right, lawyer! How can you say that I've been cheating if you don't have any proof!"

Phoenix tried to think of something as he sweated nervously. "Well, uh... I uh..."

The Judge glared at Phoenix saying "Mr. Wright, if you don't have proof, then it's best if you remain silent! Otherwise, tell the court your proof of Mr. Hicks' foul play!"

Phoenix then thought to himself "What am I going to do? If I don't find proof that Mr. Hicks killed Dr. Hudson, McQueen will be wrongly sent to prison! Wait. Maybe if we look at the video, I might find something that will expose everything!' "Your honor, I know just where to find some proof!"

"Well then, Mr. Wright, tell us what it is!"

"If you would allow us to look at the tape of the race, I will show you!" As they watched the video, Phoenix paused it at when the second car was about to have a tire blown and pointed at something shining in the road.

TAKE THAT!

"Right here! This is my proof!"

The Judge looked at the tape what Phoenix was pointing at. "Why, what is that shining thing in the road?"

"From my perspective, I assume that it is a nail right there!"

Edgeworth flinched in surprise "A... A nail? Impossible! There was no nail in the road when the police inspected the area!"

Phoenix nodded his head from side to side and said "That's because Mr. Hicks went there to dispose any evidence! It was the same nail Mater ran into in one of McQueen's tires!"

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth slammed a hand down and said sternly "Mr. Wright, are you still implying that the gunshot that was heard was actually a blown tire?"

"Yes, Edgeworth. I'm still convinced that it was a blown tire everyone heard that night. I know because of this!" Phoenix took out the four nails had with him.

TAKE THAT!

"These nails were found in the men's restroom on our second visit to the stadium!"

Edgeworth flinched in surprise again. "So... So it's true then? It really was a blown tire everyone heard?"

"Yes. It is all true. Mater wanted to see if he could be as fast as his best friend by trying out his tires, unfortunately though, he ran into a nail that was left there during the race!"

"But then what about his oil covered tracks near the trailer?" The Judge asked.

"Mater didn't want to get caught, so he hid the tires and ran as fast as he could to the trailer parking area and he mistakenly drove over the oil, unaware of the victim's body inside."

"But how did that nail get there?"

"Mr. Hicks was actually using some special device underneath him of which he used to drop nails! One of the nails got stuck in one of McQueen's tires, the same ones I believe he put on!"

Chick cringed as if in pain, seeing how he found out the truth. Maya looked at Phoenix with joy. "Alright! Phoenix Wright strikes again!" "But then they heard Chick laugh again, much to their annoyance and concern. "Why is he still laughing? Is he not aware that he's been found out?"

Chick caught his breath and said "Very impressive, lawyer! You've ratted me out as the cheater! But that doesn't mean that you found me as the murderer! How can you prove that I put on McQueen's tires, huh?"

Phoenix flinched dumbstruck. 'Oh, right. I didn't think of that...!'

"How are we going to prove that Chick actually changed into Lightning's tires, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix pondered at this for a moment and said "Wait a second...! Maybe if I check both the tires Mater put on and the ones covered in oil and have Guido and Chick's pit crew change tires, we might be able to reel him into our trap." Phoenix took a good look at the blown tire and the oil covered one. He looked at the screw areas of the different tires and saw that they have different scratches.

TAKE THAT!

"Maya, look at this! The scratches around the screws are completely different!"

Maya looked at saw the scratches herself saying "Hey! Your right, Nick! Now all we have to do is..."

"Exactly! Your honor, I believe I have a decisive evidence that says Mr. Hicks changed into McQueen's tires."

"Oh, is that so?" The Judge asked. "Well then, where is the proof?"

"Right on each of these two different sets of tires!"

The Judge made a bewildered expression. "But they are both McQueen's tires."

Phoenix face palmed himself and said "I know, your honor...! But look closely, and you'll see the scratches on the surface area."

The Judge looked at the area around the screws and said "Why both surfaces have different scratches on them! But what does this mean, Mr. Wright?"

"If we can have both Mr. McQueen's pit crew and Mr. Hicks' change their tires, you'll see what it means." Soon after Guido changed McQueen's tires in fast speed and Chick's pit crew did their job as fast as they could, the Judge stood there awe struck.

"By golly! That little forklift was ten times faster than Mr. Hicks' pit crew! I am amazed!"

'As if that is important...!'

"Now then, let us take a look at the tires." They looked at the tires and saw that the scratches on Chick's tires were just as bad as the ones covered in oil. "Well, will you get a load of that! The scratches on Mr. Hicks' tires are the same as McQueen's oil covered ones!"

Chick sweated nervously as he stammered "I... Eh... That... They... He..."

Phoenix nodded his head and said "I think it is clear to us now, Mr. Hicks. You were aware of the fact that Dr. Hudson had suspicions of you, so you set a little trap for him! It wasn't just to frame McQueen to get rid of the competition, it was to make sure the doctor stop sticking his noes into your affairs keep his mouth shut!"

After Phoenix finished, Chick nervous sweats dried up as he began to sizzle and rumble his engine in anger until his gas engine blew a fuse.

A moment later, the Judge said "Hm... So Mr. Hicks killed Dr. Hudson to silence him from exposing his lack of sportsmanship. And to top it all off, he framed the very racer that had him as a crew chief. So despicable! Where is he now?"

"He is being held at the lobby waiting for his arrest." Said Edgeworth.

"I see. Well, in that case, it is now time to lay out a verdict. And the court finds the defendant, Lightning McQueen..."

NOT GUILTY

The court room let out a cheer as the Judge announced "That is all! Court is adjourned!"

April 5, 9:32 District Court Lobby No. 2

"Phew...! That was one tough case we went through!" Said Phoenix.

Maya had her hands clasped her hands together in joy for Phoenix cheering "Yet another victory for Phoenix Wright! He never sleeps because Justice doesn't sleep either!"

"Never sleeps? Then how would I keep from being cranky?"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll think of something!"

Then they saw Lightning go by with an angry look on his face, much to their confusion. "Uh, Mr. McQueen? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, why are you so mad? You've just got off the hook!" Said Maya with a fist under her cheek.

Lightning cringed a little and let out a relaxed sigh. "I know, I'm glad that I was found innocent, but it won't get Doc back! What Chick did has completely changed things for us! It'll never be the same without Doc. Without the Hudson Hornet..."

Sally approached Lightning with The King behind her. She looked at him with a sympathetic expression saying "Stickers? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've known that..."

Lightning stopped Sally from apologizing by saying "Sally, it's okay. No one knew what was gonna happen. Not even Doc." He smiled at Sally then frowned at the floor. "The only question is what now? Without a crew chief, I'm sunk. And I don't think anyone would replace him."

"Nope. No one would." Said The King. "He was a good... No. An amazing old car. What he did was for the good of racing, and at least his death was justified. You should be proud to have had Doc as a crew chief."

Lightning smiled and said "Well, if it weren't for what you said, I would have been where I am today. I had a father, I've found the love of my life," Sally smiled with a blush. "And I have friends, including one best one."

"Uh, speaking of which, where is Mater anyway?" Phoenix asked.

That's when Mater showed up with a droopy sad face, looking like he was about to cry. "Hey, Mater there you are! What's wrong?" Lightning asked in concern.

Mater looked at his best friend and then bawled as he said "Oh buddy...! *sniff* This is all my fault...! *sob*"

Everyone was shocked of what he just said. "Woe, wow, wow...! Mater, what happened to Doc wasn't your doing."

Mater sniffled and said "But it was me who almost got you the life sentence because I went and took your tires without you knowing...!"

Sally approached him and said "Mater, what you did was no big deal. Besides, it actually helped us get the real murderer out of the shadows!"

Mater gave Sally his attention asking "R... Really?"

"Yes. And there is proof to say so." Sally then smiled at Phoenix. "Right, Mr. Wright?"

"Huh?" Phoenix looked at Sally in confusion. "Oh yeah! I think I do have proof!" 'What is she talking about? Do I really have evidence that can show that Mater helped out more than he believes?' Phoenix dug through the evidence until he picked out a nail.

TAKE THAT!

"This is the nail you accidentally ran into."

Lightning made a mad look at the nail. "Yeah, the same one Chick used to blow everybody's tires!"

"Yes. And this one was untouched until Mater got to it without knowing. Don't you see, Mater? If you hadn't ran into that nail, we wouldn't have been able to figure out what happened that night."

Mater sniffled and said "Gosh... I... I never figured that me getting into trouble would get Lightning out of trouble."

Lightning chuckled and said "Yeah, unlike the time you tricked me into tipping trackers!"

Mater laughed, remembering that night. Then they saw Edgeworth leave the court room. He approached Phoenix and said "Well Phoenix, it would seem you haven't lost your touch. Your are indeed full of surprises."

"Uh, thanks Edgeworth." Said Phoenix.

Maya greeted Edgeworth in childish delight. "Hi, Mr. Edgeworth! Long time no see!"

Edgeworth looked at Maya awkwardly as he greeted back "It's a pleasure to see you too, Maya Fey. I am a bit surprised that you two would be here in Toontown."

"Believe us, we're just as surprised to see you here."

"Well, yes I can understand that you are." Then he crossed his arms in a grumpy manner. "But I did not come here because I enjoy the idea of living among nonhuman beings and lunatics alike! I am here to straighten out every citizens' sanity, whatever the cost!"

Phoenix made a concerned look and thought 'Wow, I guess he doesn't approve such a place that lacks logic at times. But I actually hope it grows on him, not that it'll be possible.'

Maya, with a concerned expression, said to Edgeworth "Aw, come on, Mr. Edgeworth, this place isn't all bad. It's actually pretty fun!"

"Perhaps to you, Maya, but to people of my principles, this place, this while city is an asylum!" With that said, Edgeworth took his leave.

As they watched him leave, Lightning raised an eye brow and said "Sheesh, what parasite crawled up his butt?"

Sally then asked "Is he always this soar?"

"Not really. He's been through a lot in his childhood, so I shouldn't be too surprised. But he's a good man, nonetheless."

"So what's next for you guys?" Maya asked.

"Well, first things first. We hold a funeral for The Hudson Hornet in his honor." Said The King "He wouldn't have it any other way, I think."

"I hope you folks will be alright afterwards." Phoenix said.

"Thanks, we'll never forget what you did!" Said Sally.

"I'm sure where Doc is now, he's sure having a dad-gum time!" Said Mater making everybody laugh heartily.

**(R&R)**


	8. Turnabout Chemical-X Pt1

Turnabout Chemical-X

Intro: **June 10, 12:32 P.M.**

It was day time as toons had gathered around to hear an announcement from Mickey Mouse. Mickey walked up at the top of the stairs to a podium and spoke through the microphone "Good afternoon, citizens of Toontown! As ambassador of this city, I am pleased to announce the reopening opening of the Townsville Museum!" The crowd made a roaring applause before Mickey calmed them down. "And here to cut the ribbon is Ms. Princess Morbucks, who has a new addition to the museum... The Morbucks cannon from the Cilvil War!" Mickey pulled down a rope which raised some curtains to reveal a cannon that was behind them as the crowd applaud. Princess then walked up thanking Mickey in polite pride as she was given a big pair of scissors and cut the red ribbon with confetti flying around.

In the crowd were Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl who had just seen the presentation started to talk about it. "That was awesome!" Maya exclaimed. "It's so neat to see a museum up and running again!"

Phoenix nodded his head from side to side looking up saying "Maya, it's not like it's been closed down or anything. It was being redecorated."

Pearl then said with a bewildered look "Mew-zee-um...? What is that?"

Pheonix looked at Pearl and thought to himself 'Poor, poor Pearls... If only she had time to see the outside world.' Pheonix then kneeled to Pearl and explained "Well Pearl, a museum is a place where alot of historic things are gathered around to be looked at."

"They're very expensive too like that cannon over there!" Said Maya.

Phoenix took a good look at it and said "I don't think it's real. I mean there are a lot of stuff out there people claim to have excited since the early nineteenth century when actually it's a replica made during either the 1920s, or 60s, or 80s or even today."

"So? It looks real to me!" Said Maya. "Right Pearl?"

Pearl made an unsure look and said "I don't know, Mystic Maya... I actually hope it's not real. Because if it is, then I hope it's not loaded."

"Don't be rediculous, Pearly! What reason would anyone load a cannon that hasn't been used for years?" Maya asked when her phone started to ring. "Oops! Hang on a second." Maya took out her phone and spoke through it. "Hello...! Oh, Iris! How have you been, cousin?" Maya listened and her happy face turned into shock saying "What? Are you serious? *Sigh* Okay, we'll be right there. Love you, bye."

"Is everything okay?" Phoenix asked in concern.

"Yeah, there's just an emercgancy at the Hazakura Temple. We have to help them refurbish the whole place so that tourists would find it more enjoyable to visit."

Pearl made a shocked expression and then cried. "Oh no...! Mistress Bikini and Sister Iris are in trouble? We need to get over there now!"

Maya made a guilt expression saying "Sorry Nick. We might be away for a month or so."

Phoenix smiled at Maya and assured "It's okay. You two have your duties as medias, I understand."

Maya and Pearl then hugged Phoenix as Pearl said with teary eyes "We'll miss you..."

Phoenix hugged them back saying "I'll miss you too." They broke the hug and waved good-bye to him. Phoenix waved back saying "Good luck!"

"You too, Nick!" Said Maya as she and Pearl vanished in the crowd leaving Phoenix.

End of Intro.

**June12, 7:00 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Office**

Phoenix woke up with a yawn as he got out of bed saying "Oh boy... What a night... That car that just went off was a real waker upper... And it didn't go off until 10:30."

He got out of bed and got dressed before he went to the couch with a cup of coffee in hand and turned the television on to the news. And just like that, he saw Chet Ubetcha on screen. "This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news! A murder has been occurred at the Towsnvile Museum late last night! A body was discovered in the janitor's closet by security. The victim is yet to be identified, but two suspects have been apprehended and are as of now at the Toontown Detention Center. They are non other than Buttercup Utonium and Boomer Jojo! That is all for now. This is Chet Ubetcha saying this is what happens when you go to museums late at night!"

After the news, Phoenix had a rather surprised look on his face. "Wow, it's been two days since the museum reopened, and already something bad happens there! That is no way to support business!" Phoenix then got up and walked to the window. Looking out side while drinking his coffee when all of a sudden, someone appeared behind the window which scared him as he spewed his coffee out and scream in surprise. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Phoenix backed away so fast that he tripped and fell backwards on he coffee table and hit his head on the floor which knocked him out. While he was slowly regaining conscience, he heard a little girl's voice calling his name. "Um... Mr. Wright? Mr. Wright? Are you okay?"

Then he heard a boy's voice saying "I think you killed him, Bloss! So much for a good first impression!"

"Hey, as if you could do a better job?" The girl's voice asked in a mad tone.

"Pffft...! Yeah, I can clearly see how flying up a window and surprising him is a good way to greet people that haven't met you yet!" Said the boy when they heard Phoenix groan.

The girl gasped and said "Wait, I think he's coming to!"

Phoenix slowly got up rubbing his he. "Oooohhh... My head...! What... What happened...?" When his vision was clear, he saw two children, a girl with long red hair with a maroon bow on top, pink eyes, a pink dress, buckle shoes and long white stockings and a boy with spiky burnet hair, green eyes, green shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. Both appeared to be at the age of ten. "Oh! Uh... Hello." He said in a bit of surprise and confusion. "What are you two kids doing in my office? In fact, how did you get in my office?"

The boy crossed his arms and answered "We broke the window and went in, that's how!"

'Great, now I need money to replace a window...! Can this day get any worse...?!'

The girl approached him and asked "Are you Phoenix Wright? The lawyer that found Roger Rabbit and Lightning McQueen innocent?"

"Um... Yes, that's what I did. Why do you ask?"

"My name is Blossom Utonium, this is my half brother, Butch Jojo." The girl introduced.

Butch made a smirk and nodded his head greeting "What's up?"

Phoenix made a weird look at Butch and said "Uh... Hey." 'Wow. Those heads are round and big, and... They don't have fingers!' Then he remembered hearing a Utonium and Jojo that have been apprehended for murder. "Wait, if you two are siblings, why do you have different last names?"

Blossom held a fist up to her chin as she said "Well, it kind of has something to do with our origins, so it's a bit of a long story."

"Oh! Uh... okay, have it your way. Hang on a minute, then you wouldn't be related to the two people I've heard on the news, would you?"

Blossom then held her hands together up under her chin as if begging with glimmering eyes as she said in a bit of excited desperation "Yes! That's our sister Buttercup and our youngest brother Boomer! Please, you have to help them! They think they've killed someone, but it can't be true!"

'Wow! This girl looks real desperate! She must be really worried about them. But the other kid doesn't seem that much upset about it.' "What do you mean it can't be true?"

Butch then stepped in saying "Haven't you ever heard of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys?"

Phoenix gave Butch a bewildered look and said "Uh... No. Should I have?"

Butch looked away with a mad look having his arms crossed saying "Yeah, if you don't wanna be called a noob!"

Phoenix made an insulted look thinking 'Geez, this kid sounds rude! He's like this girl's opposite.'

"Butch! Manners!" Blossom said to Butch sternly and then sighed to calm herself before she faced Phoenix. "The Powerpuff Girls are four super girls created with sugar, spice, and everything nice with the extra ingredient of Chemical-X that fight for justice. I'm pretty much the leader."

Butch pushed Blossom aside rudely as he bragged "And the Rowdyruff Boys are three super boys created with snips, snails, and doggy tails with pretty much the same extra ingredient that used to be villains and the girls' former enemies. I happen to be the toughest member!"

"Eh... Enemies?" Phoenix asked in confusion. 'Sugar, spice, and everything nice? Snips, snails, and doggy tail? First humanoid animals, then talking vehicles, and now nursery rhymes coming to life with science? What kind of looney town is this?'

"That is until we've found out that we're siblings. So we're in good terms now." Blossom explained.

Butch glared at Blossom and said "Maybe to everybody else, but not between me and her!" Blossom made a mad glare back at Butch while Phoenix was feeling awkward about this.

'Gee, these two make a perfect yin-yang pair...!' "Um, I might defend your siblings that are in custody if you two will not try to tear each other apart with me in the middle."

Blossom and Butch looked at Phoenix with surprised eyes. "You mean you'll do it?" Blossom asked with a joyful smile.

"I said I might do it, but first, I'll have to see what I'm dealing with here." Phoenix corrected.

"Oh. Well, thank you anyway." Said Blossom.

Butch looked rather ticked off. "Aw man! And I didn't even get to torture him until he agrees in doing us a favor!"

Blossom crossed her arms and stuck her chin up with a proud smile as she gloated "It just goes to show: asking people nicely is better than threatening them like a barbarian!"

Butch turned his back on Blossom grumbling "Whatever...! Let's just go to the detention center!"

"I agree! The sooner the better." Said Phoenix. And to his surprise, Blossom lifted him up off his feet. "Duh, H-h-h-h-hey! Wh-wha-what are you d-doing?"

"Don't worry! We're just going to fly you over to our next destination!" Blossom assured.

"Fl... Fly?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Yup, and if you get airsick, feel free to barf all over Bloss' hair!" Said Butch hysterically.

Blossom sneered at Butch. "And you can use Butch's to wipe the vomit off your lips!" Butch made a dumbstruck expression and glared angrily at Blossom before they zipped out the window leaving their trademark colored beams as Phoenix screamed in fear.

**June 12, 7:56 Detention Center**

When they came inside, Blossom placed Phoenix down and saw him shacking in a traumatized state. "Mr. Wright? Are you alright?"

Butch chuckled and jocked "Yeah, is your name Al Wright?" Making Blossom sternly glare at him.

Phoenix snapped out of shock and said "I... I'll be... Fine... Just... Fly a bit slower next time."

Blossom made an embarrassed expression and said "Sorry. I got a bit carried away."

When Phoenix had calmed his nerves, he asked "So uh... Where are your brother and sister?"

Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound and an angry girl screaming "HANDS OFF, PAL! I can escort myself to the visiting room!"

Butch smiled and said "Ah, that would be our beloved sister now!"

Phoenix gulped nervously saying in his thoughts 'And from the sound of it, this would have to be the most dangerous client I've ever had...! This day just keeps getting better and better...!''

Blossom then assured Phoenix "Don't worry, she won't pummel you, as long as you don't get on her bad side, that is."

'Thanks...! But I think that's easier said than done. And I should know...!'

Then he heard the girl said more calmly "Hey Blossom, hey Butch." Phoenix looked at the girl and saw a that she had burnet hair, green eyes, a green dress and shoes and socks.

"Hey Buttercup. We went and got you a lawyer as soon as we saw them arrest you and Boomer." Said Blossom as she introduced Phoenix. "This is Phoenix Wright, you're lawyer."

'Didn't I just told them I 'might' help them? Are they that deaf due to lack of ears?' Phoenix cleared his throat and greeted in the most polite way possible "Good evening, Ms. Utonium."

"Just Buttercup would do, thank you very much!" She said in a rude manner. Then she faced her siblings. "So this is the best you guys can do? A half man half porcupine attorney?"

'Wha... What did she just call me?! Half human half porcupine?! She's worse than her male twin!'

Butch shrugged his and said "Well, it's better than making a deal with HIM to set you guys free."

Buttercup looked at Phoenix again with a raised eye brow and then said "Eh, I guess he'll do." She then faced Phoenix. "So your name's Phoenix, huh? Hm... It's a pretty cool name..."

'At least she has some respect.'

"But, I think it could be cooler! How about... Nicodemus?" Buttercup suggested with a smirk.

'Nicodemus? That would be long for Nick, I think.' Phoenix put the offended feeling aside, noticing that only Buttercup was here, and asked "Wait, wasn't there a boy who is my second client for the case?"

Blossom noticed that and said "Yeah, where is Boomer? I thought he was sharing the same cell with you."

"He is! He's just hiding like a scaredy cat!" Buttercup then turned and shouted "Boomer! Get your butt over here and meet our lawyer!"

They heard a timid boy's voice respond "O-o-okay! Sorry, sorry!" Phoenix saw a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, blue shirt and black pants approached the window next to Buttercup with a nervous and sad expression. "Uh... H-hi. I'm B-Boomer... Jojo."

'Huh... He seems a bit more quiet and timid. I guess each sibling has his or her own unique personality. He seems really scared too, but I shouldn't be surprised. He is only a kid after all.' He then decided to ask him softly "Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"And why wouldn't he?" Buttercup asked a bit aggressively. "He's been arrested for suspicion of being a murderer like I am!"

"Why would anyone think that you two would be the killers?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, three of us were asked to guard the outside because a suspicious figure was seen running away from the museum after being spotted by surveillance cameras. So Princess nagged us into guarding her family's precious cannon!"

'Oh yeah. I've read in the papers about an attempt break in two nights ago.'

Buttercup continued. "It was 10:00 after the museum closed and we stayed on guard. Then it was 10:22, and I was getting bored..."

Then Boomer added with an annoyed sounded voice "Which she decided to leave for half an hour while she was goofing off on her trip to the bathroom!"

Buttercup made an irritated look at Boomer and said "Ahem, I'm telling the story here!"

Boomer made the same look back at her saying "And I'm making sure that you don't leave any small detail out!"

Buttercup let out a sigh. "Anyway, it was around 10:24 when I went out of the bathroom to realize that my annoying little brother here was stalking me!"

Boomer flinched in surprise and anger of what he just heard. "S-stalking? I was following you, wondering what you were doing!"

Buttercup turned her back on Boomer. "Say it anyway you want, it's still looked like stalking to me!"

'Wow, those two seem to be two peas in a pod just like the other two I've met earlier this morning.' Phoenix thought sarcastically.

Buttercup continued. "Then a minute later, on our way back outside, we heard a loud bang! We flew as fast as we could to the source, only to find a large hole in the wall, and crumbled dinosaur bones. Then they reviewed the tapes and they saw shadow figures that looked like us come out of the janitor's closet after putting a big bag inside."

"And let me guess, in that bag was a body and that explains why they think you killed someone last night?" Phoenix asked.

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up."

'Hm... So they think those two killed somebody because of a mistaken identity. This could be a pretty tough case, I can tell.' Then he asked "Who was this third person that was with you?"

"That was our oldest brother Brick." Boomer answered. "He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He used to be a jerk too until..." Boomer stopped at his tracks with a regreting look.

"Until what?" Phoenix asked with an uneasy voice, seeing where this might go.

"I'd rather not talk about it... It brings back bad memories...!" Boomer concluded.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Boomer took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, he was guarding the roof while me and Buttercup watched both the front and back doors."

"The roof?"

"Well, you never know when they might break in through the air vents, right?" Buttercup commented.

"Um... Okay. I guess I can't argue with that." Phoenix then asked another question. "Do you know who the murdered victim is?"

"We... We never saw the body." Boomer answered. "We just heard them say they found a body in a bag inside the janitor's closet when they came for us."

'Hm... If the figures on the video tape really isn't them, I'll have to make sure.' He took his magatama out and then asked "Are you both sure you have no idea who the victim is?"

In pure frustration, Buttercup slammed a fist down yelling "Did you not hear us? WE DON'T KNOW WHO THE DEAD GUY IS!" Phoenix remained silent, seeing no Psyche Locks appearing. Buttercup made a confused expression as to why Phoenix was quiet. "Uh... What's the matter?"

'No locks, I guess that means their telling the truth.' "Well, I've made my decision!"

"And?"

"I'll take the case and defend the both of you!" Phoenix announced.

Buttercup and Boomer made surprised expressions. "Really? Awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed in excitement as she hugged Boomer, nearly crushing him. "Did you hear that, little brother?"

Boomer gaged and gasped as he said "Yea... Yeah...! That... That sounds... Great...! Could you... Ple... Please let me go...?"

Buttercup gasped in shock and let go of Boomer immediately. "Oh! Sorry. I got a bit excited."

"I guess that means we should head on over to the police department for some further explanations." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, your right." 'She seems very intelligent and mature for a kid her age.'

Before they left, Blossom looked at Buttercup and Boomer with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry, Boomer! We'll get you and Buttercup out of this. I promise."

Boomer looked at Blossom with a gentle smile, feeling glad that Blossom will do anything to have the charges on him and Buttercup dropped. "Thanks, Blossom."

Blossom smiled back at him. Then she looked at Buttercup and said "Take good care of him while we look for evidence to back you guys up, okay Buttercup?"

Buttercup made a calm face looking down saying "Yeah, I'll... I'll do that."

Phoenix looked at Blossom with sympathy. "You really care about them, don't you?"

Blossom looked at Phoenix with a serious face. "You better believe it, buster!"

"So it's off to the police department?" Butch asked.

"That's right." Said Phoenix as they departed.

**June 12, 8:15 Crime Affair Department**

"Hm... Things seem pretty quiet around here." Phoenix thought aloud.

"Well, that shouldn't be a surprise. The day just got started and they all seem pretty tired." Blossom pointed out.

"If professor obvious is done talking, why don't we start asking?" Said Butch, making Blossom glare at him with death.

'Man, I think by the moment they start to get physical, I'll be the one that wines up in a hospital...!' He looked around until he saw Gumshoe. "Hey Gumshoe. How's the investigation?"

Gumshoe made a confused expression then a mad one as he blared out "Huh? Hey, what's that suppose to..." When he saw Phoenix, he calmed down and smiled in a goofy fashion. "Oh! Hey pal! Your defendin' the two most likely murderers?"

Hearing that, Blossom and Butch floated up to him in the blink of an eye with angry expressions. "Hey! That's OUR sister and brother your talking about here, you big gorilla!" Blossom exclaimed with anger.

"Yeah, and you'd better watch what you say if you know what's good for you!" Butch added.

Gumshoe was in a state of shock and fear as he said "H-h-h-h-hey! Take it easy, little kids! I-I didn't mean any insult! It was just police talk!"

"Yeah? Well soon your gonna be doing baby talk when we're done with you!" Butch threatened.

'Gee, those two are very defensive of their siblings. I wonder... Do I act like that at times. Wait, I don't act like a wise cracker like them!' "Hey, go easy on him, you two. He may not be the brightest lightbulb in the shed, but he's not a jerk or anything. He's pretty sensitive."

Hearing that, Gumshoe blared out at Phoenix "What? Sensitive? Hey pal, I take high offense to that!" Knowing that it's not important, Gumshoe put it aside and said in a more calm tone "Can you believe that two kids have been arrested for high suspicion of murder? Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. They do have super powers after all."

Blossom made a serious face and exclaimed in defense "They're wrong! Buttercup and Boomer would never do such a thing! Buttercup may act violent and aggressive, but she would never kill anyone! And Boomer, he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"But he would hurt a monster." Butch pointed out with a shrug.

"Butch, that is not helping!" Blossom told off.

"H-h-h-hey! T-take it easy, pal!" Gumshoe said nervously. "I-I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm just going with the flow...!"

'Going with the flow? Gumshoe, that would explain exactly why everybody sees you as a goofball of a detective...!' "What made you concluded that Buttercup and Boomer were the main suspects?"

"Like the news said, we've found a body inside a bag in the janitor's closet. Then after looking at the tapes the security camera in the halls had captured, we saw Utonium and Jojo carrying a lumpy bag into the closet and then left it there."

"Are you for sure that it was them?"

Gumshoe then scratched the back of his head with uncertainty. "Well... It was pretty dark, so what we saw were shadows with big heads."

"There are plenty of toons in this town with big heads!" Said Butch. "How can you assume it really was them?"

"Well, you could say that we've identified them by the way their hair looked."

Phoenix looked at Blossom and Butch, seeing how worried they looked. 'Hm... They seem very worried. Well I should be too, seeing as how I'm taking the case.' "Were you able to confirm who was killed last night?"

"Yup! We were able to identify the victim as Wuzzy Lumpkins."

Blossom and Butch both widened their eyes in surprise and said in union "Lumpkins?"

"Wait minute! Your meaning to tell us that one of Fuzzy Lumpkins' nephews is the victim?"

Phoenix narrowed his head to the two kids and asked "You two know the victim's uncle?"

Blossom looked at Phoenix with her wrists on her hips. "You have no idea...!"

"He's a hillbilly that lives in the woods and is very hostile around visitors." Butch explained.

Phoenix gulped and thought 'Oh great...! Isn't that comforting...!' "Have you guys paid a visit to the uncle to tell him the news of his nephew?"

Gumshoe made a frown and said "Not exactly... See, we tried to go to his house once, but we were only thirty feet from the house when we heard a voice cry out 'GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!' and then there were gunshots! Gunshots, pal! BAM! BAM! BAM! We had an option to take cover and then ask him to put his arms down, or just hightail out of there!"

Butch held his hands behind his head and said "And you just happened to have chosen to chicken out and run."

Gumshoe became enraged and insulted by the comment. "Hey! Watch your mouth, you little punk! Your talking about the police force here!"

"Which would be nothing today without supers like me and Bloss." Butch added with an arrogant smirk.

Blossom sternly glared at Butch. "Butch, mind your pride!" She let out a sigh and then thought aloud. "Well, I suppose we're going to have to go over to Fuzzy's house and tell him ourselves of what happened last night."

'Is that really the only option we have as of now...?' Phoenix thought with a nervous sweat dropping.

Gumshoe showed a nervous expression and informed "Well, if your thinking of talking to Mr. Lumpkins, you'd better be careful."

"I hope we'll be okay...!" Phoenix shook off his worries and turned to Blossom and Butch. "Okay. I think I'm ready to go!"

Blossom held Phoenix up and informed "Hold on tight, Mr. Wright!" And with that, they flew out of the building and out of sight.

**June 12, 8:20 Lumpkin Cabin**

When they landed, Blossom placed Phoenix down and he brushed his suit off. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that, being carried by a little kid in order to get around." Then, worrying that might have offended them, he held his hands up and said "Not that I don't appreciate you two giving me an lift from place to place. Eh, heh, heh...!"

Blossom and Butch looked at Phoenix with raised eye brows. "Well, if you'd rather get to places on foot, you should've said so in the first place!" Said Butch rudely.

Phoenix looked at their surroundings, seeing how peaceful it was at the time. "Hm... It seems quiet."

"Maybe a little too quiet...!" Butch said with a skeptical tone and a smirk on his face.

Blossom rolled her eyes, knowing that Butch was trying to make them feel uneasy. "Very mature, Butch!" She said sarcastically.

Butch shrugged his hands. "What? It was just a joke. I thought it was a good one."

"You would!"

"You should!"

"So, is Mr. Lumpkins inside?"

Butch pulled his fingers, making them crack. "There's only one way to find out...! Butch zoomed towards the door in the blink of an eye and then started banging on the door. "Hey Lumpkins, get your big fat hairy pink butt out here!"

Phoenix and Blossom flinched in shock at Butch's action. "Wha... What does he think he's doing? Is he insane?"

Blossom made a bored expression. "Apparently, he is."

Suddenly, a gun blasted a hole on the door and Butch managed to duck from the bullets. Phoenix and Blossom fell on their knees and covered their heads to keep from getting hit. "YIKES! Never mind what I said earlier! The guy inside that house is the on that's nuts!"

"WHO IN TARNATION IS THERE? GET YER SORRY BUTT OFF-A MY PROPERTY, BEFORE I BLAST YER BRAIN CELLS OUT!" Boomed out a voice from the cabin.

"Fu-Fuzzy? It's us! Blossom and Butch!" Blossom assured as loud as she could "We're here to tell you some news!"

Things were quiet for a while. Phoenix uncovered his head and said "Huh. I can't believe that he stopped right when he heard..."

"A Powerpuff Girl and a Rowdyruff Boy at my doorstep? I won't allow it! What kind of news?" Phoenix then heard a door being kicked open and some footsteps on wood then on some soil and plants. It got louder and stopped right in front of him and he heard a gun loading sound. He nervously looked up and saw an angry pink furred creature with antennas and beaten up overalls pointing a barrel gun at him. "And who in the Sam hill are you?"

Phoenix felt like passing out, but he managed to pull himself together and answer "Uh... I'm... I-I-I'm... Ph-Ph-Phoenix Wr-Wright, de-defense attony!"

Fuzzy took a good look at Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright, huh? Never heard of you!"

'No surprise there. I am kind of new around here.'

Blossom lowered the gun down and explained "Fuzzy, he doesn't mean any trouble. He's just trying to look for some information about last night."

Fuzzy looked at Blossom and asked "Well then who was the fool that was bangin at my door like a mad badger?"

'Who's this gun happy character calling a mad badger?'

"Take a wild guess!" Blossom allowed, glaring at Butch with one eye. Butch crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Tattletale...!" Butch mumbled.

Phoenix face palmed himself and then faced Fuzzy. "Mr Lumpkins, we have somethings to discuss."

Fuzzy scratched his head as if thinking and said "Well why didn't y'all say so in the first place? I thought that you were here to vandalize my cabin!"

'And I take that someone would have to be brave and foolish to try and thrash his house!' "It's about your nephew, Wuzzy."

Fuzzy made a worried expression as he demanded "WHAAAAT?! What about Wuzzy? What happened to him? Did he get into trouble with the law again?"

"Worse, actually..." Said Blossom with a sad expression. "Fuzzy... Your nephew's dead."

Fuzzy flinched in shock and gasped in terror of the news. "He... HE'S WHAT?"

"His body was found inside a bag which was stuff in the janitor's closet at the Townsville museum. We're sorry." Blossom added with her head bowed.

With those words said, Fuzzy started to wobble his mouth and cry loudly. "How...? How did this happen...? Wha... Where... Where did I go wro-o-ong...?"

"Uh... Maybe we should've just said he's in the hospital instead...!" Said Butch.

"No! We have to tell the truth no matter what! A lie always makes it worse!" Blossom said.

Phoenix then informed "Is there any reason your nephew would be in that museum?"

However, Fuzzy wasn't listening. He was too busy crying crocodile tears over his nephew's murder. "Oh Wuzzy... You stupid boy...! How am I gonna explain this to yer parents...? *sniff* My dear brother... one of your boys is dea-a-ad...!" Fuzzy then ran into the cabin, shut the door and locked it up with many locks.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um... How long will he be like this?"

"For probably a day or so. He gets emotional real easily. He would even go through mood swings." Blossom informed.

"So this means that we're not going to be able to ask him anything for a while?"

"Looks likely." Said Butch. "So, where to now?"

Phoenix took a moment to ponder on this. "Hm... Well, we could head over to the museum where the crime scene is."

"Okay! We could just drop you off there!" Said Blossom.

"Huh? What do you mean drop me off? What are you kids gonna do?" Phoenix asked with a raised eye brow.

Blossom's eyes widened nervously and stammered "Oh! Well... Uh... We need to... Eh... Focus on our homework! Isn't that right Butch?" Blossom made a nervous smile as she elbowed Butch.

"Ow! Huh? Oh! Uh... Yeah! What she said!" Butch agreed lamely.

"Huh? Your worried about your homework while your siblings are being held as main suspects?"

"Hey, we've heard that your one of the best lawyers there are!" Blossom explained. "We just feel that since your taking the case, we can take it easy for a while!"

"No more questions!" Butch demanded as he picked Phoenix up. "Let's head for the museum, pronto!"

**June 12, 8:22 Townsville Museum**

They landed on the concrete path that led to the front door of the museum. "Hm... This place seems less lively than the last time I was here."

Blossom faced Phoenix and said "Well, this is where we part ways for now."

"But what am I supposed to do here?"

"Our big bro Brick should be around here. He could help you!" Butch answered.

"Your older brother is still around here?"

"Well yeah. He is allowed to help the police due to being a super person. So... Good luck!" Blossom said, flying away with Butch following her and leaving a suspicious Phoenix.

'Those two seemed a bit jittery about being around the museum. It's as if they didn't want to deal with something around here, but why? Are they hiding something? I don't think that's important now. All I'll have to do is look around for evidence.'

Just then, he was tackled by a red beam, and was then grabbed by the collar by the tackler who Phoenix managed to see as an aggressive looking boy that had red eyes, long red hair in a ponytail, a maroon cap worn backwards, red shirt, and black pants. "Who are you?! What do you think your doing here?!" The boy demanded threateningly.

Phoenix was a bit too surprised and a bit traumatized to answer. 'W-wow! Where did this kid come from? He literally took me by surprise! Wait... He looks exactly like the kids I've met earlier today. He could be the eldest brother Buttercup and Boomer were talking about.'

The boy then held a fist up to Phoenix's face as a warning. "If you don't answer in ten seconds... I'm gonna..."

Phoenix immediately answered "I-I'm Wright! Phoenix Wright! I'm an attorney!"

"And... what are you doing here?" The redhead asked impatiently.

"I-I'm defending your siblings in court tomorrow!" Phoenix explained.

The boy lowered his guard and showed a more calm expression of realization. "Oh. Eh, heh, heh. Why didn't you say so? To think, I would've pounded you into next Sunday!" The boy scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smiled.

'I don't see anything funny about that! At least he's very determined of his duty, if not in a forceful way.' "Your name is Brick, right?"

Brick raised his chin and chest up in pride with his arms crossed. "Yup! That's me! Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and ex-super villain! What can I do for ya?"

"I would like to ask you some questions about last night, if it's fine with you."

"Sure, fire away!" Brick allowed with a shrug.

"You were picked by the local authorities to keep watch of the museum along with Buttercup and Boomer, right?"

"That's right! They saw how awesome we are with enforcing the law that they choose us personally!" Brick said, pointing a thumb to his chest.

"Uh huh. So you three volunteered right away."

"We sure did! Eh... It was kind of boring tough. Nothing really exciting happened up until we heard a huge bang somewhere at around 10:25. I flew over to where the sound came from, but all I saw was a huge hole in the wall and some crumbled dinosaur bones."

'That's the exact story Buttercup and Boomer gave me.' Phoenix then took a good look at the museum and confirmed "There doesn't seem to be any camera's around the outside. That would pretty much explain how the attempted break in took place."

"You said it!" Brick exclaimed, looking away with an annoyed look. "They probably didn't have enough money to set some on the outer walls. Talk about cheap, if you ask me!"

Phoenix then spotted something shining on the ground. He approached the object and picked it up, revealing it to be a statue of an Egyptian cat. "What's this? It looks like a statue of a cat. Is this from the museum?"

Brick made a rather nervous look when he saw the cat statue, but quickly shook it off and made a nervous smile. "Uh... Yeah, it looks likely. Why else would there be a cat statue out here?"

"Hm... I think it would probably be because someone was trying to rob the museum." Said Phoenix, making a skeptical look. 'Why did Brick look frozen for a moment when I spotted that little statue? Does he know anything about it being out here somehow?' Brick, you were on guard duty on the roof, weren't you?"

"Yeah, that's where I've been the whole night." Said Brick.

"Then, didn't you see anybody walk into the museum before you heard the loud bang noise?"

"No, I looked at every corner from above. I didn't see any suspicious character walk up to the museum."

"You didn't even hear anything? Are you for sure you didn't witness anything odd?"

"Yeah, sure I'm sure!" Brick nodded his head in a rather jittery manner.

'Hm... He doesn't seem so sure with that awkward smile. Should I push him with the subject further?' "Brick, if your younger siblings didn't kill anybody, who else do you think would it have been?"

Brick made an angered look answering in irritation "I don't know! Why are you asking me? I don't know anybody who would hold a grudge against the Lumpkins! Unless if there was a rivaling family that had been having a feud for a long time."

"So if you didn't see anyone come across the museum, how did Mr. Lumpkins managed to get in?"

Right when he asked that, Brick gulped nervously as three Psyche Locks suddenly appeared, much to Phoenix's surprise. "I have no idea! I guess I wasn't looking at the right side at the right time. That's probably what happened, eh, heh, heh, heh...!"

Phoenix sighed in his thoughts. 'Okay, he's definitely hiding something from me, but what? What is he hiding that he doesn't want me to find out? Hm, that doesn't matter now. I'll just have to look for more clues.' Is it alright if I look inside?"

"Go ahead. Of course, the police still haven't finished examining the crime scene, so I'm not sure what your gonna get from inside."

"Thank you, Mr. Jojo."

"Uh dude, I'd rather you just call me Brick. It feels weird to me being called mister." Brick insisted with a bored face.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it when your older." With that said, Phoenix left Brick alone and went inside the museum and walked straight to the area next to the crime scene.

**June 12, 8:24 Museum History Section**

Phoenix saw a close line that surrounded the scene of the murder and some officers examining every inch of the area of where the hole shaped nearly like Fuzzy only smaller. Phoenix also saw a girl with a yellow sweatshirt, purple miniskirt , and red hair in puffy pigtails nagging at someone.

'What's going on over there? It looks like some girl is chewing somebody out.'

"I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE ABOUT THE MURDERED VICTIM IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET! What I want you to do is find the bum that tried to steal the precious family cannon and arrest him! And then throw him in jail without a trial! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes Ms. Morbucks! We understand." Said a nervous female voice. "B-but..."

"BUT WHAT?" The girl who was referred to as Morbucks shouted with and angry and impatient shriek.

"F-forensic takes time and perfection! It might take awhile to confirm who it was."

The girl growled and madly scratched her hair in frustration as she questioned "What do they pay you people for, anyway? By the time your done, I expect a full and simple report!" The girl then started to walk away when she bumped into Phoenix.

"Wow! Sorry about that."

The girl looked up and said prissily "Excuse me! Didn't people tell you to not be in the way of the exit? Who are you, anyway?"

Phoenix looked at the girl with a bit of a repulsive look. 'Sheesh, this kid sounds really braty. Wait, isn't she the same girl I saw up on the stares two days ago? I think she is.' "Your Princess Morbucks, aren't you?"

The girl crossed her arms and turned her head away with her chin up in a grumpy manner. "Humph! Yes, that is my name, but you haven't told me yours yet!"

'Ugh, I'm already not starting to like this kid!' "I'm Phoenix Wright, and I'm an attorney."

"An attorney, huh? So I'm guessing you'll be defending thoes two losers on trial?" Princess asked professionally while looking at her polished finger nails. "Huh! Well, sorry to say, but I think your wasting your time.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because the video tape of Butter-butt and Boom-brain stuffing a stuffed bag into a closet is undening proof, so I say that it's going to be a quick trial tomorrow. Tata!" With the fanning of her hand, she left the room.

'Wow, that kid is a real snob, by her attitude. Who was she yelling at I wonder. It sounded like a girl, and it sounded... familiar.' Phoenix looked at the person Princess was yelling at and said "Um, excuse me?

The female turned to Phoenix, revealing herself to be Ema Skye. Both Phoenix and Ema were stunned with surprise to see each other after the past two years. "Mr. Wright?"

"Ema? Ema Skye, is that you?" Phoenix was rather happy to see a familiar face.

Ema was really happy to see him as well. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Wright! It's been two years!" Ema ran up to Phoenix and embraced him in a hug. "I've missed you!"

Phoenix hugged her back. "It's great to see you too."

They broke the hug as Ema asked "What are you doing here? Oh! No wait! Let me guess. Your here to solve this murder, aren't you?"

"Uh technically, I'm finding evidence to defend my two clients in this case. But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe taking classes."

"I am! I'm just on summer vacation, so I figured I come back to America and visit my sister and friends. I'm so glad to see you!"

"You know, as much as I'd like to have a chat with you, I don't think now is a good time."

Ema made a surprised look and said "Oh! Your right. We need to get busy with finding clues. I'll be more than happy to help you, if it's okay."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. So what sort of leads do you have?"

Ema placed a finger on her chin and explained "You might've already heard, but from what we can tell, the victim, Mr. Lumpkins broke into this museum somehow and wounded up getting killed by being smashed against the wall and having his ribs and spinal cord crushed."

"Okay, I can understand that, and I also know that the killer possibly had an accomplice helped drag the body into a sack and stuffed the body inside the closet, but of all places, why a closet?"

Ema then let her sunglasses down to her eyes to look like a professional and stated "Our big guess is that they've panicked during that time. Anyone could've heard that loud bang and came quick to see what it was."

"They panicked and they thought that putting the body in the closet would be a good idea?"

"They probably thought that the sack would blend in with the other stuff in there, making people think it was a garbage bag. At least we think that's what happened."

"Did you check for foot prints?"

"We did, but the janitor must've mopped the whole place up before the body was discovered."

"So this means we have no idea who walked in here besides the victim?"

Ema then made a concerned look saying "Well, the main suspects could fly, so it's plain to see why anyone would suspect they did it. Plus, they said the video tape clearly shows Buttercup Utonium and Boomer Jojo carry that bag into the closet, so they're is no denying it. They're the killers!"

"It only looks like it, I think."

"Have you seen the tape?" Ema asked with a wrist on her hip sternly.

"Uh... No, not yet." Phoenix confessed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Then how can you say that it isn't what it seems?!" Ema questioned with a serious look.

"Ngh! H-hey, take it easy! I was only saying that maybe there was a misunderstanding."

Ema then calmed down and said "I guess it would be typical that you want exact proof of what your clients did the night of the murder. But I can't blame you for that. You saved both me and my sister once before with that kind of attitude!"

'It's good to see that Ema is still as friendly as when we first met.' "Didn't the cameras catch Mr. Lumpkins breaking in? I mean, from what I can tell, there were no cameras in the front."

"Yeah, it might seem pretty dumb to not have cameras at the front door, but they do have one watching the emergency exit!"

"Emergency exit? How would he have gotten through there without sounding the alarm?" Phoenix wondered.

"That's a very excelent question, Mr. Wright! Because, considering that Mr. Lumpkins was a hobo, he isn't very good with technology. So how he mannaged to get in is a true mystery! And that's the way I like it in a murder case!"

'I think she meant to call Lumpkins a hillbilly, but hey, where's the differents in that?' "Were there any witnesses that saw something wiered?"

"That would be the security guard. He's over there talking to Officer Jenny."

Phoenix looked over to where Ema was pointing and, much to his unfortunate surprise, the security guard was non other than... Larry Butzz. 'Oh no, not him...! Anything but him...!'

Officer Jenny was very irritated of Larry's flirting tactics. "How many times do I have to say it?! There is no way that I would date a moron like you! I am here on police work, and your immature behavior is not getting us anywhere!" Jenny then took her leave and mistakenly bumped into Phoenix. "Oh! Sorry. Excuse me."

"No harm done. Excuse me." When the police woman left, Phoenix took a glance at her with a raised ee brow as if interested. 'She did look pretty cute. She probably already has a boyfriend though.'

From seeing Phoenix, Larry exclaimed in excitement "Yo Nick! How've ya been, buddy?"

Phoenix faced Larry, who was giving him a thumbs up and with an irritated sigh, Phoenix said "Hello, Larry...!"

"I bet your wondering what I'm doing here, huh?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a lady...!" 'But that's just too good of a guess...!'

"You bet, pal! I just saw that lovely officer walk by that museum very once in a while! Her apartment is even in the building near the museum! So I figured of taking a job as a security guard again! Isn't this neat Nick?"

'No it isn't...! As I always say, when something smells, It's gotta be the Butzz...!'

Ema made a surprised expression and asked "You know this guy, Mr. Wright?"

"Sadly, yes I do..."

Larry saw Ema and made a happy smile. "Hey, hey! Whose the cute one behind ya, Nick?"

Ema looked at Larry with a bewilder look. "Um... My name is Ema. Ema Skye."

"Ema Skye! Such a beautiful name for a cutie pie like you!" Larry then got all teary eye looking at Phoenix. "Nick, how do you get women to follow you anywhere? This is just so unfair...!"

"Of for crying out loud, Larry! This isn't a good time to talk about the female gender of the opposite sex! As much as I hate to admit it... Your a witness to this case."

"Well, if you want to know something, then ask away!"

"When exactly did you start this job, anyway?"

"Two days ago, actually! And would you believe it? On my first night on the job, someone tried to break in! Then the next day, they had three ten-year-olds help me with guarding! What sick man sends children to kids to guard?"

"I guess it goes to show, kids are more reliable than you, Larry."

"Erk! That hurt, Nick!" Larry said with tears in his eyes.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened last night?"

Parry crossed his arms and tilted his head, looking up in thought. "I was in the security room while those kids were guarding the outside. It was 10:25 when I heard a loud bang! I ran as fast as I could, following where the sound came from, but then I saw a shadow on the floor. I walked cautiously to the room, only to have gotten hit in the head, and eh... I was out cold. When I woke up, I found myself back in the security room with a magazine on my face."

"And that was it? You must be the worst security guard in history."

"Hey! Cut me some slack, man!" Larry yelled in an offended voice.

"They said that the video tape shows my clients hiding a bag in the closet, do you think we can see it."

"Eh... I would, if I could, but I can't..."

"Wh-what?! Why not?" Phoenix asked a bit agitated.

"Somebody already took the tape."

"Who?"

Larry then made a flattered face, looking up with his hands clasped together. "It was the lovely, yet deadly, Franziska von Karma..."

Phoenix flenched in shock and then felt as if he was on death row. "Oh, fantastic... Franziska's taking the case too... Why must my life be so miserable...?"

"Hey, don't feel down, Nick! Sure this case might be getting tough for you, but you gotta think positive, that's what I always say!"

"Thanks... Well, I guess I should look around" Phoenix checked every corner of the scene until he saw some blood near the hole. "Is that the victim's blood?"

"It sure is." Ema answered. "We've analyzed the data and it's confirmed that it belongs to Wuzzy Lumpkins. Our guess is that one of the defendants used his or her super strength to Cush the victim against the wall. Of course, it might have been an accident, I believe."

"There sure is a lot of blood form the impact of one kid."

"Then it could be that both of them pushed him into the wall. At least I think."

'She might be right. One super kid might just injure him, so maybe two could be enough to make the impact fatal. But that's just a theory.'

He then noticed a samurai sword on the floor near an entrance. "What the heck is that over there?"

Ema looked at the sword and let out a yelp in surprise. "It's a Japanese sword!"

"Hey, what's this doing here? It should be in the nation section!" Larry exclaimed.

"Huh? You mean it doesn't belong in this room?"

"No."

Ema took out her notebook and wrote down what they've discovered. "This is interesting. Likely suspects, seemingly exact proof, and now items that are in places they shouldn't be. What more can you ask for?"

'Wow, Ema. You haven't changed one bit. In fact, I wonder if she will be willing to analyze the sword for finger prints...' "You know, the victim might've dropped this before he was killed. Should we find out?"

Ema made an excited smile. "Oh yeah! I'd love to find out! Let me just get my kit out, and take out the fingerprint duster and powder." She dusted the handle of the sword but found nothing. "Hm... It doesn't look like we're having any luck on the handle."

"Maybe we'll be able to find something on the scabbard." Ema dusted the powder on the scabbard and found two different finger prints. "Hey! I think I found something! There are two different finger prints."

"Olay, let's who they belong to." Phoenix looked through the mug shots and confirmed one of them to belong to Buttercup. "W-wait! This can't be right! Why are Buttercup's finger prints on this item?"

Ema gasped and asked "Do you think she planed to use a murder weapon?"

"I don't think so. Where there any slit marks on the throat or stomach?"

"No, there wasn't."

"Then why would her finger prints be on here? This just keeps getting stranger. But then that means... The other finger prints." Phoenix checked the other finger prints and looked through the mug shots until he found that they match Boomer's. "B... Boomer's finger prints are on this thing too! What is going on here?"

Ema made a concerned look, worried about what it could mean. "I guess you might have to question your clients about the sword."

"Yeah, maybe your right. I'm heading over there right now!"

**June 12, 8:27 Detention Center**

When he returned, he was greeted by Buttercup, who exclaimed "Hey, Nicodemus! Please tell us you have good news!"

"I kind of have some good news, but..."

Buttercup's smile disappeared and a sing of fear appeared. "Oh no... I know that sound... That's the sound of disappointment... The ring of discouragement! Please tell us you at least saw the tape!"

"I'm sorry, but they already took it away as evidence."

Upon hearing that, Buttercup screamed at the top if her lungs NOOOO! You've got to be kidding me! This is just a bunch of bull crap! I just can't believe this, can you believe it, Boomer?"

"Man! That's just our luck...!" Boomer said with his head bowed in discouragement.

"I'm really sorry about this. If only I had been there sooner..."

Buttercup calmed down and assured with a sigh "No, it wasn't your fault, Nicodemus. We know you did your best. That we're sure."

"But now the police has it, so they can use it to find us guilty!" Boomer pointed out. "We're doomed...!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said "Oh, suck it up, Boomer! There might still be a chance for us to get out of here! We just can't give up!"

"And I'm going to make sure you two are cleared of this crime!" Phoenix stated. "Despite the tape issue, I am pretty skeptical about the amount of blood on the floor, where the body was moved from. The blood looked as though he died from lose of blood, not just from being crushed."

Buttercup and Boomer's eyes widened in eagerness from hearing that. "You mean it's going to lower suspicions on us?" Boomer asked with a smile.

"It might, but it might take a lot more evidence to find the real killer."

"Well that's kind of good to hear!" Buttercup commented.

"While I was at the museum, I also stumbled upon a samurai sword in the history section."

Buttercup and Boomer made nervous expressions. "Uh... You did?"

"At first I thought that it was part of the room, but my friend La... I mean the security guard claims that it belongs to the nation section. Plus, with the help of a friend, found fingerprints on the scabbard and they match your prints. Did you kids found it there?"

Just then, three Psyche Locks appeared around both of them, which surprised Phoenix greatly. With a nervous smile, Buttercup answered, or more likely lied "Uh... Yeah! We've found it laying there on the floor! Right Boomer?"

Buttercup nudged Boomer's arm, who also had a nervous smile. "Uh, yup! We just found it there! That's what happened!"

'Great... Just what I need...! My own clients keeping a secret from me...!' Then Phoenix made a serious look at both of them. "Buttercup, Boomer? I want you to tell me the truth! What did you two do last night?"

Boomer was feeling pressure from the stare Phoenix was giving him. So he sighed and made a guilt expression saying "Okay... We'll tell you... We..."

Buttercup then suddenly exclaimed "Oh look! Visiting hours are over! See ya, Nicodemus!" Buttercup then grabbed Boomer by the arm and dragged him out of the room with her.

Surprised at this, Phoenix stammered and shouted "H-hey! No they're not! It just got..." 'Well this is a fine pickle I'm in! Why can't I have an easy case for a change? Why are these kids traumatized of last night? What was Wuzzy Lumpkins after in the museum? Someone please tell me that this is a nightmare...!"

**What do you think happened the night at the museum? What secrets are the kids hiding? You try and figure it out on each case, if you'd like! Send reviews on who you think is the killer! Let the detective in you emerge! (R&R)**


	9. Turnabout Chemical-X Pt2

Turnabout Chemical-X Part 2

**June 13, 9:00 A.M. Defendant Lobby No.1**

Phoenix stretched his arms out and yawned. "Good thing I was able to get some sleep. Otherwise, I would be in a lot of trouble." Then he started to ponder. "That is if I have the tape too, which unfortunately, Franziska has it, and knowing her, she'll rely on it to be exact proof and demand an immediate guilty verdict."

"Mr. Wright!" Called out a familiar voice. Phoenix turned and saw Blossom and Butch.

'Oh, hey! Look who's here, it's the yin-yang duo that went and ditched me!'

Blossom scratched her head nervously as she said "Uh... Yeah, I can tell from your face that you ran into Brick, and your mad at us for not telling you about him... Eh heh..."

"Yeah, he usually takes his job seriously, so he tends to get paranoid around strangers while at work." Butch informed with hands behind his head with a bored expression.

"It's no big deal. I've managed to tell him what I was at the museum for, so he's more civil around me." Phoenix assured. 'Of course, you could've warned me that he has a quick temper like your sister.' "So where did you two go exactly?"

In the blink of an eye, Butch's mad face was up against Phoenix's as he responded "Bloss already told ya, pal! We had homework!"

"Homework? On summer vacation? That sounds pretty fishy to me." Phoenix said skeptically.

Blossom then stammered a bit and then answered quickly "Wh-what I meant was that we... Have a project to work on! Yeah, th-that's what I meant to say!"

'Meant to say? Now it smells worse than fish. These two seem to be hiding something, just like their brothers and sister. I hope the last two siblings would be more open than them.'

"A-anyway. So do you have any leads?" Blossom asked when Butch pushed her aside.

"Better yet, do you have the tape?" He asked rudely.

"I'm sorry, but it's in the hands of the prosecution." Phoenix answered regretfully.

"WHAT?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Butch cried angrily. "What the heck kind of defense attorney are you?!"

Blossom smacked the back of his head and said "Calm down, Butch! He hasn't even started showing us his talent!"

"I'm going to have to listen to the witness' testimonies and see which fits with the information and evidence I have. For now, that's about all I can do."

Butch then glared at him while cracking his fists in an intimidating manner. "Well you'd better know what your doing, because if you screw this up, I'm gonna have to give you a beating so badly, your mom will have to nurture you to health!"

Phoenix gulped and responded "Uh... I'm pretty sure the prosecutor will do the beating for you. On that, you can trust me...!"

**June 13, 9:00 District Courtroom No.1**

The court room was filled as the jury rabbled until the Judge slammed his gavel down. "Court is now in session for the trial of Buttercup Utonium and Boomer Jojo."

"The defense is ready, your honor." Phoenix announced.

"The persecution has been ready before the trial began." Said Franziska with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

The Judge made a surprised look at Fransizka and said "Why um... Ms. Von Karma. I am surprised that you are prosecuting this trial."

Franziska held her whip in her hands as she told the Judge "Yes, I can understand your surprise, your honor. I couldn't be more than happy to have Mr. Phoenix Wright weep in defeat, which will happen in fifteen minutes flat!" Franziska took a bow in pride as Phoenix gulped nervously.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh, heh... It is a very lovely time to see you in court todaAAAAAYYYY!" On that last word, Franziska whipped him out of irritation.

"Don't try to flatter me, Mr. Wright! I am not here for petty reunions with a bunch of fools! The only reason I am here is to crush you like the ant you are! So if I were you, I would watch the foolish thoughts you wish to let out!"

Blossom, who was standing next to Phoenix had a nervous expression on her face after seeing how intimidating the prosecutor in front of them was, looked at Phoenix with a nervous expression. "Uh... Well, she seems very... Uh... Determined. Heh, heh..."

"Glad to see that your liking my friend here. Everything she sees as improper, she scolds about it and she makes people say something with some persuasion."

"I can see what you mean."

"I believe we shall get onward with the trial, if you please, your honor?" Franziska said with a polite tone.

"Alright then, prosecution, the statement, if you please." The Judge requested.

"A murder crime has been committed by fools, no doubt. The victim was identified as Wuzzy Lumpkins. The cause of death was penetration to the lungs by a smashed ribcage and sever damage to the spinal cord."

"And how exactly did that happen, prosecutor?"

"By simply being smashed into the wall with great force. Of course the body was moved soon afterwards to the janitor's closet."

"Good gravy! But how is it that two children would be able to pull that off?" The Judge asked questioningly.

"As hard as it is to believe, as a matter of fact, what is to believe in this town?! Ahem. The two children are born with super powers." Franziska explained.

"More mutants? First a teenage boy with ghost powers and now this?"

Buttercup stood up on the stand with anger in her face and shouted "Excuse me?! Who are you to judge us to be freaks?!"

The Judge became frightened of the green Puff and said "H-h-hey! D-d-don't blame me! I-I've earned the right to judge people!"

"And you've earned it how, exactly?!" Buttercup asked in a ticked off voice.

"Uh oh. Buttercup is gonna be in big trouble if she doesn't control her attitude." Blossom said with nervousness. "Mr. Wright, please do something."

"Right. Ms. Utonium, I ask that you please calm yourself and let me handle this." Phoenix ordered.

Buttercup calmed herself and excused herself. "Fine. Sorry for the outburst."

"Th-that's er... quite alright, Ms. Utonium. Ms. von Karma, you may continue."

"Thank you, your honor. Due to having superhuman strength, it is as clear as crystal that both defendants Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo were able to kill the victim via crushing his ribcage."

"We didn't do it!" Buttercup protested. "We didn't even know he was in the museum! We've checked every high and low, and we saw no intruder!"

Franziska held her hand out and said "Oh really? I'm afraid your finger prints in the bag and the trails of blood in the hall say other wise."

"They stuffed a body in a bag and his it inside a closet? That is the oldest trick in the book!" Said the Judge. "And how did this happen exactly?"

"All this can be explained by a familiar face." Said Franziska. "The prosecution calls Detective Gumshoe to the stand." Once Gumshoe stood before the court room, Fransizka requested "Now then, detective if you will please give us a full report of the leads we have?"

"Y-yes sir. Er, I mean ma'am! I mean... Yyyyaaaaoooowwww!"Gumshoe was saying when he got whipped by Franziska who did it out of annoyance and impatience.

"Stop stammering and tell us what leads you have, or else you'll be receiving ten whips, scruffy!"

Gumshoe gulped and said "Y-yes sir. At 10:22P.M. there was a break in. The intruder slash victim came in through the air vents and found his way to the Animal section. One of the defendants were outside during this time while the other one went to the bathroom, or so she claims. Then the other defendant went in and met up with her. They both went on their way back through the National History section where the victim was in coincidentally. They immediately took action and slammed the victim into the wall. Then afterwards, they stuffed the body in a bag and carried it to the janitor's closet and left it there."

"Hm... Yes, that does sound straight forward." The Judge said in a convinced tone.

'Uh oh... The Judge seems very convinced about the story. This is gonna be one tough case.'

Blossom made a worried expression at Phoenix and said "Mr. Wright, please tell me you know what to do."

"Right now, I'm not entirely sure what to do. The only thing I can do is cross-examine witnesses."

"But the only ones who witnessed anything are Brick and the night guard. And didn't you say that the guard is a friend of your's?" Blossom asked in wonder.

"He is, unfortunately."

Blossom put fists on her hips and said in a stern tone "What do you mean, unfortunately? This guy is your friend, right? So he might be able to help us out."

"Yeah, he would, if he wasn't an idiot stuck in his own little fantasy world."

Blossom held her elbow in her palm with a finger on her check with an uneasy look saying "Oh, he's that bad, huh? I think me and Brick could relate to your problems, Mr. Wright."

"Well, Mr. Wright, what say you?" The Judge asked.

Phoenix calmed down and answered "The defense wishes to hear witness testimonies before I accept this claim."

Franziska couldn't help but chuckle. "Stubborn as always, aren't we, Mr. Wright? But if you insist on going further into the path of humiliation, then by all means..."

"The defense calls the night guard to the stand." Phoenix announced as Larry walks up to the stand.

Franziska became distraught seeing Larry on the stand as the night guard. "Wh-What?! Y-you?! Th-There must be some mistake!"

Seeing Franziska, Larry made a happy face and said "Oh no, my dear Franzy. It was no mistake, it was DESTINY! You and I were meant to cross paths here today. The drawings I made of you I have placed in my shrine dedicated to the most beautiful woman in the co-OOOOOOOOUUUUCH!"

Franziska whipped Larry to shut him up. "Stop speaking foolishly in foolish manners of a foolishly foolish fool, you fool!"

Phoenix smiled at this and thought humorously 'I gotta say, I do love seeing Franziska getting tortured by fate.' He then suddenly received a whip himself. "Ow! Wh-what did I do?"

Franziska tightened her whip as she glared daggers at Phoenix. "Since it was you who called this witness as a set up for me to suffer this irritation, Mr. Phoenix Wright, you will receive the exact punishment as he!"

Blossom looked at Phoenix and said in sarcasm "Wow, you sure do know how to make friends, Mr. Wright."

"Hey, don't make fun of me!"

"Ahem. Witness, you are the night guard of the Townsville Museum, is that correct?" The Judge asked.

"Yup! That's me! You're very own one-hundred percent reliable night guard, reporting for duty!" Larry said in pride with a thumbs up.

Phoenix made an annoyed expression as he thought 'A-million bucks says he fell asleep on his first night on the job...'

"So did you see the murder take place then?" The Judge asked.

Larry made a nervous look and then scratched his head in embarrassment as he admitted "Uh... not exactly. But I did hear a loud bang downstairs. It was like talk about your wake up call!"

"I see, could you give us a description of what you saw or heard that night?"

"Sure thing, judge!" Larry said with confidence.

Blossom had a look of concern of this. "Are you sure you can find some information in your friend's story?"

"If I can find a contradiction, yes, I might. We just have to keep our fingers crossed."

"The way you say fingers crossed doesn't make it sound very assuring, Mr. Wright." Blossom said nervously.

**Testimony: The Loud Wake Up Call**

Larry: I was in the security room, watching what the cameras were looking at. It was about 10:23 when I heard a loud bang down stairs! It was really scary, I thought it was an earthquake! I looked and saw some dinosaur bones have crumbled, so I ran as fast as I could to the first floor, but when I got to the history section, I was knocked out! Everything was black, and when I came to, it was morning.

The Judge nodded his head and said "So you were knocked out and when you regained consciousness, it was morning?"

Franziska frowned with her arms crossed as she commented "It sounds as though you have just named yourself the most poorest unit of security in the history of foolishness. However, the fact that you were knocked out interests me throughly."

"That doesn't sound good. She might mean that she'll suspect that either Buttercup or Boomer knocked your friend out." Blossom said in concern.

"I know. I'm going to have to hope that I can find something that Larry is missing in his testimony. If not, our goose is cooked."

"And your friend over there looks like she's already cooking your goose."

"Knowing Franziska, she tends to get a little over confident. So you can imagine the look on her face when she sees the contradictions I point out."

"Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness." The Judge allowed.

**Cross-Examination: The Loud Wake Up Call**

Larry: I was in the security room, watching what the cameras were looking at. It was about 10:24 when I heard a loud bang down stairs!

HOLD IT!

"You heard a bang down stairs? Did you see what caused it?" Phoenix asked.

"No, I didn't." Phoenix glared at Larry with a stern look, making Larry feel nervous. "Will you stop looking at me like that, Nick?! What do you want from me, a projection of my memories? I didn't see what made that loud sound!"

Larry: It was really scary! I thought it was an earthquake! So I ran as fast as I could to the first floor, but when I got to the history section, I was knocked out!

HOLD IT!

"You were knocked out? Did you see who did it?"

"Uh..."

"I suppose that is a no, witness." Franziska said.

"Hey, cut me some slaAAAAACK!" Larry said with Franziska whipping him at the last word in his scentence.

"If you were a stupendous night guard, you would've been able to have putten up a good fight and stopped the criminal! But you goofed like the simpletan you are!" Franziska scolded.

Larry was in tears of shame to hear that being said to him. "Ngh...!"

'What is he so ashamed for? It's not like guarding is his life or destiny. What is is him having heartbreaks until he finally dies of one.'

Larry: Everything was black, and when I came to, it was morning.

HOLD IT!

"Where did you find yourself after you woke up?"

"Uh... let's see. I was in the same room where I was heading."

'He was in the same room? That doesn't seem to sound right. And I doubt that a criminal would be that stupid to leave either a dead body or an unconcious person out in the open.'

Larry: I was in the security room watching what the cameras were looking at.

OBJECTION!

Phoenix shook his head and then said "Larry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but there's a bit of a controdiction in your testimony!"

"Wh-Whaaaaat?! What do you mean, Nick?! Don't you trust your old buddy, Larry?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been telling me such outragous stories about yourself, such as you being face to face with Bigfoot, I would believe you more!" Phoenix scolded.

Larry sniffled and exclaimed "Your terrible, Nick! You know that?"

"But that's not important now!" Phoenix then held up a paper and said "What is is what you said in your testimony. You're saying that you were looking at the cameras, right?"

"Yeah! It's the truth I tell you!" Larry said.

Phoenix shook his head. "I don't think so. For example, the victim was also known as the intruder that broke into the museum. And there were cameras on the entarance of the museum some that are facing the windows from the inside." Phoenix then slammed his hands down. "And if you were looking at the cameras, wouldn't you have spotted the victim breaking into the museum?"

Larry flinched in surprise hearing Phoenix point out the logic. The Judge glared at Larry sternly. "Witness, is it true that you were not paying attention to security when you were supposed to?"

Larry sweated nervously and then blared out "Okay, I confess! I wasn't paying attention to the cameras, I was... reading a magazine..."

"Lazzy law inforcments reading magazines during their shifts! What is this world coming to?!" The Judge said in disapproval. "Witness, you're lucky that the fact taht you were knocked unconsious is keeping you in this stand! So I suggest that you be fully honest with the court."

"Y... Yes your honor." Larry said in shame.

"Now, is there anything else that you wish to share before you leave?"

"Uh... Oh! Wait! I remember now!"

"What is it?" The Judge asked with widened eyes.

"I did see some shadows sneek by on my way to the history section. It was kind of creepy."

"You..." Phoenix began.

"... Saw..." Franziska continued.

"... Shadows?" The Judge finished.

Larry bend his head to the side looking up in thought. "Yeah, there were two of em. They were small with big heads and they were going in the history section, and so I followed them there."

"And that's when you were knocked out." Franziska added.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Witness, give us testimony about these strange figures you pursued."

**Testimoney: The Two Shadows**

Larry: After I went down stairs, I took a glimps at my right and saw two shadows stuffing something in a bag. I was wondering what they were carrying, so I followed them to the history section. Then I felt something hit me in the head and my vision was completely gone.

The Judge pondered at this and said "Hm... So the figures noticed you following them and so they knocked you out?"

"I don't think they both did, I think only one of them did."

"Oh? And how can you be sure?" Franziska questioned.

"As I recall before I passed out, I saw one holding a big round semicircle object." Larry explained.

"You mean like a shield being held sideways?" The Judge asked.

"Yup! That's exactly it!" Larry confirmed.

"Ms. Von Karma, was there a shield at the crime scene?" The Judge asked when he suddenly got whip. "Yeow!"

"Do you take me for a fool among fools?! Nothing out of place get's past a Von Karma." Franziska claims as she shows them the shield. "The shield was found in the janitor's closet. Which is also where we found the victim's body."

"So the attacker dropped the shield in the same place with the victim. How interesting."

"And there for, with the information Mr. Butz's testimony it is decisive evidence that defendants Utonium and Jojo have attacked the witness when he caught them stuffing the body!"

Phoenix flinched in shock of hearing this. 'Gulp... Wow. That sounds just about right. But I can't let that get to me. I'll find a contradiction in Larry's story, that way I'll get the advantage of this trial.'

**Cross Examination: The Two Shadows**

Larry: After I went down the stairs, I took a glimps at my right and saw two shadows stuffing something in a bag.

HOLD IT!

"This something that was in the bag, did you see if it was a body?" Phoenix asked.

OBJECTON!

"I believe the answer is quite clear, Mr. Wright." Franziska said in gesture. "And the answer is yes, of course there was a body. What else could it possibly be?"

Phoenix made a nervous smile and explained "I'm just saying what if it was something else other thaAAAAAANNNNN!"

Franziska gave him a whip before he could finish his sentence. "Don't even try to act as if you have evidence that proves otherwise, Mr. Wright! I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

"Ngh...!" Phoenix gulped nervously at those words.

Larry: I was wondering what they were carrying, so I followed them to the history section.

HOLD IT!

"Why would they go to the history section if the janitor's closet is over at the other side?"

"I don't really know." Larry said thinking. "Now that you mention it, that is sort of weird. Maybe they spotted me and tried to run." Larry then held a thumb up with a smile. "Heh, I guess you could say that I tried to stop some criminals like a good guard! Oooowww!"

Franziska whipped Larry once again for his stupidity. "Such foolish pride of a foolishly foolish fool!"

Larry: Then I felt somebody hit me in the head and my vision was completely gone.

OBJECTION!

Phoenix shook his head and said "It looks like obvious Larry does it again."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean, Nick?" Larry asked nervously.

"I mean you were knocked out and that was it? I don't think that's the case." Larry started to sweat nervously. "I don't think any murderer would just leave a witness out in the open after knocking them out, or worse kill them."

Larry became scared of those words. "D-don't mention death, Nick! That is the last thing I want right now!"

"All I'm saying is if you were knocked out, wouldn't you have been moved somewhere else?"

Larry flinched in surprise at what Phoenix said. "Nick, come on! Don't do this! You have no idea what I had to do to get this job!"

Phoenix slammed his hands down and announced "Larry, if you were knocked out, then where did you find yourself the next morning?"

"Ngh!"

Franziska slammed a fist down angrily as she demanded "Witness, if you don't tell us where you found yourself at, you will be removed from the stand!"

"H-hey! That's my line!" The Judge complained.

HOLD IT!

Everyone turned their attention to Phoenix as he stood up and said "I believe I already know where he might've been. I believe Larry was dragged somewhere."

"Really? Well then, Mr. Wright, tell us where the witness was brought to while being out cold?" The Judge demanded.

Phoenix looked at the map and announced "The place the witness was dragged to was..." Phoenix then points at the janitor's closet.

TAKE THAT!

"Right here!"

"The... janitor's closet?"

"Now that I've been thinking, it makes me wonder what would make the fuss of opening that closet?" Phoenix said thinking.

OBJECTION!

Franziska became impatient with Phoenix as she said "Isn't it obvious? It is to look for clues of the stolen artifacts!"

"Indeed, we are very aware of the fact that both theft and murder had accrued that night." The Judge added in agreement.

"And where did the police looked in first, if I may ask?"

"Hmph. The autopsy report states that the janitor's closet was the first place they looked into." Fransizka answered.

"I see. However, in this case, a janitor's closet would be the last place anyone would check, wouldn't it?" Phoenix asked as Fransizka flinched in realization. "Which means there had to be a reason for the police checking there first. Larry, when you woke up, you found yourself in the janitor's closet, didn't you?"

Larry sweated nervously as he stammered "I-I-I-I... I... I... Alright! I admit it! It's True...!" Larry burst int tears over how he was found out about his neglected duty. "When I came to, I found myself in a closet, and there I saw two bags!"

"Wait. Two bags?" Phoenix asked with a skeptical look.

"Two bags were in the closet? What was in them?" The Judge asked in wonder.

Larry thought back and said "Well, as you all know, one had the victim's body and the other had many of the museum's priceless artifacts."

"R-really? That bag had the stolen artifacts inside? Why would anyone leave the stuff they stole in there?" The Judge asked. "Mr. Wright, what say you in this?"

"Uh... What are you asking me for? I don't know." Phoenix said with an embarrassed smile and then sweated with a nervous look. 'Wow, way to sound so intelligent, Wright...!'

"Hm... Ms. von Karma, what do you make of this new information?" The Judge asked.

"If my intuition is correct, it would be safe to assume that the victim stole those items before he was killed." Franziska answered. "And seeing this unlucky intruder both of the defendants sprung into action and slammed him against the wall, smashing his bones and hiding his body in the closet along with the loot he stole!"

"Wh-whaaaa?!" Phoenix flinched in surprise of how absolute it was. The jury whispered about this new information.

OBJECTION!

"But that doesn't make any sense for them to hide the body seeing as though Mr. Lumpkins was an intruder!"

The Judge shook his head and said "Overruled. Mr. Wright, I appreciate the clarification you have just pointed out, but unless you know any more possible suspects, I can't allow you to raise an objection."

Phoenix sweated nervously as he thought "Ngh. He does have a point. I don't have any possible suspects or evidence that proves that there is.'

Blossom had a concerned look on her face as she said "Oh no... This doesn't look good for us. The jury seems convinced that Buttercup and Boomer are the culprits."

"I know. I thought I could get something out of Larry that could help us. But instead, it did more harm than good."

"What are you gonna do?"

Phoenix looked at the floor and said "I don't know. We'd be lucky if..." He then shot his head up with widen eyes. "Wait. Maybe there is someway for us to get out of this!"

Blossom smiled eagerly and said "Really? What is it?"

"I'm going to have to ask if we can look at the tape. If I could find something in the tape that seems out of place, I might jus be able to get us out of this ditch that we're in."

"Okay. Good luck, Mr. Wright."

"Thanks. Your honor, would it be alright if we take a look at the tape. I've been meaning to see it for myself."

Franziska leaned on her elbow waging a finger at Phoenix with an intimidating smile. "Still not convinced that your clients are guilty, Mr. Wright? You're very desperate to keep yourself from defeat."

The Judge nodded his head and said "Hm... Very well Mr. Wright. We'll look at the tape if the prosecuUUUUUUUCH!"

Franziska whipped the Judge as she exclaimed "Must you ask if I have an objection to everything, your honor?! If Mr. Phoenix Wright wishes to have his hopes crushed even further, then I wouldn't have it any other way."

Phoenix made a serious glare at Franziska. "Go ahead and act so confident, Franziska! I assure you once I find something in that tape, you'll regret having to not raise an objection!'

"Bailiff, bring in a television and the tape of the night of the murder!" The Judge requested.

In the tape, they could see the camera was rotating from side to side on a hall way where the janitor's closet was facing it from below. It was dark, so it was hard to see a person clearly. And just as described, two shadow figures resembling Buttercup and Boomer holding a bag and going into the closet.

"And there you have it, Mr. Wright. Your clients are guilty as charged." Franziska said taking a bow.

Phoenix shook his head and said with a confident smile "I wouldn't be calibrating, Franziska. I still need to examine if anything was over looked. In fact, I think I've just seen something that interests me."

"And where is this interesting part exactly?" Franziska asked.

"Let's play the tape again and you'll see what I mean." The tape was played again and Phoenix paused it at fifteen seconds before the two shadows came into view. "This is what has been bothering me." Phoenix then points at the floor where the shadow of the door was being opened.

TAKE THAT!

"Is it just me or is this the shadow of the door being opened?"

The Judge looked at the image and was awe struck. "Why, your right, Mr. Wright! That does look like the door has been opened. So it could only mean..."

Phoenix nodded his head and said "I think so too, your honor." He then slammed his hands down. "It could only mean that someone got to the closet before my clients!"

Fanziska was caught by surprise to hear that and the jury was at an uproar. The Judge slammed his gavel to calm them down. "Order in the court! M-Mr. Wright, you mean to say that this is proof of a third suspect?"

Phoenix nodded his head and said "I believe so your honor."

Franziska glared daggers and Phoenix. "Hmph! Very clever, Phoenix Wright! Pointing out the possibilities of more suspects!" She then closed her eyes in a collective manner. "However, I would be willing to have other witnesses try to clear their suspicions, and each testimony they give could bring you to a dead end to your imagination."

Phoenix made a nervous look after Franziska had finished. 'Ngh. I hate it when she acts so intimadating.'

"Mr. Wright, if there is a third suspect, who could it be?" The Judge asked. Phoenix looked through the mug shots and picked a mugshot of Brick.

TAKE THAT!

"I believe this kid here would like to enlighten us on what he saw during the time."

"And uh... Who might this boy be?" The Judge asked.

"His name is Brick Jojo. The eldest brother of my defendants and the fourth person who was on guard duty." Phoenix announced.

Blossom was shocked of what Phoenix had just done. "Mr. Wright! What are you doing?!"

Franziska pondered at this carefully. "Hm... Interesting. So the eldest brother was with his younger siblings on the night of the murder. And you are saying that he is the killer?"

Phoenix shook his head and answered "That would be just jumping to conclusions."

Blossom then said sternly "Which seemed like it earlier!"

'Wow, she's real mad at me. But I guess I can understand that.' Phoenix thought before he continued "And seeing as how you have no objection to this..."

Franziska then leaned on her podium and waged her finger with a cunning smile saying "You're catching on, Phoenix Wright. I would very much like to hear this boy's side of the story."

The Judge nodded at this. "Very well then. Let us hear what this Brick Jojo has to say."

"The defense calls Brick Jojo to the..."

HOLD IT!

Right before Phoenix could finish, Buttercup spoke up which surprised everyone and turned their attention to her, and she looked ticked. "M-Ms. Utonium? What seems to be the matter?"

"You guys! This whole courtroom! That's what's the problem!" Buttercup shouted.

'Buttercup, what the heck are you doing?!' Phoenix thought in confusion.

Franziska cracked her whip on the desk fuming with a stricked essence. "Mr. Wright, why is your client speaking out here?! Is it that you don't know how to control a defendant?! If so then you should be stripped of your badge!"

Phoenix ignored Franziska and asked Buttercup "Butterup, why are you speaking out like this? We were just about to ask your brother if..."

Buttercup interrupted Phoenix again saying "Well don't I get a say in this?!"

"You... wish to testify in this case?" The Judge asked in confusion.

"Well duh! What else could I possibly mean?!" Buttercup said crossing her arms and narrowing her head upward with a pout. "Yes, I want to testify!"

"On why you two were in that footage?"

"How much more details do you need?! Yes! I want to testify on that!" Buttercup yelled with an impatient behavior.

"Um... Very well, you may give us your testimony." The Judge said allowing Buttercup to speak.

**Testimony: Carrying the Bag**

Buttercup: Yeah, I won't deny it was me and Boomer in that tape. But what was in that bag wasn't a body! It was full of stolen exhibits the burglar took! We figured maybe it would be safe to put it in the janitor's closet.

"I see you intend to have us believe that you only saw the bag but not the victim." Franziska said.

"Yes, I can't help but agree with the prosecution." Said the Judge. "Why would the victim leave behind the exhibits he had stolen?"

Buttercup shrugged and said "Oh I don't know, maybe because he was dead at the time?!"

The Judge flinched at the angered Puff. "Y-yikes! P-p-please! Don't get angry!"

'Buttercup is only making it worse for us. Now she's confessing that she found the bag and catried it! She and Boomer could've been unawaringly been carrying the victim's body. I'm afraid this testimony might lead us further away from the truth unless I can find a controdiction in her story.'

"If you think we were carrying the bag with the dead guy, you are dead wrong!"

"Eh... I'd rather not be dead with being wrong. Mr. Wright, if you will."

"Yes, your honor."

**Cross-Examination: Carrying the Bag**

Buttercup:Yeah, I won't deny that it was me and Boomer in that tape.

HOLD IT!

"So you're admiting you and Boomer were on that tape? I thought you told me that it wasn't you."

Buttercup started sweating as she said "I... We felt embarrassed and thought it would be a big misunderstanding. We were worried that you would think that we were stealing stuff."

OBJECTION!

Franziska whipped the desk and said "What fools do you take us for? You can't prove that it was a bag of stolen items and not a corpse."

"Hey! Watch it lady! Buttercup snapped. "You don't have any proof that we were carrying the body with us either!"

"Kh!" Franziska crossed her arms and said "I will admit, I can't prove otherwise myself."

Buttercup: But what was in that bag wasn't a body! It was full of stolen goods the bugler took!

HOLD IT!

"Did you make sure that the bag was filled with some exhibits and not the body?"

"Sure we did! Why else would we know that it was filled with stuff? We had to make sure what was inside."

"And why did you think that hiding it in the closet was a good idea?"

Buttercup looked nervous as she explained "Because... Well... We had to protect the stuff before capturing the crook. We've figured it was a good idea."

"So it seems." Franziska said. "We've searched the bag and only found half of the stolen exhibits."

Buttercup's only response to that was silence with nervous sweat. 'Why does Buttercup seem so intense?'

"Yeah, well... We didn't bother to make sure all the stolen exhibits were in there. We knew that we had to catch the crook."

"If that is so, then please add that to your testimony." The Judge ordered.

Buttercup: We didn't have time to count how many there were, so we just went and hid them.

HOLD IT!

"Are you sure you didn't have enough time to count them?"

"You except us to waste our time while the thief was trying to make with the goods? I don't think so! I'd rather we take action than do math! Besides, I'm bad at math!"

'I don't think you need to be good at math in order to simply count.' Phoenix thought with an annoyed expression.

"We have searched the bag and we found that not all the exhibits were there and accounted for. So where then are the other exhibits?" Franziska asked.

"Heck if I know! I guess he hid the other bag somewhere good."

Buttercup: I can only guess that he hid the other bag of exhibits somewhere in the museum we haven't checked yet.

OBJECTION!

Phoenix shook his head and then said "Sorry, Buttercup. But I'm afraid that's not the case."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Buttercup asked confused.

"On my visit to the museum for evidence, I stumbled upon this." Phoenix took out the Egyptian cat statue and presented it to the court. "An statue of an Egyptian cat."

Seeing the statue made Buttercup flinch in surprise. "What?!"

Franziska also looked surprised as she asked "Wh-what?! Where did you find this?!"

"I found it in the bushes beside the staircase to the entrance."

"Oh my. This lovely statue was found at the entrance? But why?"

"I believe I know why. Because someone else had left with the rest of the stolen exhibits!"

Buttercup flinched again after hearing that and the jury was astound to hear the possibility of another burglar.

OBJECTION!

"Th-This cannot be! Why wasn't I told of an item out side of the museum?! This is all your fault, Scruffy!" Franziska then whipped Gumshoe out of frustration.

"Yeeeaaaaaooooowwwww!"

"I'll be sure to have you at my office to discuss the fate of your salary!"

The Judge was equally surprised to hear this possibility. "So there is actually a second burglar? Do you have any proof of this?"

"Uh... No, I don't have proof actually. But I am for certain that there was in fact a second burglar!"

"I see. Then I believe it is about time for a fifteen minute recess. In the mean time, I would have the police examine the area Mr. Wright had claimed to have found this piece of evidence." The Judge slammed his gavel down as everyone went out.

**June 13, 9:23 Defendant Lobby No.1**

Blossom, who was mad about Phoenix pointing suspicion on Brick made a stern face at Phoenix. "What the heck were you doing?! Accusing Brick of being a suspect! How could you?!"

Butch then came in while cracking his knuckles staring daggers at Phoenix saying "Yeah! We've asked you to save our brother and sister, not get another one of our siblings in trouble!"

Phoenix was nervous of the two glaring at him as he said "H-H-Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't meant to go suspecting your brother, there just weren't any other suspects I could think of. Brick was the only other person there that I could think of."

Blossom then said "Well you could have at least said it might've been Fuzzy! That we could've dealt with!"

"Why Fuzzy? He didn't seem like he was aware of his nephew's death. I don't think Mr. Lumpkins had anything to do with this case, though he is connected to it, I can't ignore."

"So? Isn't suspecting him better than another one of us?!" Butch asked aggressively.

"What else am I supposed to do? I would at least had saved enough time for us to have the investigation continue. I don't really think your brother could've done it. But it does make me wonder what he was really doing."

"Why would you say that?" Blossom asked. "Brick is the most honest out of all of us!"

"Well, unless it's a about his fighting abilities." Butch pointed out.

"Butch, again, not helping!" Blossom then asked "So what now?"

"Well, thanks to Buttercup, we might bring up yet another suspect to the case, if we're lucky."

"So all we have to do is wait until then?"

"That's about it. Yeah. I'm actually quite glad Buttercup spoke up." Phoenix then changed the subject saying "By the way, I'm not buying the fact that you two were out doing homework, or a project, or whatever!"

Blossom and Butch both made nervous looks after hearing Phoenix say that. "h-huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean you two aren't fooling me! There's something you know that you don't want me to know. I can tell with how both of your voice tones sounded."

"Whaaaat?!" Blossom was acting a bit shocked of what Phoenix was suggesting. "Are you saying that we are now suspects?!"

"And your thinking of pinning it on us next?! You've got some nerve, lawyer dude!"

Phoenix flinched and held his hands up in defense. 'Geeze, would these two calm down? They really are sensitive when it comes to being suspected of crime.' "Guys, please calm down! I don't think you guys are the killers. But I do think that since you are connected to this case, and seeing as how quick you two were to leave me at the crime scene, I figured that there had to be a reason."

"We... We were busy with other things. Protecting the innocent isn't an easy job, you know?"

"Yeah, s-so let's just leave it at that!" Right when Butch said that, both he and Blossom each had two Psych Locks appear around them.

'Ah hah! Just as I thought! These two are trying to keep something from me, and now I know!'

Then he heard Buttercup's voice boom out "Hey! Nicodemus!" Phoenix turned only to meet an angry burnet girl right next to him. "What the hay were you doing trying to accuse my big brother?! I ought-a put a real porcupine on your head and stab your brains everywhere with it's quills!"

Phoenix backed two or three feet away with a scared face as he explained "Hey, hey! Take it easy! I was just trying to save time for us to investigate further!"

"Humph! Well, lucky for you I took the stand before you could call Brick in!" Buttercup said with her arms crossed narrowing her head. "And I hate to admit, but I'm actually happy that you found a hole in my story bring up that there was actually another person involved."

Phoenix then raised an eye brow in suspicion "You sound like you know. Is there something you didn't tell me about?"

Buttercup ran a hand though her hair as she said "Well, I did over hear Mojo, our enemy who is currently babysitting us talk about the museum, but I wasn't sure if he was plotting a crime."

"I see. And who exactly is this Mojo that you said is your enemy?"

"He's only the most notorious super evil genius from Townsville. He's also the one who mistakenly helped our dad, Professor Utonium create us with super powers and created the Rowdyruff Boys with his own hands."

"I see. So that explains what you meant about you two gender teams being enemies."

"Yeah, of course, our youngest sister Bunny was created after the boys turned good." Buttercup added.

"Uh huh. And his last name happens to be Jojo, right?"

"Yup, that's about right. And he is currently babysitting us at the Morbucks house while the Professor is away."

"I see. And you really think he was at the museum the night of the murder?"

"It's possible, but I don't know. It's just a hunch."

'So I was right to bring out a fact that there was a second burglar that night. And this person by the name of Mojo Jojo seems to be that possible person. Hopefully, suspicions on him will make the investigation go longer so that I would look for more evidence.'

**June 13, 9:38 District Courtroom No.1**

The Judge through his gavel down and announced "Court will now reconvene. Prosecutor, is there anything new?"

"Yes, your honor." Franziska answered. "Thanks to the defense's statement, unfortunately, we have confirmed that there is in fact a second intruder that broke in last night. We have yet to confirm how, but there is evidence that backs up the possibility. Detective, if you will?"

"Sure thing, ma'am. We have just found footprints on the soil under the bushes, and they seem to be walking away from the museum." Gumshoe announced.

"Hm... What did the footprints look like?" The Judge asked.

"They appear to be boots, your honor."

"I see. Yet the suspects we know have shoes. Is there anyone connected to this case that involves that description of foot wear?"

"There is one person that we have learned about, your honor. His name is Mojo Jojo. Apparently, he is the taking care of the defendants and their siblings for the time being."

"Interesting. Is he present here today?"

"Yes. We have contacted him and requested him to come. He is on his way as we speak." Said Franziska.

"Very good. So in while we wait, I suppose we should proceed with questioning Brick Jojo?"

"Yes, I believe that's a very good idea."

"Then, Mr. Wright, you may call forth this witness."

"The defense calls Brick Jojo to the stand."

And just as requested, Brick stood up to the stand to testify.

"Name and occupation." Franziska asked.

"Brick Jojo. I'm an elementary student and an ex-super villain."

"Ex-super villain? Good golly!" The Judge said with a surprised. "Are you sure it is wise to have him testify-Aaaiiiieee!"

Franziska whipped the Judge to shut him up as she said to Brick "Were you there at the night of the murder?"

"Yeah, that's right. I was on guard duty like my two younger siblings were."

"Yes, so we have been told. Did you not hear a loud sound from within the building?"

"Yeah, I heard it, and I flew right in to see what it was. Of course when I got there, I saw some crumbled bones and a crack on the wall."

"Then you are saying you're not the one who murdered the victim?"

"No way! I'm not the one that did it! Of course, I don't think Buttercup or Boomer did it either! We were just doing our job and then we next find ourselves in this mess." Brick said with his arms crossed narrowing his eyes up.

"So all you witnessed was the aftermath of the crime." The Judge said in confirmation.

"I figured that the killer had the body moved before I arrived at the scene."

"Witness, I would have you testify what was happening during that night. Because as of now, you too are a suspect."

Brick then narrowed his eyes at Phoenix with mad eyes as he said "Yeah, I've noticed!"

Phoenix gulped with nervous sweat on his face. 'Why is everybody threatening me with stares today? I'm just doing my job, for crying out loud!'

**Testimony: Guard Duty**

Brick: Buttercup and Boomer were both guarding each side of the museum while I was on the roof. It was really quiet out and nothing suspicious really occurred on the roof. So I went down to check on my siblings at 10:23 only to find that they've left their posts. It really ticked me off! So I went to look for them. When all of a sudden, I heard an exploding noise at the History Section. And you can probably guess what happened next.

"How convenient. Your siblings left their post when their not supposed to. This could prove to be vital information." Franziska said wagging her finger with a smile.

Phoenix made an annoyed expression as she said 'Franziska feels very confident about this, and it makes me feel uncomfortable with that. The fact that Buttercup and Boomer weren't at their post is only making things bad for our side.' Blossom was looking at Phoenix with a fist to her chest looking worried. 'Blossom looks uncertain about this. I can't say I blame her.

"But weren't the doors locked?" The Judge asked.

"Yeah, but we've had keys for the doors we were guarding. So we were allowed to freely enter the building if we wanted to."

"That appears to be very vital to this case. Wouldn't you agree, your honor?" Franziska asked.

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. So the kids on guard duty each have a key to the museum. Mr. Wright, you may cross examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination: Guard Duty**

Brick: Buttercup and Boomer were both guarding each side of the museum while I was on the roof.

HOLD IT!

"That is so that all the entrances would not be infiltrated, right?"

"Yup, that's about it. To catch a crook, you have to think like a crook, is what they say."

"Less you forget, you were once a criminal yourself, I believe." Franziska pointed out. "I wouldn't be much of a shock if you were that second thief."

"Well, I wasn't! So shut up, stupid prosecutor!" Brick said a bit aggressively.

Franziska flinched in a bit of surprise and then said "How dare you proclaim me with such an insult!" She then whipped Phoenix to let her anger out.

'W-why are you whipping me?!'

Brick: It was really quiet out and nothing suspicious really occurred on the roof. So I went down to check on my siblings at 10:23 only to find that they've left their posts. It really ticked me off!

HOLD IT!

"Why would your siblings leave their posts?"

"Just to slack off, which is nothing new!"

"Didn't it occur to you that they might just be going to the restroom?"

Brick rolled his eyes and said "That's what any one would say as an excuse in neglecting their duties!"

"Oh shut up, Brick!" Buttercup said angrily. "You left your post too!"

"At least I had a reason to, Buttercup!" Brick said with a stern glare.

"Ahem, if you will refrain from picking a fight with your sister, please continue your testimony." The Judge requested.

Brick: So I went to look for them. When all of a sudden, I heard an exploding noise at the History Section. And you can probably guess what happened next.

HOLD IT!

"You ran to see what had happened and saw nothing, right?"

"Yup. All except for the crack on the wall and the crumbled dinosaur bones. When I arrived, I was stunned to see the sight of blood on the floor. I thought Buttercup or Boomer had been attacked. I was just glad they weren't."

"Isn't that sweet of an older brother caring for his younger siblings?" Franziska said in a teasing manner.

Brick flinched in embarrassment as he said "Mph!"

"Witness, you may add that to your testimony." The Judge requested.

Brick: I've reached the History section only to find a crack and a puddle of blood.

HOLD IT!

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone leaving the room or hiding somewhere?"

"As fast as I could go, I didn't see anyone there. Not even Buttercup or Boomer who would've ran to check out the sound! They are so going to get a scolding when this is over!"

"I can't help but agree. Those two should be ashamed leaving their posts!" The Judge said with a stern look.

"Hey! But out, old coot! It's non of your beeswax!" Brick shouted angrily.

The Judge flinched at Brick's anger and said "Oh, I'm sorry! You're right. It's family matters."

"So other than that, no one was present at the moment." Phoenix stated in question.

"Nope. I was the only one there at the time."

Brick: I was the only one there to inspect the room and I didn't see anything suspicious.

OBJECTION!

"Mr. Jojo."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"At the moment the explosion was heard, the new night guard, Larry was at the security room and he ran down stairs to see what the noise was. When he came down stairs, you recall him seeing two shadow figures, do you?"

"Yeah, but what does that got to do with..." Brick was about to say but Phoenix shook his head.

"If you really did inspect the history section, wouldn't you have seen the two shadow figures?" Brick flinched in surprise after Phoenix mentioned that. "And further more, wouldn't you have seen Larry come in and be knocked out?"

Brick sweated nervously as he tried to think of an explanation "I uh... Um... I guess I uh..."

Franziska then whipped the desk as she glared at Brick demanding "Your making it harder for yourself, witness! I suggest you spit out an explanation right now!"

"I, eh... You see, I uh... I wasn't fast enough to see that."

"You weren't fast enough? You have super speed. Wouldn't you have been able to beat Larry there?"

"Hey! So what if that goofy night guard beat me there or not?!" Brick asked, loosing his temper. "I didn't see him getting knocked out! And I didn't see him being dragged away when I arrived."

Phoenix looked at Blossom and saw that she was looking really nervous. 'Blossom seems really nervous. I wonder if it's because Brick is going to be suspected now.'

"Witness, if what you are telling us is true, than it would mean that it is possible that your siblings were in fact the two figures who knocked the night guard out and stuffed him in the closet." The Judge asked. "However, there is one thing that wonders in my mind. Was it because he witnessed something?"

"I believe a more appropriate question is, was it because he could have witnessed the disposal of the body?" Franziska corrected. "I believe the answer is yes. The defendants Utonium and Jojo both tried to hide the body in the bag. And then, while salvaging the bag, that incompetent night guard had spotted their shadows and ran to investigate. However, the culprits heard his footsteps and in panic, they took a shield out of the bag and attacked him with it, thus knocking him out cold."

"Yes, that would seem so. What say you, Mr. Wright?"

'Is that really what happened? No, it couldn't be. There would be no reason for Buttercup or Boomer to know anyone out. I think I should raise an objection here.' Phoenix then slammed his hands down and said "I object, your honor! It is just a theory and we cannot tell for sure if it is true or not."

"Hm... You make a very good point, Mr. Wright. But do you have any proof that it is just a theory?"

'Where exactly would that proof lie?' Phoenix thought to himself. 'Should we check fingerprints for the bag or the shield?' "I think it would be safe if we dusted the helm of the shield for fingerprints."

Franziska thought about it and said "I would like to see for myself if my theory is correct. Very well, Mr. Wright. We shall see if you had a right to object to me."

"Bailiff, have forensic run analysis on the shield for fingerprints." The Judge requested.

When the analysis was done, the bailiff returned and announced "Your honor, sir! We have finished analyzing the shield. And we have found only one person's fingerprints. And they belong to Brick Jojo!"

"Wh-Whaaat?!" The Judge said in surprise.

"Whaaaaat?!" Franziska said, also in shock.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Phoenix said equally surprised.

The jury was at an uproar as the Judge slammed his gavel down. "Order! Order in the court! S-So, Brick Jojo's finger prints are on the helm of the shield? But why?"

"I... I am also at a lose for words, your honor." Franziska said. "But it would be safe to assume that the witness Mr. Jojo was the one that knocked him out."

"Hm... Indeed it would. Mr. Jojo? would you care to tell us why your fingerprints are on the helm?"

Brick sweated nervously as he tried to think of someway to explain himself. "I uh... Uh..."

'This is just strange. I'm not sure weather to be confident or worried. Why would Brick attack Larry? This makes no sense!'

"I uh..." Brick then let out a sigh of defeat and confessed "Okay, yeah. It was me that knocked the guard out."

"So you confess that you are the attacker?" Franziska asked. "I must say, that is very resourceful of you."

HOLD IT!

"But I didn't intend to hide anything! Really! I thought that he was the burglar and it was too dark for me to tell who it was." Brick added.

"And it was you who stuffed him in the closet?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. I thought that I would make sure who it was that I knocked out in the morning and that's how it happened." Brick confessed taking his hat off and scratching his head. "I didn't want to tell anyone because... I was embarrassed to have found out that it was actually a night guard."

"I see. Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of, we all make mistakes, young man." The Judge assured.

'I feel like things weighing on my chest had been removed. At least I gotten Brick to talk, but why do I feel like he is still not telling us something?'

"Well then, it would appear as though the only other suspect we have at the time is this Mojo Jojo person. Is he present here yet?" The Judge asked when the double doors opened to reveal two officers escorting an ape with black fur and a green face dressed in a blue suit, a purple cape, white gloves and boots, and a giant dome on his head which covers his massive brain.

Phoenix looked at the ape and thought to himself 'Who the heck is this ape? And what is with that weird looking dome on his head?'

The Judge looked at Mojo bewildered as he asked "Um... Is this Mr. Mojo Jojo of which is standing before us?"

The ape adjusted his belt and gloves as he said "Yes, it is I, Mojo Jojo. Supreme genius and public enemy number one of Townsville and also of Toontown, but currently the babysitter of the accursed Powerpuff Girls and traitorous Rowdyruff Boys as well as Princess Morbucks."

'Wait, this guy is Mojo Jojo? The guy who made the Rowdyruff Boys? I never expected their dad to be a prim ape. Phoenix looked over at Blossom and saw her glaring at Mojo in disapproval. 'Blossom's looking at Mojo like she isn't at the slightest happy to see him.'

"I believe someone in this courtroom of this very courthouse had requested the presents of me, Mojo Jojo, am I not correct?"

"Yes, it was I who called for your appearance." Franziska answered. "We have some questions we would like to ask you regarding the case. Where were you the night of the murder?"

Mojo then looked enraged as he said "Are you trying to say that I, Mojo Jojo, am a suspect?!"

Franziska then smiled as she assured "Now, Mr. Jojo. We are only aware that your footprints were at the front of the building under the bushes We assumed that you were there during the time of the murder."

Mojo then shunned Franziska and said in denial "Bah! So you found footprints that match my boots which was found in the soil of which was under the bushes of the museum and say that it was me, Mojo Jojo that was involved in the case of the murder of Wuzzy Lumpkins and yet lack further excuses to suspect me as the culprit! In other words you have no other evidence that points to me as the murderer!"

'Wow, is this guy is very informative in detail about himself. I barley even understood him.' "Mr. Jojo, would you kindly please tell the court why your footprints would be on there?"

"I can only say that someone had stolen them and used them to look like I was there. That is all I can say."

When Mojo had finished, Phoenix looked and saw Franziska smirking. 'Why is Franziska making that look? Is she thinking that he had just lowered suspicions off of him?'

"Mr. Jojo, there is actually another reason why we suspect you. For you see, we have found photo images of you sneaking at the back of the museum." Franziska said holding a hand out to him.

Mojo jumped in surprise after hearing that statement. "Whhhaaaaaaaat?! What do you mean photos of me?!"

'What?! There were actually photo cameras at the back entrance?' "But I thought there weren't any cameras at the outside."

"They said there weren't any video cameras at the outside. There was one that takes pictures every three seconds at the back entrance. And we have received photos of Boomer Jojo leaving his post while Mojo Jojo appears afterwards going into the security box and cutting the wire for the alarm system."

"Whaaat?!" Mojo said in shock.

"Hm... Your right, Ms. von Karma. There are indeed photos of Mr. Mojo Jojo sabotaging the security system. But that could mean, that we've found our second burglar!"

'I can't believe that Franziska is actually helping me for once. But then again, she might just say he is a just a possible suspect.' Phoenix then nodded his head and says "Your honor, if it pleases the court, I think it would be wise to hold the trial for tomorrow and have us investigate the case for more evidence and determine that Mr. Jojo is the culprit!"

Mojo made a nervous look as eyes all stared at him. "Eh? That is absurd!"

"Hm... Never the less, I say that is a reasonable idea." The Judge asked.

"I have no objection to this, your honor." Franziska informed.

"Very well. I will adjourn the trail for tomorrow for the investigation to continue. Only then will we see who is right and who is wrong." The Judge slammed his gavel as everyone left the courtroom.

**June 13, 9:47 P.M. Defendant Lobby No.1**

'Phew. That was way too close for comfort. I was worried that there wouldn't be any more suspects. If I hadn't found that statue of a cat, I would've been in big trouble.'

Buttercup then approached Phoenix and said "Hey, Nicodemus? Thanks for what you did back there. I guess I was wrong about you."

"All I did was point out the possibility of another intruder. Franziska was the one who helped out, surprisingly."

"Well, thanks anyway. We owe you a lot. Ain't that right, Boomer?"

Buttercup held Boomer by the shoulder as he said "Uh... yeah. Thanks, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix shrugged as he thought to himself 'Well, I guess I can't complain much.' Then he felt someone whip him causing him to flinch. "Yeeeeoooowwww!"

It surprised Buttercup and Boomer so much that they held on to each other as they both said in union "Yikes!"

Phoenix turned and saw Franziska glaring at him. 'And now there is a reason for me to complain.'

"Wipe that smug off your face, Phoenix Wright! This battle has just started!" Franziska reminded coldly.

"Uh, since when was the courtroom a battle field?" Phoenix asked.

"I only allowed you so make Mr. Mojo Jojo a suspect because there is a possibility that he is actually an accomplice for your defendants here! And after I find decisive evidence that point to them, I will bring you down to your knees!"

'She sure hasn't changed one bit since we've last met. I feel like she's angry that there isn't a reunion party.'

"Hey! Back off, lady! What has he ever done to you?!" Buttercup said in Phoenix's defense.

"Yeah, all he's trying to do is find out who killed Wuzzy Lumpkins!" Boomer added.

"Humph! I have my reasons to be this angry. And Phoenix Wright is one of those reasons! I swear on the Prosecution Committee that he will pay for how much he has humiliated me!" Franziska then calmed herself as she continued. "And I would say tomorrow will be the day I have my vengeance and be sure that there is a guilty verdict in court. So until then, I bid you good day."

Franziska then walked out of the room. 'And there she goes. That girl is relentless. She is right though. There could be a chance that Franziska will find evidence to back up her theory of my two clients being the murders. Which is why I'm going to also be busy gathering evidence myself. But there is still one thing that is troubling me. What are Buttercup and Boomer hiding from me. I think it has something to do with how Buttercup and Boomer's fingerprints were on the samurai sword. And there is also the fact that the other three siblings are keeping something from me. Something tells me that this a more complicated case then I think it will be.'

To be continued...


	10. Turnabout Chemical-X Pt3

Turnabout Chemical-X Pt.3

**June 13, 9:53 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Office**

'Now that I've saved myself some time to find new clues, I suppose the first thing I should do is bring to light what the kids are keeping from me. I suppose I should head for the detention center to have a word with Buttercup and Boomer right after I look into the janitor's closet.' He then heard a knock on the door. 'Huh? Now who could that be?' "Who is it?"

"Mr. Wright? It's me, Ema Skye!"

"Ema?" Phoenix opened the door and there appeared Ema. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out investigating the museum?"

"Yes, I would, but I'm not needed at the time right now. So I figured I'd help you out, scientifically speaking." Ema said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I helped you out with the sword cover, didn't I? I'm pretty sure I'll be of much more help when you need me."

"Um... Okay, I suppose you have a point there. I am planning on investigating the closet at the museum. There could be some footprints there that haven't been mopped yet."

"Hm... I like the sound of that. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, for science!"

'Am I glad that Ema is in high spirits for investigating. I could use her help with finding the truth behind this case, like what if someone else entered the closet beside the three siblings that were there.'

"It's really hard to imagine that two elementary school kids would commit a murder. Even ones created by science!"

"What does science have to do with the case?"

"Well, you know what they say, science isn't good or bad but can be used in both ways."

'It sounds like she's saying the real culprits are the creators of these kids.'

"Was there anything else besides the blood stain you found?"

"Well, we did find fingerprints on the edges of the cannon's hole, and they belonged to Wuzzy Lumpkins."

"There were his fingerprints on the canon? You don't suppose that was the last thing he was about to steal, do you?"

"It is possible, but then he was caught by the culprits and was slammed against the wall before he could take it! That is what I can deduce."

"You still think two people had murdered Lumpkins?"

"Well, what other possibility could there be, unless the canon was used as a murder weapon."

"A canon? I don't think..." Before Phoenix could finish, he had a second thought that it could be possible. "Wait, the canon? Actually, now that I think about it... The culprit must have used the canon somehow to make it look like Buttercup and Boomer did it."

"You really think so?" Ema said with a finger to her cheek in thought.

"It's just a theory, so we might have to check the canon to make sure."

"Okay, so it's off to the museum! Let us find the perpetrator with the power of science!" Ema said putting her glasses on full of confidence.

They left the office and headed straight for the museum.

**June 13, 9:55 Townsville Museum**

"Hm... It doesn't look like Brick is here. Well at least he won't pounce on me or anything to catch me by surprise."

"We should probably go inside and examine the canon and closet." Ema suggested.

"I agree, the sooner the better."

**June 13, 9:55 Museum History Section**

"No one seems to be here. This might be a good time to look around."

They went up to the canon to examine it. "If we can find something out of the ordinary, we'll be able to find out what happened and who was here."

"Leave it to me, Mr. Wright! If there is anything you need me to dust for fingerprints, tell me where."

Phoenix examined the fuse hole of the canon and saw burn marks on the edges. "There appears to be burn marks around the fuse hole. Which means that someone used this canon to fire at Lumpkins.

"Ah! So we do have a murder weapon!" Ema said in an inelegant manner.

Phoenix looked at her with a confused look saying 'Didn't you use the fact of the canon being the murder weapon as a question?'

Phoenix then noticed some black powder that formed half of a hand. "Hey, I think I found some sort of hand print. Though it's only forming half of a hand. Didn't you dust for fingerprints on this one?" Phoenix asked.

"We did, but we didn't find any prints on that mark." Ema answered. "It could be that whoever placed his or her hand on that canon must've been wearing gloves."

Phoenix then pondered about this "Yeah, it looks as though the culprit planed this out."

"So it could be possible that the true culprit used this canon to kill Mr. Lumpkins and used it to pin it on your clients Buttercup and Boomer."

'This could explain further of why anyone would suspect Buttercup and Boomer in being the murderers. And it all points to Mojo Jojo for being the possible suspect.' Phoenix looked at the mess of dinosaur bones and said "It could also explain why these bones crumbled."

"The blast from the canon must've caused these bones to fall apart. And as a scientist, I happen to know how physics work."

"Yeah, I can tell that. I guess now is the time to look into the closet. Ready, Ema?"

"Whenever you are, Mr. Wright." Said Ema with her glasses on as her way of saying she's prepared.

**June 13, 10:00 A.M. Janitor's Closet**

When Phoenix and Ema arrived at the closet, they saw that the door was left open. "So this is the closet where the victim's body was found. By the looks of it, they must've already took the bag with the body inside away but left the stolen exhibits here."

"They must not have been returned to their proper places because they want to make sure which items were stolen. But this is only half of the items that have been stolen. I wonder where the rest went." Ema asked in thought.

"Probably with the second intruder that broke in."

"With Mr. Jojo? But wouldn't that mean that they are now at the Morbucks Manor?"

"It's possible. With a house of rich people, I figured it was the best place he could think of where to hide the exhibits. And Princess Morbucks must not have been aware of this." Phoenix said in thought.

"We should go and inspect the house to see if we can't find any of them there." Ema suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Of course we could need a search warrant to search the house."

"I'm sure Gumshoe will be able to help us out on that!"

Phoenix looked at the doorknobs at said aloud "Did they check the doorknobs for fingerprints when the body was discovered?"

"Yeah, we've found fingerprints belonging to the two Jojo brothers and Buttercup Utonium. They were the only ones we could find."

"So only Brick, Buttercup and Boomer's fingerprints were on the doorknobs. That doesn't seem to help me out one bit."

Ema then said looking at the bag of stolen items "That's half of the stolen items the victim took, isn't it?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It is possible. Did you check them for fingerprints?" Phoenix asked.

"We didn't think it was important to do it. We figured that they would have Lumpkin's fingerprints." Ema answered.

"I think we should dust 'em just to make sure."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Ema then picked one item out of the bag and dusted it for fingerprints and found a couple. "Hey! I found some! Now all we have to do is match them with science!" They both went through the fingerprints and stopped to find that they match Boomer's which surprised them.

"W-Wait a minute! This can't be right! These fingerprints are form... Boomer! But then that means... Ema, try to check the other items and the bag!" Phoenix requested.

"Okay, I'm on it!" Ema got to work and dusted bag and found three different fingerprints. And after looking through all the mug shots, they confirmed them to belong to Brick, Buttercup and Boomer. "They... They all match Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer! Why the heck aren't there any of Lumpkin's fingerprints on this?"

Ema was stunned to learn the identity of the bag's carriers as she said "I... I'm not really sure. Mr. Lumpkins wasn't wearing any gloves when his body was found."

"And his fingerprints appeared on the canon, which means the real thieves were..." 'I guess this was the big secret those kids were trying to keep. They were plotting a robbery, but why? I thought they were supposed to be for justice.'

"So this is what it comes down to! Siblings pretending to volunteer for protecting the museum but as it turns out, they were only pretending so that they could steal the exhibits and sell them to random strangers at reasonable prices! It's the perfect crime!" Ema said with an inelegant smile.

'Shouldn't she be more shocked about this other than excited?' Phoenix thought. "I guess this is all we can find here. We should head on over to the detention center and have a little talk with Buttercup and Boomer."

"I agree. It's time those little mischiefs started explaining themselves!" Ema said with determination in her eyes.

**June 13, 10:12 Detention Center**

When Phoenix and Ema arrived, they saw Buttercup and Boomer come in as soon as they were called. "Sheesh! And right when we were in a middle of a little game of tick-tack-toe!" Buttercup said with her arms crossed impatiently.

"I for one am glad we were called, because you kept beating me every time!" Boomer complained.

"Oh, quit being a baby!" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"I am not a baby!" Boomer said back offended.

Phoenix and Ema felt a little awkward of the argument Buttercup and Boomer were having, so Phoenix made an excusing cough and said "Ahem! Excuse me?"

Buttercup and Boomer stopped and looked at Phoenix. "Huh? Oh! Hey, Nicodemus! You need something?"

"Actually yes. I have questions regarding your case." 'And with the right evidence, I can lure the truth out of both of you!' Phoenix then used his magatama to see the Psyche Locks.

TAKE THAT!

**-Leaving your Posts-**

"You two said that you've left your posts, correct?"

"Yeah, I said that I was going to the bathroom and Boomer followed me because he had to go too." Buttercup answered.

"Y-Yeah. And we did nothing else!" Boomer said, making Buttercup hit him in the shoulder. "Ow."

"You did nothing else? What about the loud noise you both heard? Didn't you both went to see what it was?"

"Yeah, and all we saw was a crack on the wall, crumbled up bones and a bag of stuff Fuzzy's nephew took!"

"Are you sure it was Mr. Lumpkins who took them? Because I don't think by his appearance he was bright enough to wonder how to get in."

Buttercup looked irritated as she said "It is like they said! Wuzzy Lumpkins came in through the air vents! He used brute strength to rip a way in!"

"So you really think he came in though the vents violently? Because as far as I can tell..." Phoenix went through the evidence and took out a picture of the air vent.

TAKE THAT!

"Your brother Brick was guarding the roof top while you two were guarding the front and back doors. However, you two left for the restroom, or so you say, leaving another way for Lumpkins to get in."

Buttercup then started to look nervous when she heard that statement. "Uh... Yeah, I... I guess that would be possible. But we've locked the doors when we came in! We did have the keys after all."

"True, you had the keys and locked the door after you came in, but I think Lumpkins came in through the door because..."

TAKE THAT!

"Boomer, you came in after Buttercup, right?"

Boomer looked nervous as he answered "Um... yeah? Wh-Why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing as how there is no way for you to open the emergency exit, you had to use the front door in order to enter the museum."

"Y-yeah. I went through the front door, but what does that got to do with Wuzzy Lumpkins getting in?" Boomer asked.

"It's actually quite simple when you put your mind to it. This is the reason why the front door is another route Wuzzy Lumpkins could've took."

TAKE THAT!

"Boomer, you forgot to lock the door after you came in, didn't you?"

"Ah!" Boomer was so surprised of what he heard that his hair got puffy by his electric energy due to him flinching and one of the locks broke.

'I was right! Lumpkins could've used the front door to enter. So the fact that Lumpkins entered through the air vents could be wrong.'

Buttercup looked angered as she yelled "Boomer! You forgot to lock the door?! You jawbreaker headed goofball!"

Boomer gulped at the sight of Buttercup's angry face as he said "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave it unlock! You were all telling me to hurry up and... Ow!" Before Boomer could finish, Buttercup hit him in the arm again.

"Will you be quiet!?"

'Hm? So Boomer forgot to lock the door because Buttercup told him to hurry up? This might be a vital clue as to what they were really up to.' "So Boomer forgot to lock the door because you two were in so much of a hurry to go to the restroom?"

"It's non of your business!" Buttercup rebuked. "Anyway, yeah Boomer forgot to lock the door and Wuzzy Lumpkins came in while we were in the bathroom. Then we heard a loud exploding sound. That's when we found the bag with all the things he stole!"

"Is that true?" Phoenix questioned.

"What do you mean 'is that true?!' Yes, it's true!"

"If it is true, then we would've found his fingerprints on this." Phoenix went through the evidence again and presented the samurai sword.

TAKE THAT!

"When I came to the museum I found this in the middle of the floor."

Buttercup looked at the sword and made a nervous look. "A... A sword?"

"Yes. This sword was supposed to be in the Nation section, but it was found on the floor in the History section. And If I'm correct, it was supposed to be in the bag, don't you think?"

Buttercup shook her nervousness off and said "Yeah, so it must've fallen out of the bag and we didn't see it!"

"Actually, I think you might have seen it. If you didn't then both of your fingerprints would not be on this sword!"

"Ngh!" Buttercup flinched in shock as another lock broke.

'Only one more lock and that will bring the truth to light.'

"Okay, yeah! We found it there and we didn't bother to take it with us, so what?!"

"So if you wanted to protect the exhibits, I think you would've decided to take the sword with you."

Buttercup started sweating as she tried to think of an explanation. "Well, we started to have second thoughts that it was part of the History section. We weren't given the tour. Princess made it brief, so yeah."

"Yeah, we didn't think that it was supposed to be somewhere else." Boomer added.

'They still won't admit that they were the ones who stole the items, I'll just have to find the right evidence that indicates that they were the ones that took the exhibits.' "To tell you the truth, I don't think Wuzzy Lumpkins stole all those items."

Buttercup acted outraged as she screamed out "Whaaaaat?! You can't be serious! Sure it was him that stole those items! Who else could it have been?"

"I can think of one person, or should I say three?" Phoenix then presented them a picture of finger prints on the bag and items in it.

TAKE THAT!

"This is the same exact bag that had the stolen items in it. You said that they were stolen by Lumpkins, however the only finger prints we could find were both of yours and your brother Brick's."

"Ngh!" Buttercup started sweating nervously again before she said "Well, yeah, but that's because..."

"Uh... We were counting them to see... how many were taken. Uh... yeah." Boomer answered for Buttercup.

"Then how come non of Lumpkins' fingerprints were found on them?" Phoenix asked.

"We don't know! Maybe he was wearing gloves! What could be more logical than that?!"

"Actually, Lumpkins didn't wear any gloves. And this is proof of that!" Phoenix then showed them a picture of the canon with fingerprints on the edges.

TAKE THAT!

"We've examined the canon believing that this was the murder weapon, and the only fingerprints we found belonged to non other than Wuzzy Lumpkins. So the only item he was after was the canon." Buttercup and Boomer both flinched in shock, but the last lock didn't break. 'Huh? Why didn't it break? I showed all possibilities that they were the thieves, so why is it still there?'

"Well... Then... Mojo could've been the one that took 'em! Right, Boomer?" Buttercup said nudging Boomer.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. It could've been Mojo. He's the one that wears gloves." Boomer said in agreement.

'So that's how it's gonna be? Well I'm going to prove otherwise, I'm afraid.' "So you're saying that Mojo was the one that could've been the culprit?"

"Yeah, what are you deaf? We just said Mojo might've been the one!"

"Sorry, but if Mojo really had been the one, then why didn't he take that bag with him? Because as far as I can tell..."

TAKE THAT!

"Only half of the exhibits were in the bag you two were carrying to the closet. While the other exhibits were being taken away by the second burglar. And that second burglar happens to be confirmed as Mojo Jojo. If he made a second trip, then he could've noticed that he dropped the Egyptian cat statue on the side of the stairs."

"Ngh! Gaaaahhh!" Buttercup and Boomer held each other in shock as the last Psyche Lock broke. They both then bowed their heads in shame as Buttercup confessed "Okay, you got us... Neither Lumpkins or Mojo took those items in the bag we were carrying."

"It... It was us... We stole 'em." Boomer added to the confession.

'I knew it!'

_Unlock Successful_

"So you two and your brother went and stole some of the exhibits? But why?"

"How could you all do such a thing?!" Ema said looking stern at Buttercup and Boomer.

"We... We didn't steal them for money. We stole them because..." Buttercup was about to say but then hesitated.

"Because why?" Phoenix asked.

"Um... It's kind of embarrassing. Brick might tell you about it." Buttercup finished.

"Hm... Well, if you say so. But I still want a couple of answers form you two."

"Okay."

"So you kids were planning on robbing the museum and you didn't want anyone to know, right?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah. But we did hear the exploding sound and we went to see what caused it." Boomer answered. "But when we got there, we didn't see anyone."

"You didn't even see the victim's body?"

"No, but we did find this on the floor near the canon." Boomer said as he pulled from his pocket a folded up piece of paper. "I think it is some sort of message. I didn't really read it, so I just kept it with me just in case, well if it was important."

Phoenix took the piece of paper from Boomer saying "Uh... thanks. I'll take a look at it." Phoenix unwrapped the letter and found words written in pink. "Hm... 'It's going exactly as planned. Meet me at the side of the museum where we'll climb to the roof.'" After Phoenix finished, he started to wonder. "This letter... It could have been sent to Mojo!"

"You really think so, Mr. Wright? But who send it to him, do you think?" Ema asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it could be that Mojo was working with a partner in crime."

"So it could be that we have another witness or possibly an accomplice?" Ema asked further as she wrote down what they've learned.

'I think either way, the witness would be both a culprit of theft and an accomplice in murder." It could be. But, what the heck did this partner of Mojo's used to write this? I can't imagine any pen or marker to be of any color such as pink."

"Hm... your right! Usually, pens and markers leave black, red or blue."

"Ema, do you think you could run an analysis on this writing and see what you can find?"

Ema put her glasses on with a confident smile saying "No problem, Mr. Wright! Leave it to me and the awesomeness of science!" Ema got to work analyzing the substance on the paper and the results she found were surprising to her.

"Well Ema, did you find something?" Phoenix asked.

"M-Mr. Wright, these words are... They contain substances of pigment, oil, wax, and emollient! But, it can't be!" Ema said in thought.

"Uh... I'm sorry, what does that mean?" Phoenix said confused.

"These are the same stuff used to make things like lipstick. Oh, and it has a bit of strawberry flavor to it."

"W-wow! You could tell from observing it?" Phoenix asked amazed.

"Eh... no. I actually tasted it too." Ema said a bit embarrassed.

"T-tasted it?! Ema, why would you taste something if you don't know what it is?!" Phoenix asked. "It could've been poisonous!"

"Hm... Now that you put it that way, it was kind of dumb of me..."

'Well then you should be more careful in the future.' He then looked at Buttercup and Boomer. "Buttercup, Boomer, you know I'm not really happy that you two weren't being honest with me, but I'm glad you came clean and told me the truth. This information could help get you two off a murder charge."

"Really?" Buttercup and Boomer both said with encouraged eyes.

"But seeing as how you were hiding the fact that you guys planed to rob the museum, you will have to face theft charges."

Buttercup and Boomer's smiles vanished as Buttercup crossed her arms saying "Grr...! Well that sucks, doesn't it Boomer?"

"Y-yeah... it... it does. It's like being grounded, but worse." Boomer said with his head bowed.

Ema then asked Phoenix "Well, what now? Where should we go next?"

"We might as well go to the Morbucks Manor see if we can't get any information there. But first, we should head on over to Gumshoe and see if he could come along with us."

**June 13, 10:18 A.M. Criminal Affairs Station**

"Oh, hey pal! What brings you here?" Gumshoe greeted when he saw Phoenix and Ema walk in.

"Hey, Gumshoe."

"Things seem really busy around here. Everyone sure is loud today." Ema thought aloud.

"Yeah, we've been working double time with about five cases other than the one you guys are taking. Anyway, what can I do you for?"

"We were thinking of going over to the Morbucks Manor to see if we can find any information. But of course, we can't enter the house without a search warrant. Do you think you can have us tag along?"

"Sure I can pal!" Gumshoe said with a smile, but then made a frown. "But uh... it might take awhile for the search warrant to be filled out."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do until then?"

Gumshoe scratched his head nervously and said "Well, Fanziska told me not to let you guys know, but she just left for Mr. Lumpkins' cabin for questions nine minutes ago."

"W-What?! Your kidding me!"

"Mr. Wright? What's wrong?" Ema asked in concern.

"Mr. Lumpkins is that hostile hillbilly that is the uncle of Wuzzy Lumpkins. Franziska clearly has no idea how crazy that guy is!"

Ema was shocked out of realization as she said "Oh no! I hope Ms. von Karma is alright."

'As much as I don't like her for her actions, I just don't want to see her dead with bullet holes in her body either.' "We better head on over there quick! Who knows what Lumpkins is doing to her!"

"Y-yeah! We should go and check on her!" Gumshoe said as they left for the cabin.

**June 13, 10:20 A.M. Lumpkins' Cabin**

"I hope we're not too late. Lumpkins could be in there about ready to shoot her."

"Mr. Wright, we've got to save her!"

"Your right. We better kick the door down."

"Hang on, Prosecutor von Karma! We're here to rescue you!" Gumshoe shouted as they went to kick the door, but to no avail.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, that was a bad idea! Ow!" Phoenix said as he held his leg up.

"Mr. Wright! Mr. Gumshoe! Are you two okay?" Ema asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'll be alright. That door is stronger than it looks."

Ema then spotted a log near by and said "Hey, why don't we use that?"

They looked at the log Ema was pointing at and agreed. "That could work actually!"

"Yeah, let's ram it down!" Gumshoe said as all three held the log up and charged at the door and rammed it down. "This is the police! Mr. Lumpkins! We know your in here! What have you done with... Uh... Mr. Lumpkins?"

"Is... Is that Mr. Lumpkins?" Ema asked looking at the cowering hillbilly over by the corner.

'Is it just me or is he acting more cowardly than when we first met?' Phoenix thought to himself. Phoenix approached Mr. Lumpkins and asked "Uh... Mr. Lumpkins? Are you okay?"

Fuzzy looked up and saw Phoenix, Ema and Gumshoe standing before him. "Is... is she gone?"

"Who, Ms. von Karma?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, that scary lady with the whip! She asked me about why my nephew was there at the museum! She interrogated me in ways the police back at the prison never did before. I couldn't take the horror!"

"Wow. The poor guy. Ms. von Karma must've traumatized him."

"I don't think that was her intention though. She was here for information on his nephew's actions the night he was killed." Phoenix pointed out. "Uh... Mr. Lumpkins, we would like to ask you some questions about your nephew."

Fuzzy trembled as he asked "Y... Ya'll aren't gonna... threaten me with a w-w-weapon, are ya...?"

'He carries a gun around as a way to chase people out of his turf and he thinks a whip is a threatening weapon?'

"No way, pal! We would never do that." Gumshoe said with a confident smile.

"We just want to know about what your nephew has been doing, if it's not a problem."

Fuzzy breathed calmly as he said "Well... Okay."

"Did your nephew went to rob the museum?"

"Yes. He did. He went there because he wanted to steal that canon back."

"S-steal it back? What do you mean?" Ema asked surprised with confusion.

"That canon was owned by the Lumpkins for years. My ancestors fought in the Civil War between the north and the south. We Lumpkins were of course part of the south and we had that canon ever since."

"I... I see." Ema said looking a bit sorry for Fuzzy.

"Why would your nephew want to steal it?" Gumshoe asked.

"Because Morbucks stole it form us!" Fuzzy said clutching his gun.

"M-Morbucks? Your mean Princess Morbucks?" Phoenix asked confused.

"No, not that little snobby twerp! I meant her ancestors!" Fuzzy corrected. "Ten years after the war, the Morbucks claimed that canon as their own. We've fought along side them and they thanked us by taking all the glory, even if we were defeated! That canon was a mass killer out of the other canons. We called her Barrel!"

'Barrel. Seems to be a fitting name for a weapon as massive and explosive as a canon.' "So your nephew was wanting to take back what was his and yours?"

"That foolish boy should-a known better than ta try and break in to steal it, even if it was to reclaim what was stolen from us!"

"So it was him that tried to break in the night after the reopening ceremony of the museum?"

"Yes. I reckon that's what he did. And on his second attempt..." Fuzzy was about to say, but couldn't due to how emotional he gets when he talks about his nephew's death.

"That's terrible." Ema said feeling bad for Fuzzy.

"Those stinken Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys...! I know that they were guardin the place, but they didn't have to go so far as to kill my nephew!" Fuzzy said angrily.

"How do you know for sure it was them?" Gumshoe asked.

"Who else could it have been?! No one else broke into the place except Mojo!"

"He could've planed this out. He is a genius after all."

"Yeah? Well say whatever you want! I know for certain that those fat headed brats were the ones that did it!"

'He seems convinced that Buttercup and Boomer killed his nephew. However, I think he'll be very surprised when I tell him otherwise.' "Actually, there is a chance that a murder weapon was involved. And this is my proof."

TAKE THAT!

"Your nephew was after the canon, right? Then it is possible that the culprit used the family canon to crush him."

"Whaaaaat?!" Fuzzy was in complete shock to hear that.

'I can tell for sure of the shock of having the canon his family rightfully owned would be used as a murder weapon against his nephew.' "I believe that the culprit used this canon to smash your nephew against the wall while he was trying to carry it away."

"I... I can't believe it... I can't imagine anyone using a family icon to kill a relative of mine..."

"It does seem real ironic when you think about it." Gumshoe thought aloud.

"Yeah. At least now we know what Wuzzy Lumpkins was really doing at the museum. He was only after one particular item. One that took his life."

Fuzzy wiped the tears form his eyes as he looked at them and said "Well, now that I've told you all that I know." Fuzzy then pointed his gun at them saying "GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY!"

Phoenix and the other two flinched in shock as they bolted out the door and Fuzzy fired away, luckily missing the runaways.

Ema covered her head as she ran with Phoenix and Gumshoe. "Uh... Mr. Wright? Where should we go now?"

"Well, I just got a call from the police department and they told me that they've arranged a search warrant for the Morbucks Manor. So we're good to go!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Phoenix said. "Let's head for Morbucks Manor right away!"

**June 13, 10:22 A.M. Morbucks Manor Front Courtyard**

"This seems to be the place."

"Wow, just look at the sight of it! It's huge and looks like it's made of gold! I wish I could afford to live in a house like that!" Gumshoe said. "That is if my salary hadn't been hurtin..."

'Poor Gumshoe. I kind of feel bad for being involved in cases he's taking. I'm just glad he chooses to help us out.'

"We better ask around for information. We might even get closer to find Mojo as the culprit, with the help of science, that is!" Ema said with confidence.

"Yeah, if we see something in need of interest, I'll leave it to you." Phoenix then saw Franziska exiting the mansion. 'Uh oh... Here comes the mistress of prosecution herself. I take that she was here for information too."

Franziska saw Phoenix and shunned him saying "Good day, Phoenix Wright. I take you are here for investigational reasons. Well there is no need. I have already spoke to the children and their babysitter."

"But your not going to tell us, are you?"

"Well, I will tell you one thing. A witness has agreed to speak in court of what her siblings were up to. Though she was optimistic over how it will help her brother and sister to be found innocent."

'So Franziska has found a witness that has seen Mojo leave the mansion the night of the murder. I would very much like to meet her before the trial tomorrow.'

"Aside form that, I say if you investigate here, you will be wasting your time." She then glared daggers at Gumshoe. "And as for you, scruffy!" Gumshoe gulped nervously. "Don't forget you are working under me! So if you find any evidence, bring them to me and me alone! Is that understood?!"

Franziska gave Gumshoe a whip as he said "Y-Yes sir! Er... Ma'am! Er... I understand!"

"Humph! You'd better! Now then, Mr. Wright, I bid you farewell." With that said, Franziska left through the gates.

"Franziska looks very confident today. She must think that she has the case in the bag."

"Well, we won't know for sure if we ask the witness ourselves. She might have vital information. But for now, I think it's best if we looked around first."

Phoenix checked every inch of the house and saw how beautiful it looked. "This house looks magnificent. The Morbucks must be really wealthy."

"I've heard that Mr. Morbucks could afford to buy the most expensive cars in auctions. He has over a total of eighteen I think."

"That is nuts! What does he do to get so much money?"

"I think it was said that he creates weapons for military. You know how thankful the army can be with people like that."

'Well, at least it's good to know that his company builds weapons for protection.' Phoenix then noticed the water fountain at the center of the driveway. "This statue looks amazing. The trident looks very detailed too."

"I don't know pal. It does look like great, but the pose seems a bit off." Gumshoe said honestly.

Phoenix looked at the statue and said "Hm... Your right. It looks like it's supposed to hold something. Maybe it's an incomplete structure."

"But even so, I can tell what it's supposed to be! It must be the Ocean God, Poseidon of Greek myth!" Ema thought aloud.

They then heard a young prissy female voice saying "Correction, that is Neptune, the Roman God of the sea."

They all turned to see Princess right beside them. 'It's the same snobby little brat I met back at the museum yesterday.'

"Oh no... Not her again..." Ema said looking worried.

Princess looked at Phoenix saying "So, we meet again, Mr. Lawyer!"

"It's Wright."

"I know it's right! I've seen you defend that Powerpoop and Rowdyrat at trail today. And I will admit, you did better than I assumed you would." Princess said in honesty.

'I'm not sure weather to be irritated that she offended my name or be flattered by that comment.'

Then Princess scratched her fingernails with her nail polisher saying "Of course, that was only out of pure luck. I'm certain that you're victory parade will come to a crashing halt by tomorrow."

'And now I know that I should be irritated.' "Why are you so convinced that Buttercup and Boomer are guilty?"

"Come on! Who else would be strong enough to crush that crock into the wall? I know I'm not."

Phoenix looked at Princess with a suspicious look. 'Why does that sound like she has something to do with this case?' "You'd be surprised, because I might have some evidence that will lower suspicion on my clients."

Princess made a surprised expression at the comment. "What?! How?!"

'She seems really distressed about it. Could she have been hoping that she wished they were guilty?'

Princess shook off her shock and crossed her arms with her cheeks puffing with disgust. "What, is that supposed to make me worry? Your a lawyer! And who the heck believes lawyers now-a-days, huh porcupine?"

Phoenix then got irritated. "Alright, you prissy little kid! You can call me a liar and say my clients are dead straight guilty, but I draw the line of people making fun of my hair! And besides that, wasn't it you who hired my clients to guard your precious canon?"

Princess then looked nervous as she said "Y-yes. That's true. But what does that got to do with the case?!"

"Well, we have just figured out that the canon you hold dearly was the same one used to kill Mr. Lumpkins!" Phoenix answered.

"With the power of science!" Ema added.

Princess puffed her cheeks in a pouty manner saying "Humph! Then they used that canon to kill him! Either way, I don't care as long as they get what they deserve!"

Phoenix made a confused expression and asked "What do you mean by that? What did the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys do to you that make you dislike them so much?"

Just then three Psyche Locks appeared around Princess as she glared at Phoenix saying "I believe that's non of your dang business!"

'Ugh... More locks...? This is getting really tiresome...' Phoenix thought in dismay.

"Uh, excuse us kid." Gumshoe said getting Princess' attention.

Princess frowned at Gumshoe and stated strictly "That's Ms. Morbucks to you, Detective Frankenstein!"

"Duh, sorry. Ms. Morbucks... We have a warrant to search your house for clues. And with your permission, we would like to enter."

Princess took this moment to think, which took about thirty seconds or longer before she finally answered "Very well. I will let you look around my humble home while I'm off doing errands."

'Huh. That was easier than excepted.'

"On one condition!" Princess suddenly said with a stern glare.

'Oh boy, here comes the restricting part. I knew one was bond to happen.'

"You are not to touch any of my father's collection of cars! I can't risk having riffraff like you leaving dents on any of his prized positions. Other than that, feel free to look." With that said, Princess walked past the gates and left.

"Ugh! What a snob! Can you believe that little brat?!" Ema said in an angered tone. "Who does she think she is telling people what to do and what not to do?!"

"I'm just as frustrated with that little girl as much as you are, Ema." Phoenix said. "I guess with having so much money, power can really go to your head."

"Well, at least she gave us permission to search her house. We should be thankful for that." Gumshoe stated.

"That is true. But still..."

**June 13, 10:22 Morbucks Manor Foyer**

"Wow. It even looks grand at the inside!" Ema said in awe. "You could easily get lost in here."

"Yeah. Am I glad that I live in an apartment. I'd rather be cramped than get stuck in a maze." Gumshoe added.

They then saw a little girl with a brown ponytail and a purple dress walk by and spot them. She then gasped and hid behind somewhere. "Huh? Who was that?"

"It... looked like a little girl, Mr. Wright. And she looks scared." Ema said looking concerned.

'She must be scared seeing some strangers in the house. That's pretty understandable.'

Gumshoe then hollered "You there! Come on out from behind there! You can't hide from the law!"

Phoenix flinched at the sudden outburst and said "G-Gumshoe! What are you doing?! She could just be timid!"

Gumshoe looked ashamed of himself and said "Oh... Right... Sorry..."

Ema then scrunched down and smiled at the little girl kindly saying "Hi there. I'm Ema. These two are Phoenix Wright, and Detective Gumshoe. There's no need to be afraid. Come on out."

The little girl looked less afraid as she slowly emerged from her hiding spot and stood there with her head bowed and her hands clasped together timidly. "Um... H-hello."

"What is your name?" Phoenix asked softly.

"I-I'm... I'm Bunny..." The girl answered shyly.

"Your name is Bunny?" Bunny nodded her head in confirmation.

"That's a nice name." Ema said with a smile.

Bunny looked up looking as if awestruck. "Y-you really think so?" She then smiled and said politely "Th-thank you. Um... May I ask why you are here...?"

"Uh... Well, I'm defending Buttercup and Boomer in court and I'm looking for evidence to prove their innocence."

Bunny then gasped in surprise and said " Really? You're the one defending my older brother and sister?"

"Uh... Yeah."

Bunny then smiled happily and said "Oh, that is so wonderful! I'm so happy to meet you! I wanted to thank you for what you did for them. Thank you."

"Uh... I don't think you should be thanking me yet. I'm still trying to find evidence that will help me save them."

Bunny, out of realization looked down with a sad look. "Oh... I'm sorry. You're right. It's far from over."

"So I take that you are one of the siblings and also a Powerpuff Girl?"

"Oh yes. I happen to be the youngest... and the most timid... I'm embarrassed to say." Bunny answered.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I think you should be lucky. I don't have any siblings, so it is pretty lonely."

"Oh no. That's so sad."

"It's okay. I did have two friends that were like brothers to me. I even saved both of them once."

"That's wonderful. I hope you do the same for my siblings." Bunny said with a voice full of hope.

"Bunny, there is an important question I need to ask you. It has something to do with the case."

"Okay. What do you need to know?"

"Did you see anything suspicious on the night of the murder?"

Bunny took a moment to think and said "Um... Well I don't remember much of last night. I went to bed pretty early and I was fast asleep."

'Hm... Well I guess that's not gonna help much.'

"But I did see Blossom and Butch walking out the door late. I was a bit confused, but I was too tired to follow them."

"I see." 'So Blossom and Butch snuck out that night. That means they have done something that night.' Then Phoenix asked "So what happened the next morning?"

Bunny thought about it and then answered "Well, Princess did ask me to sow up one of her pillows when she walked into my room."

"Why would her pillow need sowing?"

"She told me because she used it to kill a spider and ripped a hole in the process." Bunny answered truthfully.

Phoenix gave a confused look. 'She was trying to kill a spider with a pillow? If I were her, I would've used something like a slipper at least.'

"And that's about it. That's all that I could remember."

"Well, thank you Bunny. It was really helpful."

Bunny blushed in modesty. "Your welcome."

Phoenix and the others went to the garage.

**June 13, 10:24 Morbucks Manor Garage**

When they entered the garage, they were greeted by a huge collection of cars. Some classic, some modern. "Wow! Get a load of all of them cars! They look really snazzy." Gumshoe exclaimed happily.

"They do look outstanding. I wish I could afford one of them." Phoenix said a bit jealous.

"Me too! Lana has such a nice vehicle to ride in, but compared to these, hers is just an ordinary wagon." Ema stated.

'To think, with so much money, I could get myself an all expensive sports car and not have to walk for miles!' Phoenix then realized what he was doing and then thought 'Eh, heh, heh... I really don't have time for sight seeing.' "We should really look for some evidence. We can't afford any distractions."

Gumshoe bowed his head and said "That's one other thing that this family could afford and not us..." They examined the garage and found a pair of muddy boots at a corner.

"These must belong to Mojo Jojo." Phoenix exclaimed. "And the bottom appears to be covered in mud."

"Mr. Jojo must've changed his boots right after he came back here." Ema added.

They continued examining the garage until they found workbench. "Wow! Get a load of all these tools! Mr. Morbucks must use them to put maintenance on these vehicles." Gumshoe said with a chuckle.

"There does appear to be some tools missing though." Phoenix pointed out.

"Maybe some of the kids were using them and forgot to put them back?" Ema wondered.

"You might be right, it may sound like a theory, but it could be a vital clue." Phoenix said.

Phoenix then saw Mojo's helmet on the workbench. "Isn't this supposed to be Mojo's helmet that covers his big brain?" 'Why would it be here?' "Hmm? What's this? There appears to be a patch of red hair here. I wonder why."

Ema then took the hair sample saying "I'll just run an analysis on it and see what I can find." Ema used the DNA scanner and the results shows that the hair belongs to Blossom. "Th-these pieces of hair belong to Blossom Utonium."

"They do? But what dose that mean?"

"I... I don't know."

'Hmm... I think it's about time I checked the evidence I have for something.' Phoenix looked at the photo and saw what he was looking for. "Ah hah! I think I just found something odd about this photo!"

TAKE THAT!

"Look at the person's shoes. Don't they resemble those of buckle shoes?"

Ema looked at the shoes and was surprised at what she saw. "Oh my gosh! Your right! So this could mean..."

"That Mr. Jojo can actually fit his feet in little girls shoes, right?" Gumshoe asked.

Phoenix face palmed himself and said "No, Gumshoe, it means that one of the girls was wearing Mojo's clothes!"

Gumshoe realized that he was wrong and said "Oh... So what your saying is that..."

"Exactly as I was thinking. Blossom was disguising herself as Mojo. Which means she was the one who tampered with the security system."

"This could be a major problem! Could Blossom be involved in this crime somehow?" Gumshoe wondered.

"I think we need to have a word with Blossom about this in order to find out."

They then left the garage and back to the foyer and then to Blossom and Butch's room.

**June 13, 10:26 Blossom and Butch's Guest Room**

"This must be the room Blossom and Butch are sharing. I can very well imagine the good times they are having in there." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"It looks pretty decent compared to all the other parts of the mansion." Ema stated.

"I wouldn't mind staying in a place like this, if I could afford it." Gumshoe said.

"Well, let's see what we can find." Phoenix said as they searched the room. Phoenix looked into a drawer and saw what appeared to be a cape. "Hey. I think I found something. It appears to be a cape."

"Do you think that they used that cape to pretend to be super heroes? That's really cute." Ema said.

"Why would they pretend to be super heroes if they already are super heroes?" Phoenix asked with a raised eye brow.

Ema realized her mistake and said "Oh! Yeah, you're right. How could I have forgotten?"

"However, this cape I think belongs to Mojo. Because he wears a purple cape. But why is one in here?"

Gumshoe looked under the bed and said "Hey pal! Come look at what I've found!"

Phoenix and Ema looked under the bed and saw some tools. "Are these the missing tools from the garage?" Ema asked. "What are they doing under this bed?"

"I think I know why. It's because Blossom and Butch were using them to help rob the museum."

Gumshoe then blared out "What?! They were planning to rob the museum?! They should be arrested for this!"

"I think there will be another time to worry about that, Gumshoe. Right now, we should go and look for more clues."

June 13, 10:30 Morbucks Manor Foyer

When they returned, they saw that Bunny was talking to Blossom and Butch. "Huh? It looks like Blossom and Butch are here and talking to Bunny. I wonder what they're saying."

Bunny looked troubled as she said to her siblings "Are you sure Buttercup and Boomer will be alright?"

Blossom placed her hands on Bunny's shoulders and said "Don't worry, Bunny. We were told that Phoenix Wrigth is one of the best lawyers. I'm sure he can pull it off."

Butch then scratched his head nervously as he said "But he might find out what we've been doing at..." Butch then saw Phoenix and immediately shut himself up. "Uh... heads up Bloss! Mr. Wright is here."

Blossom looked at Phoenix surprised and said "Oh! M-Mr. Wright! Wh-when did you get here?"

"We have a search warrant for the Morbucks Home." Gumshoe answered for Phoenix.

"We weren't talking to you, copper!" Butch rebuked.

"Blossom, Butch. There is something I would like to ask both of you, if you don't mind." Phoenix requested.

"Um... Okay. Like what?" Blossom asked.

"This friend of yours, Princess Morbucks, she seems convinced that Buttercup and Boomer are the culprits."

Blossom crossed her arms in disgust and said "She wishes they are the culprits! That's because she's our enemy as well."

"Yeah, her royal pampered-ness has been a pain in out butts through out the school years to this day!" Butch added. "I'm not real happy to be here to tell you the truth."

"Yet she entrusted the canon to your siblings in order for it to be protected."

Butch then shrugged and said "As long as we get paid, I don't care if we're helping Princess." That caused Blossom to hit him in the head as he growled at her in response.

"We? What do you mean we?"

"He meant they. They would get paid." Blossom corrected quickly.

'Okay, I've had about enough of this. It's time to crack these two shells open.'

**-Did Nothing That Night?-**

"Are you two telling me the truth when you said that you were all here while three of you were at the museum?"

Butch stomped his foot and said "Yeah we're telling the truth! Why won't you believe us?!"

"Because you two were in a bit of a hurry to drop me off at the museum. Why would that be, I wonder?"

"It's like Blossom said, we were doing a project!" Butch added.

"A project indeed. But not the kind your trying to convince me you did."

TAKE THAT!

"One the night Mr. Lumpins was murdered, Brick, Buttercup and Boomer were actually doing something other than guarding the museum."

Butch started to sweat nervously and so did Blossom. "Wh-what do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"I mean your older brother and younger siblings were planning a robbery, and they went to execute it with your help."

Blossom flinched in shock with her bow jumping off. Butch flinched. "Wh-what are you talking about?! Why do you think Buttercup and Boomer are doing that?!" Blossom asked sounding appalled.

"Yeah! You got no proof that they robbed the museum!" Butch added I agreement.

"You would be surprised." Phoenix said, making Blossom and Butch sweat again. "When we were at the museum, we examined the stuffed bags in the closet, and what we found on the bag and exhibits was this..."

TAKE THAT!

"We found fingerprints of your siblings on the stolen goods, but we found non of Wuzzy's on the bag or on any of the exhibits. So with that being the case, it is clear that your siblings stole those exhibits, not Mr. Lumpkins!" Blossom and Butch gulped at hearing this as one of the locks broke. 'It looks like they know about it after all. And they had a role that night too. I'll be sure to let the truth out of them.' "Also, I don't think that they could pull it off alone."

"What? Are you saying that we helped them commit the crime?!" Blossom asked in anger.

"That is a low, dude! You know that?!" Butch added. "Besides, what did we do in being accomplices anyway?"

"Don't worry. I know exactly what you did. This evidence shows what one of you were doing."

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix shows them the helmet and says "This helmet, belonging to Mojo, was found at the workbench in the garage. And from inside I found a patch of hair." Hearing that made Blossom look even more nervous. "Hair that belongs to you, Blossom."

"Uh... I... that, uh..." Blossom was stammering, thinking of what to explain.

Then Butch stepped up and said "Hey, back off! So what if Blossom's hair was in that helmet? We always use Mojo's close to pretend when we are bored!"

'They... steal Mojo's clothes and use them as costumes? Ugh! I don't have time to wonder about that! I need to get them to come clean with me.' "Alright. I'll believe you with that, however this piece of evidence proves that you kids were there that night!"

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix shows them the photo of the back door and said "I would like for you to look at the figure in this photo."

They did so and Blossom said "Yeah, that's Mojo. Why are you showing us this?"

"Take a closer look at his shoes. Or should I say yours?"

"M-mine?" Blossom looked at the bottom and saw that it was showing her shoes. this caused Blossom to yelp in surprise.

"You understand now, don't you? With the helmet and cape, you could cover yourself form the camera, except for your shoes. It's not very often you look at a person shoes, right?" Blossom cringed, but the lock didn't break. 'It didn't break. Maybe I need to push even further with this.'

Butch then defended Blossom again and said "So what if it is her wearing that cape and helmet? she was just wanting to check up on our bros and sis! What's wrong with that?!"

"So you still won't admit that you two helped in the robbery? Well that's fine. I could go on with it. I believe you helped them by doing this little act."

TAKE THAT!

"You two helped by tampering with the security system, making the alarms to low to hear and disabling the invisible sensor rays. I know because my friends and myself found these tools under one of your beds. Any excuses for that?"

Blossom and Butch both looked terrified before they bowed their heads in shame. "I... I guess he found us out Butch... There's no other excuse we can make..."

Butch pouted and said "I guess your right, sis..." With that said, the second lock broke.

_Unlock Successful_

Bunny was shocked at hearing what Phoenix had revealed. "Blossom? Butch? You helped... robbed a museum...? W-why?"

Blossom looked at Bunny with guilt and said "Bunny, we didn't want any part of it, but we didn't want to risk them getting caught. So we helped them in winning the bet."

"A... A bet? What bet?" Ema asked surprised.

Blossom realized that she said what she didn't want them to hear. "Oops!"

Butch rolled his eyes and whispered to Blossom sarcastically "Real awesome, Blossom...!"

Blossom glared at Butch and said "Oh shut up! You would make that mistake too!"

"So what you kids are telling me is that you stole the exhibits over a bet?" Phoenix asked.

Blossom bowed her head in shame and said "Yeah... We did it because Princess challenged us into stealing more things than her. I for one didn't want to repeat the same mistake I made when I was little. So me and Butch decided to support them on it."

"So what did you kids bet on?" Gumshoe asked.

"Detective Gumshoe! Don't encourage them!" Ema said sternly.

Gumshoe flinched at Ema's glare as he said "I... I'm not! I was just wondering what they wagered on."

Butch shrugged and said "We wagered that the loser would sleep in the garden."

'The garden? That doesn't sound so bad. At least it would be better than sleeping in garbage.'

Bunny was still unhappy of what her older siblings did as she said "You should be ashamed of yourselves! I don't care if it was over a bet! That was a very bad thing to do!"

Butch then said "Alright! We're sorry. You're right. It was bad of us. Very, very bad. We promised we would put them back afterwards."

Blossom then looked Bunny in the eyes saying "Bunny, we're sorry we did what we did. We promise we'll make up for it. We'll let you testify of what we were doing, and we'll face the charges, okay?"

Bunny looked at both Blossom and Butch and then nodded her head saying "Okay. I'll testify at the trail tomorrow. I'll do my best too."

'Glad to see that Bunny has forgiven them for committing a crime over a bet and keeping it a secret. But the court might not take it lightly though.' "Hey, listen. I want to thank you kids for being completely honest with me. It means a lot."

Blossom smiled and said "Your welcome Mr. Wright. We're sorry we've been hiding stuff form you."

"It sounds like this Princess is responsible for this whole mess!" Ema said with a mad look. "We should go and see what we can find in her room that will tell us more about her!"

Ema marched up the stairs to look for Princess' room as Phoenix and Gumshoe went after her. "Eh... Ema, wait up!"

**June 13, 10:32 Princess' Room**

When they were at the door, Phoenix wondered aloud "I'm not so sure about this. Should we really go into another person's room without permission?" 'The sign especially says keep out.'

"You know what, pal? You're right. We should knock first before we barge in!" Gumshoe said as he knocked on the door. "Excuse me. This is the police. We have a search warrant, so if it is alright with you, we'll just come on right in." With that said, Gumshoe opened the door and walked right in.

Phoenix and Ema looked at each other as Phoenix said "I'm not sure if Gumshoe understands the idea of knocking doors."

"Well, there's no stopping now. Let's just go on in." Said Ema as they walked in.

'I just know I'm going to regret this.'

Once they walked in, they took in what they saw. A room filled with stuffed animals and a queen sized bed with big fluffy pillows. There was also a dresser on the other side. "Wow. This room is amazing." Ema said in awe.

"And by the stuffed animals, I say this is Princess Morbuck's room. No doubt she's gonna blow her steam when she sees us in here." Phoenix informed.

"Well, we might as well investigate before she comes back." Ema said.

"Your right. There's something off about Princess that I don't like." 'I might even find clues as to what sort of grudge Princess has on the Puffs and Ruffs.'

Phoenix looked at the stuffed animals and said "How many toys does one girl need? That father of hers really spoiled her rotten."

"And her attitude shows too. When I was a kid, I didn't have much because our family was broke. And I was too dimwitted to even know what I want anyway. Look at me now!" Gumshoe said with a smile.

Ema then said "And since my parents died, all I wanted was to be with my sister and that was enough treasure for me."

"Yeah, my parents never spoiled me rotten. And I always had fate be rough on me. It still does to this day." Phoenix said with his head bowed miserably. He then noticed something in the pile of toys. 'Hmm? And what might this be?' He pulled out from the pile a stuffed toy of Boomer who had it's head stabbed. "Well... That's sort of... disturbing."

"What did you get, Mr. Wright?" Ema asked.

"I just found a stuffed toy of Boomer. And it has a pen stabbed on it's head."

Ema made a shocked look as she said "I-it does? But why? Did Princess do that?"

"I'm just as confused of this as you are. But I think we can assume that Princess really hates the Puffs and Ruffs for some reason."

"This is a hate crime! That kid should be arrested for this!" Gumshoe stated with a tense face.

'I still can't believe that even kids get arrested in this town. What a world we live in.' "I think we should be more concerned about us being arrested for invading a person's private room."

Gumshoe realized this and bowed his head in shame saying "Oh yeah... Sorry pal... It is pretty hypocritical of me, isn't it?"

'Yeah, no doubt. Anyway, this might help me find out what Princess is hiding.' He then saw a yearbook on the dresser. He picked it up and said "This must be a yearbook from the school they go to." Phoenix opened the book and found various pictures of students and teachers from Pokey Oaks Elementary. "This must be the class Princess is sharing with the Puffs and Ruffs."

"And it looks as though she drew mean pictures of them on the year book." Gumshoe said. "That is just wrong!"

"And this girl with the pigtails must be another one of the siblings. And she seems the most cheerful of them all."

"And she looks so cute too." Ema added. "They all do. I wish I could give a hug to each of them."

'Even a girl of science can't resist the power of cuteness.' Phoenix then saw Princess' diary and picked it up. "This must be Princess' diary which she keeps to herself."

"Let's open it and see what is says." Ema suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Barging into someone's room is one thing. This is a complete invasion of one's thoughts." 'But if this is going to help me on this case, I guess it's for the best.' He looked through the pages and read one where it said 'Those stupid Powerpoops will rule the day they rejected me from being one of them!' And he found another page that read 'As if being rejected by the Powerpuff Girls wasn't bad enough, now my offer of defeating them was rejected by these new guys who call themselves the Rowdyruff Boys. What a stupid team name!' "Wow! I think I found out what made Princess dislike them so much. It's because she wanted to join them but they refused to let her in."

"I guess for a girl that get's whatever she wants she would expect to get a yes as an answer." Ema said. "And because they said 'no she can't join their group' she got furious."

"What else does it say?" Gumshoe asked.

"Hmm..." Phoenix turned to one of the latest entries and found one that dates to the day of the murder. "Here's one she wrote the day of the murder."

Really? What does it say?" Ema asked.

Phoenix looked and read "Today I've just learned that someone broke into the museum. And I said I could've robbed that museum without even noticing, of course, Brick-for-brains said otherwise. So we did a bet to see which one of us could pull it off. That rebellious fool is going down!" After Phoenix finished reading, he thought aloud "Hmm... So it was all because Princess and Brick were arguing about who will do a better job at robbing than the other."

"And it would seem that Brick is so competitive that he couldn't refuse., right?" Ema said. "That reminds me of the time me and my sister would compete to see who can name the most animals or objects we see when our parents were alive."

They then looked at the bed of which Ema walked up to and said with a smile "This bed looks so comfy. I wonder how it feels." She sat on the bed to test it out. "Oh wow! It's very soft to sit on. I bet the pillows feel the same." Ema then let out a blissful sigh as she fell to the pillow back head first, only to receive a hard bump. "Ow!"

Reacting to her sudden pain, Phoenix asked in concern "E-Ema! Are you okay?"

Ema rubbed her head where it hurts and said "Ow... Yeah. I'm okay. That pillow felt hard like a rock."

"Really? I wonder why that is." Phoenix wondered.

Then they heard someone call out form behind "Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?!"

They turned and saw Brick standing there. "Brick!"

"Why are you in Princess' room?! If she sees you here, she is gonna flip!" Brick warned.

"Sorry. We just wanted to check for some clues."

"You know, she could sue you for abusing the search warrant, right?"

Gumshoe gulped and said "I don't want that to happen. It would look bad on my career."

'What career is he talking about? He's a bumbling detective that's a bit slow on investigations.' "Um... Princess seems to be really bitter towards you and your siblings."

Brick crossed his arms and said "You just read her diary, didn't you?" Brick let out a sigh and said "Yeah, the girls rejected her because she was a spoiled brat, and me and my bros rejected her, because she's a girl."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. She even had the nerve to say lie to the girls of what we said about them when we were enemies! Her prissiness just has issues on a daily bases!"

'This could be a clue that can help me get Princess to talk. But right now, I think it's about time I have a few more words with him concerning the night of the murder.'

**-The Roof-**

"On the night of the murder, are you sure you only came down after you heard the loud bang?"

"Yeah, that's what I said to you yesterday. Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Because after looking for evidence, I found that it can be proven otherwise. Meaning that you went inside BEFORE you heard the explosion."

Brick flinched in shock and said in objection "What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that there is another reason why you went down."

TAKE THAT!

"The reason you went down was because you were wanting to rob the museum. I know because I had Buttercup and Boomer confess that they stole a couple of items."

Brick flinched in shock at this. "They what?!"

"You seem surprised. I wonder why that is."

Brick regained his stance and said "That's only because you think that they robbed the museum behind my back! What the heck are you trying to pull here?"

"You can deny it all you want. But I have evidence that proves that you three committed this crime."

"What?" Brick looked nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this."

TAKE THAT!

"We went to the closet to check the stolen exhibits and dusted for fingerprints. And when we did, we found Buttercup and Boomer's fingerprints, and also yours."

"Ngh!" Brick sweated nervously as one lock broke. "Well... that's because I found it there and brought to the closet with Buttercup and Boomer."

"You say that you helped them while you were carrying La... the unconscious night guard? How would you be able to do that?"

Brick started sweating again as he tries to think of an excuse. "I... eh... Well they came in while I was putting the night guard down."

"That maybe so, but I still believe that you were helping your siblings steal the stuff."

"But non of the cameras inside saw me go through the front. And the back door was locked."

"True. Which is why you had to use this in order to get in."

TAKE THAT!

"You used the air vents in order to get in. It wasn't Wuzzy Lumpkins at all. He used the front door because your little brother forgot to lock it right when he got in."

Brick flinched again as he said "Wha?! Yeah right! Like I would be able to do that? The air vent was made of steel, and I can't break through steel. Non of us could."

"Is that so? Then that proves it."

Brick looked confused at what Phoenix was talking about. "Proves what?"

"That you needed the help of this in order to break in."

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix showed Phoenix one of the tools and said "When we were in the garage, some of the tools on the workbench were missing. And do you know where we found them?"

Brick shrugged and said "I don't know. In the backyard?"

"We actually found them in a room Blossom and Butch are sharing." Brick made a shocked look as another lock broke. "And with their help, you were able to rob the museum without anyone knowing."

Brick then crossed his arms and narrowed his face away saying "Okay, so you now have a theory as to who stole those exhibits! But you can't say that we did it!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what reason would we have in robbing the museum? Me and Boomer especially! We gave up crime back when we were five."

"That I can't argue with. But I can argue that you had a reason for robbing the museum. And I already know."

TAKE THAT!

"In Princess' dairy, we've read on the latest entry that you and Princess were having an argument."

Brick made a nervous look again as he said "Uh... Yeah, I argued with Princess. But what does that got to do with the robbery?"

"She also wrote that you two had a little wager to see which one of you could pull of the perfect robbery. And of course, being so competitive, you accepted the challenge."

Brick was awe struck of how Phoenix figured that out. Brick scratched his head with a nervous smile and said "Wow... Your really good at this. For a lawyer." And with that said, the last lock broke.

_Unlock Successful_

"I couldn't help it. I didn't like people thinking that I would do a poor job at doing something than others. Princess thought that I lost my touch, and I wanted to prove her wrong. Blossom and the others helped out."

"You do realize that means that your responsible for getting your younger siblings in prison, right?" Ema pointed out.

"Ema!"

Brick let out a sigh with his head bowed in shame and said "No, she's right. It's because of me, Buttercup and Boomer are both convicted for murder. If I had known that something like this would happen... Maybe things would've been different."

"It's not your fault. No one knew what was going to happen. So don't go beating yourself up, okay kid?" Gumshoe said with a convincing smile.

Phoenix then asked Brick "So even Princess was there the night of the murder?"

"Yeah. She even had my ex-father, Mojo help her out. But I guess I can't complain much since I had help too."

"When did they arrive?"

"At about 10:22 in a car. Just over a minute before we got started."

"I see. So they stole some exhibits too, didn't they? Unless..."

Brick made a worried look as he said "Unless what? You don't think that... They set the whole thing up, do you?"

"Well, if Mojo and Princess did plan a murder, then I would have to say yes."

Brick then hit his own head and said "Argh! How could I be so stupid?! I should've known that Princess wanted more out of this than just a petty bet!"

"You mean the fact that Princess hates your guts?" Ema asked.

"It has to be! She just didn't know how to take no for an answer." Brick stated. "She also does whatever it takes to 'teach us a lesson.'"

"Sounds more like she's the one that needs to be taught a lesson." Phoenix commented.

"And you're gonna be the one to put that annoying brat in her place, pal!" Gumshoe added.

Brick then looked around and said "You two should get out of this room before Princess gets back." The others agreed and left the room.

**June 13, 10:35 Morbucks Manor Foyer**

Phoenix and his friends came down the stairs and noticed that Mojo and Princess were there arguing.

"Uh oh. It looks like Princess is back and is in some sort of argument with her babysitter." Phoenix stated.

With an annoyed and angered look, Mojo said "This is the last time I, Mojo Jojo, supreme tyrant of crime, will ever work with a snobby, spoiled rotten fool you, Ms. Morbucks!" Mojo was about to leave when he spotted Phoenix. Mojo looked agitated as he stated "YOU! You're the lawyer who had me convicted of being a suspect!"

Phoenix looked nervous as he said "Uh... Yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Jojo."

"Don't give me any of that 'nice to meet you' nonsense! Because of you, I had to be questioned by the police and the most fearsome young woman in existence!"

'In other words, Franziska was having a word with him.'

"Don't think that I will forget this by tomorrow! You will suffer in silence once I discriminate your accusations, because I am bad, I am evil, I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo did his trademark laugh as he left the scene.

'That monkey's got more bananas on the brain than Adolf Hitler. How can the kids stand fighting him?'

Princess spotted Phoenix and said with a well mannered tone "Ah, Mr. Wright. I trust that your investigations went smoothly?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. And while we were investigating, I believe that the sings all point to Mojo being the possible culprit."

"I see. Well that's very unfortunate for poor old Mojo. I guess this means we are in need of a new babysitter once he's sent to prison." Princess stated looking at her nails.

"Wait, didn't you said earlier that Utonium and Jojo are the guilty party?" Gumshoe asked confused.

"Yes, I did. But you've proved me wrong, so Mojo will be the one facing charges for theft and murder."

"Funny. Because we should say the same thing about you!" Ema said with a stern look.

Princess looked confused and nervous as she asked "What? Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"We're talking about the fact that you were at the museum committing a robbery!"

Princess leaped back in shock as she said in denial "What?! How dare you! I did no such thing! You've got some nerve saying that a child like me committed a robbery!"

"Actually, we know for certain that you were at the museum the night of the murder. You can deny it all you want, but we know the truth. And we can prove it too."

**-Reason in Robbing-**

"Tell us the truth. Where were you two nights ago?"

"I was here in my humble home with Blossom and her dumb siblings while the others were doing guard duty, because the one the owner hired was too lazy!"

'I can imagine.' "I sincerely doubt that this is where you've been all night. Why? Because of this..."

TAKE THAT!

"I was having a word with Brick about the night he was on guard duty. And after convincing him to tell me, he told me that you made a bet with him to see who would do a better job at robbing than the other."

Princess flinched in shock as one of the locks broke. "Alright, fine! It's true. We did a little wager to see which one of us would be the better thief! So what?!"

"So, I think you did more than just rob the museum."

Princess looked nervous again as she asked "Wh-what do you mean?"

"When we were at the museum, we've dusted for fingerprints on the exhibits to see who was trying to steal what. And you are very well aware that Wuzzy Lumpkins broke in that night, right?"

"Y-yeah. But why are you bringing that up?"

"I believe he was only after one specific object, which is this..."

TAKE THAT!

"The cannon of which is your family's most valuable possession, or at least that's what it seems."

Princess made a nervous look as she asked "I... I don't know what your talking about! Of course it's a family possession!"

"That's not what the uncle, Fuzzy Lumpkins told us. He said that after the Civil War, your ancestors stole that cannon from his."

"Ack!" Princess was surprised that Phoenix learned that information. Then she got angry. "That furry pink doofus! He just had to blab it out, didn't he?!"

"I think being a fraud is the least of your problems, Ms. Morbucks. You have just been brought up as a possible accomplice or suspect to this case."

"Humph! As if! You have no proof or reason to accuse me of anything!" Princess stated with a pout.

'So she wants proof and reason, huh? Fine. I'll be sure to show her what I got to suspect her.' "If it's proof you want, I have it right here."

TAKE THAT!

"While we were investigating, we checked your room upstairs."

When Phoenix mentioned that, Princess was enraged. "WHAT?! YOU RUFIANS WENT INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT MY SAY-SO?!"

Phoenix coward a bit form the sudden outburst. 'Ngh! Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea to bring that up. Heh, heh...' He then regained his focus and said "Yes, we did. And while we were there, we looked at your dairy and found that you had a rough history with the Puffs and Ruffs." Princess didn't flinch, only grumbled. "They rejected you and that caused you to create a specific grudge on them. That would be enough reason as to say why you did it. To pin the murder on one or some of them."

Princess growled as another lock broke. "Alright, fine! Be that as an excuse to suspect me for murder! You still can't prove that I did it!"

"You would be surprised of what an attorney is capable of. Especially an honest lawyer like me." 'And I doubt a lawyer of hers is anything like that.'

"Just get to the point, Mr. Wright! You're wasting my time!" Princess said impatiently. "Even if I did kill Wuzzy, how would I have been able to do it, huh?"

'This brat's arrogance is getting on my last nerves. Time to put her on a big time out!' "You did it by using this!"

TAKE THAT!

"The Lumpkins' family cannon, the one of which Wuzzy Lumpkins was after." Hearing that made Princess sweat nervously. "When we examined the cannon, we found traces of gunpowder at the fuse hole. At first I thought it was a fake, up till now. You and Mojo used the cannon in order to murder the victim!" Princess cringed as the last lock broke.

_Unlock Successful_

"You might as well fess up, Ms. Morbucks! You can't hide anything anymore! You're coming with us to the trail tomorrow!" Gumshoe said in his usual tough police tone.

Princess looked nervous at first, but then made a calm smirk as she said "Heh! I must admit. You morons are smarter than I let on! Well, except for you, big guy!"

Gumshoe looked hurt at hearing that. "H-hey! That's not nice."

"You know what else isn't nice?" Princess then snapped her fingers and the Gangreen Gang came from behind the front door coming up behind Princess.

Phoenix jumped in surprise and felt nervous as he asked "Uh... Who are these guys?"

"Non other than the Gangreen Gang. One of Townsville's most lowest of thugs. I simply hired them to take care of some pests who stick their noses in places they shouldn't!"

Ema looked terrified at this as she asked "Oh no! M-Mr. Wright? Wh-what do we do?"

Phoenix and Gumshoe took fighting stances with Ema behind them. "Stay back, Ema! This could get messy!" 'What are we doing?! This isn't the movies! This is for real!'

Then suddenly, streams of pink, red, green, and purple came out of nowhere and started beating the snot out of the Gangreen Gang, much to Phoenix's surprise.

Ema sighed in relief and said in joy and awe. "You did it, Mr. Wright! You two, detective!"

"But uh... we didn't do anything." Gumshoe said honestly.

"No, we did!" Blossom's voice answered.

"Blossom! Brick!"

"Don't forget Butch and Bunny!" Butch reminded.

Bunny walked up to Phoenix in concern saying "Mr. Wright! Are you alright? I was so scared when I saw the Gangreen Gang come in! I got my siblings to come and help."

"It's okay, Bunny. We're alright."

"Yeah, you kids came just in time!" Gumshoe said with a smile. Gumshoe then looked at Princess and said "As I was saying, you are under house arrest until tomorrow!"

Princess cringed in anger at what she just seen happen. "Dang you, Powerpoops and Rowdyrats! Why must you ruin everything for me?!"

"Like you're any better, Princess?!" Brick pointed out. "You like to ruin everybody's happiness almost everyday! And now you have just reached a new low this time! Framing Buttercup and Boomer for murder! You are going to pay for this!"

Princess rolled her eyes and said "Whatever! It's not like I have anything to worry about! I'm sure to convince the court that I had nothing to do with this! That you can count on!"

'We'll see about that, Princess. By tomorrow, we'll see once and for all if you were either the accomplice or the culprit. Either way, you are going to pay for this crime.'

**To be continued...**

This had to be the longest chapter I've typed. I'm so sorry of how long it took. Hope you've enjoyed.


	11. Turnabout Chemical-X Pt4

Turnabout Chemical-X Part 4

**June 14, 10:57 A.M. District Court Lobby No.4**

Buttercup, who Phoenix was talking to, along with Boomer beside her, said in anger "What?! You mean to tell me that Mojo and Princess set the whole thing up for us to be framed?!"

"That seems to be the picture here." Phoenix said. "But now that I know the truth, I will do whatever it takes to let it be known."

Boomer shook his head as he said with a low anger tone "That's just like Princess, always trying to make life miserable for us out of being mean and bratty!"

"I thought she hates you kids out of being rejected." Phoenix reminded.

"It's not our fault that she's too spoiled to be like us!" Buttercup justified.

"And she doesn't understand the title Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick said as well before he covered his eyes with the bill of his cap. "If only I knew that this was going to happen, Buttercup and Boomer getting accused for murder, I would've just said no and walked away."

"Hey, don't go beating yourself up, Brick. Princess may think she's got you trapped, but I'm sure that she will have the surprise of a life time."

Brick looked at Phoenix and smirked. "Hmm... I hope you're right, Mr. Wright. If you got anything that can point to either Mojo or Princess, that would be good enough for me."

They then noticed Mojo walking by. He over heard Brick and wasn't very happy about what he said one bit. 'It's... Mojo Jojo. I didn't know he just came in here.'

"So, this is what I, Mojo Jojo, you creator, gets for giving you boys life, giving you a purpose, and caring for you?! You wish that I will be sent away for murder?! If I were you kids, specifically one of you so to speak, I would be concerned of me, which I am because I am Mojo Jojo!"

Brick turned his back on Mojo and said "After you deceived us, after you used us, after you kept your origins and the girls' a secret from us, you expect us to be concerned for your well being?! Yeah right!"

Mojo became enraged and shouted "How dare you show disrespect to your father!"

Boomer then said to Mojo in a low angry tone "You may have created us, but you are a terrible father! Professor Utonium, the guy who accepted us even after what we did, is a far more better dad than you could ever hope to be!

Buttercup agreed with them as she said "If he were here right now, he would do whatever it takes to help prove us innocent and reel you in Justice's basket! You and Princess are no different! You've always tricked people to do your dirty work, just like you tricked me, Blossom and Bubbles into building your lab!"

Things were quiet with Phoenix feeling a bit awkward. 'Wow, Mojo was that bad of a father? I'm not really sure who I should feel sorry for, him or the kids.'

Mojo narrowed his head away with his hands behind his back and said "So either way, you would be happy that I am put away. So be it! But if I were you brats, I should be thankful of a certain someone for existing the way I am!"

"Just get out of here!" Buttercup shouted angrily.

"Bah!" Mojo shunned the children and walked away.

'Well, that was awkward. I don't think I really care if Mojo is the culprit or not as long as I bring out the truth in all of this.'

"Mr. Wright!" Blossom greeted running up to him.

"Blossom!" Phoenix then saw Butch and Bunny come in after Blossom. "Butch, and Bunny too. Are you kids here to see the trail?"

"Well duh! Our bro and sis' lives are at stake! We want to be sure that you don't screw up after coming this far!" Butch warned.

"Butch, don't be like that. It's not very nice!" Bunny said sternly.

"That's only half of why we are here..." Blossom stated looking nervous.

"What do you mean? Is it something to do with the trail?"

"Do you remember the prosecution saying that they have witness?" Butch asked.

Phoenix raised an eye brow in confusion with an uneasy feeling "Yeah, why?" 'Please tell me it's not Fuzzy Lumpkins...'

"Well... You see... The witness... is our sister Bubbles..." Blossom finished.

"Did someone mention me?" A high pitched childish voice asked. Phoenix turned and saw a little girl with blond hair in pigtails and a blue dress holding a stuffed octopus. "Hi! I'm Bubbles."

'Wait... this little girl is the witness Franziska has to testify?' "Umm... Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

Bubbles made a joyous smile and said "Really? You're name is Phoenix? That's the name of a fiery bird in mythology! Do you catch on fire when you yell OBJECTION?"

"... Uh... Yeah, I guess you could say that I become a blaze when I raise on objection."

"That's so amazing! Blossom and Butch told me a lot about you! You know, Brick has always wanted to become a lawyer someday when he grows up. And I'm going to be his assistant too!"

As Bubbles kept talking as Phoenix looked at Brick and asked "So... this is your little sister? Well, she's pretty adorable."

Brick rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, she's adorable, and annoying."

'This kid is more cheerful than Pearl. I never thought I'd see the day.' Phoenix then felt a sharp pain on his forearm. "Yeouch!" 'Oh let me guess... I don't even have to look... Ms. Von Karma has entered the building...'

Franziska approached Phoenix with a death glare saying "Mr. Wright, what do you think you're doing talking to my witness?!"

'Actually, she was talking to me first.'

"Oh, hi Ms. Bon Carpet!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

Franziska cringed and then corrected "It's Von Karma, young lady! Remember it!"

Bubbles' smile disappeared as she looked up with a non existing finger on her chin. "Oh. Sorry. You just have a funny name."

Franziska was dumbfounded and embarrassed of what she just heard. Phoenix smiled at this saying 'Wow, I can't believe someone other than me made a fool out of the most fierce prosecutor in court.' Franziska then whipped Phoenix after seeing Phoenix's smile. "Yeow!" 'Why did she whip me? I'm not the one talking about her name!'

"Wipe that smug grin off of your face, Phoenix Wright!" Franziska then pointed at Phoenix saying "This here witness may look like a perfect example of fools, but her habit of telling the truth will assure your defeat! That is a promise!"

Phoenix then looked at Blossom and said "Uh... question? Is it true what Von Karma said, about Bubbles... 'habit?'"

Blossom rubbed her neck and said "Uh... Yeah, Bubbles never lies. She's not the usual type to keep secrets."

"Which is why we never got her involved, along with Bunny." Butch added.

'I guess I spoke too soon when I said I'll get this case under wraps when suddenly there is someone that might make things a bit more difficult than I thought.'

"Mr. Wright? Are you okay?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'll be alright. Don't worry. I'll just have to find a contradiction in Bubbles' story that might help us."

"You know, Bubbles might not like anyone telling her she's wrong." Boomer warned.

"I agree, Bubbles can be very sensitive with things like this." Bunny added.

'So I have to be careful with telling Bubbles what she didn't see. Great, this part of the trail is going to be more complicated than I thought it would.'

**June 14, 11:00 District Courtroom No.4**

Everyone in the courtroom quieted down as the Judge announced "Court will now reconvene from yesterday's trail."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"Now then, from yesterday, we have learned that there is a possibility of another break in by Mojo Jojo, who is also taking care of the children." The Judge mentioned. "And the only proof is this foot print in the soil."

"It is nothing more but a theory that Mojo is another suspect. However I would like to see how far the defense will go before his logic is proven inaccurate." Franziska said waving a taunting finger.

'Ngh! She's right. It is just a theory that Mojo could be the culprit. I better be careful with this.'

"Is there any other evidence that proves the new suspect was there?" The Judge asked.

"Sadly for the prosecution, yes. Detective Gumshoe searched the Morbucks House and brought me these boots with the bottom covered in mud." Franziska informed as she presented the boots. "And they happen to belong to Mojo Jojo himself."

"I see. The court accepts these boots as evidence. Now then, I was told that there is also a witness who claims that she had seen some unusual things?"

"Yes, your honor. She says that before she went to bed she had seen Mojo sneaking about in the halls and then hearing a motor noise."

"A motor noise? You mean to say that Mojo was using on oporating vehicle?"

"I believe anyone could clearly see that, Mr. Wright. You of all people should know." Franziska taunted.

Phoenix made an embarrassed and annoyed expression thinking 'Ngh! It was just a simple question, von Karma...! You didn't have to call me a fool about it...!'

"May this said witness come up to the stand, please?"

Phoenix looked over at Blossom who appeared a bit nervous. 'Blossom seems very nervous about this. I'm feeling uneasy myself.'

Bubbles happily skipped to the stand and said "Hi everybody! I'm Bubbles! Bubbles Utonium! I'm a student at the Pokey Oaks Elementary School and I'm also a Powerpuff Girl!"

Franziska flinched in distraught as she said "I-I didn't even ask you to state your name and occupation! How dare you speak without permission!"

Bubbles gasped at her mistake and then looked guilty. "Oh. Oops. Sorry."

Franziska let out a sigh and said "Never mind. At least it is taken care of."

The Judge seemed rather happy in meeting Bubbles. "My goodness, aren't you the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

Bubbles giggled as she said in modesty "Thank you, Mr. Judge."

"Now Bubbles, do you remember what you have told me?" Franziska asked.

Bubbles smiled and said "Yup! I remembered me telling you that there is no way Butterup and Boomer are guilty of anything and that I told you about how Princess joined me and my brothers and sisters over at a tea party, and how Buttercup cooked for us instead of Mojo because his cooking is 'Blagh!'"

Franziska slamed a fist down in agiteded frustration and demanded "I don't mean any of that! I meant what happened the night of the murder!"

Bubbles held a finger to her chin in realization. "Oh... Okay. Why didn't you say so?"

"Witness, I've been told that you have seen something unusual that night?" The Juge asked.

Bubbles nodded her head and said "Yup! I remember it so vividly! I saw Mojo sneak out of bed and down the hall! I wasn't sure what was going on, but he looked pretty nervous."

"Bubbles, kindly tell the court of what you witnessed." Franziska requested.

"Well, it was at bedtime, Mr. Court..."

Franziska then corrected Bubbles. "Young lady, you will address the judge as 'your honor!'"

"Well, it was at bedtime, my honor..."

"YOUR honor! Not my honor, you fool!" Franziska said in frustration.

"Why? You don't like him?"

Franziska grumbled and then lashed her whip at Phoenix. "Gah!" 'Why are you getting me? I didn't call forth the witness here!'

"Ahem, allow the witness to proceed to her testimony, the court understands her." The Judge said.

"Thanks, Mr. Judge! You're really nice!" Bubbles said making the Judge look at her dumbfounded.

**Testimony: Before Bedtime**

Bubbles: I was on my way to bed when I saw Mojo Jojo, our babysitter walk out of his room and down the hall. I think he was out to get a late night snack. Then I went to bed with Bunny at 10:19 when I heard a car noise. I looked out the window and saw a car drive down the hill. I then heard it again at 10:27 and saw the car drive into the garage.

"A car drove out the gate and came back minutes later? You don't suppose Mojo Jojo was that driver?" The Judge asked.

"Mm-Hmm! That's exactly what happened." Bubbles exclaimed cheerfully before she held a finger to her chin. "Though I'm not really sure that Mojo is the driver."

'Bubbles doesn't seem very certain about Mojo driving away from the house. This could be bad for the oppression that Mojo was there at the museum.'

"Mr. Wright, don't forget to not be too harsh. Bubbles can be a bit sensitive when it comes to being told off." Blossom informed.

"A-alright. I'll try not to upset her." 'This wouldn't be the first time I cross-examined a kid and be told to go easy.'

**Cross-Examination: Before Bedtime**

Bubbles: I was on my way to bed when I saw Mojo Jojo, our babysitter walk out of his room and down the hall.

HOLD IT!

"Which direction was Mojo going, exactly?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, the guest room me and Bunny stay in is right of the house at the second floor. Mojo's room was across the way, so I would say he was going west."

"Didn't you ask why he was up so late at all?" Phoenix asked seriously which made Bubbles held her stuffed octopus tight against her chest and start to tear up feeling guilty. Phoenix flinched and quickly said "Gah! W-wait, wait! I-I'm sorry, Bubbles! Don't cry, please! I didn't mean to sound so strict."

Bubbles sucked up the tears with a sniffle and said "Okay."

'Oh that was too close...'

"Nice save, Mr. Wright. But I think you should be more careful in the future." Blossom informed.

"I'll try. Bubbles, did he see you and explain what he was doing?"

"Not really. He just walked by me without saying a word. Except for 'you should be in bed, Bubbles of the accursed Powerpuff girls!' So I went and did what he said."

'Wow, even when babysitting he still calls them vain things to these kids? Talk about staying true to what people deem you to be.'

"In other words he did not explain what he was doing." Franziska added.

"Yeah, I am curious as to what he was doing that night."

Bubbles: I think he was out to get a late night snack.

HOLD IT!

"You... Really think he went for a midnight snack?"

"Sure. He usually goes for some banana sundae. Mmmm... Delicious."

"Um... Okay then. Please continue."

Bubbles: Then I went to bed with Bunny at 10:19 when I heard a car noise.I looked out the window and saw a car drive down the hill.

HOLD IT!

"So you saw a car drive down the hill? What did the vehicle look like?"

"I don't really know, it was too dark for me to tell. But I did see someone walk from the fountain to the car before it drove off."

Phoenix made a surprised expression. "Y-you did?"

"Yup. I saw that person get in on the passenger side. I wasn't sure what he or she looked like either."

'I wonder, could this piece of information be important?' Phoenix thought as he slammed his hands down and said "Your honor! I believe this piece of information is very relevant to this case!"

"Really? How so, Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked curiously.

'I have to be careful not to say anything that wi upset Bubbles.' "Bubbles, I think I know exactly what Mojo was doing that night."

Bubbles made a surprised expression and asked "Really? What was it?"

"I believe that right when you went to bed, Mojo was waiting outside by the fountain in the front courtyard. So the vehicle you just heard drove up by the curve and Mojo walked right in side."

Fransizka smiled at this as she said "So in other words, Mr Mojo Jojo had an accomplice aiding him."

Phoenix nodded his head and said "Yes, that is my theory." 'Why is Fransizka smiling like that? Could she have known something about this?'

"I'm afraid I disagree, Mr. Wright."

'Since when have you ever agreed with me on anything?'

"For you see, we have footage of the drive in the night of the murder." Franziska explained.

Phoenix flinched in surprise of hearing this. "Wh-What?!"

"You hadn't notice, did you Mr. Wright?" Franziska asked tauntingly. "The Morebucks Home had security all over the outside. And as this witness had claimed, Mojo was seen walking into the vehicle."

"Bailiff, bring forth once again the monitor at once!" The Judge requested as the video monitor was brought to the room and reviewed the tape to see the front courtyard where a short shadow figure standing near the lake when a car drove by from the right view of the camera and the figure walked inside the vehicle before it drove down past the gates.

The tape was paused as the Judge said "Try fast forwarding to when it returned." The tape fast forward to when the vehicle returned without letting the figure out. "Hm... It appears as though the figure did not exit the vehicle at the outside."

"Ergo, we would assume that Mojo Jojo exited the vehicle inside the garage when he returned.

"Indeed it would seem? But who was the driver, need I ask?"

"I believe if we have Mojo Jojo tell us himself, we will find out." Franziska suggested which made Blossom look nervous with guilt.

'Blossom looks uneasy about this. I wonder if it's because she was in the vehicle as well.'

Mojo took the stand as Franziska said "Mr. Jojo, as you are aware we have just seen a video footage of you leaving the mansion via vehicle."

Mojo remained silenced for a brief moment as he said "Yes. I am aware."

"Then was it or was it not true of what the witness had claimed?"

"Yes. It is what the witness, namely Bubbles Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls who I had run into the night of the murder of Wuzzy LAAAAAAAGH!" Mojo was whipped by Franziska for talking to much.

"I only asked for a small answer, not a full description of what you are recurring to, witness!" Franziska informed sternly.

Mojo cringed as he answered "Yes it is as she said!"

"Can you explain to us who the driver of that vehicle was?" The Judge asked.

"It was one of my ex-sons, Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys!" Mojo answered

Phoenix flinched in surprise again. "What?! It was Butch?!"

The jury was rambling in confusion as the judge slammed his gavel. "W-wait! Butch Jojo? But... Isn't he just a grade student? How could he drive a car?"

"You would be surprised, your honor." Mojo informed. "The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are capable of figuring out how to operate transportation machines such as air jets, tanks, and boats! Especially since kindergarten."

"I-I see. Kindergarteners to Third graders driving cars, boats, even flying jets. Now I've heard everything."

"However, that was not me in the footage." Mojo said further.

Surprised of this, Phoenix flinched. "Wh-What?! Th-that wasn't you?!"

"No. It was an imposter!" Mojo said as the jury rambled.

OBJECTION!

"But then how do you know that Butch was the driver? I demand that Mojo Jojo would testify!"

"Very well, if you insist!" Mojo said as he began his testimony.

**Testimony: Hearing An Engine**

Mojo: Before I went to bed, I made sure all of the children were in bed. I went inside Blossom and Butch's bedroom and saw that they were not there! I then looked out the window and saw a car drive away. I went to the garage and saw one of the vehicles were gone! I figured that Blossom and Butch were out, so I waited for them by the door.

"And your figuring was correct, I assume." Franziska said.

"Yes. As it had been said as a babysitter, I Mojo Jojo take the duty seriously."

"Phoenix, he's lying!" Blossom stated firmly.

"You mean Buth wasn't the driver?"

"Well, no. I-I mean yes! Butch was the driver, but he's lying that he was at the mansion! He came to the museum with us!"

"And right now he's trying to deny it. Once I find holes in his story, I'll be sure to lure him out!"

"Hmm... Very well. Mr. Wright. The cross-examination, if you will."

**Cross-Examination: Hearig an Engine**

Mojo: Before I went to bed, I made sure all of the children were in bed. I went inside Blossom and Butch's bedroom and saw that they were not there!

HOLD IT!

"They weren't there? Why would that be?"

"Their bedtime was strictly 10:00. It came as a surprise to me that they were not in their beds."

Mojo: I then looked out the window and saw a car drive away.

HOLD IT!

"You saw the car as well? When?"

"When I heard the engin, of course! I looked out side the bedroom window and saw the vehicle drive away."

'He was in the same bedroom when he saw the car? I'm not entirely sure about that.' Phoenix looked at Blossom who looked very disapproving at Mojo. 'And by the look on Blossom's face, I'd say she agrees with me.'

Mojo: I went to the garage and saw one of the vehicles were gone!

HOLD IT!

"One vehicle was gone, meaning that you saw that missing car drive away."

"Yes, that is correct."

Mojo: I figured that Blossom and Butch were out, so I waited for them by the door.

HOLD IT!

"How long we're you waiting there?"

"Proximately, I would say seven minutes."

"S-seven minute?"

"From 10:22 to 10:27 exactly."

"I-I know that!"

Mojo: I then looked out the window and saw a car drive away.

OBJECTION!

"You're honor, there is a large hole in this witness' story! There is no possible way he could have seen the vehicle drive away!"

"Really? What ever could you mean?" The Judge asked.

"I would like for you to please look at this map. The room Mojo said Blossom and Butch were staying at happens to be...

TAKE THAT!

"Right here!" Phoenix points at a room that was at the upper right near the foyer. "At the left side of the left hall."

"Really? Right here? Is this true?"

Butch then called out "You better believe it's true!"

"And as you can see in the map, this room is nowhere near the outer walls." Phoenix stated. "Meaning Mojo never really did look out any window in that room, because there were no windows!"

Mojo flinched nervously with his dome nearly cracking. The Judge slammed his gavel and asked sternly "Witness, what is the meaning of giving us misinformation?"

OBJECTION!

"Your honor, the witness clearly made a simple mistake in his testimony. I'm sure that is the case."

Mojo regained his cool and said "Y-Yes, I... greatly apologize for that. I remember now that I, Mojo Jojo only heard the engine and immediately ran to the garage."

"Oh, I see. So you imagined that the two children had taken the vehicle?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. I assume that they went to the museum."

"Hm? Wh-why would they go to the museum?"

"Uh oh!" Blossom said nervously.

"Uh oh is right." Phoenix said.

"Because, the ones who were guarding the museum were actually planning to rob it!" Mojo exclaimed as the jury rabbled in shock.

The Judge slammed his gavel and said "O-Order! I shall have order! Wh-What is this now? More burglars were involved?! And they were posing as guards?! But how would you know of this?!"

"I over heard their conversation, planning to rob the museum. That is how I know." Mojo answered.

The Judge looked at Brick sternly as he asked "Brick Jojo, is this true of what he said?!"

Brick looked bowed his head in shame. "Y... Yes, your honor. It's true. We planed to rob the museum too."

"Of all the deceitful things to the law! You kids should be ashamed!" The Judge said angrily.

"Your honor wait! There is an innocent reason why they did this robbery!" Phoenix said.

"How can there be an innocent reason for theft?! Has things gone topsy-turvy in the world?!"

"They did this over a bet!"

"A-A bet? All this over a bet?! What sort of bet?!"

"Allow me to explain, your honor." Franziska spoke. "They made a bet over who would steal the most items in one night."

"I see. Still, this is inexcusable!" The Judge said.

"Phew. At least that got the Judge to cool down." Phoenix said to Blossom.

"Yeah. Still, now that we've been found out... Well, this wouldn't be the first time I've been charged for theft." Blossom admitted.

"Really? You might want to tell me about it sometime." Phoenix said.

"Then, if you weren't at the museum, then that means the person in this photo is."

"Yes, someone who is posing as me, of which to frame me and to make you, the jury, lawyer, prosecutor and judge believe that it was me, Mojo Jojo that was in the photo, which actually was an imposter as I had mentioned earlier!"

'This doesn't look good. Everyone now thinks that Mojo is telling the truth. Franziska must've planed this all along.'

"I hope you are satisfied with this, Phoenix Wright." Franziska said professionally. "There is no way that Mojo Jojo was at the scene. What was in this photo was nothing more than a poser."

'Is this really it? Is there no way to prove that Mojo was at the museum. No, I can't give up now!' Phoenix slammed his palms down and declared "Wait! I do have proof that Mojo was in fact at the museum that night!"

"Wh-what?!" Franziska said in surprise.

Phoenix nodded his head and announced "This is the proof right here!"

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix showed everyone the to Mojo of which he kept in his pocket.

The Judge read the note and was surprised of what he read. "Why, this is a note! And it reads 'Meet me at the side of the museum where we'll climb to the roof.' Wh-what could this mean?"

OBJECTION!

Franziska slammed a fist down as she exclaimed "This is an outrage! Just because there was a note, it doesn't mean it's proof!"

Phoenix shook his head and said "Actually, if you read it very carefully, you will see that it specifically says 'we'll climb to the roof.'"

"What does that mean?" Franziska asked flustered.

"It's elementary, my dear von Karma. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys have many superhuman powers, and flying is one of them. So why would the note have the word climb when they could fly?"

Franziska flinched in shock at this new information.

"So, in other words, Mojo Jojo was there at the scene of the crime?"

"Exactly my point. He's been lying to lower suspicions on himself!" Phoenix said pointing at Mojo.

"Gah!" Mojo flinched again as he stammers. "I-I... I-I...!"

The Judge looked at Mojo sternly as he said "Witness, it has come to my attention that you did indeed enter the vehicle and came to the museum. I suggest you come clean with us this time."

Mojo sweated nervously as he said "Y-yes your honor."

**Testimony: I Was There**

Mojo: Y-yes, I confess. I was there at the museum. I went in with a partner to the roof and went through the door. Wuzzy Lumpkins entered soon afterwards. I was at the second floor doing the job, when I suddenly heard a vibrating crash! I went down stairs and saw Buttercup and Boomer pulling Lumpkins out of the wall! They realized that they had killed him and stuffed his body in the bag. They then threw him in the closet as I watched hidden in plain sight.

"So you witnessed the defendants pull the victim out of the smashed wall?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. I remember it very vividly." Mojo claimed.

"Great, we're back to square one like in every other case. Even proving Mojo was there didn't help much."

"Please don't give up, Mr. Wright!" Blossom pleaded. "You have to prove to them that Buttercup and Boomer didn't do it!"

"I-I'll try. No, I will do it! For my clients, and for justice!"

**Cross-Examination: I Was There**

Mojo: Y-yes, I confess. I was there at the museum. I went in with a partner to the roof and went through the door.

HOLD IT!

"You were with a partner? Who was it?"

"One of the children I was taking care of, who else?!" Mojo exclaimed aggravated.

"And I take that you're not going to tell us?" Phoenix said.

"Mr. Wright, if the witness wishes to not tell us, he has the right." Franziska informed him. "Now then, Mr. Jojo, please continue."

Mojo: Wuzzy Lumpkins entered soon afterwards. I was at the second floor doing my job when I suddenly heard a vibrating crash! I went down stairs and saw Buttercup and Boomer pulling Lumpkins out of the wall.

HOLD IT!

"You saw them pull him out of the wall?"

"Yes."

"But what about La... The security guard?"

"That idiot friend of yours?! Hah! I was faster than him! He could not have seen me." Mojo said arrogantly. "I was hiding after all!"

"Where?"

"In the crumbled dinosaur bones, of course."

"The... Dinosaur bones?" The Judge asked.

"The vibration of the wall collision caused many objects to fall, and the dinosaur bones was one of them." Franziska explained.

"I... I see."

Mojo: They realized they killed him and stuffed his body in the bag.

OBJECTION!

"Hah! It looks like you slipped again!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?!" Mojo asked sweating.

"It is revealed that Brick, Buttercup and Boomer were secretly robbing the museum."

"Yes, we are aware of that, Mr. Wright." Franziska reminded. "What are you trying to say here?"

"It is said that both bags were found in the closet. One had the half of the stolen exhibits, the other had the body. And in particular, they both bags and the exhibits had fingerprints! All belonging to Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer!"

The Judge pondered on this and said "Mr. Wright, are you supposing that there was no way the two defendants could not have stuff the body in the bag because the bag was already filled with the exhibits?"

Phoenix nodded his head and said "Exactly, your honor. It has come to my attention that Mojo Jojo saved a bag he was carrying for switching the exhibits with the body to make it look like my clients committed the murder!"

Mojo flinched again and sweated nervously. "H-how dare you accuse me, Mojo Jojo, supreme super criminal of the most disposable crime of all!"

"I'm afraid you can't hide anything from us, Mojo. You can try and deny all you want, because I got you cornered!"

OBJECTION!

Franziska made a humming chuckle as she said "I must admit, I am impressed, Phoenix Wright. You claim that Mojo Jojo moved the body to the closet himself and switched the victim with the exhibits." She then whipped the desk and said "However, you have overlooked one thing! How could he have done that when there is no footage of him dragging the body?"

Phoenix flinched in realization and sweated nervously. "Ugh! Oh. R-right. I didn't think about that."

"Do explain Mr. Wright. How could Mojo Jojo have entered the closet without being detected?"

"H-how did he do it?" 'Do I know how he did it? Hmm... It's a stretch, but it's the best I got.' Phoenix slammed his hands down and announced "There is a way Mojo pulled it off!"

"Well then, Mr Wright, tell us how he did it." The Judge demanded.

TAKE THAT!

"While it is impossible to drag the body to the closet in a quick manner, there was a more stealthier solution. He used the air vents!"

Mojo flinched nervously again. "Gah!"

"After he waited for the three siblings to come and leave, he snuck in and switched the body and exhibits!"

Mojo sweated nervously before he let out a defeated scream with his dome cracking completely in half, exposing his brain.

The Judge pondered at this and said "So it was actually Mojo who moved the body. He also made it look like Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo moved the body themselves."

"Y-yes. It would seem." Franziska said clutching her sleeve in grudging defeat as she whipped Phoenix.

"Ow!"

"But there is one thing that still bother's me." The Judge said. "Mojo mentioned something about a partner. Who exactly is this person that was his partner?"

"Ahem, excuse me?"

Everyone became surprised of the prissy sounding voice. 'Th-that voice! It can't be...!' Princess Morbucks then walked up to the stand. 'It is... Princess freaking Morebucks.'

"Oh, um. Why hello there young lady. And who might you be?" The Judge asked.

Princess acted shocked as she said "Why don't tell me you've never heard of the richest and most powerful Pricness Morebucks. I happen to be a celebrity of riches."

"Um, no I can't say that I have. What business have you here?"

"I have come to turn myself in of course." Princess announced.

Phoenix made a surprised look at this. "Whaaaat?!"

Franziska was equally surprised. "Whaaaat?!"

'Even Franziska is surprised of this.'

"Y-young Ms. Morbucks, are you meaning to say that YOU'RE the partner of Mojo's?" The Judge asked surprised.

"Yes, I am. I confess as Mr. Jojo's partner in crime."

The Jury was at an uproar. The Jidge slammed his gavel to quiet them down "Order! Order I say! My, this is... This is new to me! I-I never would've guessed that."

Bubbles then said "Oh yeah. I almost forgot that Princess was out of bed too. I thought she was up getting a glass of water."

The Judge shook his head and said "This is all too exciting for me. I believe now is the time for a ten minute recess."

**June 14, 11:13 Defendant Lobby No.4**

Blossom was pondering at this as Phoenix asked "Blossom, what's wrong?"

Blossom looked at Phoenix and said "Hm? Oh, sorry. It's just some odd vibe I'm getting."

"What sort of vibe, Bloss?" Butch asked.

"The way Princess confessed that she was with Mojo at the museum. It like it's telling me she did it."

"Yeah, my gut is acting like that too." Butch agreed.

"That makes three of us." Phoenix said. He then pulled out the note and looked at it. "I believe that this note also indicates that Princess is actually the murderer. However, with lack of evidence, I can't prove that Princess actually did it."

"What are you going to do?" Blossom asked.

"No worries. I'm pretty sure Franziska is going to have your sister testify again. I'll find yet another information that will help us out."

"Great! I hope so." Blossom said with a bit of relief. "Oh! It's almost time to go back in. Good luck, Mr. Wright."

**June 14, 11:14 Courtroom No.4**

"Court is back in session!" The Judge announced. "Now from what we know so fat, a witness claims to have seen the new found suspect Mojo Jojo and it has been confirmed that he left for the museum to participate in a robbery scheme made by third graders. This... Is very unusual."

"Yes, as unusual as it seems." Franziska said.

"And it has come to my attention that Mojo will be in trial for theft. As to the fact he refused to mention his partner's name."

"But, what about Ms. Morbucks, your honor?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm afraid she will be let go due to how she confessed and her partner in crime didn't." The Judge said.

"Wh-Whaaaaaat?!"

Franziska smirked and said "Mr. Wright, I am surprised at you. Have you not been studying?"

"Uh... Um..."

"The rules of the law clearly states that if one partner in crime confesses and the other does not, then the one who refused will be sentenced to ten years and the confessor will be let go. It's as simple as that."

"Indeed. In any case, it would mean that Mojo Jojo could not have been the killer. Which leads us back to square one."

Phoenix sweated nervously. 'No! I was so close! If that little brat Morbucks hadn't butted in, this wouldn't have happened. She must've planed this."

"I admit, I was surprised of this outcome, however it does satisfy me that your efforts were all for not, Mr. Wright." Franziska exclaimed, taunting him.

"No! Buttercup! Boomer!" Blossom exclaimed in despair.

"Blossom, I'm sorry."

"If there is no objection to this, then I'm afraid the verdict will be determined. The court finds the defendants..."

HOLD IT!

The whole court was surprised at the outburst as all eyes looked at the yeller, Butch. "B-Butch?" Blossom asked confused.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?" The Judge asked.

"Just hold on a second, ya old coot! You can't just swing that hammer down like that!"

"I-I beg your pardon young man! For what reason would I not throw my gavel?!" The Judge asked a bit offended.

"Because you're not letting Bubbles confess any further! She has the right to tell us everything she saw! She clearly didn't think any detail she give out is important!"

"Y-Young Mr. Jojo, you are out of order!"

"No, you're out of order! And you are out of order!" Butch said pointing at the Judge and then Franziska. "The vending machine in the lobby is out of order!"

"Enough of these foolish games! Bailiff, detain this boy! And be cautious, he is a former criminal, at least, that's what I have heard."

HOLD IT!

The Judge looked at Bubbles who took the stand again. "M-Ms. Utonium?"

"Butch is right! there is something that I left out that I didn't think mattered up till now."

"Y-you mean when you saw Princess Morbucks?"

"Yes. I would like to explain in full detail of what she was doing when the car came back!"

"Y-you mean, you were awake later that night?"

'Wow, to think I would be saved by a 'former criminal' and a girl that's a little optimistic. This could be my chance!' "Your honor, the witness has right to testify of what happened the next morning!"

"Hm... I suppose you are right."

OBJECTION!

Franziska pounded the desk as she said "What happened the next morning at the Morbucks Manor is irrelevant, your honor! Please reconsider!"

"Hm... I'm sorry, but I will have to overrule your objection."

"Wh-what?!"

"I would very much like to hear what happened the morning after the murder. This is the witness you brought here after all."

"Ngh!" Franziska calmed herself as she acknowledged grudgingly "Understood, your honor."

'This is it! Bubbles might say something that will help! Once I find it, it will turn the tables on our side again!'

**Testimony: The Next Morning**

Bubbles: After the car came back, I woke up and got up to see who it was. Blossom came by carrying a purple sheet of cloth. And Butch was carrying a heavy bag. Then I saw Princess with her cloves all dirty and Mojo behind her. The next morning, Princess asked my little sister Bunny to help fix her pillow.

"And that's it?" The Judge asked.

"Yup, that's it!"

"A purple sheet and a bag. What of Mojo Jojo?"

"Oh, he was there too. He didn't carry anything."

"A purple sheet and a bag. Was there anything of that description?"

"I believe I have one of the items, your honor. This purple cape of which I had found stuffed in the dresser belonging to Blossom Utonium and Butch Jojo."

"Wait, this purple cape. It's the same thing Mojo Jojo wears, isn't it?"

"Yes, it would appear so. And it also further proves that Ms. Blossom Utonium is in fact the imposter in the photo."

"And here I thought I was the only one who knows about the cape. I guess Franziska found it and figured this out before I did." Phoenix said.

"Look's like she was one step ahead of you at the time." Blossom teased.

"Very well, the defense my cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination: The Next Morning**

Bubbles: After the car came back, I woke up to see who it was.

HOLD IT!

"You were awoken and then you went to see who came in."

"Yup, I went to see and Mojo, Princess and my big sister and big brother came to the stairs."

"Didn't you ask what they were doing?"

"Yeah, and Blossom said 'We were just helping Mojo carry some stuff.' I could clearly see that they were doing that."

Bubbles: Blossom came carrying a purple sheet. Butch was carrying a heavy bag.

HOLD IT!

"Your older sister was carrying a sheet and your brother carried a heavy bag?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Meaning Mojo's cape and the sack filled with the exhibits?"

"Actually, it was more like a tool bag."

"A tool bag? Meaning they were carrying tools?

"Yup."

"How intriguing. When I went to inspect the house, I went to the garage and saw empty spaces on the workbench had some tools missing." Franziska informed. "Witness, tell us what you saw next."

Bubbles: Then I saw Princess with her gloves all dirty and Mojo right behind her.

HOLD IT!

"Please describe what the dirt looked like on her gloves."

"Well, it looked kind of black, I don't know why."

"The gloves she is referring happens to be these." Franziska said as she showed a pair of white gloves covered in black stuff. "The dirt on these fabrics is yet to be confirmed."

"I see. Witness, continue with your testimony." The Judge requested.

Bubbles: The next morning, Princess asked my little sister Bunny to fix her pillow.

HOLD IT!

"What happened to her pillow?"

"I don't really know. She said She used it to kill a spider."

"Let me get this straight, she ripped a hole in her pillow because she was swinging it on a spider?" The Judge asked.

OBJECTION!

"Your honor, this piece of information is completely irrelevant to the case! It doesn't matter why Ms. Morbucks asked for a pillow to be fixed!" Franziska exclaimed.

'Hm... I wonder, is Franziska sure about that?' Phoenix wondered when he remembered something. 'Wait a minute!'

He remembered when they were in Princess' room that Ema was sitting on the bed said "Ah... This bed is so comfy.

"Your honor, I believe this pillow could in fact be relevant to the case!"

"Wh-What?! You incompetent fool! What are you hoping to gain in this?!" Franziska said angered.

"Franziska, did you or did you not find any exhibits in the mansion?"

Franziska cringed as she confessed. "No, I have not seen anything that belonged to the museum. Wait, your not suggesting?!"

"This is just a theory, but... What if the exhibits were stuffed inside that pillow?" Phoenix asked resulting in Franziska flinch in shock.

"M-Mr. Wright, are you meaning to say that the exhibits were that well hidden?" The Judge asked surprised.

"Exactly, your honor."

OBJECTION!

Franziska looked furious. "But it is as you said, Mr. Wright! It's just a theory!"

"True. So let us see what a certain witness has to say. Bunny, care to tell us if you saw or felt anything strange about the pillow?"

Bunny thought about it and said "Yes, yes I did. It felt a tiny bit heavy than a normal pillow. Though it felt round like a ball. And that was all I felt."

'All that she felt? I... I think I might've made a mistake...'

"So, in other words, it was like some sort of pearl perhaps?" The Judge asked.

Then Franziska answered "We have looked over the list of exhibits including the ones that were stolen. Non of them were of a pearl or anything round of the kind."

"Wh... WHAAAAAAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed in shock. 'Uh oh... Not good. And right when I was on to something too...'

Princess laughed as she exclaimed to Phoenix. "Hah! I've told you, lawyer! There is no way you can prove those two losers innocent! Oh don't feel bad. You did put up a good fight."

'Is this really it? Is there really no other way to help my clients? Could this be the first truth I let slip by?'

Then he heard Mia's voice say "Phoenix, remember. Don't think about what your clients or the witnesses try to steal, think about what the victim was after."

Phoenix made a face of realization. 'Phew. Thanks chief. I really needed that.' "Your honor, if it pleases the court, I think we should hear from Princess Morbucks of what Wuzzy Lumpkins was doing."

"Mr. Wright, I think we made it clear from yesterday that the victim was trying to steal all the exhibits."

"True, but I would just like for Princess to fully describe what Lumpkins stole."

Princess spat her tongue out and said "So you want me to tell you what Lumpkins was trying to take? Fine! But if this is a waste of time, I am so suing you!"

"Erk! My aching bills...!"

**Testimony: Lumpkin's Loot**

Princess: All I know was that he broke in to steal stuff. I'd say he stole over about a number of items. And then the two losers killed him."

"Mr. Wright, I can't help but get the feeling that you are dragging us into a hole that seems to go on and on." Franziska admitted.

"I for one agree with you, Prosecutor! Now can I leave? I have an appointment to look into." Princess said looking at her nails.

"Not so fast! This doesn't mean that I would allow you to slip without seeing if this is completely accurate." Franziska told.

Princess looked surprised as she said "Wh-What? Why are you being suspicious of me?!"

"A Prosecutor is suspicious of all suspects, including the defendant in any case. Ergo, until I hear all testimonies, all suspects are innocent before proven guilty in the court of law."

"She has a point, witness. I suggest you best pray you are trustworthy!" The Judge warned.

Princess cringed. "Ngh! Fine! Be that way!"

'Get ready, Princess. You are about to get what's coming to you!'

**Cross-Examination: Lumpkin's Loot**

Princess: All I know was that he broke in to steal stuff. I'd say he stole over about a number of items.

HOLD IT!

"We are very aware that many people were there to rob the museum. Including the victim."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to remind me. Anyone can tell that Lumpkins was desperate to get some decent food on the table." Princess said.

"But you don't really know which of the exhibits he stole, or do you?" Phoenix asked smirking.

"What would it matter?! Aren't you supposed look for a murderer not a thief?! Or are you saying your clients committed two crimes?" Princess asked with a prissy smirk with her wrists on her hips.

"N-no. I'm trying to defend my clients of the murder charge at least, but the point is what Lumpkins try to steal."

Princess: I'd say he stole over about a number of items.

OBJECTION!

"So you really think that Lumpkins took a lot of stuff, do you?"

"Of course, why else would he be there? He was wanting to get rich!"

Phoenix shook his head and said "I'm afraid that testimony of yours contradicts this piece of evidence!" Phoenix said showing a photo of the canon.

"M-my family's canon?! What about it?!" Princess asked sweating nervously.

"We've found Wuzzy Lumpkin's fingerprints on the rims of the canon where a ball is supposed to be inserted. However we found non of his prints on any of the other exhibits. If that's the case, then the only thing he has been after was the canon, nothing else!" Princess flinched and clutched on to her fluffy pigtails in anger.

"So the only exhibit he was wanting was this canon? But why?" The Judge asked.

"Because, that canon rightfully belonged to the Lumpkins family which her family, the Morbucks stole from them an awfully long time ago. Ironically enough, it was also used to kill the victim."

"Wh-What?! So then... that means we have a murder weapon!" The Judge said surprised.

Phoenix nodded his head and said "Indeed we do, your honor. Upon further inspection, we've found hand prints on the rear end that was covered in black powder."

OBJECTION!

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Wright! Even if there was a murder weapon, with lack of finger prints, it would only mean that the defendants wore gloves!" Franziska pointed out.

Phoenix shook his head and said "That would be the case, however, the finger prints of my clients and the witness Brick, there is no possible way that they could be wearing gloves."

Franziska flinched in realization. "I-Impossible!"

"Well then, Mr. Wright, seeing as how the killer was wearing gloves and knew the victim was after the canon then that would mean... Mr. Morbucks is the culprit!" The Judge said.

The members of the jury were whispering to one another at this new information.

HOLD IT!

Princess sizzled with anger as she claimed "How stupid! Do you really think that I could've pulled it off?! You can't prove it without evidence! Besides, no one even saw me there!"

"Hm... She dose have a point Mr. Wright. The only way we can decipher this is if we hear her testimony on how she couldn't possibly have done the crime."

"I'm glad you see things my way, grandpa!" Princess said rudely.

**Testimony: How I'm Not the Killer**

Princess: There is no way I'm the killer! I mean, if that were the case, there would be no way they could've caught me! The only other possibility is that Blossom came in wearing that stupid suit of Mojo's and placed her gloves on it! She then left and ran out the window!

"W-what?! Y-you mean Ms. Blossom Utonium is the imposter?!" The Judge said in shock.

"You catch on quick, grandpa! Guess you are not as naïve as Bubble-head!"

"So now you are accusing ME of being an accomplice?! You've got some nerve, Princess!" Blossom exclaimed sternly.

"Hah! Who else could've worn those clothes?! Not me! It's just so unfashionable for me." Princess claimed.

"Grr! I just want to go over there and slap her one!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Calm down, Blossom. Only by proving Princess is lying are we going to give Princess what she deserves."

"I hope you're right, Mr. Wright."

**Cross-Examination: How I'm Not the Killer**

Princess" There is no way I'm the killer! I mean, if that were the case, there would be no way they could've caught me!

HOLD IT!

"So you are saying that you weren't there when the murder occurred?"

"Specifically, no I was not there!"

"Where then were you? Didn't that rumble took you by surprise?"

"Of course it did! It would surprise anyone!" Princess stated. "And here I thought you lawyers were supposed to be smart!"

'Grk! Must. Not. Attempt. Strangling. Child. Must. Not. Let. Her. Get. Away. With. This.'

Princess: The only other possibility is that Blossom came in wearing that stupid suit of Mojo's and placed her gloves on it! She then left and ran out the window!

OBJECTION!

"Your lying, Princess! There is no way Blossom entered the museum!"

"E-excuse me?! How dare you disagree with me!"

"I would like everyone to look at the feet of this person! As you can see she is not wearing the boots."

"Hm... Why you are absolutely right, Mr. Wright. She isn't wearing boots!" The Judge exclaimed in awe. "In other words, there could be no possible way that she made that footprint on the soil!"

"Wh-What?! I can't believe this!" Princess said in distraught.

"Believe it, Princess. There was no other person that could've done it."

"Oh yeah?! You still can't prove that I was there! No one saw me!"

"You're right. No one saw you. So it would mean that you were hiding somewhere!"

"Well then, Mr. Wright, how did sheEEEEE!" The Judge was about to ask when he was whipped by Franziska.

"I'll ask the question here, your honor!" Franziska demanded. "Well then, Mr. Wright, how did she kill the victim without being seen by anyone? Show us exactly were she was hiding."

Phoenix looked at the map and pointed at the area were the dinosaur bones were.

TAKE THAT!

"Wh-what?! The dinosaur bones?" Franziska asked.

"Think about this for a minute. The bones fell to pieces after the vibration of impact. And due to how dark it was at night, it would be hard to tell what was what. and I say she blended in pretty well with the bones. Plus, an air vent was close to this area here. So it would mean that she along with Mojo, she was able so swap the exhibits with the body they were carrying!"

OBJECTION!

Franziska wagged a finger as she informed "Mr. Wright, I believe that you are forgetting one thing here. There was no sign of any of the exhibits in the museum. Therefor your theory is impossible! So how can you claim this is true without proof?"

"Yeah, you can't prove where the stuff went!" Princess said relieved and smirking.

'Erk! I hate to admit it, but they do have a point. I can't prove that they stole the exhibits. Think, Phoenix, think! Where would the remaining exhibits be?'

He then remembered Princess saying "You are not to touch any of my father's collection of cars!"

'Wait a minute! Could it be that... Yeah, that's the only possibility!' Phoenix slammed his hands down and said "The exhibits were taken to the Manor, and I have proof!"

"Wh-What?! Th-that's ridiculous!" Princess exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it's not, I believe that the exhibits were very well hidden."

"Well, Mr. Wright, do enlighten us as to where the exhibits are." Franziska demanded.

"They are in the trunk on the same car they drove in!"

"Ngh!"

"Princess Morbuck warned us not to touch her father's collection, even though one of them could be crucial evidence. So it could mean that she used that trunk to hide the exhibits!"

Princess flinched in shock of how Phoenix figured it out. "Wh-why you nasty bluffer! You really think people are gonna buy that?! Even if I swapped the body and the exhibits, I could always afford bale!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mojo exclaimed from the crowd.

'M-Mojo! He's recovered from his breakdown.'

"You're honor, I Mojo Jojo, confess to the crime of being an accomplice of this murder crime via fabricating evidence!"

"Wh-What? Is... is he for real? He's actually helping us?" Blossom said surprised.

'She seems very surprised of this. I'm pretty surprised to see a bad guy confess to the court.'

"Is... Is this true, witness?! You have been fabricating evidence by switching the body with the exhibits in the bag?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. Princess Morbucks and I did in fact did as you, the judge of this courtroom have stated." Mojo further answered.

"Wh-What?! Why filthy prime ape!" Princess exclaimed in anger. "You don't think that confessing is going to help you get off this charge, do you?!"

Boomer then stood up and said "That is just like you, Princess. putting the blame on others for what you've done!"

"Wh-What did you just say to me?!"

"On that note that was sent to Mojo, it was written in lipstick. No one other than you wears lipstick just like the diva you are! You tricked my big brother into accepting this so called challenge because you knew he couldn't resist and neither could Buttercup! I only came along because I wanted to have a little fun at least. You always wanted to ruin our fun! You wanted to ruin everyone's fun over one little grudge you had on others over the past five years! And you know what? I'm sick of it!"

Princess was stunned to hear Boomer talk to her that way. 'Wow, Boomer. He was like a completely different person just now. It even made Princess speechless.'

"My, those were some very bold words, Mr. Jojo. You've really moved the jury, I think."

HOLD IT!

"Don't listen to that loser! He has no idea what he's talking about!" Princess exclaimed.

"Hey, you leave my big brother alone!" Bubbles exclaimed. "He knows exactly what he is talking about! I mean, I did see you're glove dirty with black stuff, and that seems to be proof enough for me!"

"Shut up, you stupid blond! Don't even try to think that those gloves were dirty with powder! Besides, they were washed the next morning, thank to you, Bubbles!"

Bubbles flinched in shock as she started to tear up. "Wh-What...? It... It was all because of me...?"

'Is she right? Did we really just come all this way and not be able to prove that she did this? What is it that I am missing? How do we examine for powder? Wait a minute!' "Bubbles, don't listen to her!"

"M-Mr. Wright?" Bubbles said with a sniffle.

"There is another possible way for us to test for powder."

"You... You can?" Bubbles asked.

Princess laughed at this and asked "Oh yeah, how do you intend to do that?"

"I have another piece of evidence of which you could've possibly left the powder on. And it's right here!"

TAKE THAT!

"Mr. Wright, aren't these Mojo Jojo's boots?" The Judge asked.

"Yes, the same ones that got muddy. It would seem odd for Mojo to leave his boots in the garage. He could've took them off and carried them in a place where he could wash them off."

"Hm... You do have a point, but what could this mean?"

"It means that someone else wore these boots. And in this photo, the imposter, namely Blossom, only wore the cape and helmet. In other words, Princess was the one who could've used that canon!"

Princess tugged on her pigtails again and exclaimed "Grr! Oh yeah? Well you're forgetting one other thing!"

"And what might that be?" Phoenix asked.

"There was nothing like a pearl or something to be used to load a canon!"

'Ngh! She's right! There was no round item big enough to fit in the canon. So how did Princess do it?'

Phoenix then remembered that they were in the front courtyard admiring the fountain statue. "I don't know pal. It does look great, but the pose seems a bit off." Gumshoe said.

"Hm... Your right. It looks like it's supposed to hold something."

Then he remembered Bunny saying "Well, Princess did ask me to sow up one of her pillows when she walked into my room."

He then remembered Ema after she hit her head on the pillow saying "That pillow felt hard like a rock."

'That's it! I think I now know the round object that was used for the canon! Time to raise an objection.'

OBJECTION!

"Your honor! I believe I know exactly what the round object was!"

"Y-You do?" The Judge asked.

"Yes! And the very object is this!"

TAKE THAT!

"But, this pearl wasn't part of the museum, that we were informed."

"True. This pearl wasn't one of the exhibits. Which means that it was actually part of the mansion!"

"Wh-What?!" The Judge said in shock.

"What?!" Franziska exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Princess screamed.

"On our visit to the Morbucks Manor, there was a fountain with the statue of a sea god at the front courtyard. It appeared that the statue was meant to hold something in it's hand."

"So in other words, the pearl in the pillow was that very object the statue was meant to hold?"

"Exactly, your honor. And I believe this is the exact same thing that was loaded in the canon!"

"Ngh!" Princess tugged on her pigtails once again in anger. "You... You stupid bluffer you!"

"And how do you propose we will know for sure?" Franziska asked.

"Well, I suggest we... could test the pearl for blood. There for we can conclude that this is the exact object that was used to take Wuzzy Lumpkins' life! And it will be enough to say that it was Princess Morbucks that fired that canon!"

After Phoenix made that statement, Princess was silent for a moment and then she tightly closed her eyes and clutched her hair as she threw her usual tantrum pulling and scratching her hair and crying so loud "I cannot believe this! I was finally going to have my revenge! But then that stupid Mojo had to but in and blab it out like an idiot! I hate you, Powerpuff Girls! And I hate you Rowdyruff Boys! And I especially hate your stupid lawyer too! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Princess then started crying rivers of tears rubbing her eyes as they leaked like crazy.

Moments later when Princess was out of the court room, the Judge let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank goodness. I thought I was about to go mad hearing her raspy tantrum when I lay out a verdict."

"I agree, your honor. I will inform the father of what she has been doing. In the mean time, we will hold her in the lobby for her arrest as soon as possible.' Franziska informed.

"Excellent. And so this means, it is now time for me to lay out a verdict." The Judge made a stern look at Buttercup and Boomer as he said to them "Now Ms. Utonium and Mr. Jojo."

Buttercup and Boomer looked at the Judge as they both said "Yes sir?"

"You two do realize that you will still face charges for theft and deception, correct?" The Judge asked.

"Y-yes sir. We'll accept the charges." Buttercup said with her arm around Boomer's shoulders. "Won't we little brother?"

"Yeah. We'll take responsibility for our actions." Boomer added.

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear that. Buttercup and Boomer are indeed found guilty for theft. But as for the murder charge, I believe it's fair that I find both defendants..."

NOT GUILTY

Everyone cheered as confetti rained all over. "Thank you, everyone. Court is aj-YEEEOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Not quite yet, your honor. There is still one thing I would like to let out." Franziska said as she lashed out a whip at Phoenix.

"Gaah!" Phoenix let out a sigh as he thought to himself 'She sure hasn't changed one bit.'

"Now this court is adjourned."

**July 14, 11:24 Defendant Lobby No. 4**

'Phew. That was tough, but I made it through. I've never lost my touch."

"Nicodemus!" Phoenix turned and saw Buttercup and Boomer with smiles on their faces. "Thanks for getting me and Boomer off the hook! We owe you a lot, Nicodemus!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, we would've been sent to prison for false charges." Boomer said in agreement.

Buttercup hugged Boomer with one arm and gave him a noogie. "You can say that again, little bro!"

Phoenix then saw Brick looking at the floor angry with his arms crossed. "Brick? Are you alright? I thought you'd be happy."

Brick looked up in realization and said "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah, I am happy. It's just... It was my fault that all this happened. And you got dragged along to it."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I was happy to help. I'm sure your siblings don't blame you. Right, Buttercup?"

Buttercup smiled and said "Yeah, big bro! Quit feeling beating yourself up! I made the same mistake as much as you did."

"Yeah... I would've too." Boomer added. "But it doesn't matter now. The fact is, everything's been cleared up! There's nothing to worry about now!"

Brick looked at Buttercup and Boomer and then made a smile. "Dang it you guys! Come here, both of ya!" Brick opened his arms as Buttercup and Boomer hugged him.

Then the others came in. Blossom was first. "Buttercup! Boomer!"

Followed by Butch. "Hey, little sis! Little bro!"

Bubbles also came in and said cheerfully "Hurray! Buttercup, Boomer!"

Bunny was the last to come with a teary smile "I am so glad both of you have been proven innocent!"

Phoenix looked at the hugging siblings with a smile on his face feeling happy for himself.

Bubbles then looked discouraged. "Guys, I am so sorry of how hard I've made if for you all... If only I had known that Princess was trying to hide her guilt, I would've done something to help."

Boomer smiled at Bubbles and said "Hey, don't worry about it, Bubbles. You helped out too. If you hadn't testified, Mr. Wright would've been stuck!"

Bubbles sniffled as she asked "Really?"

Blossom nodded her head and said "Boomer's right, Bubbles. Isn't he, Mr. Wright?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah!" 'What could she be talking about? Oh wait! I know what it is!"

TAKE THAT!

"You know the car that you saw? It really boosted my chances of getting the court on our side. So cheer up, Bubbles. Okay?"

Bubbles smiled as she said "Okay. Thanks, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix then saw Mojo walking by not paying attention to them. "Oh, there's Mojo!"

Before Mojo was about to exit, Bunny called out "Mojo!"

Mojo stopped and turned to Bunny asking in an annoyed tone "What do you want?"

"Mojo, you have been causing a lot of trouble, you've deceived people, you've used others, even threatened those around you, but other times you've also helped people even if it's for selfish reasons, like what you did in that courtroom today."

Mojo looked at the floor and stated "gratitude is fine, however you are very naïve if you think I did it for you, I did it because I was tired of playing as if I'm that little brat's pet monkey!"

"Even so... you really did help us out of a jam. So, I just want to say, thank you." Bunny said.

A moment of silence took place. 'Hm... Mojo might not look it, but he could be feeling touched by how grateful Bunny is. The other siblings might be the same way, even if they won't say it.'

Then Gumshoe came in and said with a smile "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, pal!" Gumshoe then saw everyone standing around quiet. "Oh... Guess I am. I'll just come back later."

Gumshoe was about to leave when Phoenix suddenly said "Oh, Detective Gumshoe! What is it?"

Gumshoe turned around and yelled "You've got a lot of nerve, pal! Making a detective run all around while on duty, and to top it off you call me here... I've seen happier people at funerals!"

"So is Franziska throwing her usual tantrum?" Phoenix asked.

"Not exactly, pal. She's surprisingly taking it pretty well!" Gumshoe said when he was suddenly whipped. "Yaaahhh! Well... More or less."

Franziska faced Phoenix with her usual glare. "Franziska von Karma."

"Phoenix Wright." Franziska said.

"That was great prosecuting you did out there." Phoenix said with a nervous smile.

Franziska frowned at him and said "Save your flattery, you compunctious fool! What happened in that courtroom was a mere lack of preparations! It was because of scruffy here that I lost to you!"

Franziska whipped Gumshoe again. "Erk! S-sorry, Ms. von Karma, sir...!"

"As for you Mr. Wright, it was nothing but pure luck as always!" Franziska claimed.

"I thought someone of your principles doesn't believe in luck." Phoenix said to receive a whip from Franziska.

"Still your tongue, Wright!" Franziska said. "I swear you will pay for humiliating me! Along with fools like them! Fools that lack sanity."

Offended, Buttercup looked angry at Franziska and said "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"We're not as insane as we look or behave, lady!" Butch added.

Blossom made an annoyed and awkward look. "Look who's talking..."

"But why are you here then? I can't imagine you liking it here." Phoenix said.

"I suppose you aren't as dim witted as you let other's think. For you see I am here on classified business!" Franziska said. "That is all you need to know. We will meet again."

With that said, Franziska took her leave. "Geeze! What bug crawled up her skirt?" Brick asked.

"A rather nasty one, I'd say."

"I will be taking my leave as well. And don't worry, I Mojo Jojo, won't be plotting to take over Toontown while you, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are serving time. I always do love a challenge of which I never admit due to my ego of which is massive, more massive than the population of this cartoon utopia. I will be waiting for you Chemical-X children that is the bane of my existence for I can be a patient ape, also I am bad, I am evil, I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo then laughed as he left.

An awkward silence took place until Phoenix broke it. "Man, he sure dose love to monologue, doesn't he? Must be a super villain thing."

Then Ema came in and said "Mr. Wright! You did awesome out there!"

Phoenix looked at Ema with a smile and said "Thanks, Ema. Though I never would've done it if you weren't there to help."

Ema made a modest blush as she said "Aw... You're making me blush, Mr. Wright. I was really glad to see you again. Things have been kind of lonely being away from family and friends."

"Tell me about it. It's really good to see old faces as well as meeting new ones." Phoenix then saw Gumshoe looking down. "Hey, Gumshoe, don't feel bad. You helped out too!"

Gumshoe looked at Phoenix and then said "Hm... yeah! You're right, pal! I did help, didn't I? I helped gather evidence and put the little brat behind bars!"

"Yeah, Morbucks got exactly what was coming to her!" Ema said in agreement.

Phoenix nodded as he looked at the Puffs and Ruffs. "So, what's next for you kids, I mean with facing charges and all?"

Blossom twiddled her fingers as she said "I guess we'll have to make the best of it."

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Butch assured. "Besides, if you hadn't got the 'not guilty' verdict, I would've hunted you down!"

"But since you did, you have our respect!" Brick said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Nicodemus!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Boomer said.

"No problem." Phoenix said. 'Another case solved and two more of my new clients found innocent. Though I can't take it easy here. I just know that every client, every case, and every suspect is a surprise around every corner. What I didn't know is that this client is going to be the most surprising I have ever come across.'

The End.

**Sorry how long it took for me to get this done. Anyway, how did you like the case? Were some parts too rushed? Because I always feel that I was typing too many words for a chapter. I usually type somewhere around four- thousand to five. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed.**


	12. Turnabout Star Bits

Turnabout Star Bits.

Intro: It was a beautiful starry night in the sky with shooting stars passing by. Then suddenly, a giant one comes along giving a purple radians. "Once every hundred years, the Comet of which passes the night sky over the Mushroom Kingdom, and shooting stars would rain from the Comet land all around. The people called them Star Bits, the rarest treats to ever exist in the cosmos."

Present time, an air ship was propelling to the Toadstool Castle as a shadow figure standing on the nose of the ship said "And the biggest one is known as the Grand Star. The source of the kingdom's power. And it will soon be mine."

End of Intro

**August 20, 8:06 P.M. Mushroom Kingdom Star Carnival**

The Toads were all running around laughing and playing as Phoenix walked around the streets with Roger and Jessica Rabbit. "Wow! This place is amazing. And everybody sure looks happy. What event is going on, anyway."

"Only one of the greatest events in Toontown! The Star Carnival, marking the anniversary the Star Comet first went over the night skies of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Roger informed.

"It's once every one-hundred years this said Comet would orbit the planet showering it with these little rainbow stars these little people call Star Bits." Jessica added.

"Interesting. It's pretty exciting here. Thanks for inviting me over here, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit." Phoenix thanked.

"No problem, Mr. Wright! It's the least we could do after how you proved me innocent of murder!" Roger said.

"So I've heard about some princess that lives in that castle over there. Who is it?" Phoenix asked in wonder.

"Her name is Toadstool, Peach Toadstool. She is rather sweet and caring for her people. That is what anyone would call rather adorable." Jessica answered. "Speaking of which, she's heard about you and would like to meet you."

Phoenix was rather surprised to hear that. "R-really? Me? A mere lawyer?"

"Yup, you sure are becoming rather popular around here! She is having a meeting with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as of now! So you'll be meeting two great leaders!" Roger added. "I think it's really swell, if you ask me!"

'Huh, who would've thought that royalty would like to meet me in person. That's enough to make me nervous.' "Should I be heading there right now?"

"Excuse me!" A male voice called out. Phoenix turned to see a Toad with blue spots on his head holding a spear. "I couldn't help but over hear that you would like to meet the Princess, am I right?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"I am Timothy McToad, one of the princess' royal guard. I will be escorting you to her, if you'd wish." The Toad guard bowed with a fist to his chest in respect.

"Uh... sure, thanks." Phoenix then turned to Roger and Jessica and said "I guess this is where we part ways. It was great seeing you again!"

"See ya around, Mr. Wright!" Roger said waving to him.

"Don't be a stranger." Jessica added also waving to him.

**August 20, 8:09 Toadstool Castle Sitting Room**

Phoenix was lead into the sitting room where Peach and Oswald were having a friendly conversation over tea. 'Wow, I really like the details of this place. Who ever made these architectures, I should say they deserve full credit. And those two sitting must be Princess Toadstool and Oswald.'

Peach noticed Phoenix come in. "Oh, why hello. Who might you be?"

"Uh... sorry to intrude. My name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

Peach held a hand to her mouth surprised. "Oh! You are Phoenix Wright? The lawyer of whom I've heard about?"

"Uh, yes your highness."

"How delightful! I've been anxious to meet you!" Peach said with a cheerful smile. "I am Princess Peach Toadstool. This here is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the mayor of the Cartoon Wasteland."

Oswald gave a salute as he said "Hey there! Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Likewise." Phoenix said as he shook Oswald's hand.

"So, you are here as well, Wright?" A familiar voice said.

Phoenix turned and saw Edgeworth standing there. "Oh! Edgeworth! I didn't see you there!"

"You should learn to observe your surroundings more often." Edgeworth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe I should. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I have been invited as an honored guest like many others. It seems the princess has also invited you."

"I guess I might've missed the mail." Phoenix said with a nervous chuckle.

Peach then stated "I have heard that Mr. Edgeworth here was highly intelligent and has helped on cases outside the trials of the courthouse. And as for you, I've heard that you were a very honest working lawyer, if not an infamous bluffer as well."

'I don't see how being a bluffer qualifies as honest.' Phoenix thought awkwardly.

"I for one think that you two make somewhat of a team!" Oswald said holding a thumb up to Phoenix. "I look forward to see how you both fair in the courts!"

"So about this carnival, it's supposed to be the anniversary of some sort of comet, right?" Phoenix asked.

Peach smiled and said "You are absolutely right, Mr. Wright! You see many centuries ago, a rather large comet orbited around our solar system and showered Star Bits around our kingdom. It was so beautiful, we even merged some of them into stars that power up our city."

"Wow, using stars for power. That sounds impressive." Phoenix said.

"It does indeed. In fact, merging more star bits, our ancestors created what is known as a Grand Star! Much more massive than normal Power Stars, these Grand Stars are a source of all the star power that keeps our city alive."

Peach showed Phoenix the courtyard where a big shining star shimmered in the center of a hedge garden. "Is that it over there?"

"That's it. It's the Mushroom Kingdom's most valuable treasure. We keep it under high security, because many greedy people tried to steal it."

"Wow, really?" Phoenix asked.

"Mm-hmm! The guards keep it protected with their lives, it makes me so happy seeing these Toads being so brave."

Just then, two plumbers with mustaches, one in red, the other in green burst through the doors panting for air with worried looks on their faces. "What the heck?"

"Oh! Mario, Luigi! What's wrong? Why did you suddenly burst in here?" Peach asked surprised with concern.

Mario panted as he said breathlessly "P-Princess...! It's... It's the... Grand Star...!"

"It... It's gone! It's been... stolen!" Luigi finished having everyone shocked in disbelief.

"Wh-What?! H-how is that possible?!" Peach asked worried, not wanting to believe it. She then looked serious as she said "Take us there, please! We must see for ourselves!"

"Y-Yes, Princess!" Mario and Luigi both said as they escorted Peach and the others to the little hedge maze in the courtyard.

**August 20, 8:13 Courtyard Hedge Maze**

Everyone made it to the center of the maze to stop frozen in their tracks. It was as they said, the Grand Star was gone. Instead there was a golden statue of a Goomba where the star should be with yellow light projectors shining at it.

"Oh... Oh my...! The... The Grand Star! Wh-What happened to it?! Who could've taken it?!" Peach said in distress. She then turned to the Mario Bros. and said "Go warn the guards! Tell them to search every knack and cranny of the castle and the town! I just have a hunch as to who could've done it!"

Mario and Luigi doffed their hats and bowed to Peach. "We won't let you down, your highness!" Mario stated as he turned to Luigi. "Come on, Luigi! Let's go catch that thief!"

"I'm right behind you, Mario!" Luigi said as he and his older brother left the scene.

"Well, isn't this a disgrace!" Edgeworth said with a serious look. "On a special event, someone comes around and ruins it by stealing a most valuable possession!"

'Edgeworth is always this serious when it comes to crime. Though I can't say anyone even me could blame him.'

Peach looked down with guilt "Mr. Lucky, I'm so sorry for this predicament..."

"No, it's alright. Life is full of surprises, as they say." Oswald assured as he took a fighting stance. "Though I do want to give who ever did this two pieces of my mind!"

"I wonder how this could've happened? Maybe we should take a look around." Phoenix looked around and saw what appeared to be a little hole on the top right side of the hedge walls. "The thief must've escaped through there. You could tell by the disturbed area on this hedge."

"Oh goodness... And after all the hard work my gardeners went through making this maze..." Peach said with sympathy in her heart.

'It really does suck that a work of art has been ravaged by a crook. I wonder if people like Mozart would feel devastated of having their work ruined as well.'

They observed the statue as Edgeworth said "To think we were fooled into thinking that it the star was shining by placing a statue of gold here on the pedestal."

"Yeah, it really did fool us, didn't it? And it's polished enough to give a yellow radiance, too." Phoenix then observed the light projectors. "These light projectors were shining at the statue to make it like an actual star was emitting light."

"The nerve of them! Thinking that they would get away with deceiving us like this!" Peach said a bit outraged. "I swear I will have them sent to a life long sentence for this!"

'Wow, when she is happy and cheerful, she is adorable, but when she's serious with anger, she is pretty scary.' Phoenix thought to himself before he examined the area some more. He then spotted foot prints on the grass. "There appear to be some big footprints here, and they don't appear to be human."

"I knew it! It was him again! That fiend!" Peach exclaimed in a serious tone.

'I wonder who exactly she is talking about? I haven't met anyone that would make foot prints like these." Phoenix then noticed a little bit of a red puddle on the right side. "Wh-What is that?! Is that... blood?!"

Peach flinched in shock of seeing it. "Oh my goodness! I-Is someone hurt in there?!"

Phoenix moved the leaves aside to get a better look and to his horror, found a dead Toad guard. "N-No, worse...! He's... dead!"

"Wh-What?!" Peach exclaimed almost fainting.

"Y-Your highness!" Phoenix caught Peach as she recovered.

"Oh the poor thing...! What kind of person would do this?!"

'Now she looks uncertain about who she was suspecting earlier. I'm guessing this someone doesn't do something such as killing someone.'

"We should examine this body to see who he is and how he died." Edgeworth suggested.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Edgeworth. While we're here we might as well." They examined the body and Phoenix recognized the Toad from the one he met recently. "Wait, this... this guard!"

"What is it, Wright? Do you know who he is?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah, he's the same guy that escorted me here to the palace! I think his name was McToad."

"M-McToad! No, not our finest man! Why? Why did it have to be him...?" Peach said covering her eyes while crying rivers of tears.

"Y-Your highness, please calm yourself! I'm sure we will find who is responsible for this!" Edgeworth assured.

'To think that the same person that lead me here would be found dead out here. This sure is an ironic fate.' They continued examining the body until they found what appeared to be bite marks on the left side of his back. "A-Are those... bite marks?!"

"It appears that he was attacked by some vicious animal of a sort." Said Edgeworth.

"You're right. Those bites do look sever." He then looked at Peach. "Do you have guard dogs around here?"

"N-No. But we do have Chain-Chomps." Peach said honestly.

"Ch-Chain-Chomps? What the heck kind of creature is that?" Phoenix asked confused.

"It's a living giant iron ball that has razor sharp teeth and have a temper. This is what it looks like." Phoenix looked at the picture and was astonished of the creature's appearance.

"This... This is a... Chain-Chomp?! Ugh, just looking at it makes my spine tingle with terror!" Phoenix said.

"These Chain-Chomps were trained to attack outsiders, there is no reason for them to attack our guards without recognizing their sent."

'Really? Then this is a strange situation we've come across.' Phoenix then smelled some what of a pleasant odder. "Wait. Is that... perfume? And it's... coming from the body?"

"I suppose perfume would explain why these guarding creatures would attack this individual. Someone sprayed some sort of fragrance on him as to have them attack." Edgeworth deduced.

Phoenix then saw that the spear the Toad was holding had been snapped at the top. "It looks as though his spear just got broken."

"The sharp end is located over here by the pedestal." Edgeworth pointed out. "It's most likely the spear broke in the struggle."

"Oh dear. Poor McToad." Peach was silent at the thought of it. "Well, I guess that's all we can do here."

"We should hurry back inside as we await for the culprit to be apprehended." Edgeworth suggested.

"Yeah, not a bad idea." Phoenix agreed.

**August 20, 8:22 Toadstool Castle Sitting Room**

Everyone stood in the sitting room waiting anxiously for some news when a Toad guard came in and announced "Your majesty! We've found the one you have requested us to look for!"

'They found him. Now to see who we are up against.' Phoenix looked to see the arrested person and saw a gigantic turtle with fiery red hair, big horns, claws, and a shell with spikes on his back. "G-Gaaaaahhhhh! Who... Who the heck is this?!"

"Bowser Koopa!" Peach exclaimed with a serious look.

Bowser, who was eating a bag of burning chestnuts saw Peach and greeted with a goofy smile "Oh, hey Princess. I'm surprised that you would have your guards bring me here to see you!"

"Don't think for a second that I have grown found of you after you countlessly kidnapped me and stole stuff from people!" Peach scolded.

"Wow, someone had a poison mushroom for breakfast this morning! Gwa, har, har, har!" Bowser said with a laugh.

"Do you even know why you are brought here, you scaly brute?!" Peach asked.

"Not a clue." Bowser said honestly. "Though I did imagine that you wanted to confess your feelings for me. That's awfully sweet of you, princess."

'Is this guy for real? What makes him think that doing things such as kidnapping will woe a lady, let alone a princess?'

Peach fumed with frustration. "You are here because you have just stolen a sacred artifact that symbolizes our civilization! So cough it up! Where is the star?"

Bowser looked somewhat confused as to what the princess was meaning "Huh? The star? Me stealing? I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about!"

"Don't try to deny it, Bowser!" Luigi exclaimed. "We know it was you! You're footprints were found at the scene of the crime!"

Bowser then started to snort fire through his noes showing his impatiens as he claimed "That's ridiculous! I never even set foot in that courtyard!"

Luigi flinched form Bowsers angry expression. "Y-Yikes! M-M-Mario, he's about to roast me!"

'Ngh! Wow, is this guy scary beyond all reason!' Phoenix thought.

"Besides, if I was there, wouldn't the Chain-Chomps had come after me?" Bowser asked further as he ate a few chestnuts.

"Well, to top it off, you got them occupied by one of our guards of which you sprayed perfume on!" Edgeworth claimed. "A guard is dead because of you!"

"WH-WHAT SORT OF ACCUTATIONS ARE YOU TRYING TO PIN ON ME?! I would never murder anyone! Though that's not a bad idea..." Bowser said rubbing the bottom of his chin with a palm.

"We also have a witness that claims she saw you! She saw you steal that star!" Mario further explained.

"What a bunch of bull shroom!" Bowser exclaimed angrily.

"Tell it to the judge, Koopa King!" One guard said as he and the other one dragged him out.

"Does he really expect us to believe that he is unaware of the events at this very castle?!" Edgeworth said in disapproval. "I'll be sure to prosecute in his trail!"

"He might also need a lawyer too." Peach said.

"Yeah, I sure feel sorry for whoever has to defend that big reptile." Phoenix said when he noticed everyone looking at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Wh-why are you all looking at me?"

Peach then said to Phoenix "Mr. Wright, I know this may sound outrageous considering the circumstances, but it has come to my attention that you should be his lawyer."

Phoenix flinched at the idea, and then he chuckled it off saying "Well, her highness has a great sense of humor, huh?" Peach was quiet looking at the floor. "Wait... You're serious?! But... he's a bad guy!"

"I understand, but... I can't help but get the strange feeling that Bowser's innocent."

"I-Innocent?!"

"Mr. Wright, please, this is a request from the royal authority of the kingdom." Peach pleaded hands clasped together.

Phoenix looked at Peach for a moment as he thought 'Ngh...! Geeze, no pressure.' "Well... Alright, I'll defend the Koopa King."

Peach smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Wright."

"Then I will see you in court, Wright." Edgeworth stated.

"Same to you." As Edgeworth left, Phoenix looked at Peach and asked "Why do you want me to defend King Bowser? Isn't he the enemy of your kingdom?"

Peach looked at the floor again and said "Yes, he is. He's kidnapped me so many times, and he's stolen very sacred items in order to rule the world. But this... This is different from what Bowser would do."

"You mean he would never go so far as to kill someone?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, precisely. Which is why I believe that whoever did this is still out there, and they might get away if Bowser is found guilty."

'I suppose she's right. We might never know unless we learn the exact truth. I guess I should head straight to the detention center and meet my client in the morning. And hope he doesn't stomp on me...'

**August 21, 8:00 A.M. Detention Center**

'Hmm... I figured he would be here by now. I guess they are still holding him for questioning.' Phoenix thought when he suddenly heard the door open and saw Bowser stomp in. 'Gah! Spoke too soon!' Bowser took a seat as Phoenix greeted "Um... Good morning, King Koopa, sir. I am Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

Bowser only looked at him with a grumpy expression. "Yeah, so?"

'Well, how rude! What does he mean so?!' Phoenix calmed himself as he said "So... I'm going to defend you." 'I guess.'

Bowser only burst out laughing at Phoenix. "You?! A small fry with a bird nest as a wig defend me?! Har, har, har! Oh that's a good one...!"

'My hair... A wig that looks like a bird's nest?! That is a new low!' "I'm not kidding, Mr. Koopa, I really am going to defend you."

Bowser then slammed a fist down and snorted fire out of his snout nose with inpatients as he informed "YOU LOOK HERE THEN, WHATEVER YOU'RE NAME IS! If you are going to be my lawyer, you are to refer to me as Lord Bowser, King Koopa or my gnarliness! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Phoenix fell out if his seat from the sudden boom of Bowser's voice as he said trembling "Y-Y-Y-yes s-s-s-sir! Gah! Your Gn-Gnarliness!"

"Hmph! That will do." Bowser said calming down. "So you plan on getting me declared innocent on a crime I have not yet committed?"

"That depends on which charge you mean, theft or murder." Phoenix said.

Bowser slammed a fist down again shouting "BOTH OF COURSE! Right when I get out of here, I'm gonna murder who's ever fault it is that I'm in here and then steal something of my interest, afterwards!"

"Uh... You might want to keep that to yourself, there's a guard there." Phoenix pointed out. "Anyway, Let's talk about what you've been doing. Where exactly have you been during the incident?"

Bowser placed his hands behind his back and spoke "I was walking the streets of Toad Town. Playing games, eating snacks, buying souvenirs, you know, carnival stuff."

"So what you are saying is that you were at the carnival the whole time and never set foot in or around the castle?" Phoenix asked clearly.

"No I have not! At least not last night."

"Then that would mean that you didn't steal the Grand Star? Or killed that guard?" Phoenix asked.

"If I had stolen that massive shinny star, I would've attacked head on!" Bowser claimed firmly. "Stealing it without leaving a trace is the way of a wuss!"

'I don't think a wuss would be capable of committing a murder.' Phoenix then asked "So if you didn't kill Mr. McToad, who do you think did?"

Bowser blew steam out of his nostrils and said "HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW?! The whole time I was at the carnival during the incident!"

Phoenix quivered as he thought to himself 'P-Please let this glass be fire proof.' "Uh... Okay, let me rephrase my question. Did you see any suspicious activity anywhere?"

Bowser pondered at this before answering "Can't say I do. But I do remember one tent being closed at around 8:04 P.M. Then it was reopened eight minutes later."

"A tent was closed and then reopened? Hm... That is pretty suspicious. What kind of tent was it?"

"It was a tent that had a lot of books, bottles of voodoo, dead animals and plants, and it had a brewing cauldron at the inside."

It didn't take long for Phoenix to figure out what kind of tent it was. "You mean like a magic tent?"

"Yeah, that kind of tent." Bowser confirmed. "And the owner of course was a witch. And boy is she a grouch! I wouldn't even want to tangle with her!"

"A witch you say? And her store was closed at some point." Phoenix said aloud and then thought to himself 'Maybe I should go and question her to see if she knows anything. And from the fact that my magatama hasn't reacted yet, he might be tellin the truth.' "Well, thank you for your time, your gnarliness. I'll see what I can find for tomorrow's trial."

Phoenix was about to leave when suddenly Bowser stopped him.

HOLD IT!

Phoenix looked at Bowser again and asked "Y-yes?"

Bowser then made an intimidating glare as he informed "Just a little warning for you. You had better have me found innocent of this charge. The last guy that was my lawyer blew it and I was declared guilty for ruining a farm. So while I was serving time, my children the Koopalings fed him to a Piranha Plant and it chewed him up good! And unless you like to be the next meal, you will have to be smart and not slip up! Am I crystal clear...?"

Phoenix was pale with fear at hearing the warning "Uh... Yeah. Y-you're very, very c-clear! Eh, heh, heh..." 'Great, now I have a whole other reason to win this trial. Just what have I gotten myself into...?'

Bowser then grinned and said "Great! I knew you would come trough!" With these 'happy thoughts' Phoenix left for the Carnival.

**August 21, 8:07 Mushroom Kingdom Star Carnival**

When Phoenix arrived, the streets were clear and peaceful. "Wow, the streets sure seems quit and calm compared to last night. This could make things easier with investigating. I should probably check the place King Koopa mentioned first."

**August 21, Magic Tent**

Phoenix looked around the outside of the tent of which was red with a sign that said 'Ashley's Magic Tent' with a stature of a miniature devil sitting on it. "This must be the place, but I don't seem to see the owner around here. I might as well look around while I'm here."

Phoenix observed the tent and thought to himself 'That sure is an impressive looking tent. And the sign with a cute little devil on it sure makes it seem very attractive. Maybe I should have a mascot of my own.'

Phoenix observed some more and spotted some magic potions. "These potions look pretty unique. The colors must and shape must tell the owner which of them is which. If Maya were here right now, she would try to drink one of them without having second thoughts."

Phoenix then looked at the cauldron and thought 'That cauldron sure is pretty big. It looks like it's been used last night. I wonder what was brewing in it." He then saw the book on the desk at the back. "That looks like a book on alchemy mixing. No one would probably mind if I took a peek at it." Phoenix looked at the opened pages and read them. 'Hm... A recipe for a Koopa Perfume? I'm guessing it's supposed to have an aroma of brimstone. I would know because I could smell that 'his gnarliness from eight feet away.'

'There's also seems to be a research pad next to it. And it's for making plants grow. Interesting.'

Phoenix then heard a little girl's voice from behind. "Hey! What do you think you're doing over there?!" Phoenix turned around and saw a little girl with raven hair in pigtails and a red dress holding a broom. "So you thought you could rob the Great Ashly the Witch, did you?"

'Huh? Who the heck is this kid? Is she an apprentice of this Ashly of something?'

The little girl then transformed her broom into a wand and sternly slaps the tip in her palm. "Now I'm going to have to turn you into a spoon so that I will gnaw on you're hedgehog head while I eat my cereal!" The girl threatened.

'Uh oh! I better explain what my business is here before she zaps me.' Phoenix then showed her his badge. "I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, I'm here investigating.

The girl looked at him suspiciously confused as she said "Shouldn't you have a search warrant to do that? If you don't then you are clearly invading my privacy!"

'H-her privacy? Wait!' "Y-Your name is Ashly?"

Ashly then waved her wand in a full big circle and made bats appear magically as she announced "You are correct! I am the awesome, most magnificent witch Ashly! I'm a student that hales from Diamond City. And you are getting into my things without permission!"

Phoenix gulped as he prepared for the worst. However he heard Ashly further say "But I'm not in the mood for punishing anyone. I'll let this slide for now."

'Phew. For a second there, I thought I was doomed to have saliva and milk in my face. It makes me feel sorry for the spoons I've used.'

"So what is it that you want, anyway?" Ashley asked impatiently.

"I... Uh... Was hoping to ask you a few questions regarding last night." Phoenix implored. "Can you tell me about where you were last night?"

"I was right at my tent here, giving away magic products that I've made. Such as this cloaking potion of which makes you invisible, however it lasts for proximately five minutes."

"Any thing else?" Phoenix asked.

Ashly crossed her arms and slightly waved her wand back and forth saying "Well, a Toad guard did ask me of request at the castle."

"Really? What a small world. I was requested at the castle too." Phoenix said.

"And that's supposed to excite me?" Ashley asked unamused.

"Guh, well no. I just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, what were you requested to do?"

"Not that it's important, but I was asked to help make the plants in the garden grow healthy. Their night gardener was sick so I was asked to fill in. And I used one of my potions to make them gr..."

Phoenix looked confused at Ashly and asked "To make them what?"

"Ahem. Greener than before." Ashly claimed making two Psych Locks appear.

'And there it is, the sing of information that is hard to fish out. I'm guessing there was more to her than helping with the garden.'

"After that, I came back here." Ashly finished.

"I see. W-wait a minute. If you were in the garden that then... You must be the witness of the murder-theft!"

"Yeah, I saw that happen. What of it?" Ashley asked.

"So you actually saw who was stealing the grand star?!"

"Of course I did. It was clear as day. I saw that bumbling king Bowser take the star!" Ashley stated.

'Well, at least I now know who the witness is. Then again, it would be nice if she couldn't see it clearly.' "Did you see anything else before or after the murder?"

"Well, I did see that one Toad guard go into the garden maze before Bowser attacked him. Then I saw him grab a rope to one of his little air ships and flew off."

'Wait a minute. He flew off on an air ship? Then why would he have the trouble of coming back to the carnival if he would be the first to be suspected? Something's rather fishy is up and about.' "Uh... Thank you for your time, Ashly."

"And thank you for wasting it for me." Ashly said.

'Isn't that a fine way to say good bye...! Well, I'd better ask around the castle next.'

**August 21, Toadstool Castle Sitting Room**

"Hm... No body seems to be in here. Maybe I should go check somewhere else.' Phoenix was about to leave when he bumped into Mario and Luigi. "Oof!"

"D'oh! Hey, what's the bid idea?!" Mario asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to run into you two."

"Ah, no big deal." Luigi assured. "Say, you're that lawyer from last night, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you again. Since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

"I'm Mario! This is my younger brother Luigi." Mario said reaching his arm across Luigi's shoulders.

"How're ya doing?" Luigi greeted.

"And together, we are known as..."

Mario and Luigi tipped their hats as they both said spontaneously "The Mario Bros!"

'Great, first Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and now this...' "So you two are plumbers right?"

"Yes indeed!" Mario said standing proud with fists on hips. "Not only that, we are also athletes and doctors!"

"Really? You two are doctors? Then that means you two were filling out the autopsy report, right?"

"You better believe we did!" Said Luigi. "Apparently, McToad died from loss of blood. Death was exactly 8:11 P.M. last night."

"Great, thanks. So how is the princess?"

That question made the smiles on Mario and Luigi's face as Mario explained "She's feeling very uneasy. She isn't entirely sure if Bowser actually did steal the Grand Star."

Luigi nodded in agreement. "Truth be told, we aren't for certain ourselves. Sure Bowsers a nasty guy, but him committing murder seems very unnatural. He would beat people up, but that's about it."

"Meaning part of your guts are having doubts about his guilt?"

"That's exactly what we're saying. There's this strange feeling that someone else was involved in this." Mario said.

"Only problem, especially for you is that Bowser is the only suspect in this case." Luigi added.

'So unless there's proof that someone else was there, Bowser will be declared guilty right at the spot, and I'll wined up as plant food. I'd better investigate around the garden fast.'

**August 21, Toadstool Castle Courtyard**

Phoenix arrived at the courtyard to find the hedge maze closed off for investigations. "I figured that it would be closed off for the police. I already did some investigating in there anyway." Phoenix then saw Gumshoe over by the maze entrance. "Oh! Gumshoe."

Gumshoe saw Phoenix and smiled saying "Oh, hey there pal! What brings you here?"

'I think it should be obvious why I am here.'

"Wait, wait! Don't tell me. You're going to defend the Koopa King in this case, right?" Gumshoe said chuckling. "Because it would be kinda ironic if you were defending a villain."

"Actually... As a matter of fact... I am." Phoenix answered in a bi of hesitation.

Realizing this, Gumshoe's smile disappeared and then scratched his head awkwardly. "Oh. Y-you are? Wow, sorry to hear that. It must suck to be you, pal."

'You have no idea.' "So how's your progress on the investigation?" Phoenix asked.

"Well we just so happen to have two doctors around so we were able to confirm the time and cause of death. Apparently, it was an animal attack by a guard dog, err... Chain-Chomp, whatever that thing is."

"Yeah, it's pretty ironic, isn't it?"

"Plus, we have decisive evidence on who did it! Or so it's what Mr. Edgeworth told us." Gumshoe said with an embarrassed smile. "We found footprints at the crime scene and they just so happen to match those of the defendant who most likely stole the big star thingie."

'That doesn't sound good. How am I supposed to defend my clint if his footprints are at the crime scene?'

"And about the animal attack, the other subjects of the castle were saying that it was really odd, besides the fact that it was one of their Chain-Chomps attacking a guard."

"What do you mean? What's more odd than that?" Phoenix asked confused.

"The Chain-Chomp wasn't supposed to be in the garden until 11:30 last night."

"Really? So what you're saying is that someone released the thing three hours early? That is kind of strange." Phoenix said in ponder.

Phoenix then asked "About the witness, I met her at the streets and she seems... Pretty nice."

"Oh she looks adorable, but she's scary at the inside. The night gardener was sick so they asked her to be a substitute. And by the looks of it, she did a pretty good job." Gumshoe said looking at the castle wall. "I mean look at that! Those vines look outstanding! The kid should enter a planting contest!"

"Right, but don't you think those vines at a bit too tall?"

"What do ya mean, pal?"

"I mean they reach to the top of those windows. They're completely covering the top of them."

"Well, at least it'll provide shades for the rooms. Eh, heh, heh, heh!" Gumshoe chuckled.

"Shades, right..." Phoenix then saw one thorny vine move. "Did... Did that vine just move?" Then, much to Phoenix's shock, a Piranha Plant appeared from the bushes and roared. "Gaaaaah! Everybody look out! It's a plant monster!"

"Naaaagh! Get me out of here!" Gumshoe cried taking cover. The Piranha Plant looked as though it was about to attack, but then it let out a yawn and curled up falling fast asleep.

Everyone was stunned with confusion as well as relief. "Phew. It fell asleep."

"And here I thought we were gonna become breakfast." Gumshoe added. "Men, have this thing detained, but do it quietly."

"Yes sir!" One of the officers called out as Gumshoe shushed him. "Oh...! Sorry. Yes sir...!"

While the police officers detained the plant, Gumshoe wiped sweat off his brow. "Well, that was more excitement than I could handle."

"But isn't the job of a detective supposed to have excitement every once in a while?" Phoenix asked.

"True. But this place full of too much excitement. I sometimes wonder why I even move here." Gumshoe said looking nervous.

Mario and Luigi then came running and panted for air. "What... What happened? We-we heard a roar outside and we came running to see what was happening." Mario said almost breathless.

"No need to worry! We've got the beast detained. Look for yourself." Gumshoe said pointing at the Piranha Plant.

Luigi yelped and hid behind Mario. "Gah! Wh-what the heck happened to th-th-that P-P-Piranha Plant? H-how did it get so b-b-b-big?"

Mario rubbed his chin and said "Hmm... It must've had a grow spurt last night. And boy what a spurt!"

'Hang on a second. That plant growing big, why does that sound familiar?' Phoenix then spotted a bottle that had a little bit of potion left in it. "Hey, I think I found something."

Everyone looked at it and Mario said "It looks like a growth plant. That would explain why these plants were growing wild."

'Potion... Hmm... I think our little gardener was up to no good last night and is trying to hide it.' "I think I'm done here."

"Already?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to have a word with someone." With that said, Phoenix left the castle and into town.

**August 21, Ashley's Magic Tent**

When Phoenix arrived, Ashley announced "Welcome to my magic tent! What I have in stock is..." Ashley then noticed that it was Phoenix revisiting her. "Oh...! It's you again. What do you want this time?!"

"I-I don't mean to bother you, but I was just at the crime scene. And I found some very interesting things."

Ashley looked nervous as she asked "I-Interesting you say?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I would like to talk to you about them."

**-Late Night Gardening-**

"You said you were at the garden after bein called to help, right?"

"Not that it's any business of yours, but yes, that's right."

"That makes you the witness of the murder theft. However I find that kind of odd."

"Odd? What do you mean odd?! Are you saying that I was imagining things?!" Ashley asked in a low threatening tone.

"N-No, that's not what I meant. By strange, I meant this."

TAKE THAT!

"There were three people at the sitting room last night before I was invited in. And outside the window they could see the garden as well as the maze. Yet they didn't see anything as big as an airship. And that's because these vines were in the way."

Ashley made a worried expression as she clutched on to her staff. "Ngh!"

"Therefor you were the only one that could've spotted the ship above the maze."

Ashley then crossed her arms in a grumpy manner claiming "And why are you telling me this?! I have nothing to do with the vines covering the top of the windows!"

"Actually, you did. It was you who made the vines grow wild and I have proof."

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix showed Ashley the half empty potion and said "Recognize this potion?"

Ashley flinched in shock accidentaly conjuring butterflies which fluttered all over the place. "Th-Th-That's...! That's...!"

"So you do know, don't you? This bottle of potion was found lying in the bushes. It's a substance that makes plants of all sorts grow rather big. And you were the one who was placed in charge of the garden, it is only possible that you had this potion on you."

"Ngh!" Ashley sweated nervously as one of the two Phsyc Locks shattered.

'So I was right! She was doing something that wasn't supposed to be her job.'

"W-what a rediculous theory! Sure I brew the meanest potions, but you can't prove that it was me that made the one your holding!" Ashley claimed.

"So what you are saying is that this potion doesn't belon to you. Well, we won't know for sure unless we take samples from this."

TAKE THAT!

"Your cauldron. I could tell from the residue that you were recently brewing something. I believe that what you've been doing some alchemy some time before the incident."

Ashley gulped before she respond "Okay, fine! I was brewing some potions yesterday."

"So you admit it then?"

Ashley then shot lighting from her wand in frustration. She then pointed her wand threateningly at him while her other hand was on her hip as she said "Not in the slightest! You say that I was the one who made the vines grow tall in the garden, yet you have no motive on me as to why I would do it!"

"Ngh! W-Watch where you point that thing!" Phoenix said nervously before he recollected himself and continued "So you are claiming that you have no motive?"

"Of course I don't! Why would I do something so mischevious? It's nothing but child's play."

"But it wasn't something like a prank. It was something else entirely."

Ashley looked nervous again as she asked "Wh-What do you mean.

"Though I wasn't sure at first if this was relevant, I know now that it is involved in this case. You made those plants grow because of this."

TAKE THAT!

"You were doing a bit of a homework assignment. At the school you attend, you practice magic spells and alchemy, and right now, you were given a project to make a potion that will make plants grow big faster than usual."

Ashley once again mistakenly conjured butterflies seeing that Phoenix had figured it out. Once the second lock broke, Ashley pouted and said "Alright, fine! You got me."

_Unlock Successful_

"My homework assignment was to make a potion that speeds up the growth of plants. Each attempt turned out a failure! Each plant died or caught on fire."

'Geeze, no wonder she's such a grouch.'

"I've finally brewed the potion at the right time and temperature after eleven tries. All I needed now was to test it."

"And that's where McToad came along. He told you that the princess requested you to be a substitute gardener and that was your opportunity to test your potion out."

"You got that right. Well, now that I've come clean, what else would you like to know?"

"I would like to know the description of the time of the murder."

"Well, all I can tell you is that the Koopa King, Bowser came on one of his airships. I've managed to conjure up a camera and take pictures of what I saw happen."

"That could be useful. Mind if I see them?"

"Hmm... Wish I could if some raven haired guy hadn't taken them." Ashley said with a shrug.

'Well that's just great. Leave it to Edgeworth to keep some crucial evidence to himself till the day of the trial.'

"But I suppose I could give you something that Bowser dropped." Ashley said as she gave Phoenix a ruby skull.

"What is this? A red skull? Looks really valuable." Phoenix said observing the small trinket.

"Not really sure if it'll do you any good, though I'm pretty sure that no one like Bowser would wear any kind of jewelry." Ashley stated. "And those iron spiky cuffs he wears are no exception."

"You might have a point there. This might prove that he wasn't really there."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ashley said in a professional manner.

"And what do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked.

"Because one of the photos I took was a shadow of Bowser stealing the star. I'd say you have no luck at all."

'Wh-What?! Oh great. That's not what I wanted to hear. If what she's saying is true, then Bowser is in a tight pickle, and I'm in a tighter one.' Phoenix was silent for a moment but then he surprised Ashley by saying "I'm still going to defend him. I'll find the flaws in the evidence and testimony, and I'll see the truth behind the incident. You'll see."

Ashley was confused as she said "What a vain act of enthusiasm. Well, whatever. It's not like I care what happens to you or your client. I'll prove to you how accurate my testimony is tomorrow! I'll be seeing you then."

'She seems very determined to testify. I'm not entirely sure if I should fear Bowser or that little witch, but I think I should be more concerned about the photos that were taken. I never thought that I would take a case where my life is on the line too. It gives me a whole other reason to win the trail tomorrow.'

To be continued...

**Bet you thought this was going to be a case without a murder, did you? There is no case Phoenix takes without a murder being involved. Hope you've enjoyed.**


	13. Turnabout Star Bits Pt2

Turnabout Star Bits

**August 22, 8:50 A.M. Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Phoenix rubbed his heavy eye lids as he groaned "Ugh...! Boy what a night. I could 't get any sleep, no thanks to that nightmare I had. It's the first day of the trail and I've got very little of what I've got."

"Ahem. Excuse me, young man." The voice of a gentleman said. Phoenix followed the voice and saw an old Toad with a mustache holding a cane. "You wouldn't happen to be the lawyer, Phoenix Wright, would you?"

Phoenix looked confused at the old Toad and said "Uh... Yeah. I'm Phoenix Wright."

The old Toad then smiled and said "Ah! A pleasure to meet you! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toadsworth. I am the princess' royal steward."

Phoenix shook hands with Toadsworth as he said "Uh... Nice to meet you, Toadsworth."

"I have been requested to aid you in the trails by Princess Peach. In case you are bewildered of how things in our world work, I will be sure to fill you in, what not."

"Really? That's uh... really thoughtful of her. I could use some knowledge from the elderly."

"Jolly good! Though I must ask that you don't mention me being old. We seniors can be sensitive, mind you." Toadsworth said with a raised eye brow. "Anyway, where is the defendant, Bowser?"

"You know, come to think of it, he should've been here by now. Maybe because he's a turtle like creature, he would be considered as slow and heavy, which would explain why he is late."

"Um... Mr. Wright? Behind you...?" Toadsworth informed nervously, making Phoenix confused as he did as he was told.

Phoenix then jumped back in shock at the sight of Bowser glaring at him. "Gah! K-King Koopa! Guh, I-I mean B-B-Bowser! I-I mean, Y-Your Gnarliness! Wh-What a nice surprise." Phoenix chuckled nervously as Bowser snorted smoke out if his nose.

slow and heavy, am I? Are you willing to say that I am to much of a big guy to try and hide from a crime?" Bowser then stomped on the ground very peeved. "Because let me tell you something, punk! I happen to be the fastest Koopa in the entire Mushroom Kingdom!"

Phoenix sweated nervously as he stammered trying to explain what he meant to say. "I-I didn't mean to say your the slowest! Wh-What I meant was..."

Toadsworth then butted in and said "It's a very nice day to see you, Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom."

"If by nice you mean seeing me getting the guilty verdict! I'll bet that's what you're thinking!"

Toadsworth flinched as he said nervously "N-N-No! N-Not at all! The very though of it! I'm actually here to assist your lawyer. I assure you that I will not make things more difficult for both of you. You have my honesty."

"Tch! Whatever. So lawyer, I hope you have some good news for me." Bowser said with an intimidating stare.

Phoenix gulped as he said in his thoughts 'If I tell him that I have little advantage on this case, he'll probably have his children take me away and be plant food...! But should I lie to him to make it worse? No, I'm sure with my lawyering skills, I'll be able to convince him that I've got this case in the bag.'

Growing impatient, Bowser asked "Well, what's the matter? Do you have any good evidence or not?"

"Uh... Yeah! Well sort of. Th-the thing is, there are some damaging evidence and some helpful ones."

"So in other words, you got nothing that proves that someone other than me did it." Bowser said as he glared daggers at Phoenix. "You know I am a very patient Koopa but if it takes longer than I hope it will, than my Piranha Plants will be having roast human tonight!"

Phoenix was traumatized at the thought again. "Uh... What if the judge decides that you might not be guilty and says to go and gather more evidence?"

"Humph! Very well. If I must wait a day or two, I'll let this slide. But you had been warned!"

Phoenix looked at Towdsworth and said "I'm not sure if I'll be able to concentrate on the case with these 'happy thoughts.'"

Toadsworth then smiled and assured Phoenix "No need to fret, Mr. Wright. Believe it or not, despite being a villain he can be somewhat merciful, though he may deny it."

'Yeah, merciful my butt! My life is on the line and this old coot is all cheerful as if nothing is wrong. I'be gotta keep my head in the game here! And besides that, the princess has a hunch that the Koopa King is innocent. If she thinks so, then that will be my main concern, next to getting eaten.'

**August 22, 9:00 District Courtroom No. 1**

Everyone sat down as the Judge slammed his gavel and announced "Court is now in session for the trail of King Bowser Koopa."

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Edgeworth informed.

"The uh... *gulp* defense is... Guh... Ready... Y-Your honor." Phoenix said nervously.

The Judge looked at Phoenix in utter confusion and concern. "Erm... Mr. Wright, are... Are you alright?"

"Uh... Y-yeah! Uh... Of... Of course I'm alright!" Phoenix lied with a nervous smile. "Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

"Your sweating and your shaking. I think we would notice what is wrong." Edgeworth pointed out.

"Mr. Edgeworth has a point, Mr. Wright. If there is a problem, I suggest you tell us what it is."

"I'm just r-really nervous, that's... that's all." Phoenix said with a chuckle. 'For two reasons.'

"Well then, I suggest you gain control of your nerves if you are to defend your client." The Judge informed. "Now then, that aside, the prosecution may now state it's case."

"Two nights ago, a bone chilling incident occurred at the Toadstool palace. An incident of which resulted in the theft of the Mushroom Kingdom's most sacred possession, the Grand Star of which is the main source of the kingdom's power. And tragically, a life was lost in the process."

The Judge was shocked to hear this news. "G-Goodness! A murder-theft you say?"

"Indeed your honor. The victim was a guard named Thomas McToad. It is to believe that he died of an animal attack by one of the castle's Chain-Chomps."

"A... Chain-Chomp? I-I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with such a creature, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Ah yes. I happen to have a picture of a Chain-Chomp right here." Edgeworth showed the Judge the picture and it made him quiver.

"Oh my! This big fellow does look indeed menacing. I sure wouldn't want to come across one of those! So it is to believe that the thief unleashed a beast in the garden while the guard was in there and he was attacked and mangled! Such a inhuman killing this is."

"I couldn't agree more, your honor." Said Edgeworth

"Now then, shall we get started on the trail then?"

"We will start by calling our 'trusty' detective to the stand." Gumshoe did so and stood right before the whole court. "Detective, please give out a full report of what you've discovered on your investigation."

"Will do, sir!" Gumshoe assured with a salute as he showed everyone a map of the courtyard. "The body was found at this spot here in the center of the maze. It's to be believed that the culprit had sneaked into the maze to steal the big shinny star thing. Then the victim came in and noticed the shadows on the walls of hedges. So he ran in through the maze and found the culprit. The culprit then attacked the victim and send him flying to the bushes. The culprit then escaped via crashing through the hedges."

"And I take he took the star as well. But how is it that no one else has noticed up till moments later?"

"Well, the funny thing is, your honor, the big star was replaced by this little figurine that was being shined on by two spotlights. Here is the statue. Where it came from has yet to be known. We also took a photo of the crime scene and one of the victim's corpse."

"I see. A golden statue so polished and shinny. I fear that it would blind me from about twenty meters away. The court accepts the following items as evidence. I have also been told that there was a witness at the scene, correct?"

"Yes, the witness was tending the garden when she spotted the culprit's air ship fly over courtyard." Edgeworth explained.

"Oh my! A flying vessel? Good golly, the future must be here already!" Said the Judge. "I would very much like to hear more from the witness."

"As you wish, you're honor. The prosecution calls Ashley the Witch to the stand." Ashley approached the stand as requested. "Name and occupation."

"Ashley, I'm a student at the Diamond Elementary School, and I'm also, as you've just mention, a witch."

"My goodness! Isn't that adorable? She pretends to be a witch." The Judge said.

Ashley glared with venom at the Judge and said "Excuse me? You dare doubt my potential?!" The Judge looked surprised and confused as Ashley turned her broom into her wand again. "Perhaps you would like a demonstration on yourself!"

The Judge became nervous as he pleaded. "W-W-Wait! Wait! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I thought that you were playing around."

"Witness, please excuse the Judge. He can get carried away at times." Edgeworth informed as Ashley cooled down.

"Humph!"

"Phew... Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Now then, it is to be believed that you were at the courtyard tending the garden during the incident."

"Not that it maters to me, but yes, I was there when it happened." Ashley stated.

"It would be helpful if you would tell the court what you saw." Edgeworth demanded.

Ashley let out a board sigh and said "If I must."

Toadsworth then said to Phoenix "On your toes, Mr. Wright! She's about ready to testify. I hope you are prepared."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Phoenix assured.

**Witness Testimony: Courtyard Theft**

Ashley: I was taking care of the plants in the garden, when suddenly a big shadow crept over me. I looked up and saw Bowser's ship! Then I saw McToad run into the maze. The next thing I knew, the Koopa King attacked him and threw him to the side! He then escaped to his airship via an anchor with a bag over his shoulder.

"He escaped just like that?!" The Judge almost confused. "But wait, I thought he was attacked by the um... Chain-Chomp."

"That's simply just a theory. I know what I saw." Ashley stated.

"Um... Very well. I suppose we can't argue on that seeing as how we need proof. Mr. Wright, you may cross examine the witness."

"Y-Yes, your honor."

**Cross Examine: Courtyard Theft**

Ashley: I was taking care of the plants in the garden, when suddenly a big shadow crept over me. I looked up and saw Bowser's ship!

HOLD IT!

"Are you for sure that it was Bowser's ship?" Phoenix asked.

"Who else would have ships that fly? Riddle me that!" Ashley answered.

"She does have a point." Toadsworth stated. "There was no one else other than Bowser who owns a ship that flies in the air."

"Seriously? He even had his ship parked in the lot?"

"Yes. We even have a video tape of it. Though I'm not quite sure how much help that will be." Toadsworth mentioned rubbing the head of his cane.

"Well, so much for questioning who's ship it might have been... But wait, if Bowser was out to steal the Grand Star, why would he park by the castle afterwards?"

"I... Am just as baffled of that as you are, Mr. Wright. Then again, Bowser can be somewhat a buffoon. Always cocky, ignorant and also lazy."

'Come to think of it, he was eating some sort of snack when I first met him. I thought the same exact thing.'

Ashley: Then I saw McToad run into the maze.

HOLD IT!

"Is it because he saw the ship when he came outside?"

"Of course he did! Why else would he be running into the maze?" Ashley said impatiently. "He was obviously doing his duty as a guard."

"I-I was just making sure if there was another possible reason."

"Mr. Wright, it would be more acceptable if you didn't waste our time with petty questions." Said Edgeworth.

"P-Petty questions?!" Phoenix asked offended. "I merely ask questions like these to get every last detail!"

Edgeworth shrugged and said "That is so like you to try and bluff in such a pathetic manner."

"Grrr..."

"Witness, you may proceed."

Ashley: The next thing I knew, the Koopa King attacked him and threw him to the side!

HOLD IT!

"But it was said in the police reports that McToad suffered an animal attack! That clearly contradicts how the victim died."

"So what? Bowser is much of an animal as he appears! It's all the same to me." Ashley answered.

'Dang. This girl is as cold as ice.'

Ashley: He then escaped to his ship via an anchor with a bag over his shoulder.

OBJECTION!

"So the Koopa King climbed to his ship carrying the Grand Star in a bag. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Said Ashley.

"If that is the case, then it would contradict this piece of evidence!" Phoenix showed Ashley a picture of the hedge with a giant hope in it."

"Wh-What is this?" Ashley asked confused.

"This is a giant hole inside a hedge in a maze." Phoenix answered.

Ashley then glared at Phoenix darkly. "I know it's a hedge with a hole in it, lawyer! I'm not blind!"

Phoenix looked nervous of Ashley's glare. 'P-Please, anything but being a spoon...!'

"What does it have to do with the case, anyway?"

"In the maze, we've found footprints that supposedly match those of Bowser's. They were found by this particular hole."

"So?"

"I think it should be obvious." Phoenix said slamming his hands down. "It would mean my client escaped through a different route other than upwards!"

"Wh... WHAAAAAT?!" Ashley was completely stunned as conjured bats flew in different directions. The jury looked at each other whispering.

"Well by George! That was rather impressive, Mr. Wright!" Toadsworth said. "I must say I was a bit worried at first, but you've pulled it off, my boy!"

"Thanks, I'm... flattered." Phoenix stood with confidence. 'Though this is only the first step, I've got a pretty good feeling about this.' Phoenix then saw Edgeworth smirking, making Phoenix frown. 'And now, thanks to that smug look on Egdeworth's face... It's gone...'

"I must admit, Mr. Wright. You've stated quite a contradiction to this witness' testimony. But, I believe there is a logical explanation to it."

"And that's...?"

"It is common to suspect the reason there is a hole in the hedge is basically because the culprit escaped through the hedge." Edgeworth acknowledged. "However, you have also brought out the fact that the Koopa King did attack him." Edgeworth then slammed a hand down. "Then suddenly the Chain-Chomp came out of nowhere frightening him to flee trough the hedges, but not without throwing the guard of which kept the beast occupied."

Hearing this possibility made Phoenix flinch in utter surprise. 'Nooooo! My own lovely contradiction... used against me...'

Surprised to hear this, the Judge asked "W-Wait! Are... Are you saying that the defendant... Fed the victim to the beast?!"

"Not quite, your honor. If the intention was to feed the creature, there would be no corpse, let alone in one piece." Edgeworth then slammed a hand down. "Still, there is little room for doubt that the Koopa King himself killed McToad by throwing him into the jaws of the raging beast!"

'Urk! This can't be good...! I have to think of a way to get the court back on my side! Otherwise, if Bowser's goose is cooked, so is mine...'

Then Toadsworth said "Mr. Wright, if I may? There is some other matter that just slipped my mind."

"Um... And what might that be?" Phoenix asked.

"I couldn't help but find it odd that the Chain-Chomp was running freely in the maze. The Chain-Chomps were only to be sent out after 11:30."

"Yeah, that's what I've been told. Wait! Maybe we have a chance here! We can still keep going!" Phoenix said as he turned to the Judge. "Your honor, if I may?"

"What is it, Mr Wright?" The Judge asked.

"It's the matter of the Chain-Chomp. Though I can't argue the fact that a Chain-Chomp was in the maze. It still begs the question! Such as when the creature was released! And did the witness see it?"

Angered, Ashley rebuked "Oh yeah?! As if I would've made a mistake of what I saw!"

"So are you saying that you saw no Chain-Chomp lose in the courtyard?" Phoenix asked. Ashley was quiet for a brief moment as she closed her eyes and made a grudging growl. "We're waiting for an answer, Ashley."

"I'm thinking! Don't rush me!" Ashley yelled as she went back to pondering. "Well... I might have seen what looked like a Chain-Chomp run along. But I don't know, it was kind of dark to see."

"Your honor? I'd like to request the witness testify about sighting the Chain-Chomp."

OBJECTION!

"That would be nothing but a waste of time, Mr. Wright! When the Chain-Chomp was released is of little concern to this court!" Said Edgeworth sternly.

OBJECTION!

"On the contrary, Edgeworth! We cannot conclude what went on that night until we've heard every last detail!"

"Hmph! You are just willing to win this case even if your life depended on it, aren't you?"

'You have no idea...'

"Very well, witness. You may explain when you saw the Chain-Chomp." Said the Judge.

Ashley rolled her eyes and said "Fine... But I don't know what good it'll do you!"

**Witness Testimony: The Ragging Chain Chomp**

Ashley: I did see a Chain-Chomp run through the maze. He was released at around 8:00. He was following the sent of Bowser, no doubt. Only that monster took a bite out of the guard instead. Bowser then made his quick get away on the anchor rope.

"I see. I thank you for getting into more detail, witness." Said the Judge.

"I still fail to see why this piece of testimony is valid to the case, Wright. Whatever it is you have up your sleeve, I am certain it will be fruitless." Edgeworth answered.

"And I'm certain that it'll bring a new light into the case!" Said a confident Phoenix.

"Very well, then. Mr. Wright, you may cross examine the witness again." Said the Judge.

Cross-Examination: The Ragging Chain-Chomp

Ashley: I did see the Chain-Chomp run through the maze. He was released at around 8:00.

HOLD IT!

"You are for certain that the Chain-Chomp was set out of it's cage around the said time?" Phoenix asked.

"Are you questioning my awareness?! Of course I sure!" Ashley said, irritated.

"*Gulp* Please don't hex me! I'm to young and handsome!" Phoenix pleaded.

Toadsworth then said in ponder "Hmm... You know, the time the witness said the Chain-Chomp was released seems very off."

"Your right." Phoenix agreed. "You said so earlier that the Chain-Chomp was supposed to be set free in the gaurden at a much later time. There is clearly a big hole in Ashley's testimony. It's time I showed it to the court!"

Ashley: He was released at around 8:00.

OBJECTION!

"Ashley."

"What is it now...?!"

"I just want to let you know that there is a big contradiction in your testimony." Said Phoenix with confidence.

Ashley gripped on to her staff angrily as she said in a low scary tone "Excuse me?!"

"Allow me to explain." Said Phoenix as he pulls out the the time schedule. "As you can see on this time schedule, there is a specific event planned for the night of the carnival, and it also shows the time afterwards."

Ashley looked at the brochure and said "Yeah? So what does that got to do with..." Then Ashley's eyes shot open with surprise. "Wait. No! Th-This can't be...!"

"You realize now. That what happened that night wasn't what was supposed to happen!" Said Phoenix.

Getting impatient, Edeworth slammed a hand down and demanded "Get to the point, Wright! What are you trying to say here?"

Phoenix then gladly answered "What I'm saying is that the Chain-Chomp was released into the courtyard over three hours earlier than planned!"

Edgeworth flinched in surprise of this deduction. "Wh-What?! You can't be serious!"

Phoenix shook his head and said "I'm afraid I am serious, Edgeworth. The Chain-Chomp was meant to be roaming the courtyard at twelve o'clock, midnight. Because by the time the carnival is over, it would be 11:30. However, the fact that the creature was roaming around at eight o'clock means that someone broke into the security system and freed the Chain-Chomp!"

The jury whispered to one another, wondering if this was true or not. Then Edgorth raised an objection to this fact.

OBJECTION!

"And even if that is true, it would also mean that Bowser had his minions helping him as his accomplices!" Said Edgeworth.

OBJECION!

Phoenix slammed his hands down and argued "Even if THAT is true, we cannot prove nor disprove the fact with lack of evidence!"

"And lest you forget, Mr. Wright! There's still the matter that King Koopa's foot prints were found at the scene of the crime and that his ship was flying over the courtyard!"

'Ngh! He's right! As long as that fact remains, I can't have the trail carry on any further.'

Ashley smirked as she said "You see? I make no mistakes of what I saw of hear. That's why I'm a straight A student...!"

"Ignoring you." Said Phoenix.

With a concerned look, Toadsworth asked "Do you think you can turn this case in your favor somehow?"

"I guess, though I could use an idea or so." Said Phoenix. "If you know what I can do, I'd be glad to hear it."

Toadsworth pondered at this as he spoke "Actually, I can think of one way."

"Which is?"

"I may be wrong, but there could be a possible chance that Bowser's vessel was mistaken for a fake."

"A-A fake? You mean someone made an exact replica of the ship?"

"Yes indeed. Actually, it was the Princess' faithful, hardworking subjects that built it. It was meant for a live show in honor of Mario's heroism as part of the carnival." Toadsworth explained as he flipped the pamphlet to a page with a picture of Bowser with his flying ship invading the castle with Mario and Peach watching in shock and the Grand Star behind them.

"Wow! That actually looks neat. I would've love to see that if it weren't for the incident, that is." Phoenix said looking at the pamphlet. "Thanks, Toadsworth. This could come in handy." 'And with that, I think I should ask if it really was Bowser's ship, she just saw.' "Your honor? If I may ask a question for the witness?"

"Hmm... Very well, Mr Wright. You may ask away." The Judge allowed.

"I'm just wondering if she is sure that she saw Bowser's ship."

Ashley once again glared at Phoenix as she answered "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, I am one-hundred percent sure!"

"Could it be possible that you were mistaking I for a replica, by any chance?"

Ashley shunned Phoenix and said "Humph! If there were a replica of Bowser's ship, I think I would be very aware of that!"

"Then I wonder, were you also aware of..."

TAKE THAT!

"This event of which is talked about in this page of the pamphlet!"

The Judge looked at the page and asked "Hm, Mr. Wright, what exactly is this on the pamphlet?"

"This, your honor, is a picture portraying a special event. A play about the Mushroom Kingdom's hero!"

"Oh, I see! And it was meant to be performed that night? My, that would have been spectacular to see!" Said an astonished Judge.

Edgeworth was rather uninterested in the play and more about why Phoenix was showing them the page. "Ahem. Excuse me, but why are we being shown this, need I ask?"

Phoenix explained by saying "The play was to be held at the time of the carnival, which was unfortunately canceled due to the incident. And if you read this section here, it states that Bowser, or the actor playing as him, would arrive in a replica of a flying ship."

Edgeworth was stunned of this information. "Wait! This could only mean...!"

Phoenix nodded his head. "Exactly. It could possibly mean that the ship that hovered by the castle might've been a fabricated replica of the real deal!" He then slammed his hands down. "In other words, there is a chance that what the witness saw was actually a fake ship!"

Ashley clutched on to her wand with an eerie glare. "Wh-What?! A fake ship?! A play?!"

Phoenix then smirked and said "It appears as though you were not aware of this, were you?"

Ashley shunned Phoenix again. "So what...?! I would care less of entertainment. Unless if they involve stuff on Halloween."

Edgeworth then pondered at this as he said "Let me get this straight, Wright. Your meaning to say that because there was a replica that it could be possible someone had stolen and used the ship to look like the Koopa King was committing the infiltration of the castle so as to frame him while they get away with it?"

Phoenix then made an embarrassed smile as he said "Er... Well, I'll admit, it's a bit of a stretch."

HOLD IT!

Everyone turned to Ashley as she reminded "In case you've forgot, I still have one shred of proof that it was in fact Bowser who stole the star. This photo right here!"

Phoenix cringed in realization. "Oh, yeah. The photo. I completely forgot."

"A photo of the defendant you say? Do you mind if we have a look, young miss?" The Judge asked.

Ashley shrugged and said "I don't see why not. Hopefully, it'll convince you how accurate my testimony is." Ashley then used her magic to make the said photo appear and have it to the Judge.

The Judge took a good look at the photo, seeing the ship floating over the courtyard with a silhouette of Bowser climbing the anchor rope while carrying a bag on his back. "Hm... Yes, I see the figure of the defendant riding the anchor up to his ship. And he's also carrying the bag. And my, is that bag huge! The court accepts this photo as evidence."

"Now what? I've just about done everything I could to get the trail on my side and look where it got me."

"Yes, this is very troubling. I never thought I would feel bad for the Koopa King for being convicted of a crime. But I find it hard to believe that Bowser would pull off something very sneaky."

"I'm starting to think the same thing. I think anybody as ruthless as Bowser would rather go head on and take something by force instead of doing something stealthy."

"You don't suppose that the Bowser we're seeing in this photo is an imposter, do you?" Toadsworth asked.

Phoenix lit his face up as he thought about the theory. "Hm... You know, that might just be the case! After all, if Bowser was going to perform in the play, he wouldn't be wandering the streets then."

"I concur! I believe it's time to study the photo more carefully." Toadsworth suggested.

"Yeah. Exactly what I was thinking."

Ashley crossed her arms as she said "Well, if that's accurate enough for you, I suppose I should be on my way back to my studies."

HOLD IT!

Ashley let out a low groan as she asked "What do you want now...?!"

"Before you go, I would like to take a good look at that photo and have you tell me if you notice anything else odd in this scene."

"Odd? You think it's odd?! I think it's clear to see that what we are seeing here is your client getting away!"

"On the contrary, an attorney must check very nook and cranny before concluding what the evidence is! And I believe that in this photo, there is something that you never considered to look at! Such as this photo here!"

The Judge pondered at this and said "Mr. Wright? If I may ask, what exactly is it that you find out of place in this here picture?"

Phoenix smirked and said "I'm glad you've asked, your honor! If the court would please turn their attention to the photo, you'll see evidence that you will find perplexing. And it's right..."

TAKE THAT!

"... Here! On the top of the figure's head! Don't you think something is missing?"

Ashley looked at the photo and said in irritation "Yeah? What about it?" She showed a distraught and baffled expression after seeing the image for herself. "W-Wait! His... His horn!"

The Judge was also surprised at what he was seeing. "Well, by Joe! I can see that there is only one horn on the head! Does this mean the defendant's horns are weak and fragile?"

An offended Bowser then stepped in and angrily slammed a fist down on the podium, threatening "I'll show you weak and fragile, old man!"

The Judge yelped and ducked under his stand as he pleaded to Phoenix "P-P-Please, M-Mr. Wright! Tame your client!"

Phoenix sweated in embarrassment as he said to Bowser, "Uh, your gnarliness? Please calm yourself. The Judge was being... thoughtless."

The Judge was now the one feeling offended as he glared at Phoenix. "What did you just say?! I'll show you thoughtless!"

'Now someone tame the Judge...!' Phoenix though in annoyance. Phoenix then shook it off and said "As you all can see, this figure is missing a horn. And if you'll look at my client, you can also see that Bowser has both of his horns still intact!"

Ashley cringed in realization of this revelation. "What?! This is...! This is just Unbelievable! How is this even possible?!"

"Well, you will be surprised to know that Bowser was not attending to perform in the play. In fact, it was planed that someone would put on a costume of the Koopa King himself."

Ashley flinched with her accidentally conjured bats flapping about. "Gaaaah!"

Phoenix then continued saying "It is to be believed then that someone not only stole the ship, but the costume as well, so as to pose as my client in order to frame him for the crime."

Edgeworth was utterly surprised. "It...! It can't be! So if it's true, then...!"

Phoenix nodded his head and said "Exactly, Edgeworth. It means that whoever this is, is an impostor!" Edgeworth was in disbelief of how he was bested.

Ashley, however was even more angry. "But... How... How is it that... I was for sure... that... what I saw..."

Phoenix smirked at Ashley and said "It seems that your eyes failed you, Ashley! In spell casting class, you may have gotten nothing but A's. But as a reporter, you would at least get C plus!"

Ashley bowed her head so that her eyes could not be seen. "How... Dare... You..." Her eyes then leered and her hair turned pure white as she pulled on her staff, causing it to turn into a little red devil which was wailing in pain as Ashley stretched his face wide. She then let him go, causing him to spin in midair before falling to the floor.

Phoenix was dumbstruck of what he saw just then. 'Did... Did that staff just turned into a little red demon just a second ago?'

The Judge thought it through and said "Hmm... From what we know so far is that we believe that the Koopa King plotted to steal the Grand Star and wounded up killing a good guard in the process. However, with this new stunning information we have just received, it begs the question as to what really happened. That someone must have disguised themselves as the defendant, thus framing him."

Hearing this, Toadsworth smiled at Phoenix and said "Ha, ha! I say, Mr. Wright, I think you've performed with great deal, if I must say! The princess had hoped you would see what is out of place in this case."

"Thanks. Though the trails's only just begun. Usually, whenever things seem to come to light, something always reveals more obstacles in the way of the truth." Phoenix mentioned.

HOLD IT!

Everyone heard this sudden call as they turned their attention to Ashley, who was leering . "Don't think that just because you've proven me wrong that you can count me out as unreliable." She claimed in her low intimidating voice.

"Ah yes. Right on que."

The Judge looked rather surprised as he said curiously "Um, begging your pardon, witness. But are you saying that there is yet another testimony you wish to share with the court?"

"I do. There was actually some other strange thing that had happened sometime before the incident." Said Ashley as she crossed her arms in thought. "The person that came by asking for my magic talents didn't just ask me to take care of the garden. He had something personal he wanted me to help with."

Phoenix looked surprised at this new information. "Wait, the same person who called you for a help also asked a personal favor?"

Edgeworth then spoke "And exactly who is this person , need we ask?"

"I don't know much about him, except he had a mustache on his face." Ashley answered. "The rest of his face was covered under a cloak he was wearing."

The Judge was astonished of this information. "Oh my. A mysterious individual mysteriously requesting a mystery favor for mysterious reasons. How mysterious."

Phoenix was dumbfounded of the Judge's expression. 'Not as mysterious as you, your honor.'

Toadsworth put into thought of the strange person Ashley mentioned. "A royal subject asking for a personal favor. This is the first I've heard of this."

"Yeah, me too. I am actually curious as to know who that person is and what they were doing that night." Said Phoenix.

The Judge thought about this as he said "Given the circumstance, we have a possible impostor and now a strange character in a cloak. I believe now is a good time for a fifteen minute recess. During that, I would like to request evidence and a witness as to what happened outside the castle walls." With that said, the Judge slammed his gavel and dismissed the court.

**August 22, 9:25 P.M. Defendant Lobby No. 1**

As they waited for the trial to continue, Phoenix and Toadsworth were discussing the matter of the case. "Well, Mr. Wright, we had a rocky start, but so far, it is going rather smoothly, I think."

"Yeah, I think so too. But what that little witch was talking about is bugging me. She said that the guy in the cloak had a mustache. You don't suppose...?"

Toadsworth rubbed underneath his chin as he said "I'm starting to wonder the same thing, good sir. Of course, it could be just a coincidence. The only ones who I know would fit that description would be master Mario, master Luigi and a rather rude fellow named Wario."

"Wario? What the heck kind of name is that?" Phoenix asked.

"Ah, yes. You see, Wario is the oversize counterpart and rival of Mario." Toadsworth explained. "He's a bicker who is very greedy and glutenous, and he's been at the festival as well, pigging out and cheating in every game he can find."

"I see. Do you think he has anything to do with the incident?" Phoenix asked. "And if so, where do you think he is now?"

"I'm not quite sure. But I am for certain that he is probably still around the town." Toadsworth stated. "But we will worry about that later. For now, we must focus on getting through this trail. The princess has high hopes in you that you will succeed."

"Yeah, your right. But to be honest, I'm starting to wonder why the princess has doubts that Bowser committed the crime. " Phoenix said as he pondered. "I mean the guy is so menacing and ruthless. I know people say Don't judge a book by it's cover, but the contents on him..."

Toadsworth looked nervous as he said to Phoenix "Erm, Mr. Wright? Do turn around."

"Huh? Why? Is something behind me?" Phoenix asked as he turned around and jumped back in fright after seeing the sight of the grumpy Koopa King towering over him. "GAH! Oh, uh... K-King Koopa, your... gnarliness."

Browser glared at Phoenix and Toadsworth as he spoke "If you guys are wanting to talk behind my back, you should at least do it somewhere I can't hear ya."

Toadsworth made a sheepish smile as he assured "G-Goodness no! We... We weren't doing anything of the sort. I-Isn't that right, Mr. Wright?"

"Uh, yeah. We wouldn't think of doing that!" Phoenix said in agreement.

Bowser decided to set it aside and said "Well, anyway. So far you've managed to lower suspicions on me. I mean, you revealing that there is someone impersonating me to pin all of this on me. If you keep this up, I might consider forgetting the idea of making you Piranha Plant food."

"Uh... Gee, thanks. But the trials only just begun, and there is still the matter of finding out who the real culprit is. Plus, considering the evidence I have, I don't have the full support of the idea."

Bowser then suggested "Then say someone else is the murderer! Anybody will do so long as I get out of this mess."

Phoenix flinched at the suggestion and said "Are you nuts?! We can't just go randomly pick someone to blame for the crime!"

Bowser glared at him threateningly asking "And why not?"

"Because it is wrong and dishonest! If justice is to be served we should be patient and look into the evidence and get information from people! Otherwise, we'll be sending an innocent person in jail!"

Bowser then did a raspberry and said with a shrug "Hey, no skin off my nose if that happens."

"Well, I'm afraid if we're going to have the charges dropped on you, we're gonna do it the right way. Uh... not to be confused with my way."

"Hmph. Very well then. We'll do it the 'goody-two-shoes' way." Bowser accepted grudgingly. "But know this, while I cannot lie that I am a patient Koopa, it is also true that my patients are limited. Very, VERY limited."

Phoenix chuckled nervously as he responded "Good to know." 'Can't there be a day where I would have a normal case at all?' "By the way, your gnarliness. One of the evidence that could prove your innocence if your ship never left the parking lot." Bowser then grew silent. "Uh... Your gnarliness?"

"And why do you need to know about that?" Bowser asked.

"Well, if you never really left the parking lot, that would mean that someone borrowed your airship in order to steal the Grand Star. That would mean you didn't do anything sneaky last night, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Said Bowser when two locks suddenly appeared around Bowser, much to Phoenix's surprise and discomfort.

'What the?! Are you serious?! Did... Did Bowser really, actually took the Grand Star?'

Toadsworth then spoke up "Mr. Wright, it's almost time to head on back in. We best be prepared for the new witness Mr. Edgeworth is about to call."

Phoenix snapped at attention, looked at Toadsworth and nodded his head. "Alright. Hopefully we'll get some more information of what happened that night." 'I'll worry about those locks later. For now, I need to get on with the trail.'

**August 22, 9:40 A.M. District Courtroom No. 1**

Once recess was over, everyone went back in the courtroom and sat down before the Judge slammed his gavel. "Recess is over and the trail may now continue. Now then, Mr. Edgeworth, is your witness ready to take the stand?"

"Indeed, your honor." Edgeworth answered. "But I must inform you, your honor. This is a highly peculiar situation."

"R-Really? How do you mean?" The Judge asked curiously.

"There are actually two witnesses that want to testify. In fact, they wish to share what they've seen together." Edgeworth informed.

"Two witnesses? And they're both going to testify at the same time? That's something you don't see everyday." Said Phoenix.

"My, my. This is an odd predicament." Said a surprised Judge. "But nonetheless, may these two witnesses please take the stand."

Once the said witnesses took the stand, Phoenix was surprised to see that they were Mario and Luigi. "Wait, Mario and Luigi are the witnesses?"

"Gentlemen? If you will please state both of your names and occupations?" Edgeworth requested.

"Sure thing. My name is Mario!" Mario said heartily.

"And I'm his bro, Luigi!" Luigi added also heartily.

"And together we are known as the Mario Brothers!" They both said, tipping their hats.

"And our occupation is plumbers and heroic celebrities." Mario finished.

"Hmm? Now hold on just a moment!" The Judge said with a questioning look. "How can you be plumbers and also celebrities?! That is a major contradiction! Mr. Wright, why are you not objecting to this?!"

Phoenix sweated awkwardly as he answered "Uh... because I only object to testimonies, your honor."

"Ahem, Gentlemen, if I am not mistaken, you two were so reliable of your abilities that you were summoned and appointed to keep watch of certain areas." Edgeworth stated.

"Yup, me and my little brother were both given a letter by Princess Peach to help on patrol." Mario informed.

"Uh-huh! We were both assigned to the parking lot. And of course, Bowser's flying ship was among the parked vessels and vehicles." Luigi added.

"Please tell the court what happened." Edgeworth requested.

"Okie-dokie!" Said both of the brothers as they get ready to testify.

**Witness Testimony: Parking Lot Patrol**

Mario: I was waltzing around the right parking lot.

Luigi: And I was at the left side.

Mario: I noticed Bowser's ship on this very spot when he first arrived here. But then, it was gone at around 8:05!

Luigi: Then at around 8:08, it returned at the very same spot here. But then, it vanished again two minutes later, before the incident occurred.

Mario: And once again it had returned to where it was. We then began to worry as we went to check on the castle.

Luigi: We've looked through every nook and cranny until we've reached the courtyard.

Once they were done, Edgeworth pondered at this as he said "And that is when you found that the Grand Star was missing."

"Uh-huh! We were completely shocked of what had happened. At least the princess was safe and sound in the sitting room." Said Mario, adjusting his hat.

Then a completely confused Judge spoke "Now wait just a minute! What is the meaning of all this? A ship that keeps disappearing and reappearing? What sort of nonsense are you trying to pull here?!"

"We're telling you, it's the truth! The ship keeps on coming and going, as odd as it sounds." Luigi claimed. "If you don't believe us, you can always look at the footage of that night."

"We think the same way you do, your honor. We think it's kind of weird for a transportation device of any kind to come and go, especially in different parking spots." Mario added.

'Don't worry, your honor. I'm just as confused as you are of this fact.' Phoenix thought. 'I mean, why would someone leave the parking lot, come back to it, then leave and come back again. Something about this feels very suspicious.'

"Quite a puzzle this is, wouldn't you say, Mr. Wright?" Toadsworth commented. "Bowser must have been very busy that night. Though, I can't imagine what he was up to for the time being."

"Well, we might never know just sitting around thinking about it." Said Phoenix.

"Right you are, Mr. Wright! For now, you must cross examine Master Mario and Master Luigi's testimony." Said Toadsworth.

"Your honor, may I please proceed to the cross examination?" Phoenix asked.

The Judge let out a sigh. "Oh, very well. You may begin, Mr. Wright."

**Cross-Examination: Parking Lot Patrol**

Mario: I was waltzing around the right lot.

Luigi: And I was at the left side.

HOLD IT!

"So basically, you both patrolled opposite sides of the parking lot respectively." Said Phoenix.

"You got that right. We figured it would be easier and smarter if we stood away from one another." Luigi explained.

"A very well thought out strategy. Something worth admiration, wouldn't you say, Wright?" Edgeworth said with a smirk and a shrug.

"I guess so. Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean?!" Phoenix asked, offended.

Mario: I then noticed Bowser's ship on this very spot when it first arrived. But then, it was gone at around 8:05!

HOLD IT!

"Your meaning to say that it was the exact time Bowser's ship was absent from the parking lot?"

"Yup, it might have been a coincidence, but I think it was more likely that Bowser was going to steal that Grand Star." Said Mario.

'That cannot be good. This piece of information can be devastating to my case, unless I find the contradiction somewhere in either of their testimonies.'

Luigi: Then at around 8:05, it returned at the very same spot here.

HOLD IT!

"It then returned to where it was originally parked, you say?"

"Yeah, sure. The lot was nearly full, so it was like returning to it's station, or something." Said Luigi.

Phoenix then turned to Toadsworth and said "Something about this testimony doesn't seem to add up. They claim that they were each patrolling one side of the parking lot."

"Yes, quite right. And yet, Master Luigi is saying that the ship returned at the very same spot. This could be the contradiction you're looking for!"

"It might as well be. Now all I have to do is find evidence to support my objection to this."

Luigi: But then, it vanished again two minutes later, before the incident occurred.

Mario: And once again it had returned to where it was. We then began to worry as we went to check on the castle.

Luigi: We've looked through every nook and cranny until we've reached the courtyard.

HOLD IT!

"Did you by chance noticed the puddle of blood under the hedge?"

Mario and Luigi pondered at this before the older brother answered "Not really. We were too shocked to have found that the star was missing."

"And a gold statue of a Goomba was found instead." Luigi added.

"Bowser may not look like it, but he can be a crafty scoundrel." Mario stated.

"Yeah, I guess when it comes to it, things or people aren't always what they seem. And I should know."

Luigi: Then at around 8:05, it returned at the very same spot here.

OBJECTION!

Phoenix shook his head as he stated "Luigi, I'm afraid there is a contradiction in this statement of yours."

Luigi looked confused as he asked "Huh? Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You said in your statement that after Bowser's ship left, it returned five minutes later. However, the problem with this testimony is where you were when it occurred."

Luigi then began to sweat nervously. "Where I... was? Uh..."

"Perhaps if you look at this map, you'll see what I mean." Phoenix said as he brought out the map of the parking lot. "Your brother Mario was at the right side of the parking lot, while you were at the left side. Meanwhile, Bowser's ship was parked at this spot of the left lot."

"Uh... Yeah?"

"However, you're telling us that the ship came back at this very spot, yet you were guarding this side of the road!" Hearing that made Luigi flinch and coward behind his brother, who face palmed himself in embarrassment.

The Judge looked at Luigi sternly. "Witness, if what the defense say is true, why did you make such an error? How could you have known that the defendant's vessel had gone and then returned?"

Luigi began to stammer. "I... I uh... Mario? A little help?"

Mario looked at him sternly and said "Luigi, you got yourself in this mess, and I had little to do with it, so you'll have to come up with an excuse, not me!"

Luigi shivered before he stopped and said "Oh! Wait, now I remember."

"Hmm? What is it?" The Judge asked.

"Bowser's ship was the biggest vessel in the whole lot, so I was able to see it more clearly than the other ones." Luigi explained with a sheepish grin. "Eh, heh, heh... Sorry about that."

"How come it took you so long to answer the question?" Phoenix asked.

Luigi trembled as he answered "You were scaring me... especially with that spiky hair..."

Phoenix then thought in annoyance 'Is my hair really that intimidating?'

"That hair of yours does give quite a fright, Mr. Wright." Edgeworth commented.

"And who asked you?!"

"Hmm... While I am tickled that you explained your little mistake, it still doesn't explain why the air ship kept leaving and returning." Said the Judge.

"Your honor, there will be plenty of time to look further into this odd event, for now, let us hear out these witnesses of what they know." Said Edgeworth. "Perhaps they can tell us of where they found the defendant and what he was doing."

Mario and Luigi thought about it before the older brother said "Okay, sure."

"We'll tell you about that." Luigi added.

"So now we're going to see what my client was doing after the incident. I hope I can find something in their testimony that can help us further." Said Phoenix.

"As much as I want to believe in Master Mario and Master Luigi, I also have my duty as royal steward to serve the princess. And her wish is to support you." Said Toadsworth.

**Witness Testimony: Finding the Defendant**

Mario: After we showed Princess Peach the crime scene, she ordered us and the guards to look for the thief!

Luigi: We searched through the carnival in hopes of catching the culprit.

Mario: When we finally found our Koopa, we immediately apprehended him!

Luigi: We brought him to the castle with no trouble at all!

"Really? A big brute like him? I honestly think that taking him into custody would have been difficult." Said the Judge.

"Well, it actually was pretty difficult at first, but when we said the princess wished to see him, he suddenly cooperated and followed us there saying 'well, why didn't you say so? Escort me to her then!' And so, we did." Mario explained.

"Oh, Uh... Ahem. I see."

'Sheesh, unrequited love alert.' Phoenix thought in his head, annoyed.

"Well then, Mr. Wright? You may begin the cross examination."

"What is the strategy now, Mr. Wright?" Toadsworth asked.

Phoenix turned to Toadsworth and said "From what we've heard, it seems pretty straight forward and accurate. Then again, there might be some details they are leaving out."

"But that would only mean because they believe it's irrelevant to this case." Said Toadsworth.

"Exactly. But I am going to make sure whether it is or not. And the only way to do that is to press them on the facts. Here goes nothing."

**Cross Examination: Finding the Defendant**

Mario: After we Showed Princess Peach the crime scene, she ordered us and the guards to look for the thief!

Luigi: We searched through the carnival in hopes of catching the culprit.

HOLD IT!

"To be quite frank, where did you start looking, exactly?" Phoenix asked.

OBJECTION!

Edgeworth slammed a hand down and glared sternly at Phoenix. "Really, Mr. Wright! Does it really matter where they began searching? The fact of the matter is that they were looking for the defendant!"

OBJECTION!

"Need I remind you, Edgeworth, that everyone is a suspect! We need to know if they haven't seen any other suspicious activity!" Phoenix replied.

OBJECTION!

"And need I remind you, Wright, all evidence points to your client as the culprit!" Edgeworth replied back.

OBJECTION!

"There are also evidence that say otherwise, Edgeworth!"

The Judge then threw his gavel down three times and said "Enough! I would appreciate that both sides will cease this bickering! And as for you objection, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm afraid, I must overrule it. The witness may go into more detail of their search."

"Uh... Okie dokie. If you say so." Luigi answered as he began to explain further.

Luigi: We started by checking the closed Pawn Shop.

HOLD IT!

"Did you just say a pawn shop?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, that's where I... Er, where we started looking." Luigi explained with a chuckle. "Me and my bro then checked the Magic Shop, where we spotted Bowser!"

"Why was it closed though?" Phoenix asked.

"We don't really know. The owner might've had her reasons for doing that." Luigi further explained.

"Wait, the pawn shop keeper is a... her? How would you know that?"

Luigi then started to sweat bullets as he tried to think of an answer. "Er... Well... Uh... Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess it doesn't. However, the fact that you look so nervous whenever I ask about that certain shop. Why is that?"

"Er... I... Uh..." Luigi was seemed so nervous that he couldn't let out a single word.

Then Mario took a stand and said in an agitated voice "Hey, back off! He might know someone who owns that shop, and is embarrassed to talk about it!"

"E-Embarrassed! Hey, it's not my fault that she's so beautiful!" Said Luigi, who was all of a sudden flustered.

The Judge then slammed his gavel, saying "Alright, that's enough! Mr. Wright, I'm starting to lean more towards the prosecution here. Need I ask, is this piece of information relevant to this case?"

Phoenix then thought to himself 'From what I can tell, a pawn shop is a place for buying and selling random stuff. Stuff that is old, and stuff that is unique. And we have no idea where that golden statue of a Goomba came from. There's a possible chance that these two could be connected somehow. However, this could also mean...'

"What are you thinking about, Mr. Wright?" Toadsworth asked.

"I... I think I might have pieced together one part of this mystery. And it also means that I can name another suspect." Phoenix answered.

"Really? Hmm... I must say, that could be enough to buy yourself sometime." Said Toadsworth. "But, who exactly are you willing to call suspicious?"

Phoenix could tell that Toadsworth was feeling very uneasy of where he was going with this. "I can only think of one person, but... what other choice do we have?" Phoenix then turned to the Judge and announced "This piece of information is in fact relevant to this case. And I have the evidence to prove it!"

"Oh, is that right?" Edgeworth replied. "Then please, enlighten us, Wright. What is this piece of evidence you are referring to?"

"The evidence I'm talking about is this!"

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix pulled out the golden Goomba statue, presenting it to the court. The Judge looked at it perplexed. "Isn't this the Goomba statue that was mistaken as the Grand Star, Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, your honor. The reason I'm showing this to you right now is because I believe this statue came from a pawn shop!"

Edgeworth was taken aback of what he just heard. "A pawn shop?! You can't be serious, Wright!"

"I am serious, Edgeworth. The fact that we had no clue as of where the statue came from, it all points to that one pawn shop! And I believe that is where the culprit got the said item!"

The jury whispered to one another before the Judge slammed his gavel, demanding them to be quiet. "Order in the court! Mr. Wright, are you for certain of this?"

Phoenix nodded his head. "I'm absolutely for certain, your honor! The culprit had to have bought the statue somewhere." Luigi gulped nervously as Phoenix continued. "And seeing as how there were no missing statues in the castle, the mentioned pawn shop had to be the only likely place it came from."

Judge said "Hmm... Very well then, Mr. Wright. If that is the case, explain to the court who this buyer is."

TAKE THAT!

Phoenix slammed his hands down. "The buyer happens to be..." Phoenix then pointed at the person he was suspecting and announced "Luigi Mario!"

Luigi made a shocked expression, with his hat jumping in the air and his hair standing on ends. "WHAAAAAAATTTT?!" The jury was now at an uproar.

HOLD IT!

Mario then stepped in and slammed his hands down angrily at the podium as he declared "Now just hold on a second here! What exactly are you getting at here! Luigi would never steal anything! Let alone kill anyone!"

The Judge then ordered Mario "Witness, please calm yourself!"

"My kid brother is being convicted for a crime, and you're telling me to calm down?! Unbelievable!" Mario retorted.

"Witness, I must ask you to please not disrupt this court!"

Mario then turned to Phoenix and said "You! The princess trusted you with this, and you go and get my brother named as a suspect!" With that said, Mario punched Phoenix in the jaw of which made him fall down.

The Judge then slammed his gavel and shouted "That is enough, witness! You are to restrain yourself right this instant! This is your last warning! Bailiff, take Luigi Mario in for questioning."

"Yes, your honor!"

The guards held Luigi by the arms and began dragging him away as he pleaded "Wait! You got the wrong guy! Honest! I'm not a criminal! Mario! Help me!"

Phoenix stood up on his feet, rubbing his cheek. "Are you alright, Mr. Wright? That was quite the punch Master Mario laid on you."

Phoenix groaned in pain as he said "Yuh. I'm alwight. I fink he brook muh jaw vough..." He then adjusted his mouth with a crack. "Ow! Aw... Much better."

Toadsworth then made a troubled expression and said "I wish I could say the same thing for the situation at hand."

Mario then said aloud "How could you do this after Princess Peach asked you this request?!" Mario then crossed his arms. "This is outrageous! I'm gonna solve this case myself!"

'And with that said, Mario left. Meanwhile, I was standing there, watching him leave, wondering if what I did was even necessary. The only way to find out is to look for more evidence and talk to other witnesses. Hopefully, that would cool things down a bit.'

To be continued...

**I am so very, very, very sorry of how long I took to update a story. Just so you know, I am not dead, I'm still alive. And I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. (R&R)**


End file.
